Welcome in the Night
by Mayamechan
Summary: Trahi par un Lord qui menace de revenir, Severus Rogue est sauvé in-extremis par un inconnu qui semble le connaître depuis longtemps. De retour à Poudlard pour un début d'année qui promet d'être intéressant avec la Coupe des Trois sorciers qui aura lieu, mais un événement imprévu chamboulera tout. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter ne peut pas faire comme tout le monde? Dark!Harry
1. Prologue

Bonjours, bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que vous allez bien, merci de vous être arrêtez sur ce petit début de fiction qui est la mienne! Il s'agit de ma première fiction dans le genre alors j'espère que vous aimerez ! Comme je vies au Canada, il est possible qu'il y ait les noms Originaux de l'œuvre de de madame Rowling, par exemple Deatheaters.

Cette Fanfiction est, comme indiqué, Horror/Supernatural, mais aussi Adventure/Hurt-Comfort/Mystery. Voir avec un peu de suspense. Les deux premiers étant des genres que j'adore en littérature tout comme le dernier. Les trois autres donnant un fond à l'histoire je trouve, personnellement.

Il s'agira d'une Dark!Harry, avec une petite surprise que je ne vous révélerais pas maintenant! Parce que je suis sadique. Dans le temps, l'histoire se déroule lors de la 4e année d'Harry Poudlard. Je ne connais pas encore la fréquence des parutions de chapitre, comme la fic est incomplète de mon côté, mais aussi car je n'ai pas vraiment un horaire stable.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!

disclamer; Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mise à part les Oc de mon invention

* * *

Les flammes s'élevaient vers le ciel, comme si elles souhaitaient le lécher sous tous les angles sans pour autant pouvoir l'atteindre ou même le frôler. Le vent sifflait avec rage dans la forêt incendiaire alors qu'au travers les troncs rongé par le feu, des sortilèges et autres sorts, qui ne pardonnaient pas l'inattention, étaient lancés ici et là sur des cibles qui ne cessaient de se mouvoir comme milles ombres. Des cris fusaient de toutes parts, dans les deux camps, lorsque quelqu'un était touché – mortellement ou non – ou que l'on avait besoin d'aide pour transporter un blessé. Dans cette cacophonie, impossible de savoir qui était celui qui dominait et à ses yeux, le sombre professeur de potion se disait que ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre des camps, que ce n'était qu'une simple boucherie.

Blessé au flanc gauche, Severus courait au travers les flammes qui chauffaient sa peau à blanc, menaçant à tout instant d'enflammer son habit noir. Au travers son masque de Deatheater, l'ex-Serpentard n'y voyait pratiquement rien et la fumée n'aidait en rien sa vision flouée par le sang perlant de son front. Les poumons brûlants dans son torse, l'homme avait de plus en plus de difficulté à conserver son souffle, comme si un Détraqueur s'amusait à aspirer son âme. N'en pouvant plus, et étant incapable de transplaner, l'enseignant s'arrêta, se cachant misérablement entre des rochers pour reprendre son souffle et tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie à son flanc.

Posant le bout de sa baguette sur la blessure, et marmonnant le sortilège de soin, Severus Rogue se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il avait été obligé de répondre à cet appel. Mais pourtant, il le savait lui-même; pour ne pas attiser encore plus les doutes qui brûlaient dans les cœurs de plusieurs autres Deatheaters qui n'avaient aucune confiance en lui, l'Espion. Et aussi parce qu' _il_ était revenu. Aucun doute d'après la marque plus noire que les ténèbres qui s'affichait sur son bras, comme un ancien tatouage moldu à qui on a redonné une nouvelle couche d'encre pour le rajeunir, lui redonner toute sa splendeur. Mais cette _chose_ qui marquait son bras à vie n'avait rien de beau, de magnifique. Non. Elle était un cauchemar à jamais imprimée dans sa chair, dans son âme.

Mais là n'était pas le point important. Le retour à la vie de la marque n'avait aucune importance. Parce que son créateur, lui aussi était de retour et là était le fond du problème, car il avait été puni. S'était l'Espion qui devait payer le prix pour l'erreur d'un rat! D'un Lion à la langue de vipère qui n'avait de courage qu'un mirage plus flou que le brouillard. Et il avait souffert! Tellement souffert à cause de ce misérable Griffon! Et de la main d'un être qui n'avait rien d'humain. Un pique de douleur arracha une grimace à l'enseignant qui ferma les yeux et l'image de la chose, pas plus grand qu'un nouveau-né, s'afficha à lui. Sa peau blanche, si blanche que la neige s'en voyait ternie, ses yeux à la couleur du sang, hommage à celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait versé. Et sa voix. Sa voix qui dégoutait tant l'homme aux cheveux gras et qui le faisait frémir intérieurement de dégoût! Mais Voldemort, aussi petit était-il, pouvait néanmoins tenir sa baguette. Et punir ceux qui le méritait, ou pas.

Secouant sa tête grasse, Severus sortit de sa cachette et reprit sa course. Il devait sortir de cet enfer de flamme avant d'y passer, avant d'être capturé pour une mission de rédemption, de pardon qui n'en avait que les dires, car l'Espion n'était pas dupe; Voldemort les avait envoyés à l'abattoir. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de les tuer de sa propre baguette! Était-ce là un signe de lâcheté, ou de d'impuissance? Après tout, le monstre venait tout juste de revenir et n'avait pas encore retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs. Là était sans doute le plus maigre des réconforts!

Un cri de douleur sortit d'entre les lèvres de Severus lorsqu'un Bombarda Maxima frappa l'arbre à sa gauche. L'enseignant se retrouva projeté contre d'autres arbres, sentit ses os éclatés dans son corps comme l'on brise des brindilles sèches. Un goût de fer emplit sa bouche alors que son souffle se coupa et ne revint pas. Suffoquant à moitié, Severus parvint à rouvrir les yeux pour entrevoir des ombres approcher de lui, baguettes levées et menaçantes. Finalement l'air voulu bien rentrer dans ses poumons, les brûlant encore plus et lui arrachant une faible lamentation qui provoqua des rires moqueurs de ceux qui l'achèveraient. Il ne mourrait même pas de la main d'aurore, mais de celle de d'autres Deatheaters!

Lentement, Severus tenta de se relever, de transplaner même, mais rien à faire. Ses bras qui le soutenaient cédèrent sous le faible poids de son corps et il s'écroula au sol, dans les cendres et la boue, au travers les brindilles et les pierres qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau sans la percer. De nouveau un rire moqueur et fou que le sombre potioniste reconnaîtrait entre mille, et un frison parcouru son échine, imperceptiblement, avant qu'on ne lui arrache son masque sans douceur. Relevant les yeux, Severus reconnu aisément la silhouette de Bellatrix. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, un Doloris le frappa.

La douleur était intenable, comme un poison qui détruisait une à une les cellules de son corps, faisait fondre ses muscles et exploser ses os déjà brisés, déchiquetant ce qu'il restait de son âme; rien, que des gravas! S'il résista au début, se retenant d'hurler et ravalant les larmes de douleur, Severus Rogue fini néanmoins par craqué et son cri brisa la nuit, se mélangeant au vent qui le porta au-delà de la forêt enflammée. Les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues alors que d'autres sorts lui étaient lancés, lacérant ses chairs, brisant d'avantage son ossature, son esprit.

Et puis soudain tout s'arrêta. La douleur ne disparue pas, mais les rires, les sorts, il n'y eut plus rien. Plus rien que d'horrible cris d'horreur, de souffrance. Était-ce lui, le pitoyable Espion qui ne se rendait plus compte que ses cordes vocales se déchiraient? Non, non ce n'était pas lui qui hurlait comme une femme qu'on éventre. Non, ce n'était pas à lui qu'on brisait les os, tous les siens n'était plus que poussière. Et il ne pouvait plus s'époumoner à demander du secourt, qui ne viendrait jamais, il ne lui restait plus de poumon pour simplement murmurer.

Les cris moururent un à un dans le vent, tout comme les flammes qui menaçaient de l'incinérer vivant. Incapable de rouvrir les yeux, sentant la vie quitter son corps, Severus Rogue attendit qu'enfin on le libère de cette prison douloureuse qu'était devenu son cadavre encore en vie, mais il n'en fut rien. Une main, douce et tendre caressa sa joue, descendit sur ses lèvres et remonta sur son front, chassant le sang qui maculait son visage. Des lèvres se posèrent sur son front alors qu'avec une tendresse non voilée, l'inconnu le pris dans ses bras comme s'il était sa nouvelle épouse. Sa tête fut nichée au creux d'un cou masculin et une odeur de sang, mais aussi boisée, chatouilla ses narines alors qu'un visage se frotta avec douceur contre le sien tel un chat le fait avec son maître, mais la joue de son sauveur était mouillée. Pas de sang.

De larmes.

Une voix s'éleva plus loin, derrière l'inconnu qui le portait. Celui-ci se retourna et répondit dans un dialecte que l'enseignant ne comprit pas. Encore plus loin, de nouveaux cris s'élevèrent et les bras raffermirent leur prise sur lui, le serrant d'avantage contre un torse musculeux. Les lèvres frôlèrent son front, alors qu'une voix mélodieuse et profonde s'élevait dans la nuit, lui adressant des paroles avant qu'il ne sombre dans le néant.

\- « **Tout va bien maintenant Severus. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, je vais prendre soin de toi. Dors, reposes-toi, tu es en sécurité dans mes bras.** »


	2. Nobor Undead's Village

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 1, _Nobor, the_ _Undead's Village (Nobor; le Village des Non-Morts)_. **

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir à lire! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas autant que le prologue. Qui est cet _inconnu_? Quelques indices dans ce chapitres... Qui fait beaucoup plus de mots que le premier! Ce qui explique le temps de parution plutôt long puisque la correction ma pris un bon moment. Bien sûr, il doit rester quelques fautes qui m'auront échappé et j'en suis navrée. Malgré tout, j'espère que vous apprécierez de le lire o/ (comme on ne peut pas faire de coeur, je laisse un bonhomme content...)**

* * *

Douleur; expérience sensorielle et émotionnelle des plus désagréable. Severus connaissait bien cette définition, comme il savait que cette expérience provenait d'un stimulus nociceptif qui était transmis par le système nerveux lorsque l'on était blessé physiquement ou magiquement. Mais en cet instant, le potioniste, qui s'éveillait à peine, se sentait à des milles de la souffrance. En réalité, s'était comme s'il avait pris le dernier échec de Potter en matière de Potion de Sommeil, en double dose. Un râle sortit d'entre ses lèvres lorsque son estomac, vide, sembla vouloir sortir de son corps ou tenter de rendre un contenu qu'il ne possédait pas. D'une main lourde, comme si elle avait été trempée dans du plomb, Severus caressa son flanc blessé et sentit sous ses doigts des bandages récents. Fronçant les sourcils, l'enseignant voulu attraper sa baguette qu'il laissait toujours sur le bord de son lit, proche pour pouvoir l'attraper rapidement en cas de petite surprise nocturne. Or, tout ce qu'il sentit sous ses doigts furent un meuble, de bois certes, mais qui n'était pas à lui.

Se redressant d'un coup, rouvrant au passage quelques blessures qui n'avaient pas pleinement cicatrisées, la chauve-souris des cachots ouvrit les yeux. Tout était noir, aucune source de lumière pour lui donner une chance de s'habituer aux ténèbres ambiantes. Et il faisait frais, mais pas non plus un froid de canard. Non, s'était la même fraîcheur qu'à l'automne, lorsque les arbres commencent à changer de couleur comme si leurs branches étaient en flammes. Le cœur se Severus accéléra lentement en rythme, se rappelant la forêt en feu, Bellatrix et les autres le torturant. Et puis _la voix_ , celle de son sauveur. L'odeur de bois et de sang mélangés lui remonta dans les narines alors que ses doigts se refermèrent sur son flanc saignant à nouveau, enfonçant les ongles dans le bandage. Non... non il n'avait pas pu être sauvé. Son esprit torturé avait simplement imaginé la meilleure scène possible alors qu'il était au bord de la mort pour le rassurer. Et maintenant, il devait être dans une quelconque prison, gardé par d'autres Deatheaters en attente de sa mise à mort comme les Romains de l'antiquité observaient les gladiateurs mourir pour se divertir.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il devienne un gladiateur! Même pour quelques secondes. Car Severus ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il n'était pas dans un état propre à se battre, avec ou sans baguette. Il était épuisé autant physiquement, mentalement que magiquement. Il n'avait plus la moindre force. Même une limace comme le fils de James aurait pu l'écraser d'un simple expelliarmus. Cette simple idée enragea l'homme aux yeux d'onyx. Comment pouvait-il tombé aussi bas que même Harry Potter pourrait facilement venir à bout de lui, comment en était-il arrivé à se laisser capturer ainsi? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas suicidé quand il en avait l'occasion? Cela lui aurait évité tant de souffrance, mais surtout, il aurait pu partir. Même si cela aurait été un aller simple pour l'enfer, Severus était sûr qu'au moins là-bas il ne souffrirait pas plus qu'ici.

Lentement, Severus poussa les couvertures chaudes loin de son corps, puis passa les jambes hors du lit. Un long frisson parcouru son échine alors qu'il sentait le sol de pierres froides sous la plante de ses pieds. Et c'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il ne portait plus ses habits de Deatheater, mais un simple bas de pyjama de satin. Un frisson le traversa et instinctivement le potioniste entoura son torse de ses bras, se levant péniblement alors qu'un pique de douleur au flanc le força à se rasseoir, haletant. Respirant longuement pour se calmer et essayer d'oublier la douleur, l'espion tira finalement à lui une couverture et s'emmitoufla dedans. Une odeur de chrysanthème s'en dégageait. Un parfum si doux et apaisant qui détendit ses muscles alors qu'il respirait l'odeur floral de plus près, collant son nez de bonne taille et crochu contre le tissu soyeux. S'il était prisonnier, pourquoi le traitait-on ainsi? Comme un invité de marque… Secouant doucement la tête, l'enseignant se leva et chercha à tâtons la porte de la pièce. Après quelques accrochages contre des meubles qu'il ne pouvait voir, Severus trouva enfin la porte de sa chambre. Dans sa main, la poignée semblait être faite de trois tiges de fer que l'on aurait tressées ensembles et à peine la frôla-t-il, que la porte s'ouvrit

Contrastant avec l'obscurité de sa chambre, le couloir dans lequel arriva Severus était lumineux. D'innombrables lustres de cristaux anciens pendaient magiquement du plafond. De petits cristaux noirs pendaient des branches et à leur bout de minuscules miroirs reflétaient la lueur des chandelles. Sur le bord des murs de grandes armures semblaient monter la garde. Chacune tenaient deux épées qu'elles pointaient vers le plafond voûté alors que leurs bras étaient croisés. Mais aucune n'avaient de tête! Un sentiment de malaise croissant naquit dans le ventre du potioniste. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans ce couloir désert et silencieux. Trop silencieux même! Il avait l'impression de s'être perdu dans le Voile ou d'être devenu sourd. Pire encore! Qu'il était seul au monde. Prenant une grande respiration, tentant d'oublier le sang qui perlait maintenant sur sa peau d'opale à cause de sa blessure au flanc, Severus s'approcha d'une armure et sans difficulté, parvint à s'emparer d'une épée. La réalité était que l'armure avait ouvert sa main pour le laisser la prendre. Cette constatation ne fit qu'accroître son sentiment d'être devenu un gladiateur de l'époque romaine, mais dans un monde plus moderne. Rassemblant force et courage, le directeur des Serpentards avança lentement, prudemment, dans ce couloir inconnu et lugubre.

Le couloir était interminable, ou était-ce lui qui se fatiguait rapidement? Le sombre professeur n'aurait su le dire. Mais il avait surtout l'impression d'avancer sur place, ou plus il avançait et plus le couloir s'allongeait. Il ne parvenait même pas à distinguer le fond qui n'était qu'un entre noir, tel une porte vers un monde plein d'horribles promesses et de cauchemars. Et puis, soudainement, un air de violon s'éleva dans le silence. D'abord aussi doux que les caresses d'un amant, la mélodie commença à se faire inquiétante. La transition fut si légère, si naturelle, que Severus ne la réalisa que lorsque l'air s'éleva en force, accélérant de façon drastique et puis tout se tue de nouveau avant que la mélodie ne revienne, telle une berceuse. Comme hypnotisé par la beauté du jeu d'archet, le professeur de potion s'approcha de la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait l'origine du spectacle musical. Une voix s'éleva, masculine, invitante et dangereusement attirante. Severus sentait son sang se glacer, les poils de son corps s'iriser et ce même à des endroits où ils n'auraient pas dû, mais il était incapable d'arrêter sa main qui se tendait inexorablement vers la poignée représentant une tête de dragon dont la langue était ladite poignée recourbée. Et comme dans un rêve, ses doigts longs et osseux se refermèrent sur le métal, ouvrèrent la porte et son regard d'onyx s'arrêta sur une haute silhouette richement vêtue à la chevelure d'or et de miel, jouant du violon.

L'inconnu était assis sur un trône dont la matière était inconnue au professeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit approché de quelques pas et quand il comprit de quoi il s'agissait, son cœur manqua un battement. Des ossements, humains, étaient entremêlés et formaient à eux seuls tout le trône. Ils avaient été plongés dans une matière noirâtre, mais le pire était qu'ils vivaient! Severus voyaient clairement les squelettes, car ils étaient complets, bouger de temps à autre, semblant se placer de façon plus confortable. Mais pourtant, la musique continuait de s'élever, le chant à glisser sur la mélodie, continuant de l'attirer comme un charme d'amour, comme un chant de sirène. Mortelle, impardonnable… Mais incapable de résister, Severus continua d'avancer. La couverture dans laquelle il s'était enveloppé glissa de ses épaules alors que les yeux, deux iris d'or en fusion, du musicien s'ouvraient et se posaient sur lui. Les lèvres articulèrent les paroles d'une chanson indéchiffrable, la lame de l'épée percuta le sol comme la lame d'une guillotine frappe le bois de l'échafaud après avoir coupée une tête. Un froid glacial acheva de pétrifier le sang du directeur des verts et argents lorsque la musique cessa de jouer et que son auteur délaissa son instrument pour s'avancer vers lui. Les doigts d'une main glissèrent sur une joue creuse à la peau cireuse et Severus ferma les yeux. La peau de la chose était froide. Plus froide que le sol sous ses pieds, mais si douce! Rien au monde ne pouvait être plus doux que cela. Mais son corps sentait la menace, ses boyaux se tordaient sous une peur innommable alors que les dernières syllabes de la chanson glissaient sur les lèvres du musicien-chanteur.

Et de nouveau le silence fut.

Sortant de son hypnose, Severus recula d'un pas, lentement, se défaisant du toucher délicat de son hôte qui eut rire aussi léger que le vent, mais qui faisait froid dans le dos. Rouvrant les yeux, Severus Rogue observa plus attentivement l'inconnu. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de couleur rouge avec quelques broderies noires et or. Une longue cape de fourrure était posée sur ses épaules, alors que l'enseignant était persuadé qu'elle n'y était pas quelques secondes plutôt, et ses lèvres avaient la couleur du sang. Sa peau était plus pâle que la sienne, ses cheveux avaient la couleur du miel et de l'or mélangés, mais ils étaient si légers qu'ils flottaient dans l'air alors qu'il n'y avait pas de courant d'air. De nouveau, Severus recula d'un pas. Mais l'inconnu sembla être plus proche, alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Le rythme cardiaque de l'ex-Serpentard accéléra dans sa poitrine, comme ses pas à reculons, mais toujours l'autre semblait s'approcher. Le sentiment de peur atteignit son apogée lorsque le dos du professeur percuta sans douceur le bois de la porte, il ne l'avait pas réalisé mais Severus courait à toute vitesse à reculons, mais que l'autre homme, ou qu'est-ce qu'il puisse être, avait son visage à quelque millimètre du sien. Severus pouvait sentir ses lèvres frôler les siennes, l'odeur douceâtre du sang s'élever de la bouche légèrement entrouverte de l'inconnu. « _Vampire_ » songea immédiatement l'enseignant. « _Non… quelque chose ne va pas… Ce n'est pas un vampire ordinaire_ » fut sa dernière pensée alors que la voix du possible suceur de sang s'élevait dans le silence oppressant de la pièce, engloutissant le bruit dérangeant de son cœur battant à la chamane alors que celui de l'autre homme était mort depuis des temps inconnus.

\- « Heureux de vous voir enfin réveillé, Severus Rogue. Nous commencions à nous faire du souci. Votre blessure au flanc est des plus sérieuse et malgré nos bons soins, il semblerait que le sort qui l'eu causé empêche tous les soins magiques. Et à l'odeur qui se dégage de vous, elle s'est encore ouverte. Accepteriez-vous de nous laisser voir, Monsieur Rogue? Ou préférez-vous que ce soit mon fils qui s'en charge? » Un rire amusé traversa les lèvres rouges sang à cette phrase. « Je ne pensais jamais voir mon bébé voler au secours d'un petit mortel en détresse… Il faut croire que vivre ces dernières années parmi les sorciers l'auront… humanisé »

Severus n'écoutait plus qu'à moitié. Son regard était levé vers le plafond où, tête en bas, des dizaines d'autres _vampires_ les regardaient. Certains dormaient, semblant avoir succombé à la berceuse au violon, d'autres le regardaient lui avec un amusement non feint ou encore, et s'était de la part de ce que Severus croyait être des _enfants_ , avec appétit. Comme s'il n'était qu'un petit amuse-gueule rare et exotique. Mais l'enseignant ne tiqua pas aux dernières paroles du blond doré, la peur le submergeait de plus en plus. Il était fait comme un rat, dans un piège duquel il ne pouvait sortir. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, le professeur de potion poussa violemment le musicien-chanteur et, aussi vite qu'il le put, sortit de la pièce en attrapant l'épée qui était au sol. Et il couru et couru dans ce couloir qui semblait sans fin. Il entendit l'inconnu donner un ordre dans cette langue hypnotique et il fut profondément surprit de ne voir aucun de ces êtres le poursuivre. Ou peut-être le laissait-il fuir pour le prendre en chasse, comme un chat joue avec la sourie?

Mais soudain, Severus aperçu enfin la fin du couloir. Ses poumons commençaient à être douloureux, sa blessure à émettre une douleur à la limite du supportable et ses jambes à fatiguer. Sa faiblesse du moment n'aidant pas, l'homme cru bien ne jamais parvenir à toucher la poignée de fer, ni à ouvrir l'imposante porte. Mais rien, rien ne l'aurait préparé à cette vision.

Il était tout bonnement dans un village! Mais ce village n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Les maisons étaient faites de pierre et aucunes n'avaient un seul étage. Les toits étaient fait de tuiles noirâtres ou encore rouges comme le sang. Les arbres, aucun n'étaient vivants et ils étaient immenses, mais tordus comme de vieux pommiers millénaires. Les allées n'étaient pas faite de pierres blanches comme l'enseignant le cru au départ, mais de crânes… humains. Des milliers et des milliers de crânes d'êtres humains, comme lui, avaient servi à faire ces routes! Nauséeux, Severus reprit sa course. Il faisait nuit, les lampadaires, dont il n'osait regarder la matière de plus proche, illuminaient son chemin. Levant les yeux et s'attendant à voir un ciel noir, le professeur eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'à ses yeux se révéla un ciel carmin et une lune en train de se lever. Le cœur battant à la chamane, le trentenaire tentait tant bien que mal de trouver un chemin pour sortir de l'endroit, mais même s'il courait en ligne droit, Severus ne parvenait pas à voir le bout de la rue. Comme avec le couloir, tout semblait interminable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il repasse devant _la porte_. La même par laquelle il était sorti de longues minutes auparavant. Et se tenant sur le pas de la porte, l'inconnu à la chevelure de miel doré, qui souriait plus qu'amusé par la scène.

\- « Maintenant que vous avez fait un petit jogging matinal, et sans doute aggravé votre blessure, me laissez-vous la regarder Monsieur Rogue?... Monsieur Rogue, je vous prie d'arrêter de courir comme un enfant mortel effrayé par… Au nom de la Mort, pourquoi mon fils a-t-il dû secourir une telle tête de mule? »

Dès qu'il l'avait entendu parler de regarder sa blessure, Severus avait repris sa course. Hors de question de se rendre, plutôt mourir! Mais le professeur était incapable de retourner la lame de l'épée qu'il tenait encore contre lui. Même s'il n'aimait pas spécialement le môme Potter, il avait fait la promesse de le protéger en dette de la mort de ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas s'enlever lui-même la vie et ainsi trahir une parole! Même s'il était directeur de la maison de Serpentard, Severus n'était pas le genre à manquer à une parole donnée. C'est ainsi qu'il continua sa course, sentant la chair de son flanc gauche se déchirer par moment sous l'effort, passant deux ou trois fois devant la silhouette de l'inconnu qui s'était appuyer contre l'embrasure de la porte et qui le regardait faire, amusé, mais aussi agacé. Il entendait clairement les commentaires tels; _stupide humain. Et mon fils c'est amouraché de ça? Je croyais qu'il était intelligent... S'il continu comme ça, il va se faire plus mal encore et j'aurais droit à des réprimandes de mon propre fils. Il n'est pas épuisé? Bon, je le laisse encore faire un tour de piste puisqu'il n'a pas compris que s'était inutile de courir comme ça…_ Et puis finalement il s'écroula au sol, n'en pouvant plus. Vidé de ses forces, le professeur écouta les pas léger se rapprocher de lui et le léger rire moqueur chatouiller ses oreilles alors qu'une main délicate chassait de son visage ses cheveux gras, révélant à son regard onyx celui de l'inconnu qui semblait être le père de son sauveur.

\- « Bon, vous avez enfin fini de jouer? Vous n'avez pas compris que vous ne pouviez pas fuir? Hum, regarder le ciel, il fait déjà plein jour maintenant… Mes habitants ne vont pas tardez à sortir de leur long sommeil nocturne. Allez, venez-là je vais vous portez imbécile de mortel. Et arrêtez de gigoter comme un bébé basilic, vous allez vous faire mal… Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit? Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux Monsieur Rogue, si vous êtes tombé sur votre épée c'est de votre propre faute. Aller, calmez-vous maintenant »

Mais Severus ne se laissait pas faire. Hors de question que cette chose… ce… monstre!, ne le porte comme un gamin récalcitrant. Mais trop affaiblit, le professeur dû se laisser faire. Il tenta de mordre la gorge de l'autre homme, à ce qu'il semblait par ses traits et sa voix, mais l'inconnu le changea de position, l'éloignant de son corps.

\- « Je sais que mon cou est irrésistible, mais je vous prierais d'éviter de me mordre Monsieur Rogue. Vous n'êtes pas l'un de mes enfants, et encore moins un nourrisson! »

Ne voulant même pas savoir ce que l'autre voulait insinuer par-là, le potioniste dû bien se calmer quand la blessure à son flanc devint si douloureuse que des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux. De longues minutes, ou des heures aux yeux de l'espion, s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne fut de retour dans sa sombre chambre, où les chandeliers muraux avaient été allumés révélant une pièce à l'allure gothique, mais spacieuse et confortable. Avec délicatesse, comme on dépose un bébé dans son berceau, l'homme à la longue chevelure de miel le posa sur son lit avant de défaire les bandages de son torse trop maigre pour être qualifié de beau. Même si sa peau n'était pas spécialement chaude, Severus frissonna lorsque les mains glacées de l'autre homme glissèrent sur sa peau, étirant les deux bords de sa plaie. La blessure ressemblait à un sourire. Elle commençait sur le bord gauche du ventre, descendait, passait sur le côté gauche et remontait derrière le rein gauche. Le côté du Cœur. Le sang pulsait de la plaie de façon régulière et sans barrière, souillant les draps sans ménagement. La peur étreignit le ventre de Severus. Allait-on le laisser se vider de son sang? La nausée le reprit plus fortement lorsque l'inconnu porta à ses lèvres son sang, le léchant pour le gouter. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres rouges quand il croisa le regard du potioniste à moitié conscient.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous mordrai pas monsieur Rogue. Ni vous faire du mal. » susurra l'inconnu qui, d'un mouvement de main, fit apparaître le nécessaire pour le soigner. Un frémissement parcouru le corps blessé lorsque l'eau fraîche fut versée sur sa blessure pour la nettoyer et ses muscles se tendirent lorsque l'aiguille perça la peau. « Détendez-vous, cela sera moins douloureux. Je vous l'ai dit, nous ne pouvons vous soignez magiquement. Tentez de vous rendormir, vous avez besoin de repos après l'épreuve que vous venez de traverser. » fit l'autre d'une voix plus rassurante où tout amusement était partit. « Je suis Amaël, roi des Hauts-Vampires. Vous êtes à Nobor dit le Village des Non-Morts. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Voldemort ne peut pas vous atteindre. Et vous avez un protecteur en la personne de mon plus jeune fils. Comme vous ne pouvez rentrer à Poudlard durant l'été, vous resterez ici. Malheureusement, vous ne pourrez pas beaucoup voir mon dernier-né, il est avec des mortels pour un certain match d'un de vos sports magique à vous les sorciers. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de génial de voler sur un balai. Cela fait affreusement mal entre les jambes! » rigola le dénommé Amaël.

\- « Comment s'appelle… votre fils? » demanda faiblement Severus. Il voulait avoir le nom de son _sauveur_.

\- « Lequel? J'en ai deux… Mon aîné se fait maintenant appeler Alucard, même si avant il était connu chez vous comme le comte Dracula. Son véritable nom est Samaël, mon petit poison de Dieu. »

\- « Non… pas lui… Votre… dernier-né »

\- « Oh, il m'a demandé de ne pas révéler son nom sous lequel vous le connaissez… Vous savez comment il est ce sale gosse! Ah! Les ados… À son âge je répandais le chaos et la terreur, je ne faisais pas semblant d'être un sorcier. Mais il tient ça de… Oh, mon chéri! Tu es rentré? Tu ne t'amusais pas parmi les mortels? »

\- « Amÿel! Oui, en fait non… c'est-à-dire qu'il y a eu une attaque. Les suppôts de l'autre barjo à serpent ont gâché la fête et… Severus est réveillé? Amÿel, pourquoi est-ce que je sens son sang? Ne me dis pas que tu as joué avec lui dans son état! »

Cette voix… elle n'était pas la même, mais Severus était sûr de pouvoir la reconnaître. Mais dans le brouillard qui emplissait son esprit, il était incapable d'y mettre un nom. Et pourtant, il l'avait sur le bout de la langue! Incapable de le saisir… mais il frissonna à la mansion du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devait chercher le fils Potter, s'était la seule raison! Il entendit le père et le fils se disputer très légèrement, le plus jeune semblant réellement remonté alors que le géniteur s'amusait de cette réaction en racontant ses péripéties horribles comme s'il s'était agi de la chose la plus amusante du monde. Et puis il la sentit, cette main froide sur son front légèrement fiévreux. De nouveau un frisson, mais de bien-être cette fois alors que toute sensation de douleur se dissipait. Rouvrant les yeux, Severus s'aperçu que la luminosité de la pièce avait baisée, de telle sorte qu'il distinguait les meubles et les deux créatures présentes que comme des ombres. Le nouveau venu avait pris la place de son géniteur et, délicatement, fit rouler son corps sur son flanc non blessé pour finir de le recoudre.

\- « Severus, tu ne dois pas trop forcer. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de t'en réchapper. J'ai cru plus d'une fois te perdre tu sais? » soupira l'inconnu qui tourna vers lui un regard aux yeux semblables à ceux de cet Amaël. Mais il y avait une autre couleur qui fit enfin comprendre à Severus qui se trouvait-là, à prendre soin de lui… « Allez, c'est fini maintenant. Rendors-toi, Amÿel prendra soin de toi, Severus. Fais-lui confiance, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de l'accorder, mais Amÿel ne te fera pas de mal. Je te le promets »

Une main douce caressa sa joue et Severus se sentit engloutir dans le sommeil. Avec les forces qui lui restaient, il tendit la main pour attraper le col de la créature et l'attirer à lui. Il devait voir son visage… mais ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir à nouveau. Alors il ouvrit les lèvres pour murmurer son nom, mais à la place ce ne fut qu'un soupire, car Severus Rogue venait de se rendormir profondément…

* * *

 **Oui, bon, comme dit ce chapitre fait beaucoup plus de mots que le prologue et je dois avoué que je me suis laisser emporter par la plume! Je me suis bien amuser à encore un peu torturer Severus et le faire tourner en bourrique.  
**  
 **Je vous reviens dans quelques jours sans doute avec le chapitre deux! Dont je n'ai pas encore choisit le titre...**


	3. Dream about golden green's eyes

Bonjour ou bonne soirée à tous!  
Merci à ceux qui ont posté un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant. Il se peut qu'il y est des fautes ridicules, n'ayant eut le temps d'écrire et de corriger que le soir... pas le meilleur moment quoi.

tsumy-malnewca; Amÿel se prononce, pour moi, Ami-iel.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Tu étais simplement là, ombre se fondant dans les ténèbres de la pièce, au mur, alors que tout était silencieux. Ou presque. Une respiration faible, légèrement sifflante te parvenait de la silhouette endormie sur le lit moelleux. Avec un peu de concentration, tu parvenais à entendre son cœur battre, lentement, comme si le muscle lui-même était fatigué et dormait sans pour autant cesser ses fonctions. Lentement, tel un félin en chasse, tu osas faire un pas, te décollant du mur comme s'il n'était pas tangible. Ta respiration s'était coupée alors que la silhouette endormie bougea légèrement, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de Potter et cela te fit sourire avec tendresse. Te mouvant avec le plus grand silence, semblant glisser sur le sol, tu te retrouvas bien rapidement à ses côtés. Avec la plus grande douceur, tu écartas des mèches grasses de ce visage cireux aux traits maigres et creusés comme si l'homme se nourrissait et dormait peu. Connaissant le sombre professeur, tu savais que cela ne serait pas surprenant. Son expression n'était pas apaisée, bien au contraire. L'homme des cachots semblait tourmenté comme s'il était plongé dans un cauchemar, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait toujours cette expression en dormant, son masque tombant tout simplement, révélant la souffrance qui l'accablait depuis si longtemps._

 _Ton regard d'or ambré de fauve descendit sur son corps exposé, les couvertures ayant été rejetées plus loin comme de sales petites parias. Tu soupiras légèrement alors que tes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le bandage immaculé entourant le torse maigre. Trop maigre à ton avis d'ailleurs, réveillant en toi cette envie que tu refreinais depuis trois ans maintenant de le prendre dans tes bras, de le protéger contre ce monde cruel qui n'avait fait que le faire souffrir sans cesse. Tu parvins à retenir une plainte douloureuse alors que de la pulpe de tes doigts tu caressais un pectoraux où l'on devinait des cicatrices provenant d'un sort de découpe qui avait, sans aucun doute, tranché la chair profondément. Tes doigts descendirent sur le flanc blessé et tu ne pus retenir une larme carmine de couler sur ta joue. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu le protéger mieux que cela te rongeait. Si tu n'avais pas écouté ton frère, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! Mais qu'en serait-il de Severus? Il aurait été au courant pour toi bien plutôt que nécessaire. Déjà que le potioniste semblait avoir compris qui tu étais parmi ses élèves._

 _Tu soupiras doucement, te penchant pour poser un léger baisser sur la blessure pansée avec expertise par tes soins. Lentement, pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de l'endormit, tu t'allongeas à ses côtés et tu sentis un changement chez lui. Il semblait bien plus détendu dans son expression, ses muscles se relâchèrent lentement, un par un alors que son visage se tournait vers toi dans son sommeil. Tu ne pus retenir un sourire et délicatement, comme s'il était la plus fragile des porcelaines, tu caressas sa joue. Tu vis la poitrine de l'autre homme arrêter de se soulever durant quelques brèves secondes avant que sa respiration ne revienne, naturellement. S'était la première fois que tu allais aussi loin. T'approchant de lui dans son sommeil, voilà tout ce que tu avais toujours fait, pour l'empêcher de cauchemarder, mais maintenant tu avais besoin de plus et manquer de le perdre pour toujours avait réveillé en toi l'instinct de protection que les tiens avaient toujours eut dans les situations comme la tienne. Tu ne savais plus quoi faire, ayant l'impression de violer l'intimité de celui qui avait été un professeur durant trois ans, sachant que s'était une limite que tu dépassais. Mais tu ne pouvais pas te retenir, tu avais besoin de cette proximité. D'entendre sa respiration, son cœur battre, sentir son sang circuler dans ses veines et sentir son odeur, mélanges d'effluves de différentes potions. Tu fermas finalement les yeux, appuyant délicatement ton front contre celui de l'autre homme alors qu'un pincement dans ton cœur mort te disait que jamais il ne voudrait de toi. De toute façon, tu ne te considérais pas digne d'un homme possédant une telle force, un tel courage…_

 _Lentement, ta main vint se poser sur la poitrine maigrichonne. Sous ta main, tu pouvais sentir les os de son corps et un léger frémissement te parcouru. Pas de dégoût, non… mais de culpabilité? Alors que tu n'étais responsable en rien si cet enseignant était une tête de mule et faisait passer son bien être en dernier lieu. Tu sentis finalement son cœur battre dans ta paume, comme si tu tenais l'organe lui-même entre tes doigts. Les larmes te montèrent aux yeux. S'était une expérience que tu n'avais encore jamais vécu, d'avoir le cœur bien vivant de quelqu'un dans ta main. Du pouce tu caressas le torse, un léger sourire ému sur les lèvres. Tu avais l'impression de tenir sa vie dans le creux de ta paume, qu'un seul petit claquement de doigt, une simplement pression… et tu écraserais son cœur comme on le fait avec un insecte. Mais jamais tu ne ferais ça. Lui faire du mal, volontairement? Jamais… quoi que s'était malheureusement arrivé, mais tu ne l'avais jamais réellement voulu. S'était dans ton rôle, tu devais t'y soustraire pour préserver ton identité pendant que ton frère faisait des recherches pour trouver le moyen de te sortir de ton petit problème._ _Qui était aujourd'hui réglé et avec joie! Mais un soupire douloureux traversa tes lèvres._

\- _« Severus… Un jour, pourras-tu me regarder autrement qu'avec du mépris? Pourras-tu un jour m'accepter? Il y a si longtemps que je t'attends, si longtemps que je t'approche, mais jamais tu ne m'as accordé un regard._ Elle _, tu la regardais toujours, cette Lily Evans. Et je t'étais invisible. Et aujourd'hui, ton regard me blesse bien plus que ton ignorance. J'aimerais juste… que tu me regardes sans mauvais sentiments, juste un homme regardant un autre homme. Ou dans ce cas si, un homme regardant un Vampire… »_

 _Un rire grave raisonna dans la pièce et un sifflement quitta tes lèvres, faisant tressaillir l'humain à tes côtés alors que tu te redressais sur un bras. Tu parcourus la pièce des yeux, t'arrêtant sur une zone plus sombre que ce que la logique aurait voulu et lentement, elle prit forme humaine. Des petites flammes naquirent sur quelques bougies, offrant à la pièce une lumière si faible qu'elle ne réveillerait pas l'endormit, mais te permettant de distinguer le long manteau rouge sang en peau de loup-garou du nouveau venu alors que sa longue chevelure ébène ondulait dans l'air sous une brise qui n'existait pas. Ses yeux couleurs carmin, avec ce reflet doré propre à votre parent commun, brillait d'amusement. Ses lèvres, de la couleur du liquide vitale, s'étirèrent dans un sourire carnassier, dévoilant des dents droites et d'une blancheur surnaturelle alors que les canines se posèrent sur la lèvre inférieur._

\- _« Samaël… Que fais-tu ici mon frère? » demandas-tu d'une petite voix, comme si tu craignais de réveiller l'être à tes côtés._

\- _« Je venais simplement voir l'humain dont tu sembles tant t'être attaché et dont tu t'es déplacé pour lui sauver la peau! Tss… mon petit frère qui s'entiche d'une loque humaine. S'il avait été un Apollon au corps divin et à l'odeur irrésistible, j'aurais compris, mais_ ça _? » rigola-t-il, désignant Severus d'un mouvement de main moqueur alors que ton sang ne fit qu'un tour dans tes veines._

\- _« Et cela vient du vampire qui était tombé amoureux d'un_ Chasseur _? »_

 _Un regard carmin emplit de haine se posa sur toi. Tu savais que ce sujet était sensible, que malgré les siècles, le cœur, même s'il était mort, ne s'était jamais remis de ce qui lui avait été fait. Et tu comprenais ton frère, ou plutôt demi-frère, et tu avais toujours été un support pour lui. Mais qu'il s'attaque à Severus, simplement pour son physique, simplement car il refusait que toi… tu es peut-être la chance qu'un simple mortel puisse t'accepter? Mais tu savais aussi que s'était pour te protéger. Alucard, comme il préférait qu'on l'appelle maintenant, ne voulait pas que tu connaisses ce que lui avait connu. Une souffrance dont peu de Hauts-Vampires se remettaient. Son regard se fit plus doux, comprenant qu'il s'y prenait mal dans son envie de te protéger et un soupire, si léger que tu l'entendis presque pas, traversa ses lèvres._

\- _« Il est temps d'y aller. Nous avons tous deux des rendez-vous importants. Il ne faut pas arriver en retard, mon frère. »_

 _Tu ne pus qu'hocher la tête à ce fait et lentement tu te redressas, caressant du bout des doigts une joue. Les chandelles s'éteignirent lorsque vous disparûtes dans l'ombre des murs._

 _oOoOoOoOoOo_

Severus se réveilla, les lèvres entrouvertes dans un cri silencieux. Couché sur le lit, les couvertures rejetées aux pieds de celui-ci, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme effréné de sa respiration alors que son cœur était au point de rupture. Son sang n'était plus que lave dans ses veines, palpitant dans ses tempes jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'entendre couler dans sa tête. Un son semblable à celui d'une rivière dont le courant, puissant, pourrait bien vous faire perdre pied vous offrant le risque de vous cognez la tête et bonjour la noyade. Se noyer, s'était l'impression que Severus avait, mais pas dans l'eau. Non. Dans des sentiments qui ne lui appartenaient pas, qui n'étaient pas les siens! Ce rêve, aussi étrange qu'il était, Severus avait l'impression malsaine qu'il était pourtant réel. Comme si, durant un instant, il était devenu ce visiteur nocturne tourmenté qui ne souhaitait qu'un regard plus doux sur sa personne de sa part…

Se redressant lentement en secouant sa tête grasse, l'enseignant tenta de chasser cette sensation de poids dans sa poitrine. S'était comme si on lui serrait le cœur… non. S'était comme si on y avait planté une dague et qu'avec acharnement, on agitait la lame pour réduire en bouillit l'organe, y versant de l'acide, lui mettant le feu. S'était une douleur indéfinissable qui était suivit d'un sentiment de rejet absolu. L'espion le connaissait, ce sentiment, n'ayant jamais été accepté par personne, sauf une qu'il avait perdu et un vieux citronné, mais jamais ne l'avait-il éprouvé avec une telle intensité, une telle ardeur. S'était comme si cette solitude, au lieu de lui peser, allait le tuer. Comme si chaque seconde à être seul, était un Avada en plein cœur. Respirant à petit coup, comme s'il était plongé dans une crise de larmes impossible à arrêter, Severus parvint petit à petit à se calmer, à dissiper ces sensations plus qu'incommodantes et déplaisantes, mais pas à les faire disparaître complètement. Lentement, l'enseignant fit glisser ses mains sur son corps, aux mêmes endroits que _l'autre_ l'avait touché dans son rêve. Un frémissement le parcouru quand sa main s'arrêta sur son cœur. Severus se souvenait de la sensation de son cœur palpitant dans la paume inconnue, de l'envie de pleurer.

Et contre sa volonté, c'est ce qui arriva.

Les larmes perlèrent avec douceurs, glissants sur les joues, sur le nez, pendant à son bout avant de tomber sur le tissu carmin du bas de pyjamas. Les épaules du trentenaire se secouèrent sous ses faibles sanglots qu'il parvenait difficilement à retenir. Severus ne comprenait pas, n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il y avait quoi, deux jours peut-être? Il était dans une forêt en flamme, piégé par un Seigneur des Ténèbres en pleine renaissance et aux portes de la Mort, de la Délivrance, mais, on l'avait sauvé. Et il était tombé dans un monde inconnu, bouleversant et qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre! Ces créatures qui l'hébergeaient, le soignaient… ils disaient être des Hauts-Vampires… qu'elle était la différence avec les simples vampires? S'était là une question idiote et l'enseignant le savait. Il avait pu le sentir au plus profond de son âme que ces êtres étaient beaucoup plus dangereux que de simples vampires. Qu'il brillait en eux une puissance destructrice. Ils étaient le genre de créatures que le ministère de la Magie aurait tout mit en œuvre pour les noyer dans de lois cruelles, voir les exterminer. Soupirant, l'enseignant parvint lentement à se redresser.

Une lettre sur la petite table de nuit attira son regard. Prenant le papier parchemin entre ses doigts, l'enseignant fut surprit d'y voir les lettres tracées avec soin d'une encre noire comme la nuit. Il s'était attendu à ce que ces êtres écrivent avec du sang, mais non. Suivant des yeux le texte qui lui expliquait qu'un bain chaud l'attendait dans la pièce voisine, où il y trouverait tout le nécessaire pour se laver et relaxer s'il le désirait, puis qu'un repas l'attendrait dans la salle à manger. Il n'aurait pas à s'y rendre seul, puisqu'un certain Alucard l'attendrait à sa sortit de la salle de bain. Perplexe, mais se disant que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, le professeur sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la pièce citer. Il n'eut pas à toucher la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une pièce spacieuse, plus luxueuse encore que celle des préfets. En effet. Le marbre n'était pas blanc, mais noir et rouge. De hautes colonnes de jade entouraient un bain profond à même le sol. On aurait pu croire plutôt à une immense piscine qu'à un bain. Il y avait assez de place pour que Severus y nage sans problème. Et sur les bords le fond était surélevé pour offrir une place où s'asseoir et simplement profiter de l'eau chaude.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, Severus retira le seul vêtement qu'il portait, en plus de son caleçon, avant de prendre place sur le bord du bain, laissant ses jambes pénétrer l'eau chaude. Un soupire de bien être traversa ses lèvres. Il pouvait bien profiter de la richesse des lieux non? Prendre ça comme des vacances… ou plutôt essayer. Ses doigts se perdirent sur le bandage immaculé, comme si on venait tout juste de le changer. Curieux, Severus commença à le défaire tout en se demandant combien de fois dans son sommeil on le lui avait changé. S'était impossible qu'un bandage reste aussi propre. Les bandelettes de tissus blancs se retrouvèrent rapidement à ses côtés, alors qu'un regard consterné se posait sur sa blessure. Ou plutôt sur ce qu'il en restait! Dans ses souvenirs, l'enseignant la voyait rouge, sensible et boursouflée, alors que maintenant elle était… _belle_. Elle était en bonne voie de guérison et ne s'ouvrirait plus aussi facilement. Même qu'il faudrait qu'il force comme un Géant pour simplement parvenir à étirer un peu trop la chair pour en ressentir la moindre douleur, sans la rouvrir. Mais il en garderait une cicatrice à tous les coups! Elle irait simplement rejoindre les nombreuses couvrant déjà son corps.

Doucement, le professeur se laissa glisser dans le bain. Son esprit commençait à profondément douter. Il avait très bien comprit le _Roi_ quand il avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient le soigner magiquement. Alors comment, en si peu de temps, sa blessure s'était-elle remise à ce point? Elle était presque guérit! Ça aurait au moins dû prendre plusieurs semaines, voir l'été entier! Secouant la tête, le sombre professeur se refusa à réfléchir à cela. Il était dans cette eau à température parfaite pour relaxer et non pas se poser un millier de questions dont les réponses lui étaient obscures et inaccessibles pour le moment. Commençant à faire des longueurs, Severus parvint à vider son esprit. Il aimait nager ainsi dans le Grand Lac à Poudlard les soirs printaniers, et le temps de l'été où il était encore à l'école. Profiter de la fraicheur de l'eau contre sa peau, le froid engourdissant la douleur de ses blessures réduites à l'état de cicatrices. Après plusieurs minutes, commençant à sentir un étirement dans des muscles dont il avait oublié l'existence, l'espion s'arrêta aux côtés des produits pour le corps et les observa. Il y en avait de toute sorte! Des exfoliants, d'autres à base de crèmes et d'ingrédients qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait même un savon dont les effluves étaient des aphrodisiaques! Repoussant loin le contenant, craignant le pire si jamais il devait le renverser, Severus se saisit d'un simple savon à la sauge et au thé des bois. Et comme il voulait profiter un maximum de l'eau chaude, le trentenaire s'accorda pour se laver les cheveux d'un shampoing au parfum aussi léger qu'une fleur de trèfle, mais plus miellé. Ce n'était pas une plante que l'homme au nez crochu connaissait, mais il en aimait l'odeur.

Finalement propre, l'homme sortit du bain. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit, posés sur un banc en bois, une serviette et des habits qui n'y étaient pas quand il était entré. Pinçant les lèvres, et ignorant comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer la présence intruse, le professeur de potion entreprit de se sécher avant de s'habiller. Les habits étaient aussi léger que l'air et lui allait à la perfection, comme une seconde peau. Dans des couleurs qu'il aimait au moins. La chemise était d'un blanc cassé délicat alors que la veste était plus noire que ses cheveux, les boutons faits d'une multitude de petits serpents en argent. Le pantalon était de la même couleur, tout comme les souliers cirés alors que les bas étaient verts. Clin d'œil à sa maison? Et comment l'inconnu avait-il su sa préférence en matière de couleur? Alucard… Alucard, s'était surement lui qui était venu porter ces vêtements. Comme un éclair, un souvenir lui revint. Il était allongé sur son lit, à moitié conscient, et le _Roi_ lui avait parlé de son fils aîné. Samaël, aussi appelé Dracula, mais aujourd'hui s'était…

\- « Alucard… »

Le nom glissa sur ses lèvres comme le nom le plus doux, alors qu'un frisson parcourait son échine. Un Prince vampirique allait l'escorter à la salle à manger. Ce n'était certainement pas bon signe! Allait-il finir vider de son sang? Non, l'espion en doutait. Il ne connaissait rien à ces _Hauts-Vampires_ , mais ils ne se seraient certainement pas donné autant de mal à le soigner si s'était pour le tuer par la , tentant de s'assurer que tout irait bien, Severus se saisit de la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Appuyé de façon décontractée contre le mur, un pied sous le postérieur, un homme à la longue chevelure épaisse et noire était là et semblait l'attendre patiemment. Son manteau était de la couleur du sang alors que le reste de ses habits, comportant un nombre incalculable de ceinture entourant les membres et le tronc ainsi que de nombreuses chaînes, étaient d'un noir ténébreux. Il se dégageait de lui une aura froide, meurtrière qui fit se reculer Severus. Il avait l'impression d'être en face du Seigneur des ténèbres, sous une forme bien plus divine, mais aussi bien plus horrible. Un rire moqueur traversa les lèvres rouges, dévoilant de magnifiques canines qui ne devaient pas être inoffensive, alors que le visage viril aux traits fins et au menton pointu lui était révélé. Musclé, sans être un monsieur muscle comme les armoires à glace suivant son neveu, le vampire en face de lui avait tout pour plaire. Et ses yeux carmin avec cette touche d'or… ils étaient hypnotisant.

\- « Allez, suis moi mortel… »

Le ton était sarcastique et moqueur, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la voix qui piquait sa curiosité. De la méfiance… Lentement Severus suivit le nommé Alucard, qui n'avait rien d'un prince mais plutôt d'un chasseur de prime, jusqu'à une immense salle à manger. Les lustres pendaient magiquement au plafond, la lumière des chandelles donnait une atmosphère mystérieuse et quelque peu sensuelle à l'endroit. S'était intriguant. Assit au bout d'une longue table de bois noir, le nommé Amaël savourait un liquide écarlate dans une coupe de cristal et Severus se dit qu'il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Comme son assiette était à côté du vampire, de qui se dégageait une aura royale et puissante, le professeur y prit simplement place. Cherchant son guide des yeux, il fut interrompu par la voix du seigneur vampirique à ses côtés.

\- « Mon fils est bien élevé, mais nous pourrions simplement dire qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement les humains. Des œufs, des fèves au lard, saucisses et bacons ainsi que quelques quartiers d'oranges. Avec du café noir bien sûr. Il vous fallait un repas complet, mais si vous préférez autre chose je peux demander qu'on change votre assiette »

Le regard d'onyx de Severus plongea dans les iris doré de l'autre homme alors qu'il le remerciait, disant que s'était parfait. En réalité, il ne mangeait jamais une assiette aussi grande. Mais dans un tel lieu, il valait mieux ne pas faire le con. Ainsi Severus mangea et, il devait l'avouer, même les repas à l'école n'étaient pas aussi bon! Alors qu'il allait finir son assiette, entretenant une conversation étonnamment enrichissante avec le maître des lieux au niveau des potions de soins et des ingrédients dont il n'aurait jamais songé à utiliser pour remplacer d'autres, Severus sursauta lorsqu'Alucard arriva, semblant sortir de nulle part. Le sombre vampire se penchant, déposant un baiser sur la joue de son père qui rigola et le lui rendit.

\- « Alors trésor, cet entretien avec le Ezekiel? »

\- « Cet emplumé de service n'a pas apprécié que je lui mette ma main aux fesses… Mais tu sais, mère, à quel point les anges son coincés! »

Severus manqua de s'étouffer avec son café lorsqu'il entendit le prince, qui n'en avait pas l'apparence, appeler Amaël… mère. En fait, le cerveau du professeur cessa de fonctionner un moment. Les sorciers n'étaient pas homophobes, loin de là comme Albus en était la preuve, sauf que… les hommes ne pouvaient pas tomber enceints! Personne n'était encore parvenu à concrétiser une potion le permettant, ou un sortilège. Détaillant mieux le Roi à la chevelure d'or et de miel, Severus ne vit pourtant rien qui pourrait lui donner un indice sur le fait qu'il puisse être hermaphrodite. Finalement, Alucard partit et Amaël tourna vers lui un regard amusé.

\- « Je me doute que d'apprendre ainsi que je suis une _mère_ et non pas un _père_ doit vous choqué au plus haut point. Pas dans le mauvaise sens, mais, plutôt vous perturbez. Vous saurez que les hommes Hauts-Vampires, comme chez de nombreuses autres races de la nuit, sont capables de tomber enceint. Cela est rare, mais ça arrive. Chez les Incubes c'est plus courant, mais l'espace entre les naissances est significatif de ce miracle. »

\- « Et vous êtes aussi la mère de votre cadet? »

\- « Vous êtes un curieux! Vous le saurez en temps voulu… Mais je peux vous dire que je suis le seul parent que Samaël et lui ont en commun. Le père de Samaël était mon compagnon, mais il est mort lors de la Grande Guerre des Ombres. Les vôtres n'en n'ont jamais entendu parler bien sûr… Alors que mon plus jeune fils… disons que son autre parent ne mérite pas se titre… »

Severus ne tenta pas d'avoir plus d'information. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa vie privée. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Amaël vint le reconduire à sa chambre, lui stipulant qu'il avait encore besoin de repos. Et en effet, les yeux du professeur se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. À peine posa-t-il sa tête sur l'oreiller, qu'il sentit le sommeil l'engloutir. Et puis il y eut un bruit de battement d'aile. Entrouvrant les yeux, le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. Il était allongé sur le bureau du Directeur, le nommé suçant une sucette au citron avec un regard des plus amusé.

\- « Oh, Severus! J'étais justement en train de parler à Harry que vous arriveriez bientôt. Comment était-ce chez ce bon vieux Amaël? » un rire amusé traversa les lèvres du vieux sorcier. « Prendre le nom d'un sain chrétien! Ah! Il m'amuse tant ce cher vieux vampire. Ne l'avez-vous pas trouvé cordon bleu? Je me souviens de sa soupe aux oignons et au sombral! Un pur délice pour les papilles. Et ses caramels! »

Perdu, ne comprenant pas comment il était arrivé là, Severus avait seulement comprit _Harry_ et s'était tourné vers le gamin de quatrième année qui le regardait, ahuri. Le sang du professeur ne fit qu'un tour et, d'une vitesse dont on ne l'aurait pas cru capable, l'enseignant attrapa son plus pitoyable élève de potion, après Neville, par le collet et l'approcha de son visage.

\- « POTTER! Je sais que c'est vous… »

\- « Professeur… vous.. m'étranglez… Moi.. quoi? »

\- « C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé la vie… c'est vous ce vampire aux yeux d'or aux reflets d'émeraude… je vous ai reconnu, vous, vos yeux et votre fichu crinière indomptable!»

* * *

Oui... je suis méchante, je coupe comme ça moi! Je suis une grosse sadique, que voulez-vous!  
Je vous retrouve dans quelques jours pour le chapitre 3 qui expliquera le Titre de la fic...

et anecdote, c'est un petit film de ma cousine qui m'a inspiré cette fiction. Vous comprendrez dans le Chapitre 3, mais cette fiction n'aura bien sûr rien pour être lu à un enfant de 5 ans...

sur ce, à la prochaine!

Ps- ne pas taper l'auteur s'il-vous-plaît!


	4. Let the new year born

Navré pour cette immense attente. J'ai eu quelques problèmes de connections cette semaine, dans le style de; plus aucuns sites internet ne fonctionnent alors que ma connexion est parfaite et fluide, mais aussi d'autres problèmes personnels. J'ai récemment réglé le problème avec les sites ! J'en suis d'ailleurs plutôt soulagé et un peu frustré car la fiction n'a malheureusement pas beaucoup avancée de mon côté alors que je prévoyais pouvoir écrire deux à trois chapitres supplémentaires. Je travail d'ailleurs sur deux plus petites fictions, qui en sont encore au stade de brouillon troller, encore sur Harry Potter mais dont j'ai un peu de difficulté avec le début. Pour vous dire, je n'ai pas encore décidé du Ship principale d'une des deux! L'autre me bloquant simplement sur le début car j'hésite dans le style à prendre. Le Je, le tu? Ce sont entre ses deux styles que je me bas en se moment! Mais brève de blabla à se sujet, ce sont deux petits projets qui sont encore en construction, mais qui ne devraient pas trop tarder à arriver.

STL87; Merci de ton commentaire, j'ai pu apercevoir plusieurs de ces fautes et les corrigées alors qu'elles sautaient aux yeux!

juliana; Je suis sadique, j'adore couper dans les meilleurs moment pour laisser d'avantage de suspense ;)

Lyxie; Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise autant! Et j'espère que tu continueras de l'aimer.

Magouille; Je me suis bien amusé à ces réactions et je me suis longtemps gratté la tête pour savoir comment le faire réagir. Mais je dois avoué que la dernière, étrangler Harry, à été ma préféré et la plus impulsive.

tsumy-malnewca ; Oh et il y aura d'autres sadismes plus tard! C'est Severus aussi, ce n'est pas le genre à dire un gros merci et à faire un câlin, mais il le remerciera à sa façon.

Zeugma412; Eheh, je te laisse voir dans ce chapitre l'explication entre eux

Yume-cry; J'espère que ton impatience est comblé, car voici le second chapitre! Quant à supposition... peut-être, peut-être pas? La réponse sans doute plus tard! Plutôt? Suspense! Pour ton plaisir, ce chapitre est... beaucoup plus long que les autres. Et merci de ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes tant que ça!

nathydemon; Ton commentaire ma fait beaucoup rire et en relisant le chapitre, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'y penser aussi. Cependant le premier baiser ne sera pas pour tout de suite, il faut bien laisser évoluer leur relation avant ;)

Je vous dédit ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

S'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible.

Non.

Il n'avait pas pu voir juste ! S'était… inimaginable ! Mais pourtant, ses yeux perçant ne pouvaient l'avoir trahi. À moins que son esprit avait finalement craqué après avoir enseigné si longtemps à des cornichons incompétents ? Est-ce que les effluves des potions ratées auraient tuées ce qui lui permettait que rester connecté à la réalité ? Si s'était le cas…

Mais non !

Il était Severus Rogue par Merlin ! Son esprit était assez fort pour résister aux Doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'avait jamais pu pénétrer dans son esprit en entier. Alors, non, il n'était pas fou. Donc, il n'avait pas rêvé. Dans le bureau du directeur, alors qu'il accusait le jeune garçon d'être le vampire lui ayant sauvé la vie, il l'avait bien vu sourire amusé et ses yeux changer de couleur.

Deux iris d'or entremêlés d'émeraude.

Mais ils n'étaient pas moqueurs…

Ils étaient tendres.

Comment cela était-il possible, Severus l'ignorait et s'était ce qui le chiffonnait depuis des heures maintenant. Que quelqu'un éprouve de la tendresse, voir plus d'après ce que le _rêve_ lui avait fait ressentir, était déjà quelque chose que l'homme aux yeux d'onyx avait de la difficulté à croire. Il était un solitaire constamment rejeté, mal jugé, personne ne lui faisait confiance. Alors qu'un prince vampirique, qui était en plus le gamin qu'il avait cru être le fils de sa Némésis, éprouve ces mêmes sentiments pour lui... Severus avait presque envie de courir à St-Mangouste pour demander à ce qu'on lui fasse passer tous les tests mentaux existant à ce jour pour savoir s'il n'était pas tomber dans une folie irréversible ! À moins qu'il ne soit mort et que ce soit cela l'enfer ? Mais être aimé, même d'un possible monstre suceur de sang, n'était-ce pas quelque chose de bien ? Severus ne le savait pas et mille et une questions ne cessaient de lui venir à l'esprit.

Cessant enfin de faire les cent pas, ou plutôt le million de pas, dans ses quartiers privés, la chauve-souris des cachots se laissa choir dans un fauteuil sans grâce, mais plutôt avec abattement. Son _rêve_ ne cessait de lui revenir en tête. Et Potter, ou plutôt Plus-Potter, ressemblait tellement à James ! Comment ne pouvait-il pas être son fils ? À moins que… Et si le père d'Harry _était_ James ? Mais non ! Cela ne concordait pas avec son rêve. Après tout, le Vampire princier n'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne lui avait jamais accordé un regard, lui préférant Lily ? Cherchant dans sa mémoire, le potioniste ne trouva pourtant personne qu'il avait ignoré plus qu'un autre. Mais il n'avait jamais été le genre à aller vers les autres, donc ce n'était pas une chose aisé que de tenter de deviner qui Harry avait été à cette époque-là. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand l'idée lui vint que, peut-être, Harry _était_ James ! Tous deux adoraient briser les règles et le gamin royal ne se tenait-il pas avec les jumeaux fouteurs de troubles ?

Serrant l'accoudoir avec une telle force qu'il sentit ses os craquer, Severus se força à respirer profondément. Non. Illogique. Qu'avait-il dit, dans son rêve ? Qu'aujourd'hui ses regards le blessaient plus que son ignorance… alors qu'il n'avait pas ignoré Potter, d'une certaine façon. Mais s'il n'était pas James, s'il n'était pas son sale rejeton, il restait deux questions importantes… où était le véritable fils de Lily ? Et pourquoi le faux Potter-fils avait-il sauvé le clébard l'année précédente ? Et pourquoi, physiquement, était-il si différent de ce qu'il avait pu voir au château des Hauts-Vampires ? Pourquoi était-il à Poudlard ? Pourquoi avoir pris le nom du fils de sa Némésis ? D'un mouvement de baguette, l'enseignant fit apparaître une tasse qu'il remplit de thé grâce à un informulé et il savoura la boisson anglaise, fermant les yeux et soupirant. Il y avait trop de questions sans réponses. Quelque chose allait arriver et le directeur le lui cachait, Severus en était certain ! Se relaxant autant qu'il put, Severus se permit de se remémorer ce qui s'était produit quelques heures plutôt après qu'il eut attrapé Harry par le collet.

 _Les yeux,_ ses yeux _, semblaient briller comme si derrière on avait allumé une bougie. L'or semblait en fusion comme celle du seigneur Amaël, mais à la différence que ceux-ci se mélangeait à des marbrures qui défiaient la pureté même de l'émeraude. Il s'y reflétait une telle tendresse que Severus se sentit défaillir. Comment un gamin comme lui pouvait-il ressentir de la_ tendresse _à son égard ? Et puis il y avait eu les lèvres. Elles s'étaient teintes d'un rouge sang comme si Harry venait de boire à la jugulaire fraîchement tranchée d'une vierge. Et ses canines ! Elles étaient si pointues, sans compter qu'elles se posaient maintenant sur la lèvre inférieure. Sa peau avait perdue toute trace de couleur, devenant encore plus blanche que celle du trentenaire qui le tenait par le collet. Severus avait frémit et avait immédiatement lâché sa prise, se reculant, le sang gelé dans ses veines. Mais la seconde d'après, Harry était redevenue… lui-même ? Et le regardait sans comprendre la situation, reprenant son « souffle » que le directeur de Serpentard savait inutile._

 _Il avait eu confirmation de ses doutes ! Harry… Harry était bel et bien ce vampire qui était venu à son secourt, qui l'avait conduit dans ce village étrange où il avait été soigné. Plus perturbé qu'il ne s'y était entendu, Severus sursauta en sentant la main du professeur Dumbledore se poser sur son épaule et se dégagea prestement, débarquant du bureau en ignorant le bonbon au citron qui lui était tendu. Lissant ses robes inutilement, Severus s'éloigna de l'enfant vampire et du Directeur sans lâcher le premier du regard sous un silence pesant et sous les yeux inquisiteur de l'aîné. Celui qui avait défait un mage noir devait se demander si ses propos étaient vrais et s'ils l'étaient, le directeur devait sans doute se dire que le faux benjamin serait encore plus en mesure de défaire Voldemort maintenant. Severus n'était pas un bleu, il savait lire le regard mieux que personne. Serrant les mâchoires, l'homme aux habits noirs se teint cependant droit, tête haute et le regard redevenu aussi neutre qu'à son habitude._

\- _« Severus, mon ami, voulez-vous bien nous expliquez ce que vous venez juste de faire ? » fit la voix doucereuse du directeur, mais aux oreilles de l'espion elle sonna comme une alarme, comme une menace._

 _L'homme voudrait naturellement savoir ce qui avait bien pu se produire dans le château de cet Amaël. Mais, pourtant, le trentenaire sentait qu'il ne devait rien divulguer. Cet endroit avait été si étrange, emplit de mystère. Le_ jour _avait pourtant semblé être la_ nuit _avec un ciel de sang. Nulle part dans le monde il existant une telle place. Sauf si elle était gardée magiquement. Et comme il avait été autorisé à y entrer, comme il avait été mis sous la protection des maîtres des lieux… il pourrait y retourner, y transplaner. Y emmener quelqu'un… Et donc mettre en danger les habitants de Nobor. Était-il prêt à prendre le risque de révéler l'emplacement de ce village des non-morts, ou payerait-il une partie de sa dette de vie en gardant le silence? Pendant ce débat intérieur, Severus sentait le regard d'acier de l'aîné sur sa personne, mais jamais il ne laissa son masque d'impartialité faillir, gardant la tête haute et évitant de regarder le vieillard dans les yeux. Hors de question qu'il pénètre son esprit en plein hésitation._

 _Un léger soupire traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il avait pris sa décision. Son regard onyx planté dans celui d'émeraude inquiet du benjamin, Severus lui accorda un faible mouvement du menton, lui signifiant qu'il garderait ses lèvres scellées. L'ex-Deatheater ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir d'autres morts sur la conscience, même s'il s'agissait d'êtres qui n'avaient rien d'humains et qui n'en avaient sans doute jamais rien été de semblable. Ils étaient venu à son secourt, l'avaient accueilli sans le blesser, sans le tuer. Ils avaient, d'une certaine façon, mit en lui la confiance que leur secret ne serait pas révélé. Et qui était-il pour briser ce secret ? Il s'agissait, d'une certaine façon, de la même magie qui aurait dû protéger Lily. Il était leur_ Gardien du secret _et il ne donnerait pas sa langue de son vivant. Rapportant son regard noir sur le maître de Poudlard, le potioniste parla finalement._

\- **_«_** _Ce n'est rien Albus. J'ai été sauvé par un Haut-Vampire comme vous devez déjà le savoir et le Seigneur Amaël ma prit en sa charge. Cependant, l'être à qui je dois la vie avait de grande ressemblance avec Potter. Je suis à peine remit de mes blessures et j'ai été peu conscient ses derniers jours, j'ai fait un rapprochement erroné. »_

 _Aucune excuses, pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas son genre et si Potter, qui n'était pas un Potter tout compte fait, était à Poudlard sitôt, s'était qu'il s'était passé quelque chose le mettant en danger. Bien sûr, Severus se souvenait des paroles d'Harry la première fois qu'il avait repris conscience. N'avait-il pas parlé d'une attaque de Deatheaters ? Si s'était bien le cas, alors il était normal que le Gamin-qui-avait-survécu vienne dans l'endroit le plus sécuritaire du monde. Car après tout, si Voldemort avait envoyé ses fidèles à cet endroit où le faux jeune se trouvait, s'était pour le capturer. Aucun doute. Ou pour fanfaronner et faire savoir aux autres qu'Il était maintenant de retour et qu'ils feraient mieux de ramener leurs postérieurs sinon la punition serait encore pire. Après tout, qui voudrait mettre ce monstre en colère ?_

 _Albus Dumbledore l'observa silencieusement, scrutant son visage à la recherche du moindre tic annonçant un mensonge, mais le directeur de Serpentard ne s'inquiétait pas. Il n'avait pas mentit, il avait simplement omit quelques informations et détournés d'autres. Car après tout, le_ vrai _Harry ressemblait énormément au jeune garçon assit en face de lui et qui semblait, étonnement, beaucoup plus détendu que quelques secondes plutôt. Severus eu l'impression, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, d'avoir fait le bon choix. Surtout lorsque le directeur eu un grand sourire._

\- **_«_** _Et vous n'avez pas vu où vous vous trouviez exactement ? Severus, mon cher, il serait important de nous transmettre cette information. Ils vous ont retenu prisonnier tout l'été, car contrairement à ce qui vous a été dit, cela ne fait pas quelques jours… mais des semaines ! Severus, vous êtes porté disparu depuis le début de l'été… Lord Amaël ma stipulé votre survit en m'envoyant l'un de ses_ sujets _ce matin-même en me disant que vous nous reviendrez aujourd'hui même. Je suis bien heureux de vous voir en vie et non pas transformé ! »_

 _Severus eu un choc à l'annonce du temps qu'il avait passé à Nobor, mais surtout lorsque le directeur parla de_ prisonnier _. Il n'avait jamais été retenu contre son gré ! Bon, d'accord, au début serte il n'avait pas été le patient le plus modèle du monde. Cependant, s'était compréhensible. Il se réveillait dans un endroit inconnu, emplit de créatures qui pourraient faire de lui leur repas ou lui arracher le cœur sans problème. Qui n'aurait pas peur dans ce genre de situation ? Mais quelque chose, dans les paroles du vieil homme mirent encore plus en alerte Severus qui redressa d'avantage la tête. L'homme qu'était le potioniste en avait connu de toutes les couleurs durant la guerre contre Voldemort. Il savait lorsque l'on tentait de le manipuler, de lui soutirer des informations cachées par le biais de douces paroles. Et s'était exactement ce que faisait Albus en l'instant. Lui parler d'inquiétude, de kidnapping, de mensonges qu'on lui aurait faits. Mais Severus, étrangement, n'était pas en colère contre le roi Haut-vampire, ou vampire tout court ?, après tout il avait toujours été franc avec lui et même qu'il lui avait parlé d'informations personnelles et qui semblaient douloureuses. Évinçant les parties dont il ne voulait pas parler avec tac et non pas brusquement. Non, s'il l'avait demandé, Severus était sûr qu'Amaël lui aurait dit le nombre de jours, voir même le nombre d'heures, qu'il avait passé dans sa demeure._

 _Non, l'être vampirique n'avait pas été un geôlier, un kidnappeur. Il avait été un hôte, un soigneur, un être qui avait accepté la décision de son fils et qui avait trouvé source d'amusement dans le comportement du mortel qu'il était. Un divertissement rafraîchissant dont il s'était inquiété et qu'il n'avait jamais pris de haut, même s'il avait mis d'avant son rang, demandant là le respect qui lui était dû. Ce qui était normal en y repensant. Severus se souvenait se leur discussion à propos d'ingrédients qu'il pourrait remplacer par d'autres pour en améliorer les effets d'une potion - ou les prolonger - ou les rendre plus puissantes tout simplement. La conversation avait été anodine, mais pour Severus il avait trouvé-là un Maître de Potion qui le surpassait. Et largement. Le vampire avait ri lorsqu'il lui avait confié ses difficultés au niveau de certaines potions compliquées et l'être ancien lui avait alors confié le secret pour les rendre aussi facile qu'une potion de première année ! Mais Severus ne démentit rien. Après tout, cela pourrait être plus dangereux pour ses hôtes s'il réfutait les paroles du directeur._

\- _« Puis-je savoir pourquoi Potter est à l'École ? Ne devrait-il pas être chez ses moldus ? » cracha-t-il comme à son habitude, ne voulant plus rien laisser paraître._

\- _« Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Lors du tournoi de Quidditch de cet été, les fidèles restant de Voldemort ont attaqué les campeurs. Par chance on ne dénombre aucuns morts, seulement quelques blessés. Par précaution, Harry restera à l'école. La rentré étant se soir, cela ne devrait pas vous posez de problèmes. »_

 _Hochant simplement la tête, Severus pris congé dans un claquement de robe noires et sortit du bureau. Il devait partir, réfléchir à tout cela tranquillement dans son coin. Il y avait trop d'informations en un temps trop court. Ce qu'il avait cru être quelques jours s'était transformé en semaines, son_ Sauveur _et_ Protecteur _tentait de le manipuler, de lui présenter les êtres qui lui avaient sauvés la vie comme des kidnappeurs… quelque chose clochait et le potioniste n'en pouvait plus. Il avait eu l'impression que l'air s'alourdissait et cela ne venait pas de lui. Harry avait-il aussi sentit la tentative du Directeur à lui soutirer d'autres informations ? Ou la source de cette lourdeur avait-elle une autre origine ? D'une démarche rapide, l'espion était allé se réfugié dans ses appartements, y commençant ses innombrables vas et viens._

Secouant la tête, Severus se leva de son fauteuil. L'arrivée des élèves se ferait très bientôt et s'il voulait parler en privé à Harry, s'était maintenant ou jamais. Il n'aurait aucune autre chance car après le gamin traînerait avec la miss-je-sais-tout et le dernier rejeton mâle des Weasley. Et donc, impossible de lui parler en privé sans lui mettre une retenue, ce que l'homme aux robes noires voulait éviter. Parce qu'après tout, même s'il n'était pas du genre à remercier ouvertement une personne, il n'était pas du genre à ignorer ses dettes. Remercier son sauveur avec une retenue ? Non, certainement pas ! Décidé, le potioniste quitta ses appartements plus lentement qu'il y était entré. Pas que la douleur à son flanc se réveillait, mais l'homme ne pouvait cacher entièrement le fait qu'il s'épuisait rapidement. Donner la classe les premières semaines serait certainement éprouvant, le temps qu'il reprenne entièrement le fil des jours et, surtout, des forces. Severus ne voulait pas être au bord de l'effondrement au premier cours, ou à la première journée. De quoi aurait-il l'air ?

Chassant ses idées de son esprit, l'espion, ou plutôt ex-espion se dit-il, entreprit de chercher son élève honni. S'il était habitué à croisé Harry lorsqu'il n'avait pas le droit de déambuler dans les couloirs, il ne savait absolument pas où le trouver en plein jour ! Certainement pas à la bibliothèque en tous les cas. Peut-être dans son dortoir ? Il devait bien avoir fini avec le directeur depuis tout ce temps. Ce décidant ainsi à aller voir dans la salle commune des Rouges et Ors, Severus prit la direction du dortoir de sa maison rivale. Il avait toujours détesté cette maison, sans jamais savoir pourquoi. Peut-être à cause du caractère de ceux qui y étaient envoyé ? Mais en fait, s'était peut-être simplement car il avait transféré sa colère et sa haine des Maraudeurs sur l'entièreté de leur maison ? Ce n'était pas à exclure même si le potioniste ne l'avouerait pas.

Après quelques longues minutes de marches qui lui parurent pourtant courtes à ses yeux, après avoir traversé un couloir sans fin et une rue en boucle éternelle s'était plutôt normal, l'ex-Serpentard arriva finalement devant le portrait de la Grosse-Dame. Cette dernière était en discussion avec un autre personnage de tableau dont le nom lui échappait, mais Severus s'en fichait. Il n'était pas là pour des personnages peint sur une toile bon sang ! Voyant que lesdits personnages l'ignoraient, le directeur de maison siffla de colère et enfin la Grosse Dame, qui n'avait aucune beauté, lui prêta oreille. Après l'échange de quelques paroles hautes en couleur, et apprenant qu'Harry n'était pas dans son dortoir, Severus fit demi-tour. Où pouvait donc se cacher ce fichu Vampire ? Parce que Severus avait décidé de ne faire aucune distinction. Haut-vampire, vampire, quelle différence mise à part leur puissance? Tous deux étaient des buveurs de sang, des sangsues sur pattes, alors appelons un chat un chat et des vampires des vampires. Même si le Serpent qu'il était ne ferait pas autant de manque de respect devant le seigneur Amaël. Ce type l'effrayait bien plus que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne l'avait jamais fait.

Un frisson le parcouru alors qu'il montait vers la tour d'astronomie. Qui sait, peut-être que Potter s'amuserait à regarder les étoiles qui étaient encore loin de se lever ? Qui savait ce que ce gamin pouvait aimer, ou encore son véritable âge… parce que cela étonnerait le potioniste qu'Harry est seulement quoi, treize ans ? Une fois au sommet de la tour, une silhouette assise sur la rambarde attira son attention. Harry était là, toujours sous l'apparence du fils de son Némésis. Ses cheveux rebelles ondulaient dans le vent léger de fin d'été et son regard semblait perdu par-delà l'horizon visible. Aucune expression ne se lisait sur ses traits, mais en s'approchant, Severus voyait bien que son corps était tendu. Pourquoi, l'homme aurait été incapable de le dire. Cela pouvait autant être d'inquiétude que de stresse en passant par l'impatience. Maintenant qu'il savait l'adolescent non-humain, Severus hésitait à tenter d'interpréter ce qu'il voyait. Après tout, il ne s'y connaissait aucunement en buveur de sang. Tout du moins il avait lu tous ouvrages écrits sur eux et dont il était parvenu à entrer en possession, mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler ni lu de bouquin sur un certain Amaël. Alors il y avait bien des choses de ce monde qui lui était invisible, inconnu. Harry tourna la tête vers lui et un sourire mystérieux naquit sur ses lèvres. De nouveau, son apparence changea, sa peau redevint d'opale blanche, ses yeux se teintèrent d'or en fusion et ses lèvres rougir alors que ses canines s'allongèrent.

\- « Belle aube n'est-ce pas Severus ? …Oh, oui, pour vous ce n'est que l'après-midi. Les Vacances d'été me dérèglent plus qu'autre chose. Vous vous êtes bien reposé? Je ne pensais pas que mon frère vous déposerait ainsi, dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore. Je lui avais demandé expressément de vous ramenez dans votre chambre, mais Alucard est du genre vengeur. Je lui ai désobéit lorsque je suis allé vous sauver et même si s'était la meilleure chose à faire, mon cher grand-frère a sans doute voulu me faire savoir que cet acte n'était pas sans punition. Ce n'était rien de personnelle et je vous demande pardon en son nom. Vous n'auriez pas dû être mêlé à des chamailleries fraternelles. »

\- « Ainsi vous ne niez pas ce dont je vous ai accusé ce matin ? »

Un léger rire amusé fut la seule réponse que Severus eut alors que le faux enfant regardait de nouveau le ciel qui, Severus ne l'avait pas remarqué, commençait à changer de couleur. Le train arriverait d'ici quatre heures alors…Il avait moins de temps pour parler à Harry que ce qu'il croyait.

\- « Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé, Harry ? »

\- « Oh, vous m'appelez par mon prénom maintenant ? Heureux que vous ayez comprit que je n'étais pas le fils de _Potter_. Plus de dix ans que je fus coincé dans un corps prisonnier du temps. Devoir grandir de nouveau ne fut pas la meilleure de mes aventures il faut l'avouer… mais nécessaire. » un léger soupire traversa les lèvres du vampire, mais malgré la tentation extrême, le potioniste ne posa pas de question car il était clair que l'être à côté de lui ne répondrait rien. « Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas… ou partiriez en prenant la fuite. C'est ce que tous les humains font dans ces situations là… »

\- « Dis toujours Harry… et si tu dois m'appeler par mon prénom, ne me vouvoie pas… » soupira le professeur qui, lui-même, avait de la difficulté à ne pas vouvoyez l'adolescent.

\- « Savais-tu que les Hauts-Vampires, à l'instar des insectes que vous appelez vampires, on un Unique ? Pour ces sangsues cela se résume au Calice, un garde-manger sur patte contraint au vieillissement ralenti. L'Unique, pour les miens, est l'équivalent de votre _âme sœur_ à vous les sorciers. Si le _vampire_ reconnait son _Calice_ par l'appel du sang, les miens reconnaissent leur Unique par l'appel de l'Âme elle-même. Tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas né la veille, en réalité je suis pratiquement aussi âgé que Poudlard. J'ai franchi il y a peu le cape de mon premier millénaire. L'équivalence mortelle de la majorité. J'ai 18 ans pour vous… »

Le changement de sujet perturba le professeur qui en fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui parler d'âme sœur, puis de son âge ? Quel rapport avec son sauvetage ? Et puis la lumière se fut à cette pensée et les yeux du potioniste s'écarquillèrent légèrement, sous le choc. Qui ne le serait pas ?

\- « D'après l'accélération de ton rythme cardiaque, tu as compris où je voulais en venir Severus. Le jour de ta naissance, je l'ai senti. L' _Appel de l'âme_. On ne peut pas y résister, on ne peut pas le combattre. » Un léger sourire désolé apparu sur ses lèvres. « Lorsque je t'ai vu dans la nursery la première fois, tu n'avais que quelques heures. Et pourtant, je savais que s'était toi, mon Unique. Mais nous avons des lois. Il est interdit à un Haut-Vampire de révéler son identité à un humain, qu'importe qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu. Alors j'ai dû repartir aussi vite que j'étais venu. Je ne t'ai revu… que bien plus tard. »

\- « À Poudlard… »

\- « Comment ? »

\- « J'ai fait un rêve récemment, mais qui n'en était pas un. Lorsque tu étais dans ma chambre, allongé à côté de moi, je l'ai vu en rêve. Je t'ai entendu. »

L'être vampire ferma les yeux et hocha la tête lentement.

\- « J'ai intégré Poudlard, car je n'en pouvais plus d'être séparé de toi. Le point négatif d'avoir un Unique, c'est qu'on ne peut pas en être séparé trop longtemps. Sinon on se laisse mourir lentement. Je n'étais pas Potter, je te rassure. Je sais que je lui ressemble pour une raison que j'ignore, cela m'a toujours perturbé et m'a forcé à changer d'apparence. Mais tu t'étais épris de Lily. Je n'ai toujours que désiré ton bonheur et je me suis dit, en réalisant que tu l'aimais, qu'il valait mieux que tu aimes une autre humaine. Comment pourrais-tu aimer un monstre de toute façon ? »

Severus ne trouva rien à redire, restant la bouche entrouverte. Il avait été surprit lorsque la sangsue bipède s'était lui-même traité de monstre. Il avait été prêt à sacrifié sa vie, car s'était ce que comprenait Severus avec cette histoire d'Unique, pour son bonheur. Sa vie dépendait de la sienne, d'une certaine façon, et pourtant à l'époque il était prêt à le laisser partir avec Lily… simplement pour son bonheur? Le professeur de Potion n'avait jamais, ou presque, connu de personnes qui auraient été prêt à sacrifier du leur pour son bonheur à lui. Mais les mots lui manquaient, lui échappaient. Que dire de toute façon, après les derniers mots qu'Harry avait dis?

Mais leur conversation tourna court quand ils entendirent tous deux un nouveau venu arrivé dans la Tour d'Astronomie. En un instant, Harry était redevenu un adolescent de quatrième année à l'apparence humaine. Il descendit de la rambarde et vint se tenir aux côtés de l'enseignant, légèrement devant lui tel un protecteur et cela n'échappa pas à Severus. Pourquoi Harry se mettait-il en position défensive alors que le nouveau venu n'était autre qu'Albus ? Mais le directeur n'avait pas son sourire tendre habituel de bon grand-père. Son regard n'était qu'inquiétude et contrariété. Il semblait bouillir de colère intérieurement et s'était un fait nouveau pour Severus. Jamais il n'avait vu le directeur de Poudlard dans un tel état.

\- « Ah ! Severus, Harry, enfin je vous trouve. Mon pauvre ami, vous êtes bien pâle ! Vous devriez prendre une potion sanguine ou manger un peu pour reprendre des couleurs. Mais plus tard ! Nous avons un énorme problème. Venez avec moi, toi aussi Harry ! » fit le directeur en les pointant avant de tourner des talons. « À Poudlard ! Que Merlin nous protège de ses monstres ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que déjà il revenait sur ses pas.

Severus lança un regard emplit d'incompréhension au prince vampirique, mais ses questions se coincèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'il voyait l'expression colérique d'Harry. Le buveur de sang semblait se retenir de bondir à la gorge du vieillard et il n'en fallu pas plus à l'ex-espion pour comprendre que les siens étaient sans doute derrière l'état du Directeur, mais que les versions ne serait certainement pas les mêmes. Il y avait peu de chose qui pouvait mettre Dumbledore hors de lui, voir aucune. Harry le regarda à son tour et soupira, secouant la tête.

\- « Vous comprendrez bientôt professeur, mais croyez-moi, si nous avions le choix… nous ne ferions pas ça ! » soupira Harry tristement. « Nous ne nous révélerions pas à votre monde si cela nous était possible. Mais Tom est devenu trop dangereux, même pour les nôtres. Et quand je dis nôtres, je veux dire tous les êtres de la nuit. Mais laissez, vous comprendrez dans un instant. »

Ils marchaient tous deux loin derrière Dumbledore et Severus ne comprenait pas le retour au vouvoiement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde les tableaux. Ainsi, Harry ne faisait confiance ni à Dumbledore, ni aux tableaux ? Mais pourquoi ? Il avait encore un tas de question à tête lorsqu'ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon menant au bureau du Directeur. Et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Tous les professeurs étaient réunis, en plus du ministre de la magie. Ils parlaient dans un brouhaha incompréhensible et Severus ne pus que comprendre qu'une partie de conversation entre le ministre et Dumbledore.

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire cela Dumbledore ! Depuis plusieurs siècles, Poudlard n'a jamais accueilli la Night ! Qu'ils se trouvent une autre école où enseigner à leurs monstres de rejetons ! »

\- « Calmez-vous monsieur le Ministre. Malheureusement, rien ne peut être fait. Poudlard a reconnu la légitimité de la demande et l'a acceptée. L'école est vivante d'une certaine façon. Elle choisit ses enseignants, son directeur… ou plutôt _ses_ directeurs. »

Et puis un rire, froid, avait envahi la pièce. Tous s'étaient tournés vers eux. Severus s'était pétrifié. Il était incapable de bouger alors qu'il sentait un souffle froid contre sa nuque et qu'une main inquisitrice s'était posé sur sa hanche droite. Il vit du coin de l'œil une manche de manteau défiant le rouge du sang. Une douce odeur se dégageait de lui, mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus.

\- « Alucard, lâche Severus TOUT DE SUITE ! »

\- « Doucement petit frère, je ne toucherais pas à ton précieux Unique. Je voulais juste voir sa réaction quand on le touche et je dirais qu'il vient de s'enfoncer un balais profondément dans le… »

\- « ALUCARD! »

\- « Tu n'es vraiment pas marrant Harry… » souffla le vampire, lâchant enfin le professeur de potion qui se détendit, tournant le regard vers le cadet des frères.

Harry n'avait plus rien d'un jeune adolescent, mais ressemblait plutôt à un jeune adulte. Ses cheveux avait poussés jusqu'au niveau de ses omoplates, toujours aussi indomptables, mais ils avaient de grands reflets d'or dont l'on ne pouvait ignorer la provenance une fois qu'on avait vu son géniteur. Il avait grandi en taille, lui arrivant sous le nez et sa carrure avait aussi changé. Il n'était plus chétif, sans être non plus un tas de muscles. Mais sa carrure était tout de même plus développée que quelques instants plutôt. Ses habits s'étaient changés, révélant une chemise noire à broderies argentées rentrée dans un pantalon tout aussi sombre. Un manteau sombre, mais plus pâle que les précédents habits, était enfilé par-dessus. De nouveau sa peau avait perdue toute couleur, ses lèvres s'étaient reteintes de sang, mais ce qui marquait le plus, étaient ses yeux. Severus ne pouvait en détaché le regard malgré les hoquets et exclamations choqué. Harry était tout simplement magnifique.

\- « Ah ces humains! Ils sont si faciles à embobiner. Ça fait quoi, treize, quatorze ans que tu te fais passer pour le fils mort des Potter? Tellement amusant! » s'exclama Alucard qui siffla, moqueur, en regardant la troupe de sorciers qui le pointaient de leur baguette. « Regardes-les mon frère. Ils osent menacer le nouveau professeur de Combat et de Défense. Comme s'ils avaient la moindre chance de me blesser, ces ridicules petits mortels. »

\- « Tu les aurais saigné et décapité avant Alucard, je le sais. » rigola le cadet qui s'était positionné devant Severus. « Baissez tous vos baguettes. Nous sommes ici pour parler des nouvelles classes de l'école qui verra le jour aujourd'hui comme vous le savez tous. Elles seront réservées aux Êtres de la Nuit et vous n'avez aucun mot à dire contre. L'école à rendue son verdict en l'acceptant. Vous devez vous y pliez. »

Severus regardait la scène, choqué et à la fois perplexe. De quoi parlaient-ils? Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore, le seul qui n'avait pas baisser sa baguette alors qu'une ombre avançait derrière lui. D'abord le potioniste se demanda de qui il s'agissait, mais l'air commença à se glacer et un reflet doré attira son attention. Non, ce n'était pas un reflet doré… Deux perles d'or en fusion apparurent finalement dans l'ombre alors qu'une main pâle se posait sur l'épaule du directeur qui sursauta, lâchant sa baguette.

\- « Du calme Directeur Dumbledore. Nous ne sommes pas hostiles, contrairement à vous. Nous ne désirons ni carnage ni bain de sang, seulement ce qui nous reviens de droit. Mon peuple a aidé les Fondateur à bâtir Poudlard, en échange une « école » de nuit a vu le jour pour les miens. S'était une façon de nous remercier. Vous avez été choisi par Poudlard, monsieur Dumbledore. Faites honneur à son choix et respectez les accords passés voulez-vous. Nous nous sommes plié à la volonté des sorciers il y a longtemps en quittant l'école, maintenant nous en avons aussi de besoin. Vous ne pouvez nous le refuser. »

Amaël se tenait là, dans des habits qui auraient fait passés la haute société sorcière pour des mendiants. Son regard était doux, plus doux que celui du vieux sorcier et son sourire était bienfaiteur. Rien chez lui ne suintait de mauvaises intentions, au contraire. Il semblait même désolé de ce que ses enfants avaient fait, leur adressant un regard en biais des plus réprobateurs. Puis les perles d'or se posèrent sur lui et Severus se sentit fléchir sous son intensité. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de l'être vampirique royal, il se sentait dominé par sa puissante aura. Elle englobait la pièce, les noyait tous dans cette sensation de n'être qu'une petite fourmi qu'il pourrait écraser en clignant simplement des yeux. Le Roi retira finalement sa main de l'épaule du vieux sorcier et tout le monde reprit son souffle, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu conscience de retenir. En une fraction de seconde, le nouveau venu fut en face de Severus. Ce dernier bondit en arrière et son dos heurta violement le mur, lui arrachant presque une grimace. Doucement, l'homme qui n'avait rien d'humain posa sa main sur son flanc anciennement blessé et eu un sourire satisfait.

\- « Heureux que vous ayez arrêté de courir dans tous les sens tel un mortel décapité monsieur Rogue. Navré de ne pas vous avoir laisser entrer en contact avec vos proches, mais vous aviez besoin de repos et à votre premier éveil vous n'avez pas été des plus réfléchit. Vous aviez besoin de repos pour vos autres blessures. Vous me voyez ravis de vous voir récupérez si bien. Harry, mon petit démon au visage d'ange, tu n'as pas mangé aujourd'hui… tu sais que je désapprouve que tu sautes un repas. »

Le nommé ronchonna dans sa barbe alors que Minerva le regardait, scandalisé.

\- « Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous nous expliquer cette plaisanterie de bien mauvais goût ? Je n'accepterais pas de mes griffondor un tel manque de jugeote. Quant à vous Severus, voulez-vous bien me dire pourquoi vous ne ripostez pas ? »

\- « Minerva… » roucoula Harry en un rire moqueur, mais en même temps si glaciale qu'il fit frissonner la plupart des sorciers présents, sauf Severus qui le regardait, étonné de le voir user d'un tel ton avec sa directrice de maison. « Ce n'est plus _Potter_ désormais, juste Harry. Chez nous, nous n'employons pas le nom de famille. Et je ne suis pas un Potter, je ne l'ai jamais été. Harry Potter est mort à sa naissance, le cordon ombilical enroulé autour du cou. Étranglé alors qu'il naissait, mort en commençant ça vie. N'est-ce pas une magnifique ironie? » ronronna-t-il en approchant de la lionne. « Et _Severus_ ne répliquera pas, car toutes vos paroles ne sont que venins et mensonges professeure. Severus n'était pas retenu captif. Il était soigné et… »

\- « Harry, cela suffira. Je crois que Severus sait expliquer lui-même une situation et l'expliquer de son point de vue. Inutile d'être hostile mon petit dragon noir »

Harry siffla et se détourna, allant aux côtés de son frère et les deux créatures parlèrent cette langue incompréhensible pour lui. Le Potioniste les regarda un instant avec de regarder ses collègues et le Ministre de la magie.

\- « Ce que Harry dit est vrai. Si au début j'ai cru être prisonnier, s'était une fausse impression. Lord Amaël a pris personnellement soin de moi et grâce à lui et aux siens j'ai pu survivre à une blessure mortelle »

Le directeur sembla contrarié de ces aveux qui différaient de ses propos matinaux et son regard noir, un regard que l'ex-espion ne lui avait jamais vu, lui provoqua un frisson. Pas besoin de mots dits pour savoir qu'il avait été viré. Un sentiment glacé lui enroba le cœur. Non. Il ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard ! S'il quittait l'école, il mourrait à tous les coups et cette fois il ne serait certainement pas sauvé par Harry. Mais un regard complice de l'aîné de la pièce l'intrigua. Amaël le regardait du coin de l'œil alors que de nouveau il apaisait la tension naissante. Severus s'en voulait presque de l'avoir poussé et fuit la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Cet être, malgré la dangerosité qui émanait de lui, n'était pas « mauvais » au premier sens du terme. Serte il avait dû commettre des immondices innommables, mais en cet instant il était le seul à faire réellement dans la diplomatie. Ses fils semblaient êtres sur des ressorts, prêt à bondir à tout instant, au moindre signe d'attaque alors que les autres sorciers ne semblaient vouloir qu'une chose, leur lancer un avada bien sentit.

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, le directeur, ou plutôt ex-directeur ?, des serpents se le frotta légèrement. La fatigue commençait à le gagner et cette tirade semblait vouloir s'éterniser sans qu'il n'en comprenne l'origine. Semblant voir son désarroi, ou peut-être son épuisement naissant, Amaël fit tomber le silence en levant simplement la main dans un geste apaisant. Ce vampire en imposait, même en silence. Severus ne pouvait en être qu'impressionné, et effrayé en même temps. Sans le connaître réellement, Rogue ne put que ressentir du respect mêlé à la peur pour cet être étonnant.

\- « Peut-être mieux vaut-il calmer nos paroles un moment. Certains ici ne comprennent peut-être pas la situation complexe dans laquelle nous sommes. Professeur Rogue, voyez-vous, comme je l'ai stipulé plutôt, les miens aidèrent vos quatre fondateurs à construire l'école. Bien que puissants, il leur était impossible d'infuser suffisamment de magie en ces lieux pour faire de Poudlard ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. En échange de notre aide, ils acceptèrent que mon peuple puisse lui aussi suivre des cours dans ce château. Les cours n'étaient pas de jour, mais de nuit. Peu original cela fut, mais cette « école » fut nommée Night. Une version nocturne de ce qui était enseigné aux sorciers, mais bien entendu, avec différentes matières. Une sorte de Poudlard de nuit. Il y a bien entendu quatre maisons; Motheram* , ceux que le crépuscule illumine de son obscurité, symbolisé par un croissant de lune pourpre et le hibou; Thanebris**, ceux que les ténèbres n'effraient pas et qui sont prêt aux plus sombres actes pour accomplir leurs desseins ou protéger les êtres qui leurs sont chers. Leur symbole est la Vipère écarlate et un soleil noir. Lomëthil***, la pleine lune noire et le corbeau blanc, ceux qui trouve dans leur cœur la force et le courage d'avancer malgré les embuches. Hîthreg**** , ceux dont la brume n'aveugle pas le jugement et qui prendront le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir. L'étoile d'argent et le loup les symbolisent. Cependant, voilà environs cinq siècles, les sorciers nous chassèrent de l'école, prétextant que nous étions des monstres mettant en danger leurs enfants. Ne voulant pas de bain de sang inutile, j'acceptai que nous partions. Avec les événements dont vous avez déjà connaissance, nos enfants ont besoin d'un endroit sûr où étudier et Poudlard est l'endroit parfait. Or, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, ces messieurs dames ne sont pas d'accord avec notre retour. Malheureusement pour eux, Poudlard a acceptée. »

Amaël se tue, contrairement au Ministre de la Magie qui enchaînant en disant simplement qu'ils étaient réellement des monstres. Le Seigneur à la chevelure d'or posa sur l'irrespectueux ministre un regard froid et l'homme se ratatina sur lui-même, reculant derrière Dumbledore qui ne lui serait pourtant d'aucun secourt. Mieux valait ne pas mettre en colère cet être aux yeux hypnotisant.

\- « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous en parlez lorsque vous étiez éveillé, très cher monsieur Rogue, mais le seul professeur dont nous ne sommes pas parvenu à trouver est un Maître de Potion. Je puis vous proposer le poste, si vous le désirez. Contrairement à vos mortels humains, les Êtres de la Nuit savent trouver l'importance qu'à l'art des potions. Je suis sûr que vous parviendriez à vous y acclimater rapidement. »

\- « J'accepte volontiers, Seigneur Amaël. » fut la réponse du potioniste qui savait que celle-ci déplairait au directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, mais Amaël le coupa.

\- « Étant le directeur de l'école de nuit, c'est sous mon autorité que vous serez bien entendu. Vous serez payez comme votre rang de Maître des potions le mérite en plus du salaire hebdomadaire de professeur. Cela vous convient-il ? » Severus accepta de bon cœur. Ce que proposait le vampire, s'était le triple de ce qu'il était payé normalement ! « Bien, dans ce cas comme nous en avons fini sur le sujet de la Night, il est temps de vous montrer vos nouveaux appartements et vos classes. Je vous expliquerai en chemin pourquoi vous aurez de nouveaux appartements, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les gens dans les ténèbres de l'inconnu. »

Et il sortit, simplement. Un silence lourd pesait sur la pièce alors que Severus et les deux autres buveurs de sang sortaient à leur tour. Le potioniste sentait la présence de son… « Unique » dans son dos, proche de lui, tel une protection. Severus se passa une main sur la nuque, se demandant pourquoi Harry n'avait jamais rien su faire comme tout le monde et se disant que cette année se promettait d'être mémorable !

* * *

Motheram* (Vesperam soirée en latin et Moth crépuscule en elfique)

Thanebris**( tenebris ténèbres en latin et Thaur Abominable en elfique)

Lomëthil***(Ithil lune en elfique et Lomëa obscur en elfique )

Hîthreg**** (sereg; sang et Hîth brume)

et voilà, enfin le chapitre 3 ! Encore navré du retard, j'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas. Le chapitre 4 devrait arriver dans la semaine :)


	5. Répartition rime avec acceptation Part 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous o/**

 **Voici le quatrième chapitre, ou plutôt sa première partie; celle de la répartition! Comme elle fait environ le double de la moyenne en mot des chapitres précédent, je me suis permise de la couper en deux, voir peut-être en trois... Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis bien amusé sur ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi!**

 **Merci d'ailleurs à ceux laissant des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, mais aussi à ceux qui ajoute en favoris ou qui follow.**

 **nathydemon ; Bien heureuse que Alucard te plaise tant x) Malheureusement virer aussi facilement Dumby ne sera pas des plus aisés...**

 **tsumy-malnewca ; Merci :3 j'ai galéré pour les noms, je ne le cache pas. Je suis bien heureuse que tu les trouves à ton goût.**

 **Zeugma412 ; Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu auras tes réponses dans cette partie du chapitre ou le prochain :)**

 **TeZuKa j; merci à toi pour ta review, ça fait plaisir à lire**

 **Lyxie ; et bien voici la suite ! Je te laisse lire pour ne pas vendre de mèche :)**

 **juliana; la suite devrait arriver vers la fin de la semaine prochaine encore s'il n'y a pas d'autres bug qui m'empêche d'accéder à mon profil et à mes histoires...**

 **Magouille ; Quand j'ai lu ton commentaire je ne comprenais pas du tout de quel manga tu parlais pour être franche x'D alors que j'écoute beaucoup d'anime et que j'en lit autant. Je me suis cependant renseigner et tu parlais de Vampire Knight? Car si oui, ce n'est pas le même principe du tout. Je n'ai vu qu'un épisode pour voir de quoi cela avait l'air. Et oui, Albus devra s'en trouver un nouveau et il n'aura plus droit au meilleur de tous. Bonne continuation à toi aussi :3**

* * *

Les couloirs étaient déserts de monde. Normal puisque les élèves n'étaient pas arrivés. Mais Severus se sentait pourtant observé et cela le mettait mal à l'aide, terriblement mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce qu'il avait le regard des deux frères sur sa nuque et que, même s'ils ne le collaient pas, il avait l'impression de sentir le souffle des deux hommes sur sa nuque. Autant cela lui provoquait-il des frissons d'insécurité, autant cela lui procurait-il une autre sensation. Peut-être à cause que les concernés étaient d'une rare beauté ? Mais Severus se gifla mentalement, ce n'était pas le temps de songer à ce genre de chose. Après tout, il craignait que leur parent commun ne lise ses pensées et s'il le prenait mal ? Severus ne voulait pas se faire un ennemi de ce puissant suceur de sang. Amaël restait pourtant impassible, avançant lentement dans les corridors et donnant l'impression de flotter au-dessus du sol. On ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Que ce soit de son dos, de sa chevelure immense tombant au creux de ses reins, de sa douce silhouette fine mais à la fois masculine. Celle d'un félin dangereux en chasse. Il avait cette grâce des grands chats.

Mais son attention fut attirée par le couloir dans lequel ils étaient. Soudain, tout avait changé. Les tableaux s'étaient envolés, remplacés par les mêmes armures sans tête que dans le couloir du château du seigneur devant lui. Severus leva la tête et les lustres étaient là eux aussi. Perturbé, l'enseignant ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se tue. Ils venaient d'entrer dans les cachots. Ces derniers n'avaient pas changés, mise à part que l'atmosphère semblait y être plus chaleureuse ou était-ce lui qui hallucinait? Peut-être. Rien n'était à omettre. Ils passèrent devant son ancienne classe de potion des premières années, puis des autres années. Et finalement, ses appartements, mais il y avait un problème. La porte avait disparue ! Elle n'y était plus. Inquiet, Severus tourna le regard vers Amaël, mais ce dernier le pris de vitesse.

\- « Toutes vos affaires personnelles ont déjà été transférées dans vos nouveaux appartements. Ils se trouveront à proximités du dortoir des Thanebris. Ils sont l'équivalent de vos petits serpents, mais disons qu'ils n'ont pas la même mentalité sur le statut du sang. Ah, nous y voici ! Vos appartements »

Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant une porte sombre aux gravures d'argents. Timidement, ou plutôt avec prudence, Severus ouvrit lentement la porte. Cette dernière chauffa contre sa paume, comme si elle enregistrait sa signature magique. Severus soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Si s'était le cas, au moins serait-il le seul à pouvoir accédé à ses… appartements ? Comme stupéfixié, Severus ne parvenait plus à bouger, seulement ses yeux parvenaient à se mouvoir et détailler la pièce dans laquelle il était. Spacieuse fut le premier mot qui lui vint en tête. Parvenant finalement à sortir de sa surprise, l'enseignant alla explorer son nouveau lieu de vie. Le salon faisait la taille de son ancien salon et de son bureau réuni. Son nouveau bureau était dans une autre pièce, il avait ses propres toilettes ainsi qu'une douche vitrée – le potioniste haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil lorsqu'il le remarqua – et sa chambre était grande ! Il avait bien trop de place pour lui seul et le lit était bien assez large pour accueillir trois, voire quatre personne. Mais ce qui emplit son cœur de gratitude et qui lui confirma avoir fait le bon choix, fut une pièce en particulier. Une salle des potions. Grande, mais si grande ! Il y avait des ingrédients qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'autres qu'il avait découverts en parlant avec Amaël précédemment et des chaudrons de toutes sortes.

Severus se tourna vers la petite famille. Amaël s'était installé sur un fauteuil qui semblait des plus confortables alors que les deux frères étaient assis sur le sofa. Ou plutôt Alucard était assis et son frère avait eu l'idée s'allonger pour se servir des cuisses de son aîné comme coussins pour faire une petite sieste il semblerait. Le vampire au manteau de sang lui caressait la tête avec tendresse, un léger sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres. Si l'être vampirique inspirait la peur et la méfiance, il n'en restait pas un frère aimant et affectueux à ce que le potioniste pouvait voir. Il laissa la famille tranquille et alla admirer la bibliothèque, qui faisait pratiquement tous les murs du salon. L'enseignant s'en approcha, n'ayant pas souvenir d'avoir autant de livre. En fait, la plupart lui étaient inconnus. Était-ce un cadeau de bienvenu de la part d'Amaël ? Severus n'en serait pas surprit. Commençant à feuilleter les livres, l'ancien Deatheater fut surprit que certains portaient la signature même d'Harry. Tout du moins, en reconnaissait-il l'écriture et la façon de signer. Severus fut encore plus surprit de tomber sur des parchemins de potions ancien de plus de trois milles ans ! Une main sur son épaule le fit cependant sursauter.

\- « Doucement professeur Rogue, doucement » rigola la voix d'Amaël alors que ce dernier se penchait par-dessus son épaule. « Oh, oui la potion d'Estrap. Elle permet de découvrir, pour les incubes et les succubes, si leur partenaire est bel et bien leur Unique. Celle d'Ísril serre à ceux et celles victime de… viole… pour savoir qui est le vrai père de leur enfant. »

L'homme à la chevelure blond d'or avait accroché sur le mot _viole_ comme s'il s'était agi de la pire des horreurs et Severus voulait bien avouer que cela était vrai. Surtout lorsqu'un enfant voyait le jour après cela. Avoir le souvenir bien vivant de ce moment ne devait pas être quelque chose de facile pour ces êtres et un léger silence s'installa entre Severus et l'être royal. Le premier commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, comme si la présence de l'autre vampire dans son dos, même s'il n'était pas une menace, n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu. Au vu de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Harry, Severus se disait que, peut-être, il commençait enfin à ressentir les mêmes effets de l'Appel de l'âme ? Si s'était le cas, sans doute qu'inconsciemment pour lui, la présence de l'autre homme dans son dos _était_ une menace pour sa relation avec le prince vampirique. Comme la main d'Alucard sur sa hanche avait été la pire des sensations, comme si on le brûlait au fer rouge. Décidément, le destin avait décidé de lui pourrir son existence ou de lui offrir un cadeau au prix élevé.

\- « Je vois. Je crois que je vous dois des remerciements, la plupart des livres de cette bibliothèque ne m'appartiennent pas à la base. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que s'est vous qui me les offrez ? »

\- « Vous ne vous trompez pas mon cher Severus » fut la réponse du vampire qui se décala, marchant jusqu'à la porte. « Harry s'est endormit. À chaque rentrée cela l'affecte. Il est habitué de vivre de nuit et non de jour. Veuillez m'accompagnez professeur Rogue que je vous explique comment la Night fonctionnera et que je vous montre les salles que nous utiliserons principalement. Notre répartition ne se fait pas en même temps que celle de Poudlard, mais à partir du douzième coup de minuit. Nous avons donc largement le temps de discuter. »

Severus hocha la tête, mais ses tripes se tordirent dans son ventre. _Le temps de discuter_. Normal, il était un père et Severus savait que l'homme vampirique était au courant de son lien unique avec son dernier enfant. Comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être ? Le nouveau professeur de nuit suivit donc le nouveau directeur hors de ses appartements. Il savait Harry en sécurité avec Alucard. Étrangement, il était préoccupé par ce besoin de savoir son aîné, qu'en âge, en sécurité. Un bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux lui avait été retiré, peut-être que cela expliquait ses _sentiments_ naissants pour la créature de nuit ? Mais l'enseignant ne pouvait être que mal à l'aise en présence du géniteur d'Harry. Allait-il aborder le terme de la sexualité ? Autant Severus Rogue était-il curieux de savoir comment des _hommes_ pouvaient tomber enceints, autant il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer lui-même porter un bébé ou Harry avec un ventre rond. Et aborder le sujet ne lui plaisait pas tant que cela.

Mais le silence perdura et Severus se sentit lentement regagner contenance. Comme si la créature buveuse de sang attendait qu'il calme ses craintes. Non, créature était un mauvais terme. L'Être, avec un grand Ê, majestueux à ses côtés. Severus n'en revenait pas de l'admiration qu'il pouvait lui porter. Même à Albus Dumbledore il ne lui avait jamais porté autant d'attention, de respect. Comme si, au fond de lui, Severus savait toutes les épreuves que l'homme avait traversées. Ne lui avait-il pas dit avoir perdu un compagnon lors d'une certaine bataille ? Et puis la mère d'Harry… n'avait-il pas dit que le second parent n'en méritait pas le nom ? Severus se sentit concerné, même s'il n'y avait pas d'enfant dans leurs histoires, ne faisait-il pas aussi souffrir Harry ? Depuis sa naissance, le prince l'attendait, avait besoin de lui pour vivre. Harry ne désirait que l'aimer, mais lui, il lui avait préféré Lily qui elle-même en avait préféré un autre. Et maintenant, quoi ? Ne jouait-il pas un peu avec lui ? C'était son impression. Pouvait-il accepter de vivre avec Harry ? De lui dire oui ?

\- « Calmez votre esprit Severus, j'arrive à vous entendre pensez sans même le chercher » rigola l'homme en posant une main sur son épaule. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous parler de mariage ou de sexualité. Cela ne me regarde pas, mais vous regarde vous et Harry si jamais vous l'acceptiez. Sachez seulement que nous sommes, au même titre que les elfes, de chaud lapin dirons-nous »

Son rire grave réchauffa les couloirs et bientôt celui de Severus le rejoignit, même s'il avait violemment rougit à la mention de la forte libido qu'Harry avait. Son anxiété monta légèrement à la nouvelle, malgré que l'homme se détendit et, étrangement, il faisait entièrement confiance à l'homme à ses côtés. Pourtant, l'être aurait pu tout bonnement se retourner et lui arracher la tête sans aucune difficulté. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il l'avait lui-même soigné, sans parler qu'il lui avait offert un nouveau travail alors que le directeur de jour venait juste de le virer sans le dire à haute voix. Mais le plus important pour le potioniste, s'était qu'il restait ici. Poudlard était devenu sa maison depuis son entrée dans le corps enseignant. Il passait la majorité de sa vie ici pour un salaire merdique, mais il avait un toit, de quoi manger et faire des potions. Tout pour être heureux, même s'il était seul. Trop.

\- « Je vous avais promis de vous expliquer comment fonctionnerait le système de sécurité. En fait, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour amener dans la nouvelle salle à manger les élèves anciennement de Poudlard. Certains sont des _Créature_ de nuit qui s'ignorent car leurs parents ne leur ont rien dit, ou simplement qui, comme Harry, ont cachés leur véritable nature. Je pourrais, une fois qu'ils seront sortis, mettre en place le système de sécurité. Tenez, voici la liste. Je compte sur vous pour les rassurer, pour certain cela sera un choc. Leurs parents seront là, mais comme vous pouvez le lire, cela ne doit pas leur plaire que la vérité éclate. »

Severus pris la feuille qui lui était tendu et sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il y avait une cinquantaine de noms, dont cinq était des élèves en première année, mais quelques-uns ressortaient du lot. Mais le potioniste ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des _races_ qui étaient inscrites à côté des noms.

· Drago Malfoy; Incubus

· Neville Londubat; Elfe de Nuit

· Fred et George Wesley; Elfes de Nuit

· Luna Lovegood; Banshee

· Blaise Zabini; Faraime ( _Traqueur_ )

· Theodore Nott; Nosferÿus

· Harry Aerÿel Nosferyäs; Nosferÿus

Severus n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Son neveu n'était pas humain, mais un incube ? Sous le choc, l'enseignant s'était arrêté. Il y avait deux elfes, un fantôme, un-il-ne-savait-pas-quoi en la personne de Zabini et deux, quoi… vampire ? Il avait eu ces êtres inhumains dans sa classe sans jamais se douter de rien. Mais le choc était qu'il connaissait personnellement l'un d'en eux, qu'il l'avait vu grandir, mais qu'on ne lui avait jamais rien dit ? Le maître de potion hésitait entre le prendre personnelle mais se dire que s'était une question de sécurité ou le prendre très personnelle et s'enrager contre le géniteur et la génitrice ! Soupirant Severus reprit sa marche, mémorisant les noms des nouveaux élèves. Ce qui le laissait perplexe, s'était la présence du nom des jumeaux des rouquins de service. Ce pouvait-il que Molly Weasley… non, elle n'aurait quand même pas… Le potioniste se gratta le menton. Mise à part s'il s'agissait d'un héritage magique s'étant éveillé seulement chez eux, il ne restait qu'une explication; tromperie. Mais Molly ?

\- « Vous aurez vos réponses en temps voulu Severus » rigola le vampire avant de lui mettre une petite tape dans le dos. « Refaites vos barrières, elles sont tombées. » se justifia le vampire sous le regard presque choqué du potioniste qui s'empressa de suivre son conseil. « Comme vous avez pu le lire, le terme « Être de la nuit » n'englobe pas seulement ma race, mais bien toutes celles de la nuit. Incubes, succubes, elfes de la nuit, elfes de sang, Nymphes, loup-garou, fantômes en général, êtres démoniaques... les créatures que vous considérez comme des monstres en claire. » abrégea-t-il avec un sourire crispé comme si parler d'eux comme des créatures étaient une insulte. « Nosferyüs est le véritable nom des Hauts-Vampires, mais les mortels ne l'ont jamais compris et donc, au lieu de nous donner le nom des chiens poches que vous appelez vampires, nous avons simplement mis _haut_ devant pour marquer la différence. Je vous ai offert des livres parlant de chacun des peuples que vous aurez en classe. Cela vous évitera bien entendu des soucis en classe, mais mise à part ceux qui seront transféré, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Si vous le désirez, je puis vous laissez du temps avec Lucius Malfoy pour vous expliquer, ou peut-être préférez-vous le faire une fois les élèves transféré dans leur nouvelle salle à manger ? »

\- « Je crois qu'il serait mieux, en effet, d'attendre leur transfère. Lucius ne sera pas d'avis de me parler en présence de temps de gens. » soupira Severus qui ne voulait qu'une chose, des réponses !

\- « Je vois le genre de personne qu'il est devenu » rigola le seigneur

\- « Pouvez-vous me parler de ces classes de nuits ? » demande Severus qui avait tiqué. Ainsi, le Seigneur à ses côtés connaissait Lucius ?

\- « En fait, il ne s'agit pas de _classes_ , mais bel et bien de deux écoles distinctes professeurs. Les élèves de _jour_ ne pourront pas entrer en contact verbal et physique avec les élèves de _nuit_ mise à part dans certaines situations. Par exemple pour les épreuves de la Coupe de feu. Ces derniers auront naturellement lieu entre Chien et Loup puisque mes élèves pourront aussi participer. Il y aura aussi les bals et autres événements du genre. Dites-vous que c'est simplement comme s'il y avait Durmstrang et Poudlard dans un même bâtiment. »

\- « Je vois… » murmura Severus, légèrement rassuré. Cela signifiait que les diurnes ne pourraient pas mettre leur nez dans leurs cours ou risquer de se faire bouffer. Mais l'enseignant se demandait quand même de qu'elle genre de protection il s'agissait. « Et cette _protection_? »

\- « Oh, comment vous expliquer ce qu'est le Voile ? Hum… Il s'agit d'un sort de protection très avancée, une barrière invisible qui séparera les élèves et le corps enseignant de Poudlard de ceux de la Night. Ils vivront dans le même bâtiment, mais ne pourront pas se toucher ou se parler et donc s'entendre. Les enseignants pourront bien sûr distinguer les silhouettes des élèves de l'autre école, de façon floues, et les prévenir que certains coquins s'amusent hors des heures réglementaires. Cela empêchera ainsi les mortels de nous dénigrer et donc de subir nos foudres, tout comme ils seront à l'abri d'un jeune affamé ou qui ne se contrôle pas parfaitement. Le professeur Dumbledore est d'ailleurs supposé mettre en place des barrières contre les loups-garous puisque le professeur Lupin enseignera en duo avec un autre enseignant, en ma personne. »

\- « Je ne comprends pas, comment pourront nous être tous ensembles dans l'école, mais sans nous voir, nous toucher? » Severus ravala la pique venimeuse quant à la présence du dit loup-garou. Il allait encore devoir faire de la potion tue-loup pour un être qu'il détestait !

\- « Vous verrez Severus » fis mystérieusement le vampire alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la Grande Salle en même temps que les premières années et le professeur McGonagall.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, les contemplant ou plutôt admirant le mystérieux individu qui accompagnait un homme passablement effrayant. Le binôme s'arrêta et Amaël salua la directrice de Griffondor d'un simple mouvement de la tête alors qu'il offrit un grand sourire aux jeunes nouveaux. De nombreuses filles rougirent et gloussèrent, faisant presque rouler des yeux le professeur de potion. Reprenant contenance, la directrice fit entrer les nouveaux élèves et Severus les suivit, restant derrière le blond doré. Ils restèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte et, admirant cette grande salle où il ne reviendrait sans doute jamais, il observa la table des professeurs où il ne siégerait plus. Il grimaça légèrement en reconnaissant un ancien élève de Griffondor à sa place habituelle. Dumbledore, naturellement, avait choisi une personne qu'il aurait facilement dans sa poche et pas le plus brillant dans sa matière pourtant. Severus ignora le chant du chapeau, ni la pitrerie des jumeaux sur la fin malgré qu'il ne put que les dévisager. Savaient-ils pour leur ascendance ? Mais son regard fut soudain attiré à l'arrière complètement de la table, là où bon nombre d'élèves regardaient aussi.

Des adultes se trouvaient là, droits et fiers comme Lucius Malfoy ou minable comme Molly et Arthur Weasley, même si la première semblait au bord de la crise de nerf et que le second ne semblait pas du tout savoir ce qu'il faisait là. L'ancien directeur des serpents croisa le regard avec son meilleur ami, mais le Lord détourna le regard et Severus cru y lire de la peur, mais aussi de la honte. Qu'est-ce que Lucius avait ? Pourquoi détourner le regard ? Il posa le sien sur son filleul et son cœur se serra. Même d'ici, Severus devinait les yeux rougis de Drago et soudain cela le frappa. Où était Cissa ? Où était l'épouse de son ami ? Mais le professeur fut tiré de son questionnement intérieur lorsque le vampire s'avança, coupant la parole au professeur de métamorphose qui allait commencer la répartition.

\- « Pardonnez notre intrusion professeur McGonagall, mais je viens chercher les élèves de la Night. Il semblerait que certains de ces jeunes gens soient sous ma tutelle. Cela ne vous dérangerait-il pas de nous laisser faire l'appel ? Les parents pourront ainsi aller prendre place dans notre Grande Salle. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aimeraient rester debout tout le souper voyez-vous et cela vous sauveraient aussi du temps puisque nous auront nous aussi une répartition à minuit. Vous aurez donc moins d'élèves à répartir chez vous.»

Dans la salle tous se mirent à parler sur le nouveau venu, mais le silence tomba lourdement lorsque cinq élèves de premières années se détachèrent du groupe et vinrent s'incliner, un genou au sol et le dos tant courbé que leur front faillit toucher le sol, devant le vampire disant en cœur. « Nous vous saluons, Seigneur Amaël. Puisse la Mort guider vos pas. », Ce à quoi le vampire répondit; « Et les vôtres mes enfants » et d'un mouvement de main il les invita à se relever d'un rire doux. « Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous inclinez devant moi ici, je suis directeur et professeur, offrez-moi votre respect et cela me suffira mes petits démons. » Les enfants sourires et retournèrent à leur place alors que des soupirs attendrit vinrent des parents inhumains debout à l'arrière de la salle. Les _mortels_ présents les dévisagèrent, les Weasley les regardèrent choqués et Malfoy les ignora. Sachant que s'était à lui d'entrer en scène, Severus s'avança jusqu'à monter les marches conduisant devant le hibou doré du Directeur Dumbledore, là où il faisait ses annonces. Naturellement, tous étaient perdu, ou presque, déconcerté même de le voir aux côté d'un vampire, ou pas.

\- « Lorsque je vous nommerais, vous et vos parents irez attendre devant la double porte. Le Directeur Amaël et moi-même vous conduirons à la prochaine Grande Salle en attendant l'arrivée des autres élèves. » _Même s'il a oublié de me dire où était la Grande Salle de la Night..._ Songea Severus en réalisant qu'en effet, Amaël ne lui avait pas encore montré les salles.

Élevant encore la voix, l'enseignant entreprit de nommer les élèves de la liste. Luna se leva et gambada joyeusement jusqu'à la porte. Elle attira l'attention, non par sa joyeuseté, mais en gambadant tout simplement au travers de la table de sa maison ! Blaise lui fut enveloppé d'un nuage de fumée noire alors qu'il marchait. Quand la brume sombre fut disparue, un jeune homme du même âge qu'Harry se tenait là, dans des habits rappelant vaguement ceux d'Alucard. Ses cheveux étaient longs et tressés. Sa mère le rejoignit, tête haute tout comme le père de Luna serra sa fille dans ses bras une fois qu'il l'eu rejointe. Nott subit aussi une transformation, se retrouvant au même âge que Zabini, vêtu richement, ses cheveux s'allongeant tout comme ses canines, sa peau perdant sa couleur et ses lèvres prirent la couleur du sang. Il fit un high five au noir alors que les deux compères éclatèrent de rire. Ils accueillir Neville en le serrant dans leur bras, le garçon grassouillet ayant perdu sa graisse pour s'embellir et prendre le même âge que les deux serpents. Sa silhouette s'était faite plus délicat, ses oreilles s'étaient allongées en pointes, sa chevelure lui tombait au milieu du dos dans une cascade sombre. Et ses yeux laissèrent sans voix les filles, uniquement bleus, tel deux saphirs incrustés dans ses orbites. D'autres les rejoignirent et les accolades, les rigolades perlèrent. Certains cependant étaient perdu, ne savait que faire, mais ils étaient accueilli avec le sourire et une tape dans le dos. Ce furent les jumeaux et Drago qui furent les plus froids, les plus inquiets. Si les premiers se détendirent vite, le second, lui, resta à distance et refusa même que son géniteur l'approche. Refermant le parchemin, Severus descendit rejoindre le directeur de nuit qui posa une main sur son épaule avant de regarder son homologue de jour.

\- « Je suis encore navré du dérangement directeur Dumbledore. Si vous voulez bien expliquer à vos élèves ce qui vient de se passer. Severus, si vous voulez bien aller vous assurez que tous nos transférés vont bien je vous prie… »

D'un hochement de tête Severus se dirigea naturellement vers son filleul. Ce dernier, en le voyant, se jeta dans ses bras. Jamais un Malfoy n'avait fait ça en publique, jamais Drago n'aurait fait ça en publique, jamais Lucius ne l'aurait laissé faire… et les sanglots qu'il entendit finir de convaincre Severus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Surtout lorsque Lucius le regarda. Son expression emplisse d'une telle détresse, mais le blond détourna le regard. Il fit mine de s'approcher de Drago, mais ce dernier s'agrippa d'avantage au Maître de Potion. À l'autre bout de la salle, le directeur s'était levé et se raclait la gorge pour attirer l'attention, ce qui était parfaitement inutile puisque tout le monde le regardait déjà.

\- « Il y a peu une demande des plus inhabituelle nous est parvenue. Lord Amaël ici présent, Roi des Vampires et des Peuples de Nuit nous a demandé de rouvrir la Night. Il s'agit d'une école en échos à la nôtre, mais réservée à son… peuple. Seules les créatures magiques de nuit peuvent y entrer. Naturellement, toutes les dispositions sont prises pour votre sécurité mes enfants et aucun de ces élèves ou professeurs de nuit ne pourront vous faire de mal. Le Directeur Amaël a d'ailleurs mis en place une protection des plus sûrs sur ce sujet qu'il activera au douzième coup de minuit lorsque son _école_ ouvrira officiellement ses portes. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que tout contact avec les étudiants nocturnes est prohibé et ce pour votre bien. Cependant, comme nous devions vous l'annoncez après la répartition, la Coupe des Trois sorciers revoie le jour cette année. Avec la réouverture de la Night, les épreuves se feront entre Chien et Loup pour que ses étudiants puissent naturellement participer. »

Severus serrait les mâchoires, enveloppant son filleul dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos. Le discourt du directeur rabaissait au niveau de bête dangereuse les êtres aux côtés de qui il était. Il avait envie de crier sur le directeur que ceux qui étaient dangereux n'étaient pas les _créatures_ à ses côtés, mais lui! Or, le potioniste ne fit rien. En effet, il fut coupé alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, par une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- « ALUCARD ! ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ DE FILS DE GARGOUILLE DE THERNAS ! »

Amaël soupira et plongea son visage dans l'une de ses mains alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient. Au même moment, semblant traverser le mur comme s'il n'était que fumée, Alucard entra dans la Grande Salle en éclatant de rire. Une autre silhouette, Harry d'après la voix qui avait criée, lui bondit dessus. Les deux frères se coursèrent dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce que l'aîné se retourne et attrape son frère pour le jeter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

\- « Harry, Alucard, voulez-vous bien pour ne serait-ce que deux heures, ne pas vous entre-tuer ? » demanda tendrement Amaël alors qu'Harry était maintenant en train d'étrangler son frère et enseignant, le secouant comme un prunier. « Harry, mon petit démon sanglant, qu'est-ce que ton frère t'a _encore_ fait… ? »

\- « Ce connard ma balancé dans le Lac pour me réveiller ! »

\- « Mêêêême paaaaas vraaaai ! »

Amaël soupira et d'un mouvement de main, Harry et son frère furent séparé. Le premier était trempé jusqu'aux os, ses habits lui collant à la peau et épousant chaque muscle de son corps alors que le second ne cachait pas son fou rire. Leur parent commun secoua la tête, débité.

\- « Samaël… tu es un professeur, montre donc le bon exemple à suivre et arrête de jouer des tours à ton frère. »

\- « Mais Mère, c'est le meilleur des exemples, faut bien l'endurcir notre petit prince héritier… » en disant cela Alucard pinça la joue d'Harry qui la lui frappa avant de tendre la main vers lui. Un éclat vert doré s'échappa de sa main et frappa son aîné à la poitrine.

La seconde suivante un Paon albinos se trouvait à la place d'Alucard.

\- « Voilà ! Comme ça tu as une bonne raison d'avoir une cervelle de piaf frangin. »

Et s'était au tour d'Harry d'être plier en deux de rire alors que l'oiseau semblait l'invectiver de ses cris. Le tout résonnait contre les murs de la Grande Salle qui était maintenant aussi silencieuse qu'une église. Tout le monde regardait Harry, anciennement Potter, avec des yeux ronds pendant que son père prenait l'oiseau dans ses bras, le caressant. Le volatile rechigna avant d'abandonner, foudroyant du regard son cadet qui finit par calmer son rire. Severus de son côté se frappait le front de sa paume de main. Ce gamin était une plaie finalement et il devrait l'endurer comme âme sœur ? Il allait surement le stupéfixier la plupart du temps…

\- « Harry ? » fit une petite voix craintive, attirant toute l'attention de la salle sur sa propriétaire.

Hermione Granger s'était levée, elle s'avançait lentement vers eux, la main légèrement tendu vers Harry. Ce dernier la regarda et Severus cru voir dans son regard la plus grande moquerie et un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. Son _frère_ continuait de l'invectiver sous sa forme de paon alors qu'Amaël lui caressait les flancs comme s'il lui disait « tu l'as cherché, endure ». Ronald était juste derrière son ami et l'horreur se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- « Harry, tu es un putain de monstre ? »

Un grognement sourd sortit de la gorge du concerné et la seconde suivante Harry Plus-Potter avait son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du rouquin. Si Harry avait été un basilic, le dernier fils Weasley serait mort. Un silence lourd s'était lever alors que plusieurs élèves de dernière année des rouges et ors avaient sorti leur baguette, prêt à riposter tout comme le corps enseignant.

\- « Qui es-tu pour juger ce que je suis ? Sais-tu seulement qui je suis misérable mortel ? Je pourrais faire de ton corps un tas de chair, me repaître de ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte ou faire de toi un esclave pour l'éternité. J'ai franchi le capte du Millénaire, je suis aussi ancien que cette école, que plusieurs familles de sang-pur. Alors dis-moi, Ronald Weasley ? Qui es-tu pour dire de moi que je suis un monstre, sans connaître le vrai moi ? »

Se redressant, le vampire s'avança vers la table des enseignants. Sautant des bras de sa mère, Alucard le suivit. D'un mouvement de la main, Harry lui rendit son apparence. L'aîné des princes se craqua quelques os, mais garda le silence. Severus n'avait pas de difficulté à savoir pourquoi l'enseignant suivait son cadet. Il voulait le protéger. Une myriade de sort serait difficile à parer seul. Le binôme s'arrêta cependant sur l'estrade professorale pour que tous puis les voir.

\- « Vous m'avez connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter. Cependant, il s'agissait d'une fausse identité que je dû continuer de prendre après un incident majeur dont vous n'avez pas à être mis au courant. Votre pitoyable et ennuyante vie vous vous la gardez, je garde la mienne pour moi. Même si elle est bien moins ennuyante que la vôtre. » Il tendit un bras vers les Griffondor. « Vous me connaissez aussi comme le fils de mon père et de ma mère; Griffondor qui s'attire toujours des ennuis. Encore une fois, simple mascarade. Je ne pouvais rejoindre Serpentard, comme je le désirais, sans mettre mon identité à risque. Qui croirait que le survivant aille là où le plus puissant mage noir du siècle était passé avant lui ? Alors maintenant, où est le véritable Harry Potter ? Navré de vous l'apprendre, mais ce cher gamin est mort avant même d'avoir pu voir le jour. Les joies de l'étranglement avec le cordon ombilical que voulez-vous. Il s'est passé la corde au cou avant le temps, c'est des choses qui arrivent. »

Un rire froid traversa la gorge du Garçon-qui-avait-survécu.

\- « Oh et devoir feindre d'être un banale adolescent ne connaissant rien au monde la magie s'était tellement ennuyant. Il a bien fallu que je m'amuse un peu, mais mes petites distractions ne vous sont pas inconnues… quoi que tomber sur Voldemort en première année se prenant pour un parasite alors là, ça, s'était à mourir de rire et distrayant. » rigola-t-il avant de balayer l'air de la main comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. « Je mettrais maintenant les choses au clair, ce n'est plus Potter mais seulement Harry. Je ne suis pas le fils de James Potter ni de Lily Potter, rentrez le-vous dans le crâne. Bien, maintenant que tout ceci est clair… le petit paon tout blanc et rouge aurait quelque chose à ajouter ? » demanda-t-il, s'adressant naturellement à son frère qui lui mit une taloche bien sentit derrière la tête.

\- « Rien du tout. Et tu sais ce qu'il te dit le paon ? Qu'il est bien plus sexy que toi, qu'importe sous quelle apparence il apparaît et que tu es juste _jaloux_ » susurra-t-il alors qu'Harry prenait un air des plus choqué en le traitant d'enfoiré, encore.

Severus ne savait plus comment réagir, alors que Nott, Londubat, et Lovegood étaient plié en deux, et que Zabini était mort de rire à terre au point de se tenir les côtes et de ne plus savoir respirer. Severus hésitait entre se frapper le crâne contre un mur, rire, ou se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise puisque l'adolescent en apparence était l'âme qui lui était destinée. Finalement, s'était peut-être une malédiction qu'il avait eu en naissant au lieu d'être sous une bonne étoile. Albus, cependant, attira son attention lorsqu'il se leva. Vif, Alucard s'était retrouvé face à lui. Ne voyant que son dos, Severus n'avait que très peu de mal à imaginer le sourire de psychopathe qui devait orner les lèvres du vampire. Ce dernier attrapa le directeur par la barbe, l'attira à lui avant de lui faire un énorme bisou sur le front.

\- « Merci à tous de votre attention, bonne année Père Noël, je viendrais m'asseoir sur vos genoux à Noël pour parler cadeaux, mais pour l'heure ont vous laisse à votre répartition et nous on se casse. »

Lâchant le pauvre directeur, qui s'écrasa à moitié sur la table, Alucard tourna le dos en faisant claquer son manteau. Croisant le bras avec son frère, les deux vampires retournèrent près de leur parent commun qui, malgré son doux sourire, ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire de ses enfants. Débité, le vampire secoua doucement la tête et se tourna vers le directeur qui se relevait.

\- « Encore navré pour le désagrément directeur. J'expliquerai les règles du tournoi à mes élèves. Monsieur le ministre, vous n'êtes pas forcé de vous y présentez, je me chargerai de toutes les présentations tout comme celle des jurys. Aucun n'a été changé d'ailleurs ? »

\- « N..no…non… toujours les mêmes ! »

\- « Très bien. » Le vampire se tourna vers les nouveaux élèves mortels et leur sourit. « Je vous souhaite une très bonne première années jeunes gens » et digne, le vampire tourna les talons.

Tous ceux qui étaient devant la porte s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le passage libre et le suivirent. Drago était toujours accroché aux robes de Severus qui n'en menait pas large. Il regarda Harry, inquiet, mais la voix du directeur arrêta tout le monde.

\- « Oh, Severus. Pourrais-tu nous dire comment un _mortel_ a-t-il pu rejoindre des monstres ? »

Le potioniste sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Non. Il n'avait pas le droit de traiter tous ces gens de monstres ! Il serra doucement son filleul dans ses bras sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Levant la tête, haussant la voix, Severus Rogue répondit d'une voix grave et forte;

\- « Je suis l'Unique d'Harry Aerÿel Nosferyäs, fils héritier de Lord Amaël. Il est mon âme-sœur, il est donc normal, Directeur Dumbledore, que je me retrouve à ses côtés. »

Sur ces paroles, il sortit de la Grande Salle. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il en avait mal au torse. Il regarda Harry du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci semblait rayonner de bonheur. Et puis soudain une vague d'air chaud les traversa. S'arrêtant, Severus tourna la tête vers son ancienne Grande Salle. Mais il ne distinguait plus rien. La salle était à peine lumineuse, comme emplit de brouillard. Il ne distinguait que des silhouettes vaporeuses, la lueur des bougies était si faible qu'il la voyait à peine. S'était donc _ça_ le Voile. Severus comprenait mieux son nom. S'était comme si un véritable voile de brume séparait Poudlard de la Night. Ainsi, aucun moyen que les diurnes n'entre en contact avec les nocturnes, donc les directeurs respectifs n'avaient pas à se mêler des affaires de l'autre. Severus trouva cela plutôt bien pensée.

Il reprit sa marche, lentement pour supporter Drago qui ne cessait de pleurer. Il devait faire partit de ces élèves qui ignoraient leur ascendance et comme il s'était toujours venté de son sang pur... la nouvelle avait été un choc. La main d'Harry, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, dans son dos lui fit cependant du bien. Le brun venait de se glisser à ses côtés. Son expression était compatissante, mais dans ses yeux la lueur de fierté et de bonheur n'était pas partit. Harry semblait des plus heureux, semblant toucher le bonheur lui-même. Était-ce son annonce qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Sans nul doute, car Severus réalisait qu'il avait accepté le prince hériter ouvertement et publiquement. Impossible de faire marche arrière, mais cette perspective ne l'effrayait pas, plus. Il offrit un léger sourire à Harry pour le rassurer. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait mal, malgré qu'il fût inquiet. Son regard se rapporta sur Drago. Ce petit dragon pourri gâté par sa mère... et son père d'une certaine façon. Mais Lucius était un Malfoy, pas trop de démonstration d'affection.

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une double porte sombre, à l'autre bout de l'école comme s'il avait fallu distancer au maximum les deux Salles à manger. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Le Voile empêchait d'entendre, de parler et de voir les membres de l'autre école, pas d'empêcher de les sentir. Amaël lui avait parlé d'une possibilité de perte de contrôle, qu'est-ce que cela aurait été si un jeune vampire perdait sa contenance à être à côté d'un buffet à volonté ? Severus n'osait l'imaginer, même s'il se doutait que les parents apprenaient parfaitement à leur rejeton à se contrôler avant de les envoyer à l'école. Lorsqu'il voulut rentrer, Severus fut arrêté par Harry. Réalisant enfin sa présence, Drago releva la tête.

\- « Que veux-tu, Potter ? »

\- « Oh la ferme Drago j'ai dit que je n'étais pas _Potter_ bon sang... Je veux juste parler avec Severus deux minutes, c'est important. »

L'ancien Serpentard allait répliquer, mais Severus l'arrêta.

\- « Je me doute que tu évites ton père Drago, mais si Harry dit que c'est important alors cela l'est. Vas rejoindre Nott et Zabini, ils se feront un plaisir de t'expliquer la situation j'en suis sûr. »

L'héritier Malfoy siffla et les quitta, mais ils entendirent clairement le blond lâcher un " Ce n'est pas mon père, ce n'est même plus l'un de mes parents maintenant". Cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Severus vit Lucius se figer. Le Lord tourna les talons et quitta la salle. Severus n'y aurait pas cru s'il ne l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, mais ceux du blond étaient emplit de larmes. Un regard sur Harry et il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas partir à la chasse au Malfoy sur la seconde, il avait fait partir Drago pour écouter sa moitié, autant le faire réellement. Severus suivit Harry jusqu'à une classe vide et prit place derrière le bureau du professeur. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure comme on dit, mais le brun vint se placer derrière lui, massant ses épaules. Le contact électrisa le corps de l'enseignant qui frémit doucement et ferma les yeux.

\- « Severus... sais-tu réellement ce que tu fais ? Ce que tu dis ?... Tu sais ce que tu as fait dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus ne répondit pas sur le coup, mais après un silence léger, il pencha la tête en arrière. L'arrière de son crâne se posa contre le ventre du vampire. Rouvrant les yeux, le maître de potion plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry qui fit glisser ses mains sur chaque côté de sa tête, jouant dans ses cheveux.

\- « Je n'ai jamais autant su ce que je faisais Harry. Je veux te donner une chance. Non... _nous_ donner une chance. Pourquoi pas ? »

De nouveau les yeux d'Harry semblèrent briller de bonheur et lentement, l'adolescent vampirique se pencha.

Severus ferma les yeux, devinant les intentions de l'autre homme.

Il frémit lorsque les lèvres de _son_ vampire se posèrent sur les siennes et que ses propres doigts vinrent caresser la nuque de son ancien élève honni.

* * *

 **Et voilà, encore quelques révélations, encore un coup pour Dumby et le _premier_ baiser de Severus et Harry! Même si tout n'est pas encore gagner pour Harry... se sale gosse. **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, même les visiteurs, j'y répond.**

 **Concernant les réponses de review, préférez-vous que je continu ainsi à répondre au chapitre suivant, ou désirez-vous que je vous réponde individuellement? Je peux faire les deux, cela ne me dérange pas, c'est à votre bon vouloir :3**


	6. Répartition rime avec décision Part 2

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous!**

 **D'abord un gros désolé pour le retard. J'ai attrapé la grippe et je ne vous comte pas le calvaire que s'était, les grippes d'automnes sont les plus détestables..., et puis j'ai encore été malade... et quelques problèmes de santés dans ma famille aussi qui m'affecte VDM...**

 **Maiiiiiis...Voici la suite, 8D**

 **Je suis bien obligée de le séparer en deux, car sinon vous auriez le droit à un chapitre de plus de 14 000 mots. Soit + de 17 pages World... so ouaip, j'avais surtout de la difficulté à voir toutes mes erreurs avec autant de mots :P**

 **Pour les Review anonymes, je ne vous oublie pas;**

 **Juliana; Heureuse que tu aimes de plus en plus cette fic :3 Voici une double suite en espérant que tu l'aimeras**

 **Winifred; Merci à toi**

 **Lyxie; et bien voici ta suite ;)**

 **Lu; merci pour ta double review. Heureuse que cette fic te plaise et tu auras quelques réponses ici sans doute. Quant aux caractéristiques de chaque créatures, cela viendra lors d'un cours en particulier dans un chapitre... ;) En espérant que ces chapitres te plairont.**

* * *

Les lèvres d'Harry contre les siennes, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux noirs pendant dans le vide alors que ses propres doigts caressaient cette nuque froide où il ne sentait aucune palpitation. Le cœur était mort, il ne battait pas, mais la créature vivait. Le baiser inversé était doux, léger, mais sincère. Severus soupirade bien être quand les dents de l'autre homme se saisir de sa lèvre supérieur, la mordillant légèrement en prenant garde à ne pas l'entailler. Faisant une légère pression sur la nuque d'Harry, le potioniste pressa d'avantage ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles avant que les deux âmes sœurs ne se détachent l'un de l'autre.

Harry posa son front sur celui du Maître des potions, Severus pouvait presque sentir le soulagement que l'ancien Griffondor ressentait en cet instant. Soulagement de ne pas être rejeté, d'avoir une chance ! Même si Severus ne comptait pas s'offrir sur un plateau d'argent, il voulait donner une chance à Harry. Il en avait assez d'être seul, d'avoir la menace de sa mort prochaine au-dessus de sa tête telle l'épée de Damoclès. S'il n'était plus à Poudlard il mourrait par la main des Deatheaters retourné auprès du Lord. Ou pire, il lui serait emmené carrément pour être torturé.

Comme s'il savait pour ses sombres pensées, Harry lui massa délicatement les tempes. Severus chassa ses pensées. Il ne mourrait pas de sitôt. Comment ? Il était entouré d'êtres plus puissants les uns que les autres et qui n'avaient peur de rien. La chauve-souris des cachots se remémorait comment Alucard avait attrapé Albus par la barbe, comme s'il n'avait eu aucune peur face à l'être qui était considéré comme le plus puissant Mage du siècle. Comme s'il n'était personne.

En même temps, s'était l'impression qu'ils donnaient tous non.

Harry, Alucard, leur parent commun… comme si en une seconde vous étiez mort pour eux. Un frémissement parcouru le corps du potioniste lorsque les mains inquisitrices du Sauveur glissèrent sur son torse, contre le tissu sombre. Rouvrant ses yeux d'Onyx, Severus plongea son regard dans celui d'or et d'émeraude du vampire. Celui-ci lui offrit un petit sourire en retirant ses mains. Pas que le toucher était désagréable, mais Severus ne se sentait certainement pas prêt à ce genre de proximité avec son ancien élève.

Un baiser, cela passait, mais il valait mieux qu'ils prennent leur temps ou l'ancien Deatheater sentait qu'il ne le supporterait pas, qu'il se sentirait écrasé d'une certaine façon par l'affection du prince. Il devait encore se faire à l'idée que maintenant il ne serait plus seul dans sa vie privée et il devait l'accepté pleinement. Mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie non ? Tout du moins, Severus le pensait. Quoi qu'il n'était pas une référence en la matière… Et puis il se souvint.

\- « Lucius… »

\- « Hum, oui… qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans la conversation ? » demanda Harry qui aurait sans doute préféré que la _magie_ du moment ne se casse pas de cette façon.

\- « Il était au bord des larmes Harry, et il est mon ami. Qu'importe ce qu'il m'a caché ou ce qu'il est… Les Malfoy sont mes amis, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour mettre Drago dans cet état. »

Harry soupira, reprenant son massage sur les tempes du potioniste. Clairement, le vampire ne voulait pas le laisser partir et subissait un débat intérieurement. Severus le laissa faire, ayant déjà pris sa décision. Cela ne dû pas échapper au vampire, car celui-ci hocha simplement la tête en signe de résignation. Autant le moment avait été court, autant Severus l'avait apprécié sincèrement. Cependant il était lui. Il n'était pas une guimauve et malgré son anticipation à entrer dans ce monde, il n'allait certainement pas ouvrir directement ses bras à Harry et courber l'échine à ses caprices.

Ça, le cadet d'Amaël semblait l'avoir réalisé. Il devrait faire ses preuves, gagner son cœur de pierre même s'il semblait s'être fissuré légèrement. Comment résister à cet éphèbe de toute façon? Mise à part quand il faisait l'abruti comme plutôt. Autant Severus avait été impressionné par tant de courage, et choqué en apprenant la vérité sur le vrai Harry Potter, autant il avait trouvé Harry complètement immature. Mais n'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait à peine la majorité vampirique? Mais la voix d'Harry le tira de ses pensées.

\- « Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé… et si c'est ce que je crois, alors fait-moi confiance Severus, Lucius a besoin d'être seul un peu pour se reprendre. Nous irons le chercher juste avant la répartition, normalement je devais participer l'hymne d'ouverture mais mon frère peut bien prendre ma place. Amÿel gagnera du temps en faisant un discourt interminable, j'en suis persuadé. Tout ira bien pour lui. Révéler ce que l'on veut garder caché peut provoquer beaucoup de souffrance et de honte, il faut laisser le temps aux sentiments de s'apaiser. »

\- « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Harry? » fut la seule chose que Severus trouva à dire, haussant un sourcil ce qui fit éclater de rire le vampire derrière lui.

\- « Je suis plus sage que je ne le parais au premier abord. Mais soit, si tu veux aller le retrouver maintenant, cependant je ne crois pas qu'il te parlera maintenant. »

Quelques coups à la porte firent relever la tête aux deux hommes. Debout dans l'embrassure de la porte, Amaël sourit tendrement à sa chair et au potioniste. Toujours aussi droit et humble, le vampire attendait patiemment qu'on lui accorde le moindrement de l'attention et lorsqu'il l'eut il attendit poliment que son dernier-né l'invite à entrer dans la pièce. Le Roi avança jusqu'à eux et Severus gardait cette impression que l'aîné glissait sur le sol tel un quelconque spectre. Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Harry de chaque côté de son cou, la sensation de sa peau froide et douce contre la sienne qui était brûlante et cireuse à côté de celle de _l'adolescent_.

\- « Bon matin les enfants, je me demandais juste où vous étiez puisque tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous y voir vous aussi. Je crois que Monsieur Malfoy Senior est aussi partit? »

\- « Oui, je voulais d'ailleurs aller à sa recherche, mais Harry dit qu'il vaut mieux attendre » répondit Severus alors que la seule chose qu'il désirait était d'aller retrouver le blond platine et avoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- « Harry a raison. J'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Monsieur Malfoy fils. Laissez-moi vous présenter les principales salles que nous occuperons, ainsi que les dortoirs. Après cela vous pourrez rejoindre votre ami. Laissez-le reprendre sa maîtrise de soi Severus… »

Le nommé ne put qu'hocher la tête. Le père et le fils tenaient les mêmes paroles. Soupirant, le potioniste se leva, laissant son regard dériver sur l'être derrière lui. Harry lui offrit un sourire.

\- « Je vais retourner dans la grande salle parler avec mes potes, ont se revoit tout à l'heure… »

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry partit. Severus, ne montrant rien, ne ressentait pas moins du malaise comme s'il était en train de faire le mauvais choix. Pourtant, rien ne le laissait sous-entendre, sauf peut-être son intuition. Chassant ce pressentiment, l'ancienne terreur des Griffons suivit Amaël. Ce dernier marchait lentement, attendant que Severus soit à ses côtés, mais gardant le même rythme. Severus lui en était reconnaissant, après tout il commençait déjà à s'épuiser, à se sentir fatigué. Sa blessure à son flanc était peut-être guérie, mais il avait encore besoin de s'en remettre.

Après tout, le sort était de magie noire, cruel. Ce n'était pas comme un doloris dont on se remet après quelques jours et ça, Severus n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique pour le savoir. Distraitement, le potioniste caressa son flanc anciennement blessé. Il se souvenait de la douleur, du goût de sang dans sa bouche, d'horribles souvenirs, mais aussi des mains douces d'Amaël et d'Harry alors qu'ils le recousaient, le pansaient. Mais cela était le passé, mais ces souvenirs en firent remonter un autre qui fit froncer les sourcils au Maître des Potions.

\- « Amaël, je me souviens que ce matin Dumbledore n'avait aucune mauvaises paroles contre vous, lorsque je suis arrivé dans son bureau. Pourquoi, soudainement tant de… » Mais Severus était incapable de trouver un mot qui irait au ressentit que devait éprouver le directeur diurne.

\- « D'animosité, de haine, de colère ? Simplement car mon peuple se tient loin de votre monde depuis des siècles et nous laissons les sorciers vivre sur nos terres ancestrales sans rien dire. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent de nous, nous ne sommes pas des créatures de haines qui aiment massacrer les innocents. Lorsque nous le faisons, il y a de bonne raison. Les vôtres pensent que nous courbons l'échine, mais en réalité nous tentons d'empêcher l'animosité de naître entre nos peuples. Dumbledore et moi étions de bonnes connaissances. Je le conseillais parfois, comme lors de la monter en puissant de Gellert en tant que Mage Noir. Bien qu'il n'eut pas tenu compte de mes paroles malheureusement pour lui. Si Dumbledore tremble de colère en ce moment, c'est justement car nous ne courbons pas l'échine devant eux, les sorciers. Les vôtres imposent des lois cruelles aux _créatures_ magiques, les traitants comme des animaux et des moins que rien. Un jour cela coutera cher, mais mon peuple ne se laissera jamais dicter sa conduite par des mortels. »

Severus ne répondit rien. Principalement car il ne savait pas quoi réponde. De toute façon, qui le pourrait? Il était lui-même un sorcier qui avait réagi au quart de tour en apprenant qu'il était au milieu d'un amas de vampire. Il n'était donc certainement pas en position pour dire ce qu'il en pensait. Malgré que sa façon de penser fût maintenant différente, et qu'il leur faisait confiance, Severus considérait qu'il n'était pas une référence. Cela faisait, à ses yeux, que quelques jours qu'il les connaissait après tout. Severus chassa de nouveau ses pensées, se focalisant sur ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait aucun tableaux, ce qui était déstabilisant pour l'enseignant qui était habitué de voir les portraits vivants, les entendre parler ou simplement se plaindre. Mais à la place des tableaux, les armures sans têtes étaient là. Cela avait quelque chose de mal sain et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il avait l'impression que les armures étaient vivantes, mais immobiles.

\- « Est-ce que ces armures vous inquiète? » fit la voix douce du directeur nocturne

\- « Elles me mettent mal à l'aise… » avoua-t-il, ce mordant la lèvre inférieur, le professeur jeta un regard noir aux armures.

L'autre homme rigola, semblant amusé par le mal être de la terreur des cachots.

\- « Elles veillent à la sécurité des élèves. Si jamais une âme indésirable pointait le bout de son nez, parvenant à briser mes protections, elles se ligueraient toutes contre l'importun. Je puis vous dire que trois milles armures contre vous ne vous laisse que peu de chance de survie. »

Severus hocha simplement la tête. Là était la vérité. Un système de protection plus qu'efficace, même si le potioniste le trouvait extrême. Trois milles armures ? N'avait-il pas confiance envers les autres enseignants ? Puis Severus songea à quelque chose. Le jour, ils dormaient. Ils ne pourraient donc pas être éveillé en cas d'intrusion, ni couvrir la grandeur de l'école. Alors que les armures… L'enseignant fut finalement tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son… ami ? Oui. Étrangement, Severus ne pouvait que considérer le vampire ainsi. Comme un ami.

\- « Ici vous avez la classe de Combat et de Défense, matière enseignée par Alucard. Mon petit démon de fils est l'un des meilleurs guerriers parmi les nôtres, malgré que Rumplestiltskin le batte sans trop de difficulté. Il est sournois ce sale démon… Il est d'ailleurs notre infirmier. » rigola le Directeur de nuit.

Severus eut un sourire en coin. Si quelqu'un était capable de mettre la raclée au fils aîné d'un Roi sans avoir peur d'un retour des choses, le potioniste était prêt à payer cher pour le rencontrer. Ils passèrent ainsi devant de nombreuses classes jusqu'à pénétrer de nouveau dans les cachots. Telles des ombres dans le brouillard, Severus parvint à voir les silhouettes des jeunes serpents qui allaient à leur dortoir. Sous le lac où ils pouvaient observer les sirènes, le Calmar Géant et d'autres créatures qui aimaient les ténèbres.

\- « La nostalgie vous gagne Severus? »

Décidément, Severus ne s'habituerait pas du passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement… comme si l'homme savait dans quel état émotionnel il se trouvait, les mots et les tournures de phrases à choisir. Il ne lui avait pas demandé s'il allait bien, non, parce ce que cela devait se voir et aurait été une question inappropriée.

\- « Nostalgie et autre. Je dirais plutôt que tout va trop vite. En une journée j'ai fait face à la joie d'un _père_ de me retrouver, puis de sa colère et son rejet. Une nouvelle école dans mon ancienne école, apprendre que mon meilleur ami m'a caché des choses importantes sur lui et mon filleul, ma découverte et ma déclaration d'Unique face à tout le monde, des élèves que j'avais et croyais connaître, mais qui m'ont bien eut… Tout cela en même pas une journée. Je suis perdu pour être franc et… et je crains que ma déclaration, mon acceptation de mon lien avec Harry ne provoque quelque chose. »

\- « Mais cela a déjà provoqué quelque chose. D'ici demain, tout mon peuple saura que mon Héritier au trône a trouvé son Unique chez un Mortel et que celui-ci l'accepte. Depuis plus de six millénaires aucun Mortel n'avait accepté l'un des nôtres vous savez ? »

Sous le choc, Severus ne répondit pas. Ou plutôt, son cœur le fit pour lui. Manquant un battement, l'organe pompe commença à battre plus vite, laissant la peur se répandre dans tout son être malgré que cela ne se voyait pas. Severus gardait la tête droite, un masque implacable sur le visage. Mais dans quel monde avait-il plongé ?

\- « Mais comme nous en sommes au sujet de votre déclaration, autant vous l'avouer… Harry est bien un Potter, mais n'en porte pas le nom. La famille Potter n'existait pas à sa naissance, mais ils partagent le même sang. Harry l'ignore cependant et j'anticipe le jour où je devrais le lui révéler car il déteste tout ce qui s'approche de loin ou non à cette famille depuis que ce James vous a fait du mal. »

Severus hoche simplement la tête lentement.

\- « Je ne lui dirais rien, je vous le promets, mais cela ne change rien pour moi. Qu'importe son sang, Harry est Harry »

\- « Alors il ne vous faudra pas l'oublier le jour où il l'apprendra et lui faire savoir que cela n'affecte ni votre perception de sa personne, ni vos sentiments. »

\- « Et que voulez-vous dire par « _Mais cela a déjà provoqué quelque chose_ » ? Qu'est-ce qui sera provoqué par ma déclaration ? »

\- « Eh bien tout mon peuple voudra voir celui qui, un jour, régnera aux côtés de mon fils héritier par la Mort ! » et Amaël éclata de rire lorsque Severus perdit ses dernières couleurs. « Ils viendront vous rencontrer et vous serez présenté naturellement. Chaque ethnie offrira un présent à votre couple de par leur culture et traditions. Cela sera un simple mauvais moment à passer et qui devrait durer environ une semaine. Vous serez juste le centre de l'attention de mon peuple entier… » rigola Amaël qui semblait bien s'amuser de l'anticipation et du malaise qui gagnait Severus.

\- « Par Merlin, mais qu'ai-je fait? » se lamenta Severus en prenant son visage dans la paume de ses deux mains

\- « Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait en écoutant votre âme et votre cœur, tout comme votre instinct. Harry ne pouvait pas tombé sur meilleur Unique que vous Severus. Mon peuple ne regarde pas le physique, alors n'essayez pas de l'utiliser pour vous rabaissez jeune homme. » sourit le Lord en lui montrant d'un mouvement ample du bras, comme s'il désirait lui montrer tout le mur devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêté, une immense parcelle dudit mur qui était gardée par quatre armures. « Voici le dortoir des Thanebris. Leur mot de passe est Naärëm. Il s'agit d'une langue morte dont il ne reste que des gravats. Cela signifiait; « N'aie crainte du noir ». Les parents le répétaient souvent à leur enfant la nuit. Naärëm, Naärëm misthril dirth. N'aie crainte du noir, n'aie crainte du noir mon enfant. »

Ils s'engouffraient déjà tous deux dans le dortoir lorsque le Seigneur avait parlé cette langue disparue et Severus ne pus que la trouver magnifique. Elle roulait sur la langue de l'être vampirique comme la plus belle chose du monde. Porteuse de mille promesses comme si elle allait offrir le paradis à tout instant. Un léger frémissement même parcouru son corps. Pourquoi cette langue avait-elle disparue ? Aux oreilles du Maître des potions elle était la plus belle des langues.

Et puis l'enseignant s'arrêta, figé d'émerveillement.

Une douce musique celtique s'élevait par une harpe enchantée qui jouait seule alors qu'un doux feu crépitait dans des cheminées de pierre noire. Le salon était immense et, contrairement aux salons des dortoirs de Poudlard, il y avait de très nombreux fauteuils qui faisaient faces aux cheminées qui furent dénombrées à dix par Severus. La chaleur était douce, mais l'endroit gardait une douce fraicheur qui était la bienvenue avec la fin de l'été qui était toujours chaud. Le salon était entièrement de pierre et de bois. Le plafond était vouté et ensorcelé pour représenter la nuit en train de tombé, même si les dernières lueurs du jour était très loin maintenant. Sauf que le ciel n'était pas _noir_ , mais _rouge_. Comme à Nobor.

Les meubles de bois étaient noirs. Il y avait de nombreuses tables pour travailler ainsi qu'une bibliothèque derrière une porte entrouverte et qui promettait d'une grande. Quant aux fauteuils et aux divans, leurs couleurs étaient sobres et se mariaient bien à l'endroit. Il y avait cinq statues, une entre chaque cheminée, et qui étaient là pour protéger les élèves. Amaël ne plaisantait pas sur la sécurité des enfants qui étaient sous sa garde et Severus ne pouvait que l'admirer pour cela. Ici, aucun être mal intentionné ne pourrait pénétrer ces murs sans en payer le prix au centuple de ses intentions. Sur les murs nus Severus pu voir des bannières aux couleurs de la maison avec son animal symbole.

L'endroit était plus que chaleureux et Severus s'y sentait très bien. Un peu plus et il aurait pris place dans l'un des grands fauteuils pour siroter un thé tout en corrigeant les travaux de ses incapables d'élèves. Mais il fut entrainé par le directeur de nuit qui lui fit visiter les dortoirs, qui descendaient sous terre grâce à un escalier en colimaçon. Chaque étage représentait une année. Les plus anciens étaient en bas complètement, car étant les plus hauts, les plus jeunes pouvaient plus facilement demander de l'aide. Mais comme le lui fit savoir Amaël, s'était par le passé. Cette année s'étaient les plus vieux qui étaient dans les premiers dortoirs et les plus jeunes au plus bas.

Severus n'eut pas besoin d'explications; s'était pour protéger les enfants plus jeunes.

Les deux hommes visitèrent chaque palier et chaque palier avait quatre dortoirs par années tant ils étaient nombreux. Severus pris une grande respiration, se disant que ses classes seraient immenses ! Sans doute le double de celles qu'il avait à Poudlard, avec les plus grosses classes naturellement.

Et puis ils passèrent au dortoir des Motheram. Ce dernier se trouvait un étage en dessous, deux couloirs plus loin. Comme pour le précédent dortoir, dix cheminées, une bibliothèque privée pour la maison, un grand nombre de places où s'asseoir ou étudier. Sans oublier les bannières de la maison. Par contre, les dortoirs étaient sur le même étage. On y accédait par une porte qui donnait sur un long couloir où se trouvaient sept portes qui conduisaient, chacune, au dortoir d'une année en particulier. Dans le couloir il y avait quatre armures aussi, tout comme il y en avait cinq dans le salon. Ce qui fit sentir à Severus qu'il n'avait sans doute pas du tout vu les armures qui gardaient les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des Thanebris.

Les deux dortoirs restant furent semblables, ce qui fit voir au potioniste qu'aucune maison n'était privilégiée, que toutes avaient été décorées avec le même goût, le même financement. Il n'y avait que l'emplacement des dortoirs qui variait, protégeant toujours ceux des plus jeunes. Si un quelconque intrus parvenait à pénétrer dans un dortoir, il devrait passer devant celui des aînés et les affronter pour atteindre les plus petits. Et Severus se doutait qu'il serait suicidaire de s'attaquer à des jeunes ne se contrôlant pas parfaitement et qui, en plus, n'étaient pas humain. Merlin savait de quoi ils étaient capables !

Les deux hommes avaient échangés peu de mots. Severus parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il se noierait dans l'inquiétude d'une seconde à l'autre et Amaël ne disait rien, respectant le mutisme du premier. Severus ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissant.

Et puis, alors qu'il traversait le Grand Hall, qui avait énormément changé - à la place des pierres grisâtres se trouvaient des pierres taillées dans du marbre noir -, Severus eut soudain un flash qui le figea. Il se souvenait du moment quand on le torturait, d'une lame froide blessant ses chairs, l'explosion, de nouveau les tortures et puis les cris. Une main sur sa joue, froide comme le marbre dont était dorénavant fait le Grand Hall, ramena Severus à la réalité.

Le potioniste regarda son nouveau directeur sans le voir. Il n'y avait plus pensé, mais qu'était-il advenu des autres cette nuit-là?

\- « Amaël… la nuit où Harry m'a sauvé la vie… que s'est-il passé? Que sont… que sont devenus les autres ? »

Le Lord soupira doucement. Quoi que Lord, réalisa Severus, était une insulte à son rang. La main quitta sa joue, se posant sur son épaule.

\- « Ils sont tous morts. Harry, Alucard, et ceux qui les accompagnaient les ont tous tués sans cérémonie. Harry leur a fait payer ce qu'ils t'ont fait… »

Encore un changement entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement réalisa Severus alors qu'une de ses mains commençait à trembler sous le souvenir. Il aurait dû mourir, il avait failli mourir ! Il l'avait senti d'ailleurs, les mains de la Grande Faucheuse sur son corps, tentant de prendre son âme. Ou avait-ce été Harry regardant ses blessures ? Severus ne savait plus, n'était même pas sûr de vouloir savoir ni qu'on lui dise comment ils étaient tous morts…

\- « Est-ce qu'ils ont remonté au Seigneur des Ténèbres? »

Ça s'était la question qui le tuait, la question qui devait tout dire. Est-ce qu'il avait raison de continuer de craindre pour sa vie ou non? Est-ce que le Lord noir avait fait face à sa moitié enragée? Parce qu'il n'était pas dupe. Le potioniste savait qu'Harry avait dû être hors de lui en le sachant au gouffre de l'enfer, après tout s'était l'unique chose qu'il méritait, alors il avait besoin de savoir. Est-ce que son Unique avait fait la peau à Voldemort pour le venger?

\- « Malheureusement non. Nos meilleurs traqueurs ne sont pas parvenus à le pister, ce qui relève du miracle. Mais Tom n'en restera pas là. Nous avons porté un coup dur à ses partisans qui sont maintenant fortement diminués. S'il ne peut pas attaquer maintenant et qu'il doit récupérer les fidèles perdu, Tom ne restera cependant pas inactif j'en suis sûr. Il voudra faire payer ces pertes méritées.

Severus hocha lentement la tête, comprenant que la menace restait donc toujours bien présente pour lui. Mais étrangement, il n'avait qu'à semi peur. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à regarder où il était, qui l'entourait, qui était son Unique… Qui aurait eu le courage de l'attaquer ? Soupirant cependant, le potioniste ne put que se dire qu'il allait en baver. Il avait toujours la marque après tout et au-travers elle, Voldemort pouvait le faire souffrir. Frottant distraitement son avant-bras marqué à jamais, Severus leva les yeux vers son compagnon de découverte. Il fronça cependant les sourcils sous le sourire mystérieux du roi. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Severus remonta la manche cachant sa marque alors que la voix d'Amaël s'élevait dans le silence nouvellement installé.

\- « Remerciez Harry. »

Le cœur de Rogue manqua un battement.

Sa marque avait disparue.

OoOo

La salle de bain était en marbre blanc. Quelques colonnes entouraient les lavabos positionnés en rond. Tout était silencieux et aucun fantôme ne s'amusait à faire déborder les toilettes. Malgré tout, il y avait une personne qui brisait ce silence de mort par ses sanglots. Le vitrail, illuminé par les rayons de la lune, représentant une sorte d'ange possédant six ailes d'or regardait cette pauvre silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin. La chevelure d'argent de l'attristé tombait devant son visage, le cachant à la créature ailée qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour remonter le moral à ce pauvre homme.

Ses ailes s'agitèrent doucement et quelques plumes d'or tombèrent sur le sol à ses pieds. Le vitrail ne pouvait parler, réconforter. Juste être une présence silencieuse qui soutenait une personne en larme.

Et puis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, surprenant l'ange quelconque. Une silhouette avança dans la sombre pièce et les torches s'allumèrent, surprenant l'homme en larme. Celui-ci redressa la tête et l'ange sourit en voyant son visage gracieux et aristocratique, mais il ressentit aussi de la tristesse à le voir ravagé par les larmes.

Le feu des torches révéla la silhouette bien connu du prince héritier et le vitrail se sentit soulagé d'une certaine façon. La famille royale était connue pour sa bonté envers son peuple, qu'importent à quelle race ils appartenaient, et ne supportait pas que l'on fasse du mal à celui-ci.

Harry savait où trouver Lucius. Le chef de la famille Malfoy n'avait aucun secret pour lui et, même si ce dernier l'aurait voulu, Harry le connaissait trop bien pour qu'il puisse le lui caché longtemps. Harry avait éloigné volontairement Severus de son meilleur ami, pas pour le blessé ou égoïstement, ou par jalousie, mais parce qu'il savait comment Lucius le recevrait. En le rejetant, voulant rester seul. Le regard émeraude croisa les perles d'argent et Malfoy détourna le regard.

\- « À quoi t'attendais-tu Lucius ? Ton fils a le même caractère que toi sur bien des points… »

Lucius resta silencieux alors que le suceur de sang prit place à ses côtés. Machinalement, Lucius posa sa tête sur l'épaule du prince qui l'entoura d'un bras protecteur, laissant ses doigts froids se perdre dans ses cheveux.

\- « Oui, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Il n'a pas été élevé dans notre monde Lucius. Il a été élevé comme n'importe quel mortel, malgré qu'il fut sorcier… Cela n'aurait pas dû être ainsi, nous le savons tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis navré Lucius, c'est de ma faute si ton dragon n'est pas des nôtres dans son cœur… » soupira Harry, posant sa tête contre celle de l'ancien Deatheater

Le cœur mort d'Harry se serra dans sa poitrine. Entourant le corps tremblant de sanglots de Lucius Malfoy, Harry le serra contre son cœur, caressant tendrement sa tête.

\- « Narcissa ne l'a pas bien pris n'est-ce pas ? »

L'incube redoubla de sanglot et Harry ferma les yeux. C'à quoi il avait pensé avec Severus était donc juste. Cissa avait dû être enragée d'apprendre que son époux était un incube, mais qu'en plus celui qu'elle croyait être son fils ne l'était pas. Car ce n'était pas elle la mère de ce petit dragon, mais Lucius. Et si l'ancienne Black n'était pas ici, s'était qu'elle était morte.

\- « Et Drake t'a surpris à la tuer, car elle t'a attaquée n'est-ce pas. Tout comme elle a menacée de tuer Drago. » Ce n'était pas des questions et Lucius resta silencieux alors qu'Harry continuait de caresser sa longue chevelure. « Je n'imagine pas comment il a dû t'être difficile d'annoncer tout cela à Drago

Le silence seul fut la réponse qu'obtint Harry. Ce dernier berça délicatement l'être dans ses bras. Depuis longtemps il connaissait Lucius. Ils avaient toujours été proches, dès leur première rencontre.

Une larme carmine coula sur la joue d'opale du vampire alors qu'il y repensait, à cette relation qui s'était établie entre eux. Il leur avait été difficile de feindre la haine et encore plus dur à Lucius de tenter de le _tuer_ lors de sa deuxième année. Hors, il y avait Dobby et celui-ci devait être témoin de sa supposer haine viscérale pour le Survivant. Mais maintenant, tout comme durant les étés, ils n'étaient plus obliger de jouer la comédie.

\- « Severus sait pour Drago et toi, que vous êtes des incubes. Amÿel le conduira bientôt ici, car Severus veut plus que tout venir te retrouver. Lorsque tu t'es enfuit, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait te courir après. Severus est très ouvert d'esprit Lust, mais surtout il tient à toi et à Drago. Il ne te jugera pas, je te le promets. Tout comme il m'a accepté en sachant ce que j'étais. Il n'a pas fui, Lucius, ni ne m'a rejeté. Il m'a laissé l'embrasser alors que normalement il devrait me considérer comme un monstre. De toute façon, tu as bien vu comment il a réagi avec Drago. Penses-tu réellement qu'il te rejettera toi ? »

Lucius redressa la tête, le regardant avec espoir. Harry lui sourit et chassa les larmes maculant les joues de l'aristocrate.

\- « Et le gouvernement sorcier ne pourra pas mettre la main sur tes possessions, tu le sais bien non ? Tout ira bien Lust, tout ira bien. » Murmura Harry, attira de nouveau le chef de la famille Malfoy dans ses bras. Ce dernier enfuit son visage dans le cou de l'être vampirique alors que ses larmes se tarissaient sous les paroles rassurantes de son ami et prince. « Amÿel parlera avec Drago, où je le ferai si tu préfères. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai fait naître non ? » Rigola Harry alors que dans son cou un rire fut étouffé. « Je me souviens que tu me hurlais de le sortir de _là_ ou bien tu m'arracherais la tête avec les dents… avec mes dents. »

Un rire étouffé lui parvint de son cou et Harry se permit un léger sourire. Il avait toujours détesté voir Lucius dans cet état de faiblesse, craqué de nouveau. Mais après tout, Lucius n'était même pas considéré comme majeur dans leur société. Les incubes, comme les succubes, n'atteignaient leur majorité qu'à cinq cent ans. Lucius étant à peine dans la trentaine d'années, il n'était qu'un enfant. Un enfant devenu adulte trop vite, et mère de surcroit.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre ainsi qu'une conversation. Reconnaissant facilement la voix de Severus et de celui grâce à qui il était sur cette terre, Harry regarda son protéger. Posant ses lèvres sur le front d'opale de Lucius Malfoy, le prince héritier lui offrit un doux sourire.

\- « Désirs-tu que je reste, ou que je parte et revienne dans une minute ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre quand la prise de Lucius se fit plus ferme sur sa taille durant un instant et qu'une faible voix ne murmure « _ne m'abandonne pas, pas une nouvelle fois_ » qui serra le cœur mort de l'être vampirique.

\- « Je ne t'abandonnerai plus Lucius, plus jamais. »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement alors que Lucius se décollait de lui, sachant que Severus ferait sans doute son jaloux face à cela. Harry n'avait pas le cœur à lui expliquer sa proximité avec le chef de la famille Malfoy. Après tout, s'était à Lucius de s'expliquer, car cela était son histoire… Même s'il était impliqué personnellement.

Le regard émeraude se posa finalement sur la sombre silhouette de son Unique et une bouffée de chaleur le submergea. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, s'était de l'amour pour le potioniste et une envie ferme de le faire sien à l'instant. Qu'importe que son Amÿel soit là, que Lucius soit là et qu'importe qu'ils se trouvent dans des toilettes.

Il avait l'envie de découvrir chaque parcelle de ce corps qu'il savait trop maigre, pour le bien de l'homme, et couvert de cicatrices. Mais cela ne l'horripilait pas, ne le remplissait pas de dégoût. Au contraire. S'était de la culpabilité de ne pas avoir su protéger son Unique, mais aussi de l'attirance. L'envie de les faire oublier, de remplacer la douleur qui les avait causées, par du plaisir d'une union charnelle entre eux.

Harry avait envie de découvrir la voix de Severus perdu dans le plaisir, mais ça ne serait pas maintenant. L'homme n'était certainement pas le genre facile et, Harry s'en doutait, à facilement se laisser dominer ou se faire soumit dans les bras d'une quelconque personne. Hors, il était un vampire qui avait attendu son Unique durant plus de trente ans, l'avait vu le rejeter, aimer une mortelle, l'avait su souffrir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire… Severus ne lui résisterait pas !

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de bain, après son choc initial face à la découverte de la disparition de sa maque, Severus ne s'était pas entendu à cette scène. Lucius séchant ses larmes aux côtés d'Harry. Lui qui croyait que l'aristocrate détestait son ancien élève honni... Mais le regard que lui porta le prince héritier provoqua la naissance d'un incendie dans le creux de son ventre et de ses reins. Comment pouvait-il y avoir tant de désir et de luxure dans un regard si vert et doré ?

Le potioniste, s'il n'avait pas eu autant la maîtrise de lui, se serait caché derrière le roi qui venait d'entrer à son tour de peur que le fils de celui-ci ne lui saute dessus pour le prendre à même les lavabos, les colonnes de marbres ou le mur sans se soucier du lieu ou des éventuels témoins.

\- « _Merlin… faites qu'il ne me saute pas dessus maintenant_ » pria intérieurement Severus, détachant son regard de son unique pour se concentrer sur son ami qu'il approcha lentement. « Lucius ? »

Le nommé détourna lentement le regard, se tendant perceptiblement face à la mention de son nom. Comme s'il allait faire quoi ? Se demanda Severus. Il n'allait pas le rejeter, le chasser et l'insulter. Bon sang, ils étaient amis depuis l'école ! S'approchant lentement, le potioniste pris place à côté de l'aristocrate et lui offrit un pâle sourire.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, imbécile ? Que je vais te rejeter toi et mon filleul ? Merlin, dit moi que ce stupide Griffondor qui me sert d'Unique ne t'a pas transmis son impulsivité et son manque de réflexion ? »

\- « Eh ! » s'écria le dit Griffondor alors que Lucius eut un sourire sincère.

\- « Je me fiche du quoi tu peux bien être Lucius. Tu pourrais être un troll des montagnes que tu resterais mon ami. Je te signale que j'ai une sangsue bipède immature comme Âme-sœur et qui menace de me sauter dessus à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent. »

Le blond rigola et se détendit alors que ledit suceur de sang rougi jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux sous le regard bien veillant du directeur de l'endroit. Severus posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami alors qu'Amaël faisait signe à son enfant de sortir, d'un mouvement discret du menton, mais Harry secoua négativement la tête. Lucius soupira doucement et ferma les yeux.

\- « Continuerais-tu de dire ces paroles si tu savais que j'ai tué Cissa et que… »

\- « Tu _es_ la _mère_ de Drago ? » souris le potioniste. « Pitié, Lucius, penses-tu réellement que ça me choquerait ? Je m'y suis fait que des hommes pouvaient, disons, tomber enceint. » Severus regarda le Roi vampirique qui eut un léger sourire. Tous deux se souvenaient de la réaction du premier lorsqu'il avait appris la maternité du seigneur avec son fils aîné. « Qui est le père ? » demanda Severus alors que l'incube posait son front sur son épaule, gardant le silence qui se fit lourd. L'éclair qui traversa les yeux de son unique, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, le laissa deviner. Fermant les yeux, le potioniste caressa doucement le dos de son meilleur ami. « Ça ne change rien pour moi, Drago reste mon filleul et tu restes mon meilleur ami Lucius. Cela s'arrangera avec Drago. Tu le connais, il est plus impulsif qu'un griffon quand il se met en colère. Il est sous le choc, laisses-le encaisser la nouvelle. »

Lucius hocha simplement la tête, semblant tout de même au bord du gouffre. Severus avait bien vu à quel point Amaël tenait à ses enfants et quand, après qu'il eut nommé les élèves de Poudlard rejoignant la Night, les parents étaient allé rejoindre leur rejetons, ils les avaient vu si fier et emplit d'amour pour leurs enfants. Même la mère Nott avait montré son affection en serrant son fils dans ses bras, un sourire plein de fierté peint sur le visage. Il n'était pas dur pour Severus de savoir que Lucius était plus qu'attaché à son enfant, malgré ce qu'il montrait souvent en publique et que son rejet lui faisait atrocement mal.

\- « Allez, viens. La répartition va bientôt commencer. Tu ne voudrais pas manquer le moment où ton fils va être placé dans sa nouvelle maison n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Severus en souriant alors que Lucius se redressait lentement, courbaturé sans doute, et épuisé.

Severus l'aida à se relever et ce fut Amaël qui fit l'appui pour l'incube, sous le malaise de celui-ci. Severus trouva cela très Serpentard de la part d'Amaël de le laisser avec son fils qui semblait avoir des envies très peu catholique à son encontre. Deux bras entourèrent sa taille et un souffle frai caressa sa carotide, provoquant un frisson chez l'enseignant qui se tendit subitement.

\- « Oh, tu as raison Severus. Je meurs d'envie de te sauter dessus, de goutter chaque parcelle de ton corps… mais je sais aussi que tu n'es pas prêt à cela et que ça serait trop vite. Mais je suis patient, après tout, cela fait plus de trente ans que je t'attends. Je peux bien attendre encore un moment pour enfin te savourer dans mes bras » susurra le prince à son oreille d'une voix emplie de désir avant de se détacher de lui pour ne laisser qu'un bras autour de sa taille trop fine, possessif.

Le geste n'était pas méchant, mais Severus ne sut comment réagir. Ses sentiments étaient partagés entre la colère; non mais pour qui Harry se prenait-il pour le prendre par la taille comme une femme ?, et un mélange de soulagement et de contentement; Harry n'avait pas peur de s'afficher avec lui, de montrer ce qu'ils _étaient_ et ce malgré son apparence qui était repoussante. On l'appelait le graisseux, on faisait toujours d'horribles commentaires sur son nez, son visage, mais Harry semblait s'en foutre. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire des plus ravis de ne pas se faire rejeter par son geste tant et si bien que Severus n'eus pas le cœur de se détacher de lui. Même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les doubles portes de bois massif, Severus Rogue ne pus qu'avoir le souffle coupé. La salle était immense, des colonnes de marbres, aux couleurs des maisons, séparaient les tables. Le plafond était vouté, mais aussi enchanté. Le ciel était de sang, quelques nuages de charbons le parcouraient alors que la lune éclairait la pièce. Des flammes argentes, bleues et d'ors flottaient aux dessus de leurs têtes, illuminant la pièce. Les fenêtres étaient d'immenses vitraux vivants représentant de nombreuses créatures. Ceux derrières les enseignants représentaient Amaël, au centre, encadré par ses fils, Harry à sa gauche et Alucard à sa droite, alors que dix-huit autres vitaux étaient aussi présents. Neuf à droites, neuf à gauche et de races différentes. Le vitrail d'Amaël regardait les vingt vitraux avec une tendresse parentale qui n'abusa pas l'enseignant. Ils s'agissaient des _enfants_ de son beau-père ?!

\- « Les dix-huit vitraux que tu vois sont mes frères et sœurs adoptifs. Amÿel a souvent adopté comme tu peux le voir » rigola Harry en se rapprochant de lui alors qu'enfin Severus réalisait que l'endroit était emplit d'enfants qui lui étaient inconnus. Les parents attendaient devant les vitraux muraux alors que les jeunes s'étaient placés en trois rangées de deux par deux qui arrivait presque à la double porte. Bon sang, combien étaient-ils à devoir être répartit?

Son regard fut attiré par une table placé horizontalement face aux quatre autres et surélevé sur une sorte de podium pour que les élèves puissent les voir. Là, Severus vit ses comparses d'enseignement. Ils étaient tous imposants et d'une telle beauté, sauf pour l'un qui était assez étrange, que Severus se sentit courber le dos légèrement. Réalisant qu'il n'était qu'une brindille au milieu des plus grands arbres. Il était le scrout à pétard au milieu des licornes oui! Sentant son malaise, Harry lui caressa le flanc et Severus sentit ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes. Cela eu le don de le réconforté, mais seulement un peu. Quittant le bras d'Harry, Severus alla s'installer à la place qui restait. Soit à côté de cet étrange personnage qui faisait aussi tache dans le décor que lui.

L'homme avait une chevelure longue et bouclé châtaine claire, mais sale. Sa peau était très pâle et légèrement vertes, mais pas lisse. Impossible à dire si ce qui était en relief était des écailles, ou autre chose. Mise à part ses sourcils et ses cheveux, l'homme était complètement imberbe. Ses yeux, grands, n'était pas normaux et malgré l'air taquin et amusé peint sur son visage, le faisant ressembler à un véritable plaisantin, Severus vit aux fond de ceux-ci une tristesse sans fond lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- « Je suis Rumplestiltskin ! Infirmier et Gardien des clefs de l'école » fit la voix presque haut perchée, malgré qu'elle restait étrangement masculine, de l'homme.

\- « Severus Rogue, professeur de potion » répondit Severus en serrant la main de ce Rumpelstiltskin.

\- « Et Unique de mon petit frère et filleul » rigola l'homme. « Booooonne chaaaance » chantonna l'être étrange. « Il est aussi cruel et imprévisible que son frère, mais bien plus passionné. Quoi qu'un brin trop impulsif dans certaines situation. Appelez-moi Rumple comme tout le monde ! »

\- « Bien. Il est vrai qu'Harry est aussi immature par moment, mais je m'y ferai »

Severus rapporta son attention sur la salle. Harry avait rejoint les rangs, parlant avec Blaise et Théodore, alors que Neville parlait avec les jumeaux. Pour ne pas changer, Luna fixait le plafond. Soudainement la demoiselle traversa le plancher, faisant arrêter une seconde le cœur de l'enseignant.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus. Miss Lovegood reviendra dans une seconde. Cette petite ne maîtrise pas complètement ses pouvoirs. Elle n'est qu'une jeune Banshee après tout, orpheline de sa mère. Son père n'est qu'un sorcier, il ne peut pas lui apprendre à les maîtriser. »

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme remontait au-travers le plancher pour reprendre sa place. Interloqué, Severus se tourna vers l'homme qui avait parlé. Celui-ci ressemblait à un elfe. Sa peau était pâle, blanche, et ses yeux n'avaient ni pupille ni iris, mais avait la couleur de l'huile. Sa chevelure était d'un mauve argenté qui se dégradait en bleu vers le bas jusqu'à être presque blanche aux pointes. Son nez était fin et pointu, ses lèvres pleines, de magnifiques pommettes et des oreilles pointues décorées de magnifiques bijoux. Sa tenue était royale et son port tout autant.

L'inconnu lui sourit doucement.

\- « Je suis le Seigneur Aegnor des Forêts Noires de l'Arwen. De l'Islande à l'Allemagne s'étendent mes terres. » Son regard d'huile se posa sur Neville et se fit triste. « Neville est mon filleul. Ses parents, Frank et Alice était mes amis. Ne vous trompez pas, ils étaient sorciers, mais lorsqu'ils ont perdu leur… mentale, j'ai officiellement adopté leur fils. Ce qui lui a provoqué quelques séquelles physiquement. » sourit l'homme. « Mais vous voulez sans doute plus d'info sur miss Lovegood ? Les Banshee font partie de la famille des spectres qui, contrairement aux fantômes, peuvent devenir tangibles. Cette particularité des siens est combiné au fait que miss Lovegood possède du sang humain, sorcier. Et donc, mortel. Je suis même étonné qu'elle n'ait pas eu d'incident en cours avec ses pouvoirs instables. Mais le Destin fait bien les choses. »

Le silence revint alors qu'Amaël s'avançait vers un lutrin de cristal. Le pied ressemblait à une vague fine de laquelle semblait sortir un serpent aux ailes déployé son corps était taillé dans de l'onyx pur alors que ses ailes étaient taillé dans diverses pierres précieuses ou semi précieuses. Et au bas des marches menant à la table des enseignants, Alucard se tenait à côté d'un immense arbre de pierre grise terne et triste. Il y avait aussi le dos de _quelque chose_ qui _s'agita_. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que s'était et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu plutôt? Mais il fut interrompu lorsque des jeunes, qui étaient sans doute dans les plus vieux en fait…, se décalèrent pour monter sur les marches.

Harry n'avait-il pas parlé d'une hymne, comme pour celle de Poudlard?

Mais une musique venu d'il ne sut où commença à s'élever. Avant qu'il ne réalise que s'était les élèves eux-mêmes qui la faisaient ! Puis à la musique vocale s'ajoutèrent des paroles qu'il ne comprit pas. La poisse que s'était d'être un vulgaire et faible mortel, ne pouvant comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. La langue, remarqua Severus, était la même que lorsqu'il avait été attiré par Amaël et ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'avait parlé le nommé plutôt. Et soudainement les chanteurs se mirent à se mouvoir et un bruit métallique le fit sursauter. Et pour cause ! Dans une sorte chorégraphie hypnotisant, les chanteurs jouaient de l'épée, se battaient _amicalement_ entre eux. Harry fit même semblant de se faire transpercer par Blaise, la lame frôlant son corps en passant entre le bras et le flanc droit.

\- « laissez la Mort vous guider.  
Son ombre vous porte

Par-delà les destinées.

Ayez l'âme forte

Face au malheur

Chassez les larmes

Car voici l'heure

De lever vos armes.

Avancerez-vous dans le brouillard

Le cœur emplit de clarté

Vaillant même au plus tard

Où laisserez-vous les ténèbres vous guider

À l'apogée de vos rêves

Mais sans jamais oublier

Pour eux, de lever le glaive… »

Les paroles avaient coulé dans son esprit comme l'eau dans une rivière. Si soudainement que Severus en était resté surprit. Le chant était magnifique, limpide, quoi que sombre. Comme les mouvements des danseurs et chanteurs. Et puis soudain, il y avait eu la douleur.

Severus en eu le souffle coupé et les larmes pointèrent le bout de leur nez alors que sa main se posait sur sa poitrine. La souffrance le transperçait, comme une lame qui aurait percée sa chair de part en part. De sous sa clavicule gauche en descendant à son rein droit, tranchant cœur et poumons. Aegnor et Rumpelstiltskin se tournèrent vers lui, mais Severus secoua la tête. Il souffrait, mais étrangement, il avait l'impression que la douleur n'était pas sienne. Comme avec un membre amputé. Une douleur fantôme.

Relevant rapidement la tête, l'enseignant en potion chercha Harry des yeux. Les deux hommes durent comprendre, car Aegnor le pointa du doigt discrètement.

\- « Il n'est pas blessé pourtant. »

Severus soupira, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air pour faire partir cette sensation désagréable. Il ne put se concentrer sur les paroles de nouveau et il sentit sur lui un regard d'or bien connu qui lui réchauffa le cœur, chassant la douleur. Amaël… bien sûr. Qui d'autre aurait pu lui permettre de comprendre les paroles ? Mais savait-il d'où lui provenait cette souffrance inconnue ?

* * *

 **Oui, sadisme, mais vous avez déjà la suite !**

 **Encore navré de la longue attente. La suite ne devrait pas tardé.**


	7. Répartition rime avec Révélation Part 3

**Alors coucou tout le monde !**

 **Petit mot spécial pour les lecteurs et lectrices de France à qui j'envoie tout mon soutient pour Vendredi, le treize, dernier même si je suis à l'autre bout de l'océan. Ce qui est arrivé n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu. Mes sympathies à toutes les familles, des défunts et des blessés.**

 **Je poste ce second chapitre plutôt, pour me rattraper de l'immense absence en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

Levant le regard vers le roi, Severus ne pus qu'observer son dos alors que la musique s'arrêtait et que les danseurs/chanteurs reprenaient leur place, se tapant dans la main et se félicitant silencieusement pour le spectacle. Une ovation les accueillit, autant des élèves que des professeurs.

Ce fut en levant doucement une main que le directeur regagna le silence.

\- « Bonjour à vous tous, jeunes gens. Je suis heureux de vous voir en ce jour où notre école a pu rouvrir ses portes et vous avoir en son sein. Je sais que nombreux sont impatients de passer sous notre Gargouille pour savoir dans quelle maison ils et elles seront. Je me ferais rapide pour que votre impatience ne dure pas trop longtemps. Comme vous le savez tous, notre école partage son bâtiment avec l'école pour sorciers et sorcières, Poudlard. Le Voile a déjà été mis en place pour votre sécurité, et la leur. Je sais que nombreux d'entre vous éprouvent de la haine pour les sorciers. Autant pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait par le passé, que pour ce qui se passe encore de nos jours. Je vous demanderai de ne pas tenter de le franchir. Naturellement, il vous est interdit de sortir de nuit, autant de votre dortoir que de l'école. Ou de rentrer en contact avec les élèves humains. Pour votre sécurité à tous, les armures du palais ont été mises à disposition de la Night. Je vous demanderai donc de les respecter et d'éviter de les taquiner. Elles sont là pour vous protégez, non pour vous divertir. »

Amaël regarda les élèves, sérieux, avant de reprendre.

\- « Maintenant, laissez-moi vous présentez nos enseignants. Mon fils Alucard vous enseignera le Combat et la Défense… » il y eu une ovation et des sifflements qui interrompirent le directeur alors que son fils faisait la courbette. « Les cours d'Astronomie seront dirigés par l'Oracle. Le Seigneur Aegnor enseignera la Botanique, l'Étude des Peuples de la Nuit sera assuré par ma personne… » une ovation assourdissante fut la réponse à cette nouvelle et malgré qu'Amaël tenta de ramener le calme, les élèves mirent au moins deux bonnes minutes avant d'arrêter de montrer leur enthousiasme face à la nouvelle. « Les cours de Potion seront assuré par le professeur Severus Rogue. Exceptionnellement, il s'agit d'un mortel, mais il est aussi l'Unique d'Harry, mon fils. » tout le monde regarda le concerné, autant ahuri qu'heureux pour lui et le nommé eut le droit à des bourrades et des félicitations. Une jeune femme lui sauta même au cou en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de lui foutre une claque aux fesses, provoquant une monté de jalousie et de colère chez l'enseignant. « L'étude des runes et des langues sera donné par Armel. L'Histoire des Peuples de la Nuit sera aussi donné par moi et Rumplestiltskin alors qu'Alucard assurera aussi l'étude des sortilèges, appuyé par le Seigneur Aegnor. L'étude des Créatures magique sera donné par Remus Lupin » le nom fit se figé Severus Rogue qui se retint de geindre de désespoir. Pas encore lui ! « Pour les cours optionnels nous avons… »

Mais Severus n'écoutait plus. Il demanderait les noms à Harry plus tard, parce qu'en ce moment il avait seulement envie de prendre le couteau à côté de son assiette et de s'ouvrir la gorge. Oh non ! Il n'allait pas encore devoir préparer une potion Tue-loup pour ce loup-garou qui avait failli le tuer quand il était à Poudlard quand même ! Mais étirant le cou discrètement, le potioniste reconnu les vêtements miteux de l'ancien enseignant de Défense contre les forces du mal. S'était parfait qu'il n'y ait pas cette matière, au moins ce sale lycanthrope ne pourrait pas le lui ravir.

Mais que faisait-il ici ? Severus ne lui faisait pas confiance, sachant que l'homme avait autant fait partit des Maraudeurs que de l'Ordre du Phénix et était, donc, un grand partisan du citronné directeur de Poudlard. Donc possiblement un espion pour celui-ci. Serrant les mâchoires, Severus se dit qu'il n'avait pas pu mal tomber comme confrère d'enseignement.

\- « Nous avons aussi mon fils Rumpelstiltskin en tant qu'infirmier. C'est aussi lui qui tiendra les tournois de combats de l'école. Vous ne pouvez-vous y inscrire qu'en étant majeur cependant, puisqu'il s'agit de véritables combats mes enfants, durant lesquels vous pourriez être sévèrement blessés. Si le club reste ouvert, et sous la supervision de l'un de nos meilleurs combattants, c'est uniquement car des jours funestes nous attendent. Comme vous furent tous avisé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, mais ses cibles ne sont plus seulement les moldus, mais nous aussi. Sans compter sur les sorciers qui étendent leurs villages et territoires en empiétant sur les nôtres, nous chassant de chez nous. La Guerre nous fait de l'œil mes enfants et elle éclatera peut-être plutôt que nous le croyons. Je trouve donc important que vous puissiez savoir vous battre sans vous faire d'illusion à ce à quoi cela ressemblera. » un silence religieux suivit ses paroles emplit d'inquiétude. « Je voudrais aussi vous parlez du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Il s'agit d'un tournoi chez les sorciers mortels où leurs trois grandes écoles de magie s'affrontent dans diverses épreuves. Ce tournois avait été aboli il y a longtemps, pour eux, et est aujourd'hui de retour. La Night est inscrite et, naturellement, que les élèves majeurs peuvent participer. Je m'attends à de la sincérité de votre part et je vous fais confiance pour ne pas mettre votre nom si vous n'avez pas atteint votre majorité. Et non, Rumple, les enseignants ne peuvent pas participer… »

Il y eut quelques rires alors que l'infirmier et enseignant se résignait, faisant la moue que Severus ne put que trouver adorable. Comme un gamin boudant son père

\- « Maintenant que les choses sont dites, place à votre répartition ! »

Le directeur prit place dans son trône d'onyx alors que son fils commençait l'appel par les premières années. Leur nombre ? Oh, juste environs une centaine ! Severus était un peu découragé. Il allait devoir retenir tous ces fichus nom ! Il fut cependant surprit lorsqu'arrivé aux quatrièmes années, le fils Weasley, Georges, fut appelé. Celui-ci fut envoyé à Thanebris comme son frère, Harry – pour qui il y eu une ovation – et Blaise, ainsi que Drago. Luna, Neville et Theodore furent répartit respectivement à Motheram, Lomëthil et Hîthreg. Étonnement, Severus fut soulager de savoir son filleul avec Harry. Au moins celui-ci prendrait-il soin du jeune Malfoy.

Le potioniste leva les yeux, cherchant la _mère_ de son filleul. Il le trouva non loin de la table de la maison, en retrait cependant, et semblait tout de même fier de son fils. Sans doute était-il dans la maison que Lucius espérait pour lui. Aux tables, tout le monde bavardait. Harry semblait s'amuser avec ses amis et, comme il s'y était attendu, il avait pris le fils Malfoy avec lui. Drago semblait mal à l'aise, mais Harry faisait son possible pour l'impliquer dans la conversation.

Lui-même entama une conversation avec Rumple, découvrant que l'homme tenait son apparence depuis la perte de son époux, dû à l'enlèvement de leurs jumeaux. Ce qui fit tiquer Severus naturellement, s'était que l'enlèvement remontait exactement à l'époque de la naissance de Fred et Georges, mais, en plus, leur « mère » était un elfe de nuit. Lui, Rumple? Il ignorait ce qu'il était. Amaël l'avait recueilli quand il n'était qu'un bébé et n'avait jamais découvert ses origines.

Pendant le repas, les cheveux de tous se mirent à changer de couleur. Ainsi Amaël se retrouva avec des cheveux roses bonbon flashy, Aegnor d'un rouge sang magnifique, Alucard d'un vert vomi étonnant et ainsi de suite. Sauf Severus, qui se félicita de ne pas avoir bu de l'étrange mixture rouge, et Rumple qui était à moitié mort de rire sur la table comme les élèves. Mais ces derniers ne furent pas en restent et se retrouvèrent bientôt comme leurs parents et les enseignants, car les parents étaient allé rejoindre les enfants pour ne pas avoir à rester debout et les regarder manger.

Severus ne put retenir un grand sourire en voyant sa moitié avec les cheveux vert fluo et roses tout aussi fluo. Si les adultes et les enseignants tentaient des contres-sorts et des incantations, ou demandaient au responsable de régler cela, Amaël lui agissait comme si de rien était alors que lentement ses cheveux changeaient de couleur pour un bleu profond avec quelques mèches argentes. Étrangement, cela lui allait bien.

Pris d'un courage, ou d'une stupidité qu'il ne savait sortit d'où, Severus but à son tour. Il devait bien se mélanger aux autres non ? Mais étrangement, le « tour » agit d'une façon étrange chez lui et ses cheveux prirent une couleur d'or aussi pur que l'était habituellement la chevelure du directeur. Et elle ne changea pas de couleur. Rumple s'amusait avec ses cheveux, contre sa volonté, tentant de voir où sa petite potion avait ratée. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était mortel que lui dit l'infirmier.

Severus dû même le laisser admirer sa cicatrice parce que l'autre ne le croyait pas, qu'il est survécu au sortilège qu'il avait lui-même créé et qu'en plus il était un mortel ? Nan, pas possible avait assuré le quelque chose qui fut abasourdit en voyant que s'était vrai. Durant les dix minutes qui passèrent, ce fut un infirmier curieux qui lui tâtonna le flanc et la cicatrice à son plus grand dam et sous le regard noir d'Harry. Ce dernier envoya même son couteau à l'infirmer/professeur qui l'arrêta entre ses son index et son majeur sans difficulté. Severus dû bien avouer que l'autre homme avait de jolis réflexes.

Mais le cœur de Severus se serrait dans sa poitrine et l'inquiétude le gagnait. Il n'avait pas oublié la douleur qu'il avait ressentis et qui restait sans origine, tout comme il n'oubliait pas les paroles du Roi et directeur. Une guerre contre les sorciers ? En plus de Voldemort? Jamais ils ne s'en remettraient ! Quoi que Severus s'en foutait comme de sa première potion. Son monde, tout comme celui des moldus, ne l'avaient jamais accepté et toujours rejeté. Alors que celui-ci l'acceptait sans préjudice, sans moquerie. Que demander de plus ? Peut-être que son Unique gagne en maturité ?

\- « Harry ! D'où tu me sors ces bouteilles d'alcool ? »

La voix d'Amaël attira l'attention de plusieurs à la place de l'Héritier au trône qui, comme l'avait dit son géniteur,avait quelques bouteilles d'alcool autour de lui.

\- « Bah de ma poche Amÿel ! T'inquiète, j'en donne pas au mineur. Blaise dit que je supporte moins bien l'alcool que lui, on se fait juste une bataille de shooter de Bloody Alcooly. »

\- « Ne vous saoulez pas vous autres, parce que l'infirmerie vous sera fermez qu'importe les conneries que vous ferez. Et pas de potion anti-gueule de bois demains… »

Harry rigola et fit signe à son père que ça allait avant de se boire deux shooter rouge sang d'affiler et secouer la tête. Severus soupira et cacha son visage dans sa main droite.

\- « Je suis tombé sur un alcoolique… »

\- « Non, juste sur un gamin qui adore faire la fête… Il va sans doute débouler une dizaine de fois les marches et tomber de la tour d'astronomie, rien de bien grave. » fit Rumple en testant l'élasticité de la cicatrice. « Magnifique ! Et sans fils d'or en plus. Étonnant, vraiment étonnant qu'ils soient parvenus à vous sauver ! J'ai créé ce sort, vous n'auriez pas dû en réchapper... C'est un miracle ! »

Severus reteint une réplique acerbe et aiguisée. Non mais ! Depuis quand débouler les marches une dizaine de fois et chuter de la tour d'astronomie étaient deux choses sans importances ? Harry avait beau être techniquement mort, il s'exploserait le crâne et les os dans une telle situation. L'inquiétude le gagna encore plus. Bon sang, il virait poufsouffle!

Secouant la tête, Severus continua de manger et de tenir la conversation avec les deux hommes qui l'encadrait. Il en apprit plus sur Neville par Aegnor, sur sa croissance beaucoup trop rapide à un tel point qu'ils avaient dû user de puissant glamour sur lui lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Le botaniste avait le poste parfait et Rogue ne s'étonnait plus de la passion de l'ancien joufflu pour cette matière. Avec un tel père adoptif il y avait de quoi ! L'elfe de nuit lui en apprit autant sur de nouvelles plantes que l'avait fait Amaël auparavant.

De Rumple il en apprit plus sur sa famille, sur son époux qui n'avait pas supporté la disparition de leurs enfants. Un elfe de nuit, comme lui apprit le Seigneur, est attaché à sa progéniture et ne peut, souvent, qu'enfanté qu'une fois. Si son ou ses enfants meurent, alors l'elfe se laisse aussi mourir. Rumple avait survécu avec l'espoir qu'un jour il retrouve ses petits jumeaux. Il en parlait avec tant d'espoir que Severus se trouvait cruel de ne pas parler des jumeaux Weasley, mais lorsqu'une larme coula sur la joue de l'homme à la race inconnue, le potioniste n'y tint plus.

\- « Il y a deux jumeaux, deux elfes de nuits, qui allaient à Poudlard et qui correspondent à l'âge qu'auraient les vôtres pour nous. » Immédiatement, l'infirmier le regarda et à la table des enseignants les conversations se turent. Discrètement, Amaël souriait, fier de la décision du potioniste, car il savait déjà la vérité. « Le fait qui est étrange, est que leurs parents ne sont pas des elfes de nuits… et qu'ils sont en âge de recevoir leur héritage magique, malgré que cela soit prématuré d'un an. Ce sont les plus gros farceurs de notre école. Ils ont apporté une toilette à Harry en deuxième année quand il a vaincu un basilic. » raconta Severus, un sourire en coin, mais sous le rire de Rumple qui fixait maintenant les jumeaux Weasley avec espoir.

\- « Et vous croyez… »

\- « De qui tiendraient-ils leur envies de farces ? Molly et Arthur ne sont pas des farceurs, bien trop sérieux. Le père s'entiche des moldus et la mère est à la maison comme une poule à surprotéger ses enfants. Ils n'ont de personne de qui tenir cela. »

Le reste du repas, Severus dû parler des jumeaux plus amplement à cet homme qui avait tout perdu et le potioniste se sentait coupable. Et si les enfants n'étaient pas les siens ? Il lui aurait offert un faux espoir. Mais quelque part dans son cœur, l'homme qui était appelé le Graisseux savait qu'il voyait juste. Les jumeaux n'étaient comme personne dans leur famille. Ils s'en détachaient comme des moutons noirs. Et ils étaient des génies quand il était question de farce, comme l'homme à sa droite.

Lorsque tous eurent fini de manger, et qu'Harry était rendu à danser sur la table avec Blaise en chantant une chanson étrange - tout en buvant à même la bouteille d'alcool - les responsables de maisons durent emmener leurs élèves à leur dortoir. À sa propre surprise, et murmurer par Rumple, Severus fut celui qui conduisit les Thanebris à leur dortoir. De nouveau, il était directeur de maison, d'une certaine façon.

Soutenant son Unique, qui en profitait largement pour être contre lui, Severus se retenait de lui lancer un stupéfix. Non, mais sérieusement, à quoi songeait Harry ? Celui-ci souriait comme un abruti et lui parlait dans sa langue natale sans qu'il ne comprenne rien. Mais intérieurement, et jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, il espérait que ses mots venaient du cœur.

\- « Harry, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis… »

\- « Je te dis que je t'aime et que j'ai très… envie de paaaaasser le reste de la n-n-nuit avec toi, sous la couette » fit Harry en rigolant. « Oh, sans rien faire parce que je sais que tu n'en as pas enviiie… mais pas-passer la nuit loin de toi… tu vas m'manquer »

Severus soupira, et montra les dortoirs respectifs à chaque année. Il fut bien obligé cependant d'emmener avec lui Harry jusqu'à ses quartiers, parce que le prince ne le lâchait pas. Et qu'il empestait le sang.

Pourquoi personne d'autre ne parvenait-il à le sentir ? Et quand il touchait le torse du jeune homme, Severus sentait très bien que celui-ci était poisseux. Severus craignait, même s'il n'en montrait rien, qu'Harry se soit blessé ou fait attaqué et qu'il l'eut caché derrière un quelconque glamour ou Merlin savait comment. Et était-ce lui, ou Harry était plus pâle qu'habituellement, qu'il faiblissait même ? Ou était-ce seulement dû à l'alcool?

Stupide alcool aussi ! Pourquoi Harry avait-il trop bu ? Impossible de savoir si sa trop grande consommation d'alcool était responsable de cet état ou si ses craintes étaient fondées. Arrivée devant la porte de son bureau, Harry s'écroula littéralement dans ses bras dans un gémissement que Severus ne savait pas comment interpréter. Est-ce qu'Harry allait être malade, ou bien était-ce de douleur ? Inquiet, le sorcier fit léviter son Unique et ouvrit la porte, faisant passé l'ivre devant lui. À peine entré, Severus ferma la porte et emmena son fardeau dans sa chambre pour le poser sur le lit.

Dès qu'il mit un pied dans la pièce, un feu de cheminée s'alluma pour son plaisir tout comme les torches. Doucement, Severus retira les habits de sa moitié, ne lui laissant que son pantalon. Et comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait aucune blessure visible, mais l'odeur de sang était plus forte.

Severus ne s'y trompait pas. Il avait goutté, sentit le sien si souvent quand il était au service de Voldemort que l'on ne pouvait pas le trompé. Sans parler de son odorat développé naturellement. Après tout, les maîtres des potions qui se respectaient avaient tous un bon odorat pour reconnaître une potion versée dans quelque chose ou intégrée.

D'un coup de baguette Severus fit venir à lui des débarbouillettes et un bol qu'il emplit d'eau d'un informulé. Il commença à passer le linge frai sur le front et le torse de son âme sœur, récoltant des gémissements de soulagement, mais qui étaient faibles. Harry était inconscient et Severus ne savait pas quoi faire ! Se fiant à ce que lui disait son esprit, le potioniste fit venir à lui une potion pour dessaouler Harry et la lui fit boire. Quelques minutes plus tard le jeune homme, en apparence, reprit conscience et papillonna un instant des yeux. Son regard d'émeraude doré se posa sur celui onyx du potioniste.

\- « Severus? »

\- « Par Merlin, Harry ! Sais-tu comment je me suis inquiété ? Ne bois plus jamais comme ça bordel ! » s'exclama Severus en lui prenant la main et récoltant une grimace de la part de son aîné en âge. Migraine sans doute. « Où es-tu blessé Harry ? »

\- « Je ne suis pas blessé Severus » répondit Harry, roulant légèrement les yeux

\- « Harry, je sais reconnaître l'odeur du sang et tu l'empestes. C'est pire depuis que je t'ai retiré ton chandail… »

\- « Je vais bien Severus, ne t'inquiète pas… » rigola Harry en voulant se redresser, mais le jeune homme se figea alors que Severus tombait à genoux au sol, se tenant le torse.

S'était encore cette même douleur dérangeante et lancinante au torse, mais pire encore si cela était possible. Le potioniste entendit Harry l'appelé, mais seul le noir l'entourait, l'enveloppait de ses ailes sombres et glacées. Sa respiration était sifflante, et il avait l'impression de sentir le sang perler sur son torse. Machinalement l'homme porta sa main à sa poitrine, mais il n'y avait rien, pas de sang. Rouvrant les yeux, Severus se redressa lentement et s'effondra sur le lit.

Deux bras entourèrent doucement ses épaules et il se sentit serrer contre un torse fort et s'y abandonna. Même les crucios de Voldemort n'étaient pas aussi douloureux. Un liquide froid coula sur sa nuque avant qu'une débarbouillette ne caresse sa peau doucement, suivit de légers baisers sur sa nuque qui le firent frémir. Lentement, Severus retrouva une respiration normale, sous les caresses d'Harry qui fit disparaître ses vêtements, ne lui laissant que son pantalon.

Lorsqu'il fut revenu à lui, complètement, Severus se retourna vers le prince et celui-ci lui caressa doucement la joue avant de poser son front sur le sien et de fermer les yeux. L'ancien espion fit comme lui, profitant simplement de la présence d'Harry, de l'absence de douleur, de ce corps frai près du sien. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement avant que l'enseignant ne caresse du bout des doigts le torse imberbe de son Unique qui frémit.

\- « Montre »

Un seul mot, un ordre.

Une demande.

Une supplication.

Parce que Severus n'était pas idiot. Il savait, il se doutait, de ce qu'était cette fichue blessure. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas douté plutôt ? Pourquoi personne n'avait rien remarqué ? Un soupire lui répondit et deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes telles les ailes d'un papillon.

\- « Je vais bien Severus, je te l'assure… » murmura le prince, continuant de lui caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. « Tu rêves de ce que je fais, peut-être ton corps ressentit-il des blessures que j'ai eu par le passé ? »

Severus soupira et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus. La douleur était intolérable quand elle s'éveillait. Elle en était si vive que s'était comme si il la subissait à l'instant. Elle lui rappelait aussi le moment où on l'avait blessé au flanc. La souffrance était la même, mais pire.

De nouveau, l'enseignant sentit deux bras l'entourer avant qu'il ne soit serré contre un torse frais. Son visage fut enfuit dans un cou à la peau douce et une odeur de sang lui monta aux narines. Peut-être était-ce juste l'odeur du liquide vital qu'avait bus sa moitié ? Oui, cela devait être ça…

\- « Tu es trop sur les nerfs Severus. Tu as une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête et ça te fait peur naturellement. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien. Je suis plus solide qu'on ne le pense tu sais ? Je ne suis pas un petit mortel sans protection. »

Une main délicate vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, massant sa nuque avant de lui caresser le dos. Puis elle recommença le même manège. Lentement, Severus se sentit commencer à se détendre malgré qu'il ne le puisse pas complètement.

Harry lui cachait quelque chose, il en était convaincu. Au plus profond de lui, Severus savait que sa moitié lui mentait. Pourquoi, pourquoi être si cachottier quant à sa blessure ? Avait-il peur des remontrances, des points de sutures ou encore de paraître faible ?

Un bâillement lui échappa, contre son gré, alors que l'enseignant tenta encore de convaincre Harry de lui montrer sa blessure. Un petit rire lui parvint alors que deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

\- « Tu es épuisé Severus. Dors, je reste à tes côtés. »

Et lentement, c'est exactement ce que Severus fit. Mais ce ne fut pas dans les rêves qu'il plongea.

* * *

Amaël était quelqu'un de très ouvert d'esprit, de tolérant. Malgré qu'il faisait partit des êtres les plus cruels et sans pitié de l'Histoire, il possédait un cœur élastique et était prêt à pardonner bien des choses. Sauf la trahison. Sauf lorsque des enfants étaient impliqués. Surtout s'ils faisaient partit de _sa_ famille.

Lucius faisait partit de sa famille, par Harry, tout comme Drago aurait dû en faire partit. Le Roi avait mal à son cœur inexistant lorsqu'il repensait à la douleur qu'avait subie l'incube à cause de la révélation de ce qu'il était, lorsque son fils l'avait appris, par les paroles de ce dernier. Une mère ne devrait pas subir cela alors qu'elle a tant souffert, tant perdu.

Mais ce qui le mettait dans une rage noir, rendant son visage aussi expressif que le sol de marbre sous ses pieds, s'était l'histoire des enfants de Rumplestiltskin. Quelqu'un leur avait arraché leur bonheur, leurs petits êtres fragiles alors qu'ils les avaient emmené hors du village.

Hors des sécurités… Ils voulaient juste leur montrer la plage, leur faire entendre le bruit de la mer comme il l'avait fait avec Rumple quand il avait adopté l'enfant naissant. Cela avait marqué son esprit profondément, Amaël le savait. S'était même le seul bruit qui remontait le moral à son enfant adoptif.

Le Seigneur à la chevelure d'or et de miel se rappelait parfaitement sa réaction lorsque sa chair lui avait appris ce qui s'était passé. Sa colère s'en était ressentie dans tous le royaume et il avait tué bien des mortels. Morts qui avaient été mises sur le dos de Tom, mais de cela, Amaël s'en fichait.

Il avait retourné l'Angleterre pour retrouver ces jumeaux, ses petits-fils, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Aryen, époux de Rumple, avait commencé à se laisser mourir lorsque Samaël avait mis en avant l'évidence. Les enfants avaient été enlevés et si on ne les retrouvait pas, s'était car ils n'étaient plus vivants.

Une larme solitaire et carmine coula sur sa joue. Aryen avait été son gendre préféré. Doux comme un agneau, malgré qu'il cachait bien sa force et sa cruauté. Il avait accepté Rumple sans demander sa nature exacte, sans la rechercher. Amaël n'avait jamais su si son fils adoptif et l'elfe étaient des Uniques. Rumplestiltskin était plutôt discret là-dessus, mais maintenant le Seigneur de la Nuit n'avait que très peu de doute.

Et voilà que les enfants avaient été retrouvés.

Fred et George Weasley. Des sorciers de bas étages avaient enlevés leurs enfants et n'étaient même pas capable de les différencier ! Amaël se souvenait du jour où il avait posé le regard sur les deux têtes rousses. Au fond de son âme, il avait su. Mais ses mains étaient liées. Il ne pouvait reprendre les enfants, car il n'avait aucune preuve de leur véritable nature. Cette dernière avait été enfuie profondément et ne referait surface que lors de leur héritage magique.

Ce qui était maintenant fait.

Fermant les yeux, Amaël reprit contenant. Il ne devait pas céder à la colère, pas maintenant. Il avait beau avoir toutes les raisons du monde, il se devait de rester un exemple pour son peuple entier. Il avait demandé aux Weasley de venir le rejoindre dans son bureau. Rumple les conduirait, avec ses fils, ici-même.

Et il les interrogerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent, qu'ils lui disent _pourquoi_ ils avaient enlevé les nouveau-nés de son fils.

Balayant son immense bureau des yeux, le Haut-Vampire sourit cependant de contentement. Cet endroit lui avait tant manqué. Il y avait de bons souvenirs, comme de mauvais. Portant une main à son cœur mort, Amaël s'appuya nonchalamment sur son bureau en bois de cerisier, sculpté par ses soins.

Les gravures représentaient Nobor et la forêt qui l'entourait alors qu'un dragon volait dans le ciel. S'était une scène qu'il avait vue, des siècles avant de fabriquer le meuble. Son regard d'or coula doucement sur les murs où se tenaient des vitraux représentants ses enfants à qui il sourit. Ces derniers lui rendirent son sourire, ce qui lui réchauffa le corps.

Derrière le bureau, trois vitraux qui donnaient sur le lac. L'un était plus grand que les autres, rectangulaire sur la longueur mais arrondit sur le dessus. Les deux plus petits étaient des demi-cercles, mais ils représentaient la même créature. Un Séraphin. Comme dans la salle de bain où s'était réfugié Lucius, les créatures avaient trois pairs d'ailes d'or comme leur longue chevelure qui ondulait dans un vent imaginaire.

Les Séraphins étaient des êtres importants pour les siens. Ils étaient comme des esprits protecteurs. Lors de la Grande guerre des Ombres, un Séraphin lui avait même sauvé la vie. Comment oublier la prestance et la puissance d'une telle créature ? Mais cela faisait des siècles que personne n'en avait vu un. Ils étaient considérés comme étant disparus maintenant.

Quelques coups à sa porte firent lever le regard de l'être vampirique qui prit place à son siège de marbre noir. Tête haute, il ouvrit la porte d'un simplement mouvement de main, las.

\- « Entrez, Madame, Monsieur Weasley. Vous aussi les garçons, Rumple. »

Silencieusement, les cinq personnes entrèrent. D'un mouvement de la main, Amaël invita les jumeaux à prendre place face à lui, tout comme Rumple. Il n'y avait que trois sièges et les parents Weasley durent rester debout.

\- « Les garçons, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Dans cette école ? Je veux dire, pourquoi vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard… »

\- « Nous supposons, » commença Fred

\- « À juste titre, » continua George

\- « Que nous ne sommes pas humains ? » dirent les jumeaux en cœur, faisant sourire le Directeur.

\- « En effet, et savez-vous à quel ethnie vous appartenez ? » les deux rouquins se regardèrent avant de regarder leurs parents, puis ils secouèrent la tête. « Vous êtes des Elfes de Nuit les garçons. Votre nature a été enfuie profondément en vous, d'où le pourquoi vous n'y ressemblez pas. Je dois aussi vous dire, que les deux personnes qui vous accompagnent, ne sont pas vos parents. Ce qui se trouve à être logique, puis qu'ils n'ont aucun gène elfique. »

Rumplestiltskin tourna son regard vers les plus vieux Weasley alors qu'une aura noir et meurtrière se dégagea de lui. Mais avant qu'il ne saute, littéralement, à la gorge des deux roux, Amaël se trouvait derrière lui et le maintenait assit. Les mais sur les épaules de son fils adoptif, le Seigneur regarda les jumeaux.

\- « Il y a 16 ans, les fils de Rumplestiltskin ici présent, furent enlevés. Des jumeaux dont la mère était un Elfe de Nuit aux cheveux roux... »

Les jumeaux regardèrent leurs parents d'un regard emplit d'incompréhension.

\- « Je sais que deux minables sorciers comme vous n'auraient pu nous enlever ces enfants. Alors je vous le demande, gentiment. Qui a enlevé mes petits-fils? » La voix du vampire était devenu menaçante.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent, puis regardèrent Rumple et ensuite leurs parents. Arthur regardait sa femme sans comprendre, il eut un petit rire

\- « Mais, ils sont nos enfants. Je le sais, ma femme était enceinte de jumeaux… je… Dumbledore t'a même reconduit après l'accouchement, avec les petits, parce que j'étais pris au travail… » rigola Arthur alors que sa femme fermait les yeux. « Molly… »

\- « Fermes-là Arthur !... »

\- « Maman ? » firent les jumeaux, pâlissant comme leur père alors qu'ils comprenaient.

\- « Une fausse couche, un petit tour de Dumbledore, et voilà comme si de rien était n'est-ce pas ? » fit le Directeur nocturne alors que Rumple regardait les jumeaux. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- « Mon époux est morts à cause de vous. Il est mort de désespoir, croyant que nos enfants avaient été tués ! » hurla-t-il en regardant Molly alors que sa voix se brisait dans un sanglot, attirant les regards des jumeaux qui étaient sous le choc. « Je… désolé, je ne voulais pas crier… je… »

\- « Si tout est vrai… » murmura George

\- « Ça veut dire… » enchaîna Fred

\- « Que vous êtes, notre père ? » firent-ils en cœur alors que Rumple hochait la tête vigoureusement, incapable d'articuler. « S'était cool le tour avec les cheveux ! »

Un petit rire traversa les lèvres de l'enseignant qui était plus que touché des paroles de ses enfants alors qu'Amaël n'avait pas brisé le contact visuel avec Molly.

\- « Ainsi, ce serait Dumbledore qui a arracher ces enfants à leurs familles… Monsieur Weasley, je comprends bien votre choc et je devine que vous ne jouez pas la comédie. Vous êtes un être bon et naïf, beaucoup trop pour votre bien. Mes petits-fils n'ont pas été blessés, maltraités et c'est un point pour vous. Je suis persuadé que vous les avez élevés comme vos propres enfants, mais je suis navré de vous dire que vous n'êtes plus leur père. Vous devez comprendre ce que cela implique ? Vous ne serez pas puni pour un acte dont vous n'êtes responsable. Mais votre femme… malgré qu'elle est pris soin de Fred et George, elle reste responsable de leur séparation avec leur vraie famille, ainsi que la mort de mon gendre. »

La nommée s'était tendue, tout comme son mari. Les jumeaux regardaient leur père biologique, même si la ressemblance était difficile. Ils ne semblaient plus que concentré sur l'être à l'origine incertaine.

\- « Vous pouvez partir monsieur Weasley. Votre femme ne rentrera pas cependant. L'acte dont elle est complice est au-dessus de vos lois viles et racistes. Nous nous chargeront de la punition. Les enfants resteront avec nous, ils seront en sécurité ici. Je suis persuadé que vous saurez expliquer la situation aux vôtres. »

Une ou deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Arthur Weasley ne comprenne la situation. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais lorsque son regard croisa les deux orbes d'or, son échine flancha et l'homme sortit sans un regard en arrière. Amaël ne ressentait rien pour le pauvre petit homme, mise à part de la compassion. Il venait de faire le même acte qu'on leur avait imposé; arracher deux enfants à leur famille.

Mais eux ils les récupéraient.

D'une main douce et tendre, il caressa la nuque de son fils adoptif avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

\- « Rumple, mon petit Djinn, tu veux bien faire visiter aux jumeaux ? Je suis sûr que cela leur plairaient de découvrir de nouvelles salles et chemins secrets… »

Il ne fallut pas long pour que l'infirmier de l'école se lève et soit suivit des jumeaux. Ces derniers jetèrent un regard en arrière et Molly les regarda aussi une dernière fois avant que la porte ne se referme.

\- « Vous savez déjà tout, espèce de monstre, alors pourquoi me garder ici !? »

Amaël ne répondit pas et s'avança vers la femme rondelette qui se recula jusqu'au centre de l'immense pièce. Le suceur de sang commençant doucement à lui tourner autour, tel un prédateur autour de sa proie. Silencieux, Amaël ne faisait que la regarder.

\- « Je peux passer le message à Dumbledore, que vous savez, que vous avez récupéré vos si précieux petits-fils… »

\- « Pour l'heure, disons que Albus est le dernier de mes soucis. Il paiera en temps et en heure sa traîtrise. D'ailleurs, je préfère laisser les messages moi-même… »

Baguette en main, l'ex-lionne le suivait, tournant sur elle-même.

\- « Et qu'attendez-vous de moi pour ne pas me relâcher ? »

\- « Simplement vous faire payer d'avoir pris les enfants de mon fils… »

Mais avant que la femme ne réponde, l'homme à la chevelure d'or feula comme un chat, montrant ses crocs, puis bondit sur elle. Un cri perçant traversa les lèvres de Molly Weasley alors que son dos percutait le sol et que les canines de l'homme se plantèrent dans sa gorge.

Mais personne ne l'entendit hurler.

OoO

Léchant ses lèvres, gouttant encore le sang gras qui avait coulé dans sa bouche, Amaël marchait dans les couloirs de son école. Au loin il entendait clairement de jeunes élèves qui s'amusaient dans leur dortoir. Les Thanebris semblaient bien s'amuser et cela fit sourire le directeur. Cependant, ce n'était pas eux qu'il voulait aller voir.

Amaël savait que son enfant, le plus jeune, lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait vu la réaction de Severus, une douleur bien réelle. Trop, alors qu'il n'était plus blessé. Le potioniste était encore faible, mais aucune raison d'avoir mal. Alors qu'Harry…

Secouant la tête, il soupira doucement. Il détestait quand son benjamin faisait cela, jouer les cachottiers. Cela n'emmenait que de la souffrance pour la chair de sa chair, mais Harry ne semblait pas le comprendre. Peut-être que la leçon ne lui était pas assez forte ? Mais avec toutes les mésaventures qu'il avait connu, il aurait dû avoir compris.

Dépassant le dortoir en fête, Amaël sentit discrètement l'air, cherchant une odeur en particulier. Il devait maintenant parler avec le jeune Malfoy. Celui-ci n'était cependant pas venu à son bureau comme il l'avait demandé. Ce n'était pas étonnant, en sachant comment était le petit.

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Lucius était une bonne mère, il en était sûr. Le petit semblait être quelqu'un avec un sacré caractère. Semblable à sa mère, d'une certaine façon. Mais Drago ne semblait pas prêt de l'accepter, leur monde. Ce qui était dommage.

Suivant l'odeur du jeune incube, Amaël se retrouva bientôt devant un mur. Sans porte. Penchant doucement la tête, le directeur de la Night posa sa main sur la surface de pierre avant de se reculer légèrement.

Lentement, le mur commença à se modifier. De pierre, le mur devint de bois et de fer forgé. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du haut-vampire. La Salle sur Demande. Un endroit où un élève de Poudlard pourrait être tranquille.

Avec douceur, le seigneur entra dans la pièce. L'endroit était froid, humide et surtout, il n'y avait aucune source de lumière. Cependant, lui n'était pas affecté par la noirceur. Après tout, il était une créature de la nuit.

Il aperçue dans un coin une petite silhouette qui sanglotait. Il l'entendait clairement même, comme s'il était juste à ses côtés. Le cœur du vampire se serra dans sa poitrine. Comme un enfant pouvait-il tant souffrir?

\- « Drago ? »

Sa voix se répercuta en écho, faisant sursauter l'enfant qui bondit sur ses jambes, se plaquant contre le mur derrière lui.

\- « Ne m'approchez pas, monstre ! » cria le blond décoloré, effrayé.

\- « N'aie pas peur Drago, je ne te veux pas de mal, je ne t'en ferai jamais. Je suis le directeur de cet endroit, la sécurité de toutes les personnes présentes fait partie de mes préoccupations premières. Surtout celle des élèves qui, comme toi, ignoraient tout de notre monde… »

Le vampire s'approcha encore un peu de l'adolescent tremblant.

\- « Je veux juste que nous parlions, tu veux bien ? Laisses-moi mettre un peu de lumière ici. » D'un mouvement de la main, Amaël alluma les torches aux murs et d'un second, il fit apparaître deux fauteuils. S'installant dans le premier, il fit signe au jeune incube de prendre place à son tour. « Ne sois pas craintif Drago, tout va bien. Je ne suis pas une menace pour toi. »

Lentement, l'adolescent aux cheveux argent pris place, sans lâcher les prunelles d'or de l'aîné. Un sourire aux lèvres, Amaël fit apparaître une table pleine de nourriture, deux tasses avec du thé. Surprit, Drago brisa le contact visuel.

\- « Je me suis dit que tu devrais être un peu affamé. Tu n'as pas tant mangé au soupé… »

Amaël essayait seulement de mettre à l'aise le jeune homme, ce qui commençait peut-être à être le cas puisque le jeune homme prit quelques morceaux de poulets et une salade de couscous. Ce qui fit sourire le vampire qui ne se servit rien cependant, puisqu'il n'avait pas faim.

\- « Je ne veux pas… parlé… » murmura Drago entre deux bouchées.

\- « En effet, à ce que je vois en ce moment tu préfères mangés. J'espère que cela te plais ? Je sais que nous avons des mets qui sont différents des vôtres dans le monde magique, mais nous avons aussi de la nourriture _classique_. » il eut un léger rire. « Tu croyais que tout le monde buvait du sang ? C'est un gros préjugé, qui se comprend. Mais non, il n'y a que nous - Haut-vampire - qui buvons du sang. Tu n'imaginais tout de même pas Lucius avec un verre de sang à la main ? » rigola Amaël. « Juste lui proposer et il perdra ses couleurs, mais gardera la tête haute en haussant un sourcil comme ça. » et Amaël leva un sourcil de façon très Malfoyienne.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Drago qui pris une petite serviette de papier pour essuyer ses yeux.

\- « Tu sais Drago, ta mère, Lucius, n'a pas eu la vie très facile… C'est même plutôt l'inverse. Lui aussi, au début, ignorait tout de notre monde. Lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, je t'épargne les détails, il ignorait même ce qu'il était. Sa propre mère le traitait de monstre et le battait. Il était à moitié mort lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Et tu veux savoir le pire ? Il était à peine plus âgé que toi, physiquement… Je te dirais, qu'il n'avait que 16 ans, peut-être 15 en apparence. Mais Drago, sache que lorsque Lucius a su qu'il t'attendait, qu'importe l'origine de cette grossesse… il en était tellement ravi. Mais les choses n'ont pas été simples pour lui. Il était en couple avec quelqu'un, ils allaient se mariés… mais malheureusement, son nouveau compagnon a connu l'Appel de l'Âme. Il leur fut impossible d'être ensemble, même si le compagnon de ta mère t'a élevé durant un temps et qu'il aimait Lucius - et toi - plus que sa propre vie. Mais Voldemort est arrivé, séparant de force Lucius et cette personne. Je ne te la nomme pas, car je sais que tu voudras la retrouver et il ne vaut mieux pas. Ta mère a assez souffert Drago. Il a épousé Narcissa, a fait croire que tu étais leur enfant à tous les deux pour te protéger car si les autres Deatheaters avaient sû pour votre nature, ils vous auraient tués. »

Drago ne parlait plus, gardait le silence et la tête baisse.

\- « Je sais que Lucius a tué celle que tu considérais comme ta mère, mais sache que s'il l'a fait, s'était uniquement pour te protéger. Car si cette Narcissa l'a attaqué, elle aurait fait pareil avec toi. Les Sorciers ne nous acceptent pas, ne nous aiment pas et ça ne date pas d'hier. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, tu ne serais plus de ce monde peut-être. »

Un silence embarqua entre eux deux.

\- « C'est très difficile pour toi, j'en suis sûr Drago. Mais sache qu'ici, nous nous soutenons les uns les autres. Ce n'est pas comme à Poudlard, une compétition entre les maisons. Imagine cela comme une sorte de très très immense famille. Dans ta maison, ils seront tous là pour toi. Pour répondre à tes questions, te rassuré… mais avant tout, tu devrais parler avec Lucius. Ta mère est très affectée tu sais ? Autant par ce qu'il s'est passé que par tes paroles… » posant sa main sur celle de l'adolescent, il lui offrit un grand sourire. « Si tu veux, va parler à Severus. Il a dû subir le choc lui aussi tu sais ? D'apprendre qu'un de ses élèves honni était en fait une créature de la nuit et qu'en plus ils étaient des âmes sœurs… »

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit.

\- « Mais je ne veux pas _lui_ parler ! Je le haïs, je le déteste ! Il m'a mentit toute ma vie, ma fait croire que j'étais un sang pur alors que je suis qu'un… qu'un bâtard ! »

Les larmes ruisselèrent de nouveau sur les joues pâles. Doucement, Amaël se leva et vint serrer l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- « C'est faux. Tu es le fils de ta mère, et il t'aime plus que tout au monde. Il a mentit pour te protéger, et à cause de ce mensonge il risque sa peau s'il part d'ici… c'est pour ça que Lucius restera ici, il sera en sécurité entre nos murs. Mais tu n'es pas un bâtard Drago… » soupira doucement le haut-vampire, surprit que l'enfant se laisse faire avant de comprendre. Il avait simplement besoin de support, même s'il rejetait tout le monde et fuyait. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il irait voir son fils…

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus-tard qu'Amaël parvint à calmer le jeune Malfoy, qui s'endormit dans ses bras. Les joues rougies et mouillées, il ressemblait à un chérubin triste. D'une main douce, le seigneur vampire les sécha du bout de ses doigts, le cœur lourd. Il connaissait l'histoire de Lucius pour l'avoir vu évoluer, grandir, récupérer avant de chuter durement.

Prenant Drago dans ses bras comme un jeune enfant, le Directeur nocturne le ramena dans son dortoir. Les couloirs étaient maintenant déserts, naturellement, et il ne croisa que le Seigneur Aegnor qui se dirigeait vers les serres. Un léger salut de la tête et les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin. Les autres enseignants devaient faire le tour des dortoirs, s'assurer que les plus jeunes n'étaient pas trop déstabilisé.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir du jeune endormi, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ce fut Blaise qui s'approcha. Le noir n'eut pas à dire un mot et le Seigneur lui remit le jeune homme que Zabini serra contre lui comme la chose la plus précieuse du monde.

\- « Je vous confie monsieur Malfoy, monsieur Zabini. » Regardant l'entièreté du dortoir il ajouta, « Il est maintenant l'heure d'aller dormir. Demain sera un nouveau jour et vous aurez vos classes spéciales. Il sera aussi temps pour ceux qui le souhaite, de mettre leur nom dans la coupe. »

Après avoir salué les jeunes, qui le lui rendirent, Amaël traversa une ombre. L'endroit où il arriva n'était pas inconnu, il s'agissait des appartements de Severus. Tout était silencieux, mise à part un doux rythme cardiaque et une respiration profonde dont il n'avait pas de difficulté à identifier le propriétaire. Silencieusement, le Lord s'approcha de sa source. Il ne put retenir un doux sourire.

Allongé sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Severus et Harry dormaient profondément. Le premier était parcouru de quelques frissons, principalement car il avait le torse nu. Le second le serrait dans ses bras, le visage enfuit dans ses cheveux, le regard paisible.

S'approchant silencieusement, semblant glisser sur le sol, Amaël s'assit à leurs côtés. Replaçant une mèche de son fils, il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le front, récoltant un petit gémissement mécontent avant que le jeune vampire ne bouge légèrement pour se blottir plus contre son âme sœur, si cela pouvait encore être possible.

Un sourire attendrit se peint sur les lèvres du buveur de sang qui se leva et, d'un geste de la main, fit apparaître une couverture chaude sur les deux corps endormis. Son regard se posa sur le feu de foyer et celui-ci s'éteignit tout comme les torches allumées.

Dehors le Soleil se levait, mais pour eux, la nuit leur ouvrait ses bras. Il était l'heure de dormir. Souriant, repu et rassuré, Amaël disparu de nouveau dans une ombre, s'y fondant, il avait encore quelques petits trucs à régler avant d'aller dormir. Après tout, personne ne l'attendait lui…

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin de la Répartition 8D En trois chapitre.**

 **En tout et pour tout, la Répartition fait 22 567 mots bout à bout, sans mes commentaires de débuts et de fins de chapitres... Oui, ça aurait été le plus gros chapitre que j'ai écris jusqu'à maintenant et vous comprenez pourquoi il est divisé en trois x'D?**

 **Le prochain chapitre, on change de jour -parce que mine de rien ça doit faire 4 chapitres qu'on est le même jour x3? - avec les débuts de cours, un peu spéciaux. Espérons que notre potioniste s'en sortira avec ces petits monstres!**


	8. Love is an open scar

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre o/ en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Désolé, dans le précédent le chapitre 6 je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews des guests, mais j'ai quand même lu vos commentaires. J'étais certaine d'y avoir répondu, jusqu'à ce que je relise le chapitre hier...**

 **Alors j'y répond maintenant, avec les guest du précédent chapitre**

 **Juliana; encore désolé de l'attente, et voilà deux nouveaux chapitres qui, je l'espère, t'aurons plus :)**

 **Geliah; ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'arrêterai certainement pas :D. Il est vrai qu'il y a très très peux d'histoire avec Severus soumis, ce que je trouve dommage car cela devient trop récurant le Harry soumis et qui cherche le réconfort au près d'un Severus dominant. Voici la suite, en espérant que ça te plaira ;)**

 **Cathy; Tu auras peut-être ta réponse ici... ;) je te laisse le découvrir**

 **Juliana (recoucou); eheh, avec Harry, on ne sais jamais...**

 **Yoimedu79; J'ai une fréquence de parution des plus... irrégulière. Surtout quand mon auto-correcteur fou la merde x'D (j'ai dû m'y reprendre à trois fois sur une passage de ce chapitre...) ou quand il m'arrive des bricoles irls. Sinon je dirais, au moins une fois par semaine ? Sinon aux deux semaines. J'essaie de posté le Dimanche ou la fin de semaine, quand les gens ont plus de temps libre pour lire. Je te rassure que la fiction ne sera pas en pause ;) Quant à la date de parution, comme je l'ai dit, je n'en suis moi même jamais réellement certaine... Mais un gros merci à ton review :) Je suis heureuse que cette histoire change de ce que tu as pu lire auparavant.**

* * *

 _La noirceur de la nuit l'enveloppait comme un manteau de ténèbres. Sous ses pieds, l'herbe givrée craquait avec légèreté alors que le vent caressait son visage et ses cheveux avec la douceur d'un amant. Tout était désert, devant lui il n'y avait que la plaine, derrière lui, le néant de la nuit et à ses côtés, une forêt qui s'achevait. Et il n'y a pas une âme qui vive. Les chauves-souris étaient absentes, même les prédateurs et les rapaces nocturnes semblent le fuir._

 _Mais pourtant il ne cessait d'avancer, de marcher. Une destination inconnue qui lui semblait pourtant attirante, l'appelant silencieusement. Une présence invisible le forçant à aller de l'avant sans s'arrêter. Mais s'il s'arrêtait, qu'arrivera-t-il?_

 _Une détonation dans le ciel l'ébranla avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber. Le ciel s'assombrit encore plus. Levant le visage vers le ciel, il regarda les éclairs déchirer les nuages. Tendant une main, il observa celle-ci se couvrir de la pluie. Une pluie couleur de sang._

 _Portant le membre rougeoyant à ses lèvres, il laissa sa langue récolter le liquide écarlate. Son corps frémi doucement et sa gorge se noua, son estomac se retourna et ses poils se dressèrent sur son corps. Un battement d'aile particulier derrière lui attira son attention et lentement il se retourna._

 _Mais il n'y avait rien._

 _De nouveau il regarda devant lui, mais une bourrasque le poussa dans son dos avant qu'un éclat doré ne passe à côté de son œil. Vif, il l'attrapa dans sa main, dans son poing. Rouvrant ses doigts, il admira l'éclat doré d'une plume alors que, résonnant au-dessus de lui, l'orage sanglant s'enhardissait._

\- « Severus, réveilles-toi… »

 _Mais qui l'appelait comme ça ? D'où venait cette voix si lointaine ?_

 _Est-ce qu'il la connaissait ?_

 _Quelque chose se posa sur ses lèvres, descendit sur son cou. Fermant les yeux, il apprécia le contacte. Un léger gémissement quitta ses lèvres avant qu'une bourrasque plus forte ne l'envoie au sol et qu'un éclaire vint s'abattre non loin de lui. L'obscurité l'enveloppa entièrement._

\- « Severus… »

\- « Harry ? »

La voix pâteuse, Severus grogna légèrement en papillonnant des yeux. Il avait mal à la tête, à tout son corps. Son dos était en feu et sur sa peau il sentait la sueur ruisseler, glacée qu'elle était. Est-ce qu'il faisait de la fièvre ? Un linge frai fut passé sur son visage, lui provoquant un long frisson.

\- « Tu as fait un cauchemar, ce n'est rien. Sans doute l'un de mes souvenirs » murmura le vampire en lui caressant le front. « Comment tu te sens ? »

\- « Tu me poses vraiment la question ? Vous êtes plus bête que je ne le croyais, ex-Monsieur Potter »

Harry rigola doucement en se redressant, marchant un peu dans la pièce éclairée par une fenêtre magique qui donnait sur la forêt interdite. Le jour commençait à peine à tomber et le ciel semblait nuageux. Sans doute un orage dans l'air.

Étrangement, le potioniste n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la fausse fenêtre, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelque chose apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. L'ancien Deatheater se sentait ridicule. À quoi pouvait-il s'attendre ? La fenêtre était fausse, rien ne pourrait y apparaître.

\- « Severus, tu m'écoutes ? »

Sursautant légèrement, l'enseignant se tourna vers son âme sœur. Le prince était toujours torse nu, ne portant qu'un simple pantalon. Observant attentivement sa moitié, Severus remarqua un étrange tatouage druidique sur son pectoral gauche. En fait, il ressemblait à un serpent se mordant la queue, entouré de lignes se croisant formant un cercle. Il y avait aussi quelques runes. Le tout n'était pas plus gros que son poing.

La peau de l'ancien griffon était pâle, d'un blanc presque immaculé et sans cicatrice. Le ventre était plat, musclé et était immobile sous l'absence de respiration.

\- « Tu as perdu ta langue ou tu m'admires ? Parce que je dois avouer que j'ai aussi une très belle vu » rigola le vampire millénaire alors que Severus sentait ses joues s'empourprer légèrement.

\- « J'étais dans la lune, mais je t'écoute… » dit-il avant de réalisé que son torse était aussi découvert. L'enseignant s'enveloppa dans la couverture qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu la veille et qui était autant douce que chaude.

\- « Pourquoi tu te caches ? » soupira Harry qui commença à chercher son chandail. « Je disais que les cours, les vrais, commenceraient dans deux semaines. Les deux premières semaines, c'est pour te familiarisé avec tes classes, te lier à tes élèves et voir leur niveau pour t'y adapter. Ça te permettra aussi d'en apprendre plus sur nous et d'expérimenté quelques potions qu'il faudra apprendre à tes classes. »

\- « Sur la chaise, derrière toi. Es-tu en train de me demander de faire ami-ami avec mes élèves Harry ? »

\- « Je te demande juste de ne pas les effrayer… »

Levant un sourcil comme seul lui savait le faire, l'enseignant regarda sa moitié comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête. Alors là, s'était le comble. Lui, un fichu humain sans défense, effrayerait des créatures qui pouvaient le réduire en sauce tartare en quelques secondes ?

\- « Ne me regardes pas comme ça Severus, quand tu t'y mets, tu fais peur » rigola Harry qui enfila son chandail avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. « Et pendant que tu me matais, tu as du bien pu voir que je n'étais pas blessé. Je vais bien Severus, alors ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Je dois aller rejoindre les autres, surtout Amÿel, pour me nourrir. Je n'ai pas mangé hier et j'ai les crocs » rigola le vampire en lui montrant ses canines. « À moins que tu ne m'offres le petit déjeuné ? »

\- « Même pas en rêve Harry ! Si tu crois que j'ignore les effets d'une morsure… »

Le vampire rigole et se redressa, commençant à partir. Il s'arrêta cependant à embrasure de la porte et lui sourit.

\- « Severus, j'espère qu'un jour tu arrêteras de te dénigrer physiquement. À mes yeux, tu es le plus magnifique et je ne changerai aucune partie de ton être pour rien au monde »

L'enseignant regarda sa seconde moitié d'âme partir, sans un mot. Il resta ainsi, assit dans le lit à regarder embrasure vide de la porte durant de longues minutes avant d'enfin lâcher la couverture qui le cachait. Se levant lentement, Severus s'approcha de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à donner crédit aux paroles du vampire ? Peut-être à cause de toutes ces années où on dénigrait son apparence ? Parce que personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui, qu'on se moquait de lui s'il tentait une approche ?

Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit resté éternellement célibataire, acceptant de vivre seul jusqu'à sa mort. Après tout, il l'avait toujours été. S'était si étrange, comme un rêve, que quelqu'un lui fasse un compliment ou ne se moque de lui. Un frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il se rappela les doigts d'Harry sur son corps lorsqu'il était inconscient, rêvant du moment. De ses baisés sur sa nuque, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Rouvrant les yeux, l'enseignant secoua la tête avant de rejoindre la salle de bain où il acheva de se dévêtir pour entrer sous la douche. Il se sentait un peu mieux. La nausée et le vertige étaient partis. Il n'avait plus de sueurs froides, qu'il savait sortit d'on ne sait où, mais le rêve restait frai à son esprit. Beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu l'imagination fertile comme lui.

Severus resta un long moment sous la douche, même après s'être lavé, profitant simplement de l'eau coulant sur son corps tel une pluie chaude et rassurante. Il lui fallut de longues minutes même pour se décider à éteindre le jet et simplement sortir. Attrapant une serviette, l'enseignant l'enroula autour de ses hanches et s'appuya sur le lavabo sans chercher à se sécher. Il avait l'esprit qui tournait à plein régime, comme s'il réalisait seulement maintenant que tout était vrai.

Il avait _dormi_ dans les bras d'Harry, qui était son âme sœur et un vampire. Suceur de sang qui lui avait demandé la permission de boire le _sien_ plutôt. Il était maintenant professeur de potions dans une école emplie de créatures adolescentes, ou à peine adultes, et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son mentor lui avait tourné le dos… non, il l'avait renié publiquement ! Son meilleur ami était _mère_ sans parler qu'il s'agissait d'un incube. Narcissa était morte, Drago faisait sans doute une dépression, Lucius voulait sans doute sauter de la tour d'astronomie…

Et son beau-père était l'être le plus puissant qu'il avait jamais rencontré jusqu'à ce jour !

Et pour finir… il se retrouvait compagnon de l' _Héritier au trône_. Non, il était surtout pas mal barré!

Comment un être comme lui, froid, austère, qui renvoyait aux autres leurs paroles déplacées et leurs mauvaises pensées, pouvait-il en être arrivé là ? Le maître des potions ne le savait pas. Et cela l'effrayait. Et si le peuple d'Harry ne l'aimait pas, si ses élèves le détestaient ? Pas que cela l'inquiète, comme s'il avait eu des élèves qui l'aimaient mise à part Harry !

Pris de vertige, Severus ferma les yeux.

Bon sang, par Harry il deviendrait une personne de rang royal ! Et leurs enfants, s'ils en avaient, leur succéderaient un jour. Ils dirigeraient un peuple, devraient en prendre soin… les protéger des sorciers, protéger leurs territoires…

Il allait finir par coucher avec Harry… Cette constatation le fit autant rougir qu'elle le fit se tendre d'appréhension, ne parvenant pas réellement à imaginer la scène. Était-ce de sa faute s'il n'avait jamais connu l'acte charnelle, mise à part avec lui-même ?

Rouvrant soudainement les yeux, l'enseignant se rappela qu'Amaël lui avait aussi dit que les siens viendraient pour le voir ! Un gémissement plaintif franchi les lèvres de Severus qui laissa sa tête basculer en arrière jusqu'à toucher le miroir glacé. Lui qui avait toujours adoré la solitude, la discrétion et qu'on lui foute la paix, voilà qu'il devrait faire face à tout un peuple !

Soupirant, et prenant sur lui, l'ancien espion se retourna pour se contempler dans la glace légèrement embuée. Malgré tout, il voyait clairement son corps maigre. Ses côtes se dessinaient sous sa peau comme une douzaine de petites collines osseuses, ses clavicules ressortaient, pâles et fragiles. Son teint était cireux, pâle et presque maladif. Ses cheveux humides lui collaient au crâne alors que ses yeux noirs étaient inexpressifs. Son gros nez crochu était si visible, impossible de le manquer, comme ses lèvres trop fines. Il avait même des rides bien senties à certains endroits. Sans parler des cicatrices !

Comment Harry pouvait-il le trouver beau ? Lui qui était un véritable Apollon. Son beau-frère avait raison, il ne pouvait être qualifié que de _ça_. Il n'avait rien d'une tête royale, rien de beau. Même Malfoy aurait plutôt eu sa place aux côtés d'Harry, pas lui !

Fermant les yeux de nouveau, Severus tenta de décompresser. Peut-être que Harry avait une très mauvaise vue ? Oui, s'était sans doute la seule raison pour qu'il dise que _lui_ était _beau_. Secouant la tête, l'enseignant se redressa et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'une ombre glissa au sol. Un frisson glacé le traversa, gelant son sang dans ses veines. Retenant sa respiration, l'ex-espion écouta attentivement, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Se traitant d'idiot, le potioniste s'approcha lentement de l'embrassure de la porte, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il était normal qu'il n'en entende aucun, après tous ce n'étaient pas des humains qui étaient dans cet endroit ! Et il n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à en être douloureux. Se penchant légèrement hors de la salle de bain, cherchant à voir qui était dans ses appartements, l'homme aux yeux noirs ne vit cependant rien. Restant sur ses gardes, Severus sortit lentement jusqu'à aller à sa chambre pour regarder. Personne. Se dirigeant vers son laboratoire, qui était la seconde pièce la plus proche, il y jeta aussi un coup d'œil… mais il n'y avait rien.

Et ce fut au tour du salon.

D'un pas léger, Severus s'en approcha, mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, elle était vide. Il n'y avait aucune présence, aucune ombre. Avait-il rêvé, halluciné ? Secouant la tête, avant de frotter son visage avec la paume de ses mains, Severus respira profondément. Ça n'avait dû être qu'une illusion optique, s'étant retourné trop rapidement, ou un jeu de lumière.

Rassuré, mais pas calmé, le professeur retourna dans sa chambre où il se sécha avant de s'habiller de ses éternelles robes et habits noirs. Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes de toute façon. Après un dernier regard aux pièces, pour se convaincre d'avantage, Severus quitta ses appartements pour pénétrer dans les couloirs.

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Au travers les arches du mur, Severus pouvait admirer le ciel se colorant de couleurs chaudes. La nuit allait tombée, mais s'était le jour qui se lèverait pour eux. Maintenant, l'enseignant ne pouvait plus se soustraire. Il faisait partit des leurs, il devait prendre le même horaire, même si cela le troublait.

S'approchant, Severus jeta un coup d'œil en bas pour apercevoir les jeunes de Poudlard. Ainsi, le Voile ne fonctionnait qu'à l'intérieur du château ? Voilà la raison pour laquelle il ne faudrait en aucun moment que les élèves sortent pendant les cours de l'autre école, car ils se verraient. En prenant note, le potioniste reprit son chemin vers la Grande Salle de la Night. Il était sans doute l'heure du déjeuner. Malgré qu'il n'était pas du genre très gourmand, Severus dû s'avouer qu'il avait plus que faim !

Et avait une étrange envie de retrouver le Seigneur Aegnor et Rumplestiltskin. Tous deux étaient de bonne conversation, et l'enseignant avait envie de savoir si les jumeaux étaient réellement les enfants de son voisin de table. Parce qu'il y avait absolument aucune ressemble entre lui et les jumeaux.

Pénétrant enfin dans la Grande Salle, Severus monta jusqu'à la table professorale. Tous les enseignants étaient déjà présent et en discussion. Amaël était absent, sa place était vide, mais à sa droite il y avait un homme parlant avec une femme aux cheveux bouclés comme un mouton et à la coiffure improbable. Ses yeux étaient blanc laiteux, elle devait être aveugle, mais malgré tout elle lui sourit.

\- « Bonjour Professeur Rogue. Puis-je vous avertir de ne pas laisser votre ami s'approcher de la Tour d'Astronomie ces prochains jours ? Juste un petit conseil… Sinon dites à Harry de l'accompagner. »

\- « Bonjour à vous aussi. Je prends note, merci bien. Je tâcherai de le dire à Harry » répliqua Severus avant de prendre place.

\- « L'Oracle ne donne jamais de conseil sans raison, Severus » lâcha Rumple qui mangeait… quelque chose qui ressemblait à un steak saignant. « Elle ne s'est jamais trompée en trois millénaires. Ah, oui, une fois. Mais ça ne comptait pas parce qu'elle s'était arrangée pour que sa prédiction échoue. Elle est un peu étrange et folle, mais c'est une gentille voyante. »

\- « Votre ami, ça ne serait pas ce jeune incube à la chevelure argenté, avec ce jeune adolescent qui était en larme? » demanda Aegnor qui posa un regard noir sur l'Infirmier. « Rumple, tu ne manges tout de même pas du Centaure pour déjeuner ? »

\- « Bah quoi ? J'avais envie de viande… » répliqua l'étrange homme à sa droite en prenant une autre bouchée, faisant pâlir Severus qui comprit ce qu'était le… steak.

\- « Oui, Lucius est mon ami. Il est un peu à fleur de peau niveau moral. »

\- « Alors gardez-le loin de la Tour. Les Hauteurs sont toujours très attirantes » fit l'Elfe de façon mystérieuse en mangeant des fèves au lard. « Mais au moins aurons-nous une bonne journée. La pluie sera parfaite pour mes cours spéciaux. J'ai prévu de présenté la Lys Aqueuse, une fleur qui ne s'ouvre que sous la pluie. Autant ses pétales renferment-elles un puissant poison neuroleptique, autant ses racines sont la base des meilleures potions de soins qui existent. La sève de sa tige fait aussi un bon aphrodisiaque, mais il n'y a que les mortels et les démons de la luxure que ça intéresse… et Rumple… » soupira l'Elfe de nuit en secouant la tête. « Je vous offrirai les meilleurs ingrédients récoltés, ils vous serviront pour vos cours » offrit le professeur, faisant sourire le potioniste.

\- « J'en serais ravis. »

Levant son regard d'onyx sur la salle, Severus se rendit compte que beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà là, mais, surtout, les maisons s'étaient mélangées. Aucune table n'était que d'une seule maison et à chacune on retrouvait des membres des trois autres. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, alors que le potioniste se disait que jamais on aurait vu une telle chose dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Surtout les Serpentards et Griffondor. Mais s'était une bonne chose, se dit-il, car au moins il n'y aurait que peu de disputes entre les maisons.

Se tournant vers le mangeur de Centaure, et tentant d'ignorer l'assiette, Severus sourit au petit homme.

\- « Alors, vous avez parlé avec les jumeaux Weasley ? »

Un grand sourire illumina les traits de l'infirmier et professeur. L'enseignant sombrement vêtu n'eut pas besoin de réponse verbale, elle était dans les yeux de l'autre homme. Ce dernier hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- « En fait, c'est le Seigneur Amaël lui-même qui a pris les choses en main. Il était déjà au courant, mais avait les mains liées, ne pouvant prouver la nature de mes enfants. Nous avons passé la nuit à parler de toute sorte de choses, des farces, des petits tours, des blagues, de leur… mère… de moi, d'eux. C'est difficiles pour eux de se faire à l'idée que leur vie a été un mensonge, mais nous allons finir par nous apprivoisé, j'en suis sûr. Je n'espère pas qu'ils m'appellent papa bientôt, mais je garde foi qu'un jour ils le feront. »

Severus hocha simplement la tête. Naturellement, cela avait dû être difficile pour l'autre enseignant d'évoquer son amour perdu devant ses fils, mais au moins leur avait-il parlé de leur mère.

Soudain, entrant par l'entrée des hiboux, d'immenses chauves-souris pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salles. Elles tenaient entre leurs pattes des parchemins ou des journaux. Il y avait aussi des hiboux, des chouettes, mais les chauves-souris étaient majoritaires. L'une d'elle lâcha même un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier en face de lui avant de s'accrocher à son dos.

La bête faisait presque l'entièreté de son dos et le potioniste se retint de s'appuyer au dossier pour ne pas écraser la pauvre créature qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Ce fut Rumple qui donna un bout de chair crue à la chauve-souris, puis celle-ci repartie comme elle était venu.

Haussant un sourcil, Severus s'empara du journal qu'il déplia. Le professeur de potion ne crue pas à ce qu'il venait de lire !

LE SAUVEUR VICTIME DES VAMPIRES !

Très chers lecteurs et lectrices, vous avez bien lu. Notre bien aimé Sauveur, Harry Potter, a été victime des vampires. Lors de la répartition de cette année, Celui-qui-a-survécu était devenu un vampire, se disant fils de Lord Amaël. Rappelons-nous que ce dangereux personnage est à l'origine de nombreuses morts chez les nôtres par le passé. Son fils, le Comte Dracula, est quant à lui responsable de la Peste Noire qui nous toucha au XIVe tout comme de la grande chasse aux sorcières.

Autre choc, Harry Potter aurait trouvé son calice en la personne même d'un membre du corps professoral. L'ancien Deatheater déclaré et innocenté, Severus Rogue (voire biographie page 7), qui le proclama même lorsque le Directeur Albus Dumbledore (voire biographie à la page 5) lui demanda ce qu'il faisait avec ces monstres.

POUDLARD ENVAHIE PAR DES MONSTRES

Comme si la nouvelle de la perte de notre Sauveur n'était pas suffisante, voilà qu'entre les murs de la prestigieuse école de magie et sorcellerie de Poudlard se voit envahie par les créatures de la nuit ! En effet, Vampires, loup-garou et autres rejetons de ces monstruosités trouvent à faire école dans le même bâtiment que nos précieux enfants. Rassurant, Albus Dumbledore a cependant promis de tout mettre en œuvre pour protéger nos enfants contre ces immondes créatures.

Ayant lieu à Poudlard, la Coupe des Trois Sorciers serait cette année appelé Coupe des Quatre Sorciers puisqu'elle accueillera aussi ces bêtes inhumaines. Après avoir pris notre héros, envahi Poudlard, voilà que ces créatures s'infiltre même dans nos tournois. Le Ministre de la Magie a cependant confirmé que ces monstres seraient contraints à des règles striques et sévères. Si elles venaient à être enfreintes, leur champion serait disqualifié !

Tout comme ils seraient chassé de Poudlard si l'un des élèves étaient blessés par l'un de leurs horribles étudiants.

Et les articles se poursuivaient. Dégradant Amaël, lui-même, Harry… les menaçants même ! Severus n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire à ce qu'il lisait. Aurait-il réagit ainsi, s'il n'avait pas été lié à Harry, ou aurait-il été d'accord avec Rita ? Le potioniste se doutait qu'il aurait été choqué et dégoûté par ces articles. Mais le professeur de potion savait aussi qu'Amaël n'en resterait pas là.

Si les siens pensaient que le Seigneur de Nobor plierait l'échine à leurs menaces, sans négociation, ils ne le connaissaient pas. Et le Ministre n'avait rien dans le pantalon, il se ferait dessus en posant simplement les yeux sur le Haut-vampire en train de lire un livre, ça Severus en était convaincu.

Secouant la tête par dépit, l'enseignant passa le journal à Aegnor. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils alors que Rumple se levait pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Son rire raisonna dans la salle, au travers les indignations de certains élèves. D'autres haussaient simplement les épaules, se fichant des mortels sorciers. Par contre, il y avait des jeunes, comme Blaise, qui se moquaient d'eux.

\- « Parfois, c'est à se demander quel pourcentage d'eux ont un cerveau ! Comme si on ploierait l'échine pour eux. Nous ne sommes pas des Veelas, ou des chiens de Vampires, des Centaures ou des sirènes. Personne ne nous donnent d'ordre ou nous imposent des lois ! » s'exclama Blaise qui enflamma son exemplaire du journal d'un mouvement de la main, approuvé par tous les autres élèves.

\- « Du calmes mes très chers élèves, les enfants. Il est vrai que les sorciers et les sorcières ne nous portent pas dans leur cœur, mais c'est la peur qui les fait réagir comme cela. Ils ne peuvent rien contre nous et cherchent à se rassurer. Soyez indulgent avec ces pauvres et faibles créatures sans cervelle. Ils espèrent nous contrôler, mais je puis vous assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne nous asservira. Le Seigneur Amaël ne laissera jamais une telle chose arriver. Qu'ils imposent leurs règles et il leur imposera les siennes. Il n'y a pas que nous qui soyons une menace. Peut-être le sommes-nous pour eux, mais contrairement aux leurs, nous ne sommes pas hostiles. À chaque règle qui nous sera imposée, il leur en sera imposé une. Maintenant que les choses sont clarifiées, reprenez le déjeuner. Vous ne voudriez pas être affamés pendant les premiers cours, n'est-ce pas ? » intervint Aegnor en se levant, ramenant le calme dans la place alors que Rumple secouait la tête.

\- « Je me surprends qu'une guerre entre nous n'ait pas éclatée depuis tous ces siècles d'hostilités. »

Mais Severus ne dit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Rien. Se servant un toast, du bacon et des raisins, l'enseignant ferma les yeux un instant. Déjà avec le retour de Voldemort, les choses ne seraient pas simples, mais si les sorciers se mettaient aussi à dos les peuples de la nuit… Si les siens devaient se battre sur deux fronts, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Un léger soupir traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il entamait son déjeuner, le moral plutôt bas.

OoO

Amaël était assis à son bureau, lissant la Gazette du Sorcier. Il attendait patiemment que ses enfants viennent à lui pour le repas en famille. Même s'il était devenu rare qu'eux trois se rendent dans la Forêt pour chasser, ou n'importe où d'ailleurs, le Lord aimait beaucoup ces petits moments. Ils étaient des moments de joies au-travers la brume des nouvelles comme il lisait en cet instant.

Secouant la tête, le Seigneur se leva pour s'approcher d'une fenêtre ouverte. S'appuyant sur le bord, il respira l'air frai de la nuit. Au loin, il vit des chauves-souris voler ensemble et qui passèrent devant la lune tel un nuage de mauvais augure. D'ailleurs, il y avait de nombreux nuages, des vrais, qui passaient devant l'astre nocturne. Un frémissement parcouru l'échine d'Amaël. Un orage se préparait.

Se détournant du ciel noir d'encre, l'Immortel arpenta lentement son bureau, dans le silence le plus total. Il sentit une présence se glisser dans son dos avec la même absence de bruit, faisant fleurir sur ses lèvres un pâle sourire de fierté. L'homme à la chevelure d'or et de miel n'eut pas à se retourner pour deviner la présence de son fils aîné qui le fixait, attendant quelque chose.

\- « Bonjour Samaël, mon ange déchu. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? J'espère que tu as bien dormi et laisser les anges tranquilles ? »

Un léger rire grave lui répondit, accentuant son sourire qui ne s'était pas fané. Lentement, le haut vampire, plus que richement vêtu, se retourna vers sa chair et son sang. Comme d'habitude, son fils portait des vêtements sombres aux multiples ceintures et un long manteau couleur sang fait en peau de loup-garou. Son enfant les avait tués de ses propres mains avant de concevoir son habit.

Lui-même avait fait ses propres habits. Argenté, de diverses teintes, et brodé d'ors, sa robe portait des arabesques argent plus sombres, quelques-unes étaient d'ailleurs presque noires. Une capuche pendait dans son dos, lui permettant de se protéger de la pluie si jamais elle venait à tomber. Si lui, tout son être dégageait un port royal, son fils ressemblait plus à ce qu'il était. Un tueur, un soldat, un guerrier sans pitié. Un chasseur qui vous traquerait jusqu'à vous attraper, jusqu'à pouvoir vous vider de votre sang.

Le fils et la mère continuèrent de se juger du regard jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune offre un sourire à son géniteur.

\- « Je vais bien même, j'ai bien dormi et j'ai laissé les anges tranquilles. Je suis passé voir les fils de Rumple ce matin alors qu'ils dormaient. Ils ont pleuré durant leur sommeil… »

\- « Naturellement, les larmes ne pouvaient que couler tu sais ? Imagines-toi à leur place et toi aussi tu pleureras des larmes de sang. Ces pauvres enfants ont appris que la famille dans laquelle ils vivaient… n'était pas la leur. Rumplestiltskin prendra soin de ses petits, ne t'inquiètes pas. » répondit le Lord en s'approchant de son propre enfant, caressant ses joues avec tendresse. « Il sera là pour eux doublement, étant à la fois leur père et leur mère. »

\- « Comme vous le furent pour nous, mère. » répondit Alucard en caressant la joue de son géniteur qui sourit. « La Mort n'a pas été douce avec votre cœur, mais vous nous avez… »

\- « Et là est le plus important »

Amaël embrassa son enfant sur le front et s'éloigna de lui doucement.

\- « Que penses-tu de cet article, dans leur Gazette ? »

\- « Je crois que les Mortels sorciers ne savent pas tenir leur place. Même l'humain d'Harry sait qu'il doit nous craindre tout comme il nous doit le respect. L'une des rares qualités que l'on peut lui offrir. J'aurais espéré qu'au moins Harry se choisirait un compagnon avec un physique plus attrayant » rigola le prince avant de se taire sous le regard sombre de sa mère.

\- « Samaël, tu sais très bien que Harry n'a pas choisi Severus. La Mort lui a offert une Âme Sœur en sa personne et si son physique ne te plait pas, il ne faut pas oublier son esprit. Severus est un homme de cœur, loyal et bon malgré qu'il ait mauvais caractère par moment. Il est intelligent et rusé, calme et réfléchit. Il complète bien Harry, comme toute âme sœur. Je suis heureux qu'il ait accepté Harry sans le repousser, lui offrant une chance. Ils seront heureux tous les deux, même s'ils traverseront de mauvais temps. Comme tous les couples. » défendit Amaël avant de prendre son enfant dans ses bras, tendrement. « Je sais que ton âme sœur t'a rejeté de la pire façon qu'il soit mon amour, ma vie… qu'il a fait en sorte que tu fermes ton cœur à tout amour, mais ce n'est pas parce que le mortel qui t'était promis fut si horrible, que Severus est le même. Apprend à le connaître, veux-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, Alucard posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son géniteur et ferma les yeux. La main douce de sa mère vint se perdre dans ses cheveux épais et légèrement bouclé alors que la seconde lui caressait le dos de façon réconfortante. Amaël avait toujours été là pour ses enfants. Qu'ils soient ses deux fils biologiques, ou tous les autres enfants qu'il avait adopté, il ne leur avait souhaité que du bonheur et de trouver leur Unique.

Il n'avait jamais supporté que quelqu'un blesse leur cœur, qu'importe la façon. Il avait autant souffert que son plus vieux fils lorsque l'Unique de se dernier l'avait rejeté. Ce dernier avait même tenté de tuer son fils, son bébé… et il l'avait payé chèrement. Mais le mal était fait et depuis plus d'un millénaire, son fils avait fermé son cœur, s'empêchant de sentir le moment où son prochain Unique viendrait au monde.

Une seconde présence se matérialisa dans la pièce avant que deux bras ne viennent les enlacer à leur tour, faisant sourire le directeur de nuit qui posa un baisé sur la joue d'Alucard avant de regarder le nouveau venu. Harry avait les traits reposés, mais inquiet. La fatigue se faisait aussi voir et quelque chose d'autre brillait dans son regard. D'une main, Amaël caressa la joue de son fils.

\- « Bien dormi mon petit démon luxueux ? »

\- « Très bien Amÿel. Merci pour la couverture, et de ne pas nous avoir réveillé. Severus en avait de besoin. »

\- « Et toi aussi vu la gueule que tu tires ! » répliqua son grand-frère en le serrant contre lui avant de l'ébouriffer. « Comment va ton cadavre ambulant? »

D'un même mouvement, Amaël et Harry lui mirent une claque derrière la tête.

\- « Severus n'est pas un cadavre ambulant ! Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a traversé, enduré… et je n'ai même pas été là pour lui… » soupira Harry en se détournant de son frère.

\- « Désolé, Harry, je ne voulais pas te blessé… » soupira son frère en l'attirant de nouveau à lui. « De toute façon, il deviendra ton époux, alors il faut bien que je l'accepte maintenant non ? »

Un sourire lui répondit alors qu'Amaël tendait la Gazette à son plus jeune enfant.

\- « Je veux que tu lises ces articles, car c'est toi qui te chargeras de régler la situation. Tu seras bientôt Roi mon chéri et alors ça sera à toi de maintenir l'ordre. Je serais toujours là pour t'épauler, mais il est temps que tu apprennes le niveau politique… »

Incertain, Harry prit la gazette.

\- « Tu y réfléchiras pendant que nous irons chasser, naturellement. Je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate, mais elle sera importante car je m'en porterai garant. »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit alors qu'Amaël voyait les traits de son enfant changer. Ils devenaient de plus en plus mauvais, colériques. Le haut-vampire se demanda même si son enfant arriverait à lire l'entièreté des articles lorsque le journal s'enflamma d'un seul coup. Ses cendres tombèrent au sol pendant que le jeune vampire serrait les poings, tremblant de rage.

\- « Ne laisse pas la colère fausser ton jugement Harry, mon fils. Je t'ai laissé être impulsif ces trois dernières années, mais maintenant que ton Unique et toi vous êtes acceptés et que tu prendras bientôt ma place, tu n'y a plus le droit. Tes décisions auront des répercussions sur notre peuple. Si tu en fais des mauvaises, cela pourrait coûter des vies. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, reprenant doucement mais surement, le dessus sur ses émotions. Son frère lui offrit une petite tape dans le dos, fraternel, en signe de soutien.

\- « Severus n'aimerait pas qu'une guerre éclate entre les siens et les nôtres… Je crois qu'il ne me le pardonnerait pas en fait. Car malgré que son monde l'ait rejeté, il reste son monde… » soupira Harry en secouant la tête. « Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire, reste qu'à chaque restriction que nous aurons, nous leur en imposerons une aussi pour que nous soyons égaux. »

Amaël hocha la tête, fier de la décision de son fils.

\- « Très bonne décision. Tu peux aussi en parler avec Severus tu sais ? »

Harry hocha la tête avant de sourire.

\- « Après le repas, je meurs de fin ! »

Le rire de son immortel parent emplit le bureau, faisant vibrer légèrement les vitraux.

OoO

Severus se tenait devant sa classe silencieuse. Eux le jugeaient, il les jugeait aussi. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, peut-être plus, tous étaient silencieux. Lui-même ne savait pas, pour une fois, comment commencer une conversation. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été dans une telle situation.

Cela faisait bel et bien dix minutes que ses élèves étaient arrivés, avant lui, mais le cours n'était même pas commencé ! S'il avait cru avoir le temps d'ouvrir le bouquin d'Harry sur les philtres de soins et autres potions pour accélérer la guérison de diverses blessures, il ne pouvait pas s'être plus trompé !

Severus songeait qu'avec le Tournoi, il serait plus que pratique d'avoir au moins un niveau qui pourrait en fabriquer, ce qui permettrait à Rumple d'avoir un stock suffisant pour les autres blessés. Prévoir était essentiel. Mais voilà, ses quatrièmes années de Thanebris étaient là avec Motheram et attendaient le début du cours.

Où il devrait _sociabiliser_ avec ses élèves…

Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas mourir, là, maintenant ?!

Il se racla légèrement la gorge et reprit sa marche entre les bureaux, s'attirant les regards des élèves. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit se refermer la porte et les rideaux, les torches se mirent à briller de façon plus forte. Retournant à son bureau, Severus resta droit.

\- « Je m'appelle Severus Rogue et je serais votre professeur de potion jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité. Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis lié à Harry qui ne nous fait pas l'honneur de sa présence pour ce premier court… » quelques rires montèrent et Severus posa son regard sur Drago. « Mais comme je le connais, il arrivera dans une dizaine de minutes avec tout un tas d'ennuis. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de _sociabiliser_ avec mes étudiants, à faire ami-ami. Cependant je ne suis plus enseignant à Poudlard et j'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas des cornichons omnipotents. C'est pour cette raison que je ferai l'effort d'être moins… _terrifiant_ pour vous. »

Balayant la classe des yeux, il ne vit aucune moquerie dans les yeux des élèves. Seulement du respect. Ni peur, ni haine. Cela faisait si, étrange. Que ses élèves ne tremblent pas, ne lui lancent pas de regard noir ou ne parlent entre eux à voix basse pour se foutre de lui.

\- « Bien, alors, comment voulez-vous faire ? Chacun se présente, nom, ethnie… votre cours qui sera votre préféré, vos attentes quant à celui-ci ? » proposa Severus alors qu'un jeune qui semblait plus jeune encore que Drago levait la main. D'un signe de tête, le potioniste lui donna la parole.

\- « Je m'appelle Härentel, je suis un incube de 240 ans originaire de Nobor. Mon cours favoris ça sera le cours de botanique, je passe mon temps en forêt… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'attente quant à votre cours, sauf peut-être évité d'avoir mon chaudron qui se transforme en fusée…. »

Severus hocha la tête et une bonne partie du cours fut ainsi consacré à ses élèves qui se présentaient. Étrangement, Severus retenait bien les noms les visages. Il était surtout étonné du nombre d'ethnie différente, des origines diverses de ses élèves. Il avait un anthropomorphe d'Égypte dont les ancêtres – ou les parents – avaient sans doute inspiré les dieux de ce même pays dans l'antiquité. Deux nagas étaient aussi présents Syrias et Syros – respectivement un anaconda et un cobra – ainsi que des dryades. Trois anges déchus qui étaient adultes, malgré qu'ils doivent se présenter durant les cours. Quelques anges, ce qui étonna énormément Severus à qui il fut expliqué qu'ils étaient là que pour l'année pour un échange étudiant, et naturellement des vampires, loup-garou, Elfes de Nuit…

Lorsque la fin du cours se rapprocha, le potioniste se sentait détendu. Légèrement fatigué à cause de sa blessure, et du fait qu'il n'était pas parfaitement remis, mais il se sentait léger, presque euphorique. Il était même parvenu à rire ! Jamais il n'avait fait cela auparavant durant une classe… S'était comme s'il était sous une potion calmante ou anesthésiante. Il avait appris le nom et l'utilisation de certaines des potions de son monde alors que ses élèves lui avaient échangé leurs connaissances sur certaines des leurs. Et puis une question le fit tiquer.

\- « Professeur, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'être l'Unique d'un des nôtres ? Je veux dire… ça ne vous fait pas peur, on ne vous terrorise pas ? »

La question avait été posé par un autre incube et sa question semblait lui tenir à cœur. Physiquement, il dépassait son filleul, mais il semblait plus enfantin.

\- « Naturellement que je suis effrayé, Horn, chacun d'entre vous pourrait me tuer en un claquement de doigt s'il le désirait. Je suis blessé, pas au sommet de ma forme et avec mon passé j'ai appris à rester sur mes gardes. Mais je ne vous crains pas, parce que vous êtes des monstres aux yeux des autres soricers, mais parce que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec vous. Comme je l'ai dit, vous pourriez tous me tuer, mais je sais qu'aucun de vous n'y tenterait. Ma crainte est naturelle car je fais face à l'inconnu. » laissant ses paroles imprégner l'esprit de ses élèves, il reprit. « Cela me fait étrange d'être l'Unique d'un élève qui, jusqu'à l'an dernier, était celui que je détestais le plus. Cependant, j'ai appris qui il était réellement, que mon jugement sur lui était erroné. J'étais naturellement effrayé au début, d'apprendre qui il était, ce qu'il était et ce qui nous liait. Mais j'ai décidé, en y réfléchissant, d'offrir une chance à Harry. Tout le monde mérite sa chance, tout le monde mérite d'être aimé. »

Un silence s'abattit sur sa salle de classe. Naturellement ses élèves n'avaient pas dû s'attendre à une telle réponse. Les plus romantiques avaient dû croire que l'enseignant aimait depuis toujours son élève, ou alors qu'il en était tombé amoureux au premier regard sur son véritable visage. Ils n'auraient pas pu être plus loin de la vérité.

Mais ses paroles avaient dû les rassurés aussi, leur faire comprendre que ses intentions n'étaient pas de nuire à Harry ou de lui faire du mal. Il agissait de façon réfléchit en donnant une chance à celui qui se prétendait sa moitié. Une chance de le courtisé.

Ce simple mot sifflait aux oreilles de Severus. Il n'était pas habité à ce qu'on lui fasse la cour ou quoi que ce soit. Mais l'enseignant était obligé de s'avouer que s'éveiller aux côtés d'Harry avait été l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Il n'avait pas été seul face à son cauchemar, ne s'était pas réveillé seul, déstabilisé, perdu… effrayé.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Dormir dans les bras d'Harry lui avait fait du bien. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit que cette nuit-là, malgré le cauchemar. Severus ne savait pas si en fait, il s'y ferait qu'Harry dorme dans son dortoir. Être séparé de lui après cette nuit était naturel. Harry et lui n'étaient pas marié, le premier était un étudiant et lui son enseignant. Une chance qu'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard, car cela leur aurait été interdit et ils auraient dû se caché. Ou Harry aurait dû quitter l'école. Ou lui.

Mais dans les deux cas, Severus savait qu'Harry aurait été celui qui se serait sacrifié.

Une nouvelle main se leva dans sa classe, mais au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Amaël. Le directeur offrit un sourire rassurant aux élèves avant de regarder Severus dont le rythme cardiaque avait augmenté de façon drastique. Est-ce que ce con de blondie avait été à la tour, est-ce qu'il avait fait le saut de l'ange ? Était-ce Drago ?

Ou Harry ?

À cette seule pensée, qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son Unique, l'enseignant sentit le sang quitter son visage, ses couleurs se perdre et tout autour de lui la pièce commença à tanguer. Il ne s'entendit pas dire que le cours était terminé, mais il vit les élèves se lever et partir alors que l'homme à la chevelure d'or rentrait dans la salle de classe.

Le potioniste se sentit choir sur son bureau, ses forces le quittant lorsqu'il croisa les deux orbes couleur du métal précieux. Dans son esprit, il ne cessait de crier des non et encore des non. Il n'était rien arrivé à Harry, rien, s'était impossible… Il était juste allé _manger_ !

\- « Severus… »

\- « Non, non… je vous interdit de me dire qu'Harry est… »

\- « Harry n'est pas mort Severus, je vous rassure. Nous sommes plus résistants que des cafards. Non, Harry est à l'infirmerie. Mon fils nous a caché, et ce d'une façon des plus habile et viles, qu'il avait été blessé lorsqu'il est venu à votre secourt cet été. Harry est plus que doué pour utiliser des sorts d'illusion ou de brouillage sensoriel. Vous êtes le seul à qui il ne pouvait cacher la douleur et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à vous que j'ai compris son stratagème. Forcé mon benjamin à montrer ses blessures n'aurait mené à rien, alors je l'ai entraîné ce matin dans une petite chasse un peu plus qu'exigeante… Voulez-vous allez le voir ? Il est entre les mains de Rumple… »

Hochant lentement la tête, Severus se releva cependant beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne s'y était attendu et trébucha. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, comme si tout lui venait d'un coup. L'enseignant réalisa que ce n'était pas _sa_ fatigue, mais celle de sa moitié. Depuis le début, depuis le tout début, il avait à la fois sa fatigue, oui, mais aussi celle d'Harry !

\- « Respirez profondément, Severus, vous faites une crise de panique… »

L'enseignant leva les yeux sur son futur beau-père, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, sa respiration étant plus qu'haletante. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'une douleur fulgurante le pris à la poitrine, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent, le potioniste s'attendit à ce que ses genoux heurtent durement le sol, mais deux bras l'attrapèrent et il fut serré conte un torse fort. Une odeur de forêt lui emplit le nez ainsi que celle de la sauge et du thé des bois. Une voix lui parlait, mais Severus n'entendait absolument rien.

Fermant les yeux, l'ex-Deatheater tenta de respirer profondément, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle sur sa personne. Ce n'était pas facile, mais au bout de longues minutes il y parvint. Son cœur se calma, arrêtant de chercher à sortir de son torse. Faible, fatigué, il se blotti d'avantage contre la personne qui avait commencé à le bercer, à lui caresser les cheveux. Et doucement, il se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il parvint à rouvrir les yeux, Severus réalisa qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Des draps chauds et douillets l'enveloppaient. Il était si bien qu'un soupir de bien-être traversa ses lèvres avant qu'une légère douleur à la poitrine ne le fasse grimacer. De douces voix lui firent tourner la tête et son cœur se serra. Deux orbes vertes aux reflets dorés, douloureuses, se posèrent sur lui.

\- « Severus… tu es réveillé ? »

\- « Harry… tu n'es qu'un écervelé de Griffondor impulsif et immature ! » siffla le professeur avant de grimacer, mais incapable de quitter des yeux la blessure de sa moitié.

Partant de sous la clavicule droite, une immense ligne lui ouvrait le torse littéralement. Ou plutôt, l'avait ouvert. Des fils d'or refermaient la blessure plus que sérieuse. Le torse autrefois ocre d'Harry avait rougit par le sang qui avait perlé de son immense blessure.

Rumple apparu dans son champ de vision, venant aider Harry à se tourner sur le flanc, lui offrant ainsi son dos. Et le cœur du potioniste rata un battement.

Parce qu'importe ce qui avait causé cette blessure, elle avait traversé le vampire de part en part. Severus remercia le ciel que celui qui deviendrait son amant ne puisse mourir lorsqu'on lui transperçait le cœur.

\- « Rum…plesti..ltskin… Doucement » gémit Severus alors que la douleur se propageait dans son dos.

\- « Désolé Severus, je fais de mon mieux. »

Une main fraîche lui caressa le front, le forçant à tourner la tête vers son propriétaire. Amaël lui souriait, légèrement.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus, tout va bien maintenant. Mon fils aura eu sa leçon et je ne crois pas qu'il nous recachera une blessure… »

Mais les voix s'éloignèrent doucement alors que Severus s'endormait de nouveau. Ou plutôt, perdait connaissance.

Ce fut un souffle sur sa nuque, une main glissant sur son torse nu et de douces lèvres glissant sur son épaule qui le sortir de son inconscience. Severus sentit des mains lui retirer sa chemise, continuer de parcourir sa peau nue, l'embrasser, lécher son cou. À peine sorti de son sommeil, Severus ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui se passait. Un faible gémissement sortit de ses lèvres avant qu'une bouche affamée ne se pose à leurs commissures, lui mordillant légèrement le bord des lèvres.

\- « Severus… Severus, mon amour… j'ai besoin de toi » susurra une voix alors qu'un visage s'enfouissait dans ses cheveux. « J'ai besoin de toi… »

\- « Harry ? » plus un râle qu'autre chose, le nom lui avait glissé sur la langue avec légèreté.

Un corps plus que masculin vint se blottir dans son dos, embrassant encore sa nuque et Severus les sentis, les crocs de son Unique. Leur pointe vint érafler la peau, mais loin de lui faire mal, cela lui envoya une décharge électrique dans le creux des reins.

\- « Severus… j'ai besoin de toi… » la voix était plaintive, douloureuse, sanglotant à chaque mots. « J'ai si faim Sev… si faim… de toi que ça en est douloureux… »

De nouveau les lèvres glissèrent sur l'artère de son cou, mais les dents ne se plantèrent pas dans la chair. Le potioniste leva une main, voulant demander à son amant ce qu'il se passait, mais au-travers les brumes qui emplissait son esprit, Severus comprit.

Harry n'avait pas dû pouvoir se nourrir plutôt, il n'avait pas mangé la veille… ou depuis combien de temps ? Mais était-il réellement prêt à faire _ça_. La morsure d'un vampire excitait au plus haut point celui qui était mordu et Severus n'avait absolument aucune envie de se retrouver en érection, dans l'infirmerie, contre Harry qui plus est.

Mais une main froide s'empara de la sienne et y noua ses doigts. Embrassant chacun des siens, les lèvres du non-mort glissèrent sur sa peau avec douceur.

\- « Nous ne ferons rien que tu ne désires pas Severus…. Je ne profiterai pas de toi ou de la morsure mon Unique. Je te veux consentant, en pleine conscience de toi-même… Mais j'ai si faim Severus… »

Alors, silencieusement, Severus donna son accord. Offrant du mieux qu'il put son cou, il sentit quelqu'un le soulever légèrement. Et finalement, il les sentit. Deux canines percèrent la peau de son cou, lentement. Plus elles progressaient dans sa chair et plus il sentait le plaisir parcourir son corps. Un léger gémissement traversa ses lèvres alors qu'une main taquine lui caressait le ventre, remontrait pour dessiner un pectoral. Severus sentait son sang être aspirer et malgré tout, il ne ressentait que du plaisir. Ses reins s'enflammèrent lorsqu'il sentit Harry se coller à son dos, devinant ce qu'était la bosse qu'il ressentait contre son giron. Lui-même était plus qu'étroit dans son pantalon et lentement, dans une légère litanie, il commença à gémir le nom du prince vampirique. L'ex espion le sentait se blottir contre lui, ondulant parfois contre son corps comme s'il se retenait de faire quelque chose. Les gémissements se firent plus forts et Severus arqua légèrement le dos alors qu'une main descendait sur son bas ventre. Mais tout s'arrêta, trop tôt, trop vite.

Les canines quittèrent sa chair, une langue taquine lécha la plaie pour endiguer l'hémorragie. Haletant, il se laissa être blotti dans les bras du suceur de sang qui, reput, commença à le caresser avec plus de tendresse. Tournant la tête vers son sensuel bourreau, Severus se retrouva avec la tête niché dans le cou du non-mort qui lui embrassa le front. Une main taquine lui caressa le flanc, redessinant ses côtes saillantes avec volupté. Mais rien ne vint calmer le problème sous sa ceinture qu'avait provoquée la morsure, pour la plus grande honte de Severus. Cependant, blotti contre son Unique, l'enseignant pouvait sentir contre sa cuisse que son visiteur nocturne avait le même problème.

Finalement, deux lèvres au gout de fer se posèrent sur les siennes dans un chaste baisé auquel il répondit, sans réellement y réfléchir. La main qui caressait son flanc migra sur sa joue, essuyant une larme qu'il n'avait pas senti couler. Jamais Severus ne s'était sentit si bien, si léger, malgré qu'il était aussi un peu frustré, il se sentait complet. Frustré et vidé, mais complet. Et, surtout, à sa place.

\- « Dors Severus, rendors-toi. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir… »

Trop faible pour répondre, ou peut-être ne le voulait-il pas ?, Severus se laissa glisser de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. La dernière pensée qu'il eut, fut qu'il n'avait jamais autant sombré si vite dans le sommeil depuis qu'Harry avait montré son véritable visage.

* * *

 **Comme dit dans la réponse à Yaoimedu79, mon auto-correcteur fou la merde cette semaine x'D Donc si vous avez des mots étranges, où qui ne devraient pas être là... cherchez pas, Auto-correcteur de merde... Si vous saviez les trucs qu'il m'a auto-corrigé Oo (j'au eu le droit à Embarcation pour embrasure de porte par exemple). Donc navré pour les fautes qu'il reste.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, il devrait être en ligne Dimanche prochain -sinon le Mercredi-.**

 **Je travail sur, non pas deux, mais trois _gros_ projets aussi de fiction. L'une qui sera une autre fiction de Harry Potter, la seconde un cross-over et la dernière sur le Hobbit où je compte faire un rareship - parce qu'il y en a si peu... -**

 **Alors dites-moi, quel est votre rareship préféré avec Bilbo dans The Hobbit ?**

 **(Rareship, ou Couple rare, c'est à dire pas de ThorinxBilbo quoi x'D, mais plus... je sais pas, BilboxAzog ou BilboxElrond...)**

 **Alors, à dimanche prochain :3, non, quoi, on est Lundi ? Pas grave...**


	9. Storm

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous :)**

 **Rin-cha; parce que je suis sadique 8D**

 **Juliana; et oui, Harry et sa tête de griffon font pas toujours de bonnes choses...**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont poster un commentaire :) Théoriquement, je vous ai tous répondu o/ Du moins je l'espère, le site ne dit pas à qui on a répondu Oô - ce qui est mal fait à mon avis... -**

* * *

L'infirmerie était silencieuse, étrangement tranquille. Allongé sur le flanc droit, dans son lit inconfortable, Severus gardait les yeux fermés. Harry, dans son dos, s'était collé à lui jusqu'à épouser son corps du sien. La main glacée du suceur de sang était posée contre son torse chaud, lui provoquant de temps à autre quelques frissons. Réveillé depuis quelques minutes, l'ancien espion profitait simplement du moment. Son Unique qui ne faisait pas l'aimant à problème, Lucius dépressif qui n'était pas dans les environs, Drago qui n'avait pas à être réconforté, ses élèves avec qui il ne devait pas sociabiliser… Il pouvait simplement se reposer, enfin.

Un petit bruit derrière eux lui apprit que Rumple était revenu. En effet, Severus n'avait ni entendu ni vu l'étrange homme depuis son éveil. Alors qu'il se doutait que l'infirmier se serait immédiatement acquitté de leur état commun par sa personne. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, comme craignant d'être aveuglé par l'éclat des flammes provenant des bougies et des torches, Severus se redressa le plus légèrement possible. Espérant ne pas réveiller Harry, le professeur de potions grimaça cependant.

Tout son pauvre corps était ankylosé et une grimace déforma ses traits un instant. Deux bras enveloppèrent sa taille à découverte, tentant de le rapprocher de sa moitié encore endormie, mais qui semblait le prendre pour une sorte de peluche. Résistant, Severus jeta un coup d'œil dans leur dos, mais son nouvel ami, car Rumple était un ami à ses yeux, n'était pas là. Son rouet était désert alors que Severus se doutait qu'il s'y serait installé pour tisser quelque chose.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'enseignant regarda autour du lit, mais il n'y avait rien ni personne. Décidant qu'il avait dû halluciner le bruit, Severus se rallongea. Harry n'en attendit pas plus et l'endormi vint enfouir son visage dans sa nuque, le serrant contre son torse avec une sorte de grognement possessif qui fit sourire son Unique. Posant une main sur celle de l'immortel, il caressa le dessus du membre de son pouce.

Un léger frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors qu'il se souvenait clairement de la sensation des canines dans son cou, dans sa propre chair, et le plaisir qui en découlait. S'était comme si son corps s'était emplit d'un plaisir, d'une envie pur de ne faire qu'un charnellement avec l'homme qui aspirait son sang, sa vie. Une envie des plus macabres, des plus paradoxales, mais Severus s'en fichait car il n'était pas une proie. Harry ne le tuerait jamais, il lui faisait confiance. De plus, la morsure lui avait apporté un tel apaisement, lui faisant ressentir pour la première fois qu'il était à sa place. Quelle ironie que cette place soit dans les bras d'Harry, ancien élève honni !

Un léger sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entendit le dit suceur de sang le nommer d'une voix vaseuse avant de gigoter contre lui. L'enseignant se retrouva légèrement plaqué au lit, sur le ventre et Harry à moitié couché sur lui. Grognant légèrement de mécontentement, Severus ne bougea cependant pas. Pas qu'il fut confortable, il n'était pas inconfortable non plus, mais le poids d'Harry dans son dos avait de quoi lui couper très légèrement le souffle. Mais l'enseignant n'avait pas le cœur de réveiller la marmotte sur son dos. Une marmotte passablement énergique dans son sommeil en cet instant.

Mais Severus ne pouvait se retenir d'être en colère. Il avait eu si peur pour son Unique, lui avait demandé de lui dire, de lui montrer, mais Harry n'en avait rien fait. Que ce serait-il passé si… s'il était mort ? Un léger frisson d'effroi lui provoqua la chair de poule. Son estomac se serra à cette simple pensée et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la main froide du non-mort. La colère augmenta dans ses entrailles.

De quel droit Harry lui faisait-il de telles peurs ? Il avait souffert, tellement…

Mais la colère disparue lentement, laissant place à la lassitude. À quoi s'était-il attendu ? Harry était un idiot impulsif et immature la plupart du temps, malgré qu'il fût tendre et protecteur. N'en avait-il pas eu la preuve, plus d'une fois en moins de 72h ? Et même plus… Un léger soupir traversa les lèvres de Severus pendant que celles de sa moitié glissaient sur sa nuque précédemment mordue, faisant rouler des yeux le potioniste. Il n'était pas une poche de sang ambulante bon sang !

\- « Harry, c'est bon maintenant, réveilles-toi. Je ne suis pas ta poche de sang portative au nom de Merlin ! » grognassa Severus, lui mettant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, cherchant à éviter de lui faire mal. « Harry, réveilles-toi où je te jette du lit. » menaça Severus, mais rien à faire, le vampire millénaire restait endormit. « Tu fais chier Harry »

Severus tenta de se redresser, mais grimaça avant de s'effondrer sur le matelas, sous sa moitié. Il était trop faible pour simplement espéré repousser le vampire endormit. Un grondement sourd cependant attira on attention à leurs pieds. Un froissement, très léger, le fit se tendre. Car il n'y avait rien, que des ombres dansant sous les minuscules flammes.

Et l'une d'elles se détachait des autres.

Semblant prendre consistance, l'ombre se redressa tel un corps sortant de l'ombre, du sol. Tétanisé, Severus ne pouvait que la regarder se dresser au pied du lit. Son torse, sa tête, étaient visible. Ses mains glissèrent sur le matelas alors que la masse obscure se mettait à ramper sur le lit. Le matelas s'affaissa là où la chose mettait ses mains, son corps frôla leurs jambes. Une onde froide parcouru le potioniste alors que la panique le gagnait.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais il était incapable de parler, d'ouvrir la bouche. S'était comme s'il était victime de la paralysie du sommeil, sans être endormit. Parce qu'il était bien éveillé, n'est-ce pas ? Ses yeux s'agrandir de terreur alors que la chose le surplombait maintenant, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Et bon dieu, s'il n'avait pas le contrôle sur son corps, Severus était sûr qu'il se serait fait dessus.

Et d'un seul coup, ce sombre visage s'abattit sur lui.

Severus se redressa subitement dans son lit, un bruit sourd suivit avec une exclamation de surprise, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Son cœur battait à la chamane dans sa cage thoracique. Un éclair illumina la pièce, faisant jouer les ombres. Le regard en alerte, Severus regardait autour de lui sans rien voir.

Un grognement de douleur attira son attention. Regardant à côté de lui, Severus réalisa qu'Harry n'était plus là. Haletant, l'enseignant se pencha alors que le vampire se redressait péniblement. L'ex espion lui refit une place dans le lit d'infirmerie et le millénaire adolescent s'y installant, légèrement sonné.

\- « Bon sang Severus, si tu voulais me réveillé tu n'avais pas à me jeter du lit… Je crois que tu m'as cassé une côté » geignit l'adolescent en se tâtonnant le torse en grimaçant. « ou pas… mais ça fait mal.. »

\- « Harry, tu as une plaie de plus de trente centimètre qui te barre le torse » soupira Severus avant de se rallonger, sur le flanc. « Désolé, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar. Il semblait si réel… » mais était-ce un rêve ?

Harry le regarda, inquiet. L'étudiant s'allongeant à son tour, caressant la joue cireuse de son unique. Le trentenaire ferma les yeux et son vampire ne put que le serrer dans ses bras. L'ex-Deatheater se laissa faire, n'était pas d'humeur à repousser le vampire au risque de le refaire tomber du lit.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent légèrement quand il réalisa que son vampire ne portait qu'un caleçon et que lui-même n'avait qu'un pantalon pour tout vêtement. Avec son propre caleçon bien sûr. Un petit rire lui apprit que son aîné devinait son malaise et les bras se resserrèrent sur lui, tendrement.

\- « Tu veux me raconter ton rêve ? »

\- « Seulement… une ombre qui rampait sur nous, sur moi… tu ne te réveillais pas, j'étais paralysé comme dans une paralysie du sommeil. L'ombre s'est arrêté au-dessus de moi avant que son visage ne s'approche d'un coup du mien. C'est là que je me suis réveillé et que je t'ai repoussé. » expliqua le potioniste alors qu'il sursauta légèrement lorsque le tonnerre sembla éclater au-dessus de leur tête.

Encore les nerfs à vifs, Severus ne parvenait pas à se calmer. L'orage ne l'aidait en rien, semblant électriser chaque partie de son être. Un tourbillon de sensations s'insinuait en lui comme un ouragan déferlant sur les côtes américaines, balayant tout sur son passage. Aspirant, recrachant, détruisant…

Une main douce caressa sa joue avec tendresse. Son regard fut happé par les deux perles d'émeraudes et d'or où brillait que la tendresse. Lentement, chaque muscle de son corps se détendit. La tension le quitta à son tour, le malaise dans son estomac s'évapora. Une sensation de bien-être l'enveloppa, le faisant sourire.

Severus n'était pas idiot. Il savait que s'était un tour de sa moitié qui utilisait ses pouvoirs pour le détendre. À son tour, Severus lui caressa la joue, laissant la pulpe de ses doigts descendre sur les lèvres de son Unique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour qu'Harry lui permette d'arrêter ses cauchemars. La potion de sommeil sans rêve était une bonne idée, mais il ne pouvait la prendre continuellement.

\- « Ça va mieux comme ça ? » demanda Harry en se redressant légèrement, maintenant complètement éveillé malgré qu'il ait gardé la trace de l'oreiller sur le côté droit de son visage.

\- « Oui, ça va mieux. Mais ne t'avises jamais d'utiliser tes pouvoirs sur moi pour le plaisir ! » averti le potioniste qui parvint malgré tout à s'asseoir.

Le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de leur tête, comme si une centaine de géants dansaient le tango ou jouaient à la corde à sauter. Un léger rire lui parvint de son Unique qui se leva lentement. Torse nu, il était possible à Severus d'admirer la blessure. Timidement, il se saisit de la main d'Harry et le rapprocha du lit. Le vampire se laissa faire et frémi quand les doigts de la terreur des cachots glissèrent sur la plaie recousue.

\- « Tu n'es qu'un bel imbécile impulsif sans cervelle et irréfléchi… Je souffrais doublement Harry, j'espère que tu le réalises ? »

La main droite du prince se posa sur la sienne, croisant ses doigts aux siens.

\- « Je suis tellement désolé Severus… »

Le concerné ferma simplement les yeux. Comment pouvait-il resté choqué contre lui ?

\- « Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner la tété si tu as faim ! Prend cela pour ta punition. »

Harry geignit légèrement, il était fait, car Severus savait exactement comment le manipuler et lui faire regretter amèrement d'avoir caché sa blessure. Car malgré leur lien naissant, et déjà fort, Severus restait ce qu'il était. Un pur Slytherin ! Il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser tous les avantages du lien pour contrôler un peu le jeune prince et le calmer. Malgré qu'il n'en abuserait pas. Il n'était pas un sadique après tout. Et il ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa moitié. Le lit s'affaissa de nouveau alors que son vampire reprenait place dans le lit. Severus se demanda si Harry allait ce décider enfin; il se levait ou il restait au lit ?

Un petit nez vint se cacher dans son cou alors qu'Harry se blottissait dans ses bras. Ceux du non-mort entourèrent sa taille et son poids le força à s'allonger sur le dos. Des lèvres glissèrent sur sa carotide sensuellement, provoquant un frisson chez le potioniste.

\- « Réellement, Severus, tu me laisserais affamer alors que je me remet d'une blessure sévère ? » la voix, faible, semblait profondément triste et piteuse, le corps dans ses bras trembla. « Alors que tu es le seul que je désir mordre, que je désir excité de ma morsure ? »

\- _« Le scélérat ! »_ songea Severus, réalisant qu'Harry jouait avec ses sentiments, son envie de le protéger. « Harry… »

Deux yeux embués de larmes se posèrent sur lui comme si le supposé Élu allait fondre en larme de sang. Dans sa poitrine, Severus sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à cette vision. Bon sang, ce sale gosse causerait sa perte ! Ne pouvant y résister, Severus caressa la joue de son Unique et, du pouce, chassa les larmes carmines de ses yeux alors qu'un sourire de triomphe éclairait le visage du vampire, faisant briller ses prunelles d'émeraude et d'or.

OoO

Amaël observait ses élèves admirer la Coupe recueillant les noms. En manipulant le Voile avec précaution, le vampire était parvenu à faire en sorte que l'objet magique soit aussi accessible aux siens. Quelques jeunes mettaient leurs noms, rigolaient et pariaient sur qui serait choisi. Naturellement, il entendait le nom de son benjamin revenir souvent.

Un doux sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres. Harry participerait naturellement au jeu, mettrait son nom, mais de là à être choisi ? Le seigneur pencha légèrement la tête, réfléchissant aux chances que sa chair devient l'un des champions du Tournois des Quatre Sorciers. Harry avait toujours su s'attirer des ennuis ou des événements peu traditionnels. Sa naissance, sa conception et même sa gestation, en étaient les preuves flagrantes. Même si elles n'étaient pas dans cet ordre... encore une chance d'ailleurs.

Comme un automatisme, l'Immortel roi posa une main sur son ventre alors que ses traits se faisaient nostalgiques. Par deux fois il avait porté la vie, grâce à deux pères différant. Sentir cette petite vie grandir en lui avait été, la première fois, un événement des plus inattendus.

Amaël se souvenait sans mal de sa réaction en réalisant qu'il attendait son premier fils, Samaël. La panique avait été sa première réaction, naturellement. Comment un être comme lui pouvait-il attendre un enfant ? Et puis ce fut la joie, car avec son compagnon, ils formeraient une vraie famille.

Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement. À cette époque, le directeur nocturne le savait, il avait été un être sanglant et cruel. Ses proies préférées étaient d'ailleurs les femmes portant la vie. Arrachant de leurs entrailles leur progéniture, buvant le sang de l'enfant né prématurément avant de faire subir le même sort à la mère. Mais devenir mère lui-même avait changé la donne. Cela l'avait adoucie, rendu incapable de tuer une femme portant la vie.

Le directeur nocturne écarta un bras qu'il passa autour de la taille de la silhouette qui venait de se glisser à ses côtés. Attirant tendrement le nouveau venu contre lui, Amaël déposa un doux baisé sur la tempe de l'homme. Rumplestiltskin lui sourit comme un enfant des plus heureux, réchauffant le cœur momifié de son parent adoptif.

\- « Comment vont mes petits-fils Rumple ? »

\- « Bien, ils gèrent la situation comme des adultes. Espiègles et joueurs de tours, mais ils restent matures et forts. »

\- « Comme leurs parents. Je me souviens de mon gendre comme un être tendre, taquin alors que toi tu es un véritable farfadet avec le cœur le plus fort que je n'ai jamais vu. »

Les yeux de son fils brillèrent, légèrement humides au souvenir de son amour perdu, mais les mots de son père lui mirent du baume au cœur. Des rires attirèrent leur attention vers la coupe où les dits jumeaux se tenaient devant la ligne magique de Dumbledore, devant s'assuré de la majorité des participants. Elle était inutile dans leur cas, majoritairement. Après tous, ses élèves mineurs n'étaient pas suicidaires... n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux têtes rousses tenaient des flacons qui firent froncer des yeux le seigneur de Nobor et de la nuit. Qu'est-ce que ses petits-fils avaient encore mijotés ? Incertain s'il devait réagir au quart de tour, ou laisser les enfants de son fils agir et les laisser subir les conséquences, Amaël posa son regard d'or en fusion sur le géniteur des dits fouteurs de trouble.

L'être à la nature incertaine était dans le même état que lui. Ne sachant s'il devait intervenir ou non. Cette fichue question que tous les parents se posaient ! Parce qu'ils devaient laisser leur chair et leur sang apprendre de leurs erreurs. S'ils les évitaient pour eux, quelles leçons tireraient-ils ? Aucune. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus prendre le risque que leurs progénitures soient blessées.

\- « Prêt mon cher Forge ? » demanda George

\- « Prêt mon cher Gred ! » s'exclama son jumeau et tous deux burent leur mixture en croisant leur bras tenant le récipient qu'ils jetèrent une fois vide. D'un saut, ils traversèrent la ligne.

Amaël avança d'un pas, son sang n'ayant fait qu'un tour dans son corps avant de se gelé. Mais bon sang, quel idiots ! Il ne fallait pas jouer avec une telle magie. À ses côtés, Rumple aussi s'était tendu et était prêt à se précipiter vers ses enfants au quart de seconde suivante. Mais les jumeaux semblèrent corrects et tous les applaudirent pour leur trouvaille.

Et puis, soudain, ils furent rejeté hors du cercle, enveloppés d'une brume argente. Il y eut des cris , mais la seconde suivante Amaël et Rumple étaient aux côté des jumeaux, face à une situation des plus… inattendue. Car ce n'étaient pas deux jumeaux de dix-sept ans qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, mais deux _bébés_ qui ne devaient pas avoir plus que quelques jours.

Sans attendre, Rumple les prit dans ses bras, ces deux enfants qui pleuraient à chaude larme et qui n'avaient qu'un doux duvet roux sur le crâne. Les oreilles étaient pointues comme celles des elfes de nuit. Leur peau étaient douce, vierge de toutes marques et même de tâches de rousseurs. Quand ils eurent cessés leurs pleurs, les bébés regardèrent leur père et babillèrent content, offrant deux yeux d'un bleu pur et cristallin qui s'étendait à tout l'œil.

Cela fit fondre le cœur d'Amaël qui caressa la tête de celui qu'il reconnut comme étant Fred et l'enfant babilla, content. Rumple lui offrit un regard consterné alors que les jeunes les entouraient. Plusieurs étaient fascinés par les petits et leur faisaient des coucous, des sourires.

La seconde suivante, Alucard se frayait un passage, s'approchant d'eux. Amaël adressa un regard curieux à son plus vieux fils, mais ne parvint à capter les orbes sanglants de ce dernier. En effet, son premier bébé regardait les jumeaux. Sous le choc, ou fasciné, celui-ci ne parlait pas, mais il caressa la tête de George avec tendresse.

\- « Que s'est-il passé pour qu'ils soient redevenu de simples bébé ? »

\- « Je crois… que leur potion à réagis avec le sort de Dumbledore. La réaction semble les avoirs ramener au moment avant qu'il ne les enlève » susurra l'Immortel directeur en prenant Fred dans ses bras alors que le petit s'agitait pour attraper ses cheveux d'or. « J'ignore cependant s'il sera possible de leur rendre leur âge actuel… » dit-il, posant son regard d'or massif sur Rumple qui berçait maintenant George, souriant de toutes ses dents, semblant comblé. « Mais peut-être ne le veux-tu pas, mon petit lutin ? »

Rumple le regarda, ne semblant comprendre sur le coup, mais sourit avant de passer George à Alucard qui serra l'enfant contre son torse avec toute la délicatesse dû à cette petite chose si fragile qui flottait dans son propre chandail. Amaël avait enveloppé Fred dans son chandail flottant aussi et sourit à son fils biologique.

\- « Je dois aller préparer le nécessaire pour les accueillir dans mes appartements, vous pouvez les garder pour moi ? »

\- « Bien sûr Rumpydou, allé va ! » rigola Alucard sans détaché son regard du jumeau qu'il portait.

Finalement, Amaël fit partir les jeunes qui les entouraient. Le phénomène était passé, il n'y avait rien à faire. Tout du moins, rien qu'ils voulaient faire. Les jumeaux redevenu bébé, Rumple avait une chance de pouvoir les élever, les voir grandir tout simplement.

\- « Je te confie Fred aussi. Je vais passer au palais chercher des vêtements pour ces abrutis congénitaux. Va à l'infirmerie, je suis sûr qu'Harry sera en extase devant ses neveux redevenu bambin » rigola l'Immortel en passant le second jumeau à Alucard qui sourit, serrant aussi l'enfant contre son cœur.

Tous deux partir, se séparèrent dans le Hall d'entrée. Amaël jeta un dernier regard à sa chair et à son sang qui ne quittait pas les jumeaux des yeux, ne faisant attention à rien d'autre que ces petits êtres fragiles. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses traits avant qu'il ne franchisse l'immense double porte. Le Directeur disparu au milieu de la pluie, de la foudre et du tonnerre tel un spectre.

De son côté, Alucard gardait au chaud les petits contre lui, les cachant sous son manteau. Oh, pas que le vampire voulait les masquer à la vue de tous, mais la peau de loup-garou était chaude et Al' refusait que ces bouts de chou attrape froid. Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque George, ou était-ce Fred ?, le regarda dans les yeux et lui offrit un sourire édenté.

Son jumeau dormait à point fermé, la tête enfouit au creux de l'épaule de l'être ancien. Sa respiration était calme et profonde, faisant s'élever sa petite poitrine fragile. Le jumeau éveillé lui tenait la main, comme s'il avait peur d'être séparé de son autre moitié.

Jamais Alucard n'avait ressenti une telle envie de protéger des enfants, il ressentait même une pointe de possessivité et ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à laisser son propre frère les prendre ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il pencha cependant la tête lorsqu'une poigne ferme et étrangement forte lui tira une mèche de cheveux.

Un léger rire fit vibrer la gorge du buveur de sang qui posa ses lèvres sur le front de son neveu par affiliation avec son frère adoptif. Il avait toujours considérer Rumple comme un frère de cœur et non un frère de sang. Comme tous les autres enfants que sa mère avait adoptés et élevés. Peut-être parce que, justement, ils ne partageaient pas le même sang.

Un grand sourire nostalgique remplaça le sourire bienheureux sur ses traits alors qu'il se souvenait d'une certaine relation qu'il avait eue avec le père des jumeaux dans ses bras. Relation qui avait pris fin lorsque Rumple avait rencontré celui qui deviendrait son époux.

Cela avait laissé un grand vide dans son cœur, vide qui s'était accentué des années plus tard quand son propre Unique l'avait rejeté violemment. Mais en cet instant, en tenant ces bébés dans ses bras, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ce vide avait simplement disparu. Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, le vampire ouvrit la double porte avant de s'arrêter.

Il n'y avait plus personne.

* * *

Ennuyé, Severus regardait la pluie battre les vitres à la lumière des chandelles et des éclairs. Le tonnerre faisait vibrer les vitres au point que, parfois, l'enseignant se demandait si elles ne céderaient pas. Somnolant, il était cependant incapable de détacher le regard de ces fenêtres, ressentant une irrésistible envie de se retrouver sous la pluie.

Même s'il était à l'intérieur, il devinait parfaitement la sensation des gouttes d'eaux coulant sur son corps. Le froid caressant son corps comme le faisait Harry avec ses mains. Un doux frisson le parcouru alors qu'il imaginait le vent jouer avec ses cheveux, l'électricité dans l'air à cause des éclairs, la vibration du tonnerre dans tout son corps alors qu'il n'y aurait plus de mur pour le protéger de la colère de la nature.

La gorge sèche, le potioniste attrapa sa baguette et d'un mouvement de poignet, fit disparaître le jus de citrouille du verre. D'un second mouvement du poignet, il l'emplit d'eau avant de s'en saisir. L'homme au passé sombre vida son verre rapidement, plus assoiffé qu'il ne le croyait avant que son regard ne se perde encore dehors, face à l'orage.

Malgré qu'il vienne de se désaltérer, Severus sentait toujours sa gorge sèche. Peut-être un effet secondaire à la morsure ? Après tout, Harry l'avait mordu au cou, lui sirotant le sang en bonne petite sangsue impulsive qu'il était. Un léger sourire, plus une grimace, d'amusement peint ses traits. Pas sûr que son père allait le laisser rester aussi griffon.

Grognant légèrement, le corps encore ankylosé, Severus parvint cependant à se redresser en position assise, laissant ses jambes glisser hors du lit. L'air frai contre ses pieds chauds et nus le fit frissonner. D'un informulé il fit venir à lui ses chaussettes et souliers, les enfilas avant de quitter l'endroit qu'il haïssait tant. L'infirmerie, s'était comme les hôpitaux et ces derniers n'étaient jamais rassurants. Sauf pour les naissances, mais même-là, s'était dans la douleur autant pour l'être qui donnait la vie que pour le pauvre bougre qui lui tenait la main.

Attrapant une cape de fourrure qui traînait sur un porte-manteau, Severus s'engouffra dans l'orage, rabattant le capuchon sur sa tête pour éviter d'être trop trempé. Le vent sifflait dangereusement à ses oreilles, mordant la peau de son visage quand il se glissait sous le vêtement chaud. Il lui rappelait les cris de ceux que Voldemort torturait par simple plaisir devant eux, ou ceux montant des cachots.

Un nouveau frisson le parcouru, de colère cette fois. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête et suivre Lucius ? Comment son ami avait-il pu s'engager auprès de Celui-dont-il-ne-fallait-pas-dire-le-nom-parce-que-sinon-il-vous-retrouvait-et-couic….Ouais, ça faisait un surnom plutôt long.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces horribles pensées, l'homme laissa aller ses pas où ils le voulaient. Parce que Severus ne savait pas où il allait, il suivait seulement cette envie irrésistible de sortir, d'assister en première loge à l'orage. Ce même orage qui trouvait écho dans ses entrailles, comme s'il le portait dans son ventre tel un embryon turbulent et énergique.

Un léger rire traversa ses lèvres à cette simple comparaison alors qu'il posait une main sur son ventre creux.

Décidément, il ne se voyait pas avec le ventre rond ou portant un enfant tout court. Lui, _mère_ ? Il ne fallait pas abuser du jus de citrouille par Merlin ! Bon, de toute façon, ça ne serait pas demain qu'Harry et lui serait sous la couette dans leur plus simple appareil.

Ni marié…

Et Amaël, il lui avait dit que les grossesses chez les leurs étaient rares non ? Ou peu fréquentes, ce qui revenait au même…, et avec un fort taux de mort en couche s'il se rappelait bien. S'était aussi ce fait qui l'effrayait.

Son regard noir vint se perdre sur la rangée de serres qui lui faisaient face. Elles étaient toutes illuminées, mais uniquement dans l'une il parvenait à deviner plusieurs silhouettes. Aegnor devait être en train de donner son cours, surtout que le toit était ouvert. Sans doute pour ses Lys d'il-ne-savait-plus-quoi….

Détournant son attention, la forêt interdite ressemblait à un aimant qui l'attirait de plus en plus. Cependant l'ancien espion n'était pas stupide. La forêt interdite était interdite, sauf pour certains élèves, mais dans son état il ne se voyait pas y entrer à ses risques et périls.

Marchant le plus loin possible de la forêt, l'enseignant se retrouva bientôt près du lac. Les douces vagues venaient mourir sur la plage, accompagnées de l'écume blanche. La pluie qui tombait dans l'eau provoquait un doux son qui, malgré les cris de l'orage, s'entendait parfaitement.

Severus fronça cependant les sourcils, apercevant au centre de l'étendu d'eau agitée une embarcation. Qu'est-ce qu'un bateau faisait au milieu du lac à cette heure si ? Surtout que l'eau n'était pas calme, mais extrêmement agité. Les éclairs illuminèrent deux silhouettes agrippées l'une à l'autre, mais d'où il était Severus ne voyait absolument rien.

Sifflant il agita sa baguette, invoquant son patronus et à sa stupéfaction, se fut une immense chauve-souris qui prit son envole vers l'école. Perturbé, Severus regarda la géante de fumée bleutée avant de comprendre. _Harry_ … Quel était l'animal représentant les vampires ? Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant de s'évaporer alors qu'un cri perçant retentit.

L'un des jeunes étaient tombé à l'eau. Au vu de comment il se débattait, l'idiot ne savait sans doute pas nager. Pestant, Severus tenta d'appeler à lui un balai, n'importe lequel. Il n'était pas un fan de ce moyen de transport, mais le temps manquait. Le temps que son patronus trouve un enseignant, ou Amaël, ou Harry partit retrouvé Draco, qui était introuvable et sans doute perdu, il serait peut-être trop tard. L'eau du lac était glaciale, il y avait des créatures dans ses eaux sombres qui n'attendaient que cela… qu'un idiot tombe pour le dévorer.

Mais aucun balais n'arrivait, personne ne répondait non plus à son appel. Son rythme cardiaque commença à accélérer. Que faire ? Severus ne savait pas changer l'eau en glace, de toute façon la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté le sort la glace n'avait été que d'un millimètre… Pointant sa baguette vers l'embarcation, l'enseignant tenta un puissant sort d'attraction, mais encore une fois rien ne se produisit.

Par chance, le gamin parvint à regagner son embarcation grâce à son complice de sortit interdite par le règlement. Par Merlin, il y avait combien de gamins qui adoraient briser les règles dans cette fichue école ? Mais un cri traversa ses lèvres lorsqu'une vague immense renversa l'embarcation. Il vit les deux petits corps, ils devaient être en première année, revolés dans l'eau.

Son cœur manqua un battement, ne voyant pas les enfants remonter. Bon sang, où étaient-ils ? Une bourrasque puissante lui fit perdre l'équilibre, déjà qu'il était plutôt précaire sur ses jambes, et il tomba durement sur ses genoux. Une légère grimace de douleur déforma ses traits alors que la douleur se propageait dans son corps et qu'il réalisait qu'il avait dans ses bras deux bambins.

Deux bébés de quelques jours avec une touffe de cheveux orange sur le crâne…

\- « Fred et George Weasley ? » murmura-t-il avant de mettre les enfants à l'abri sous sa cape

Son regard d'onyx fini par se poser sur une sombre silhouette qui flottait à la surface de l'eau. Sous la lumière des éclairs, il réalisa que l'être était à moitié sous l'eau, où il finit par plonger totalement, disparaissant à son tour dans les eaux noires. Des pleurs retentir sous sa cape alors que le vent le frappait de plein fouet.

\- « Shhh… shh… »

Doucement l'enseignant commença à bercer les petits alors que le tonnerre se faisait de plus en plus fort tout comme les pleurs. Une petite main froide se posa sur son cou, tentant de s'y agripper avant de finalement se saisir d'une poigne de sa robe. Une autre main s'agrippa aussi à lui. Naturellement, Severus serra les deux petits êtres contre lui un peu plus fort, tentant tant bien que mal de les rassurer.

Mais comment faire, alors que lui-même était sur les nerfs, ne quittant pas des yeux le lac. Un soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la silhouette remonter, deux corps sur les épaules. Un éclair révéla un point rouge.

\- « ALUCARD ! » s'écria le potioniste, parvenant à se remettre sur ses pieds et reconnaissant le manteau du vampire. « AL…. » mais il se tue, se retrouvant la seconde suivante avec le buveur de sang à ses côtés.

\- « Ils sont vivants… » lâcha le vampire en déposant les corps au sol, la poitrine des petits se soulevant faiblement. « Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que deux humains faisaient sur le lac ? Amaël est partit prévenir le directeur, ma mère était sortie faire le tour des protections et a vu votre chauve-sourie de fumée… Je vais emmener ces deux-là dans le Hall et je reviens te chercher avec les petits »

Sans que le potioniste ne puisse répondre, le haut-vampire avait disparu avec les deux enfants, le laissant seul face au lac et au ciel déchaînés. Fermant les yeux, il berça avec tendresse les petits êtres dans ses bras, bien cachées qu'ils étaient, à l'abri du froid, du vent et de la pluie.

Mais pourquoi avait-il les jumeaux Weasley dans les bras à l'état de nouveau-nés ? Qu'avaient-ils encore fait pour être dans cet état ? Secouant la tête, se disant que le vampire pourrait sans doute répondre à toutes ses questions, le pauvre mortel qu'il était entreprit de commencer à rentrer au château à pied. Non pas qu'il s'ennuyait ou se préoccupait de l'état de ces deux inconscients qui étaient sur l'eau au milieu d'une tempête, mais Severus voulait être en première loge pour voir ce qui se passerait face à cette situation.

Il sursauta à peine lorsqu'Alucard sembla apparaître face à lui, sortant de nulle part. Foutu vitesse vampirique ! Severus le salua d'un hochement de tête et lui rendit les deux petits êtres qui se blottir contre le vampire dès que ce dernier les eut dans ses bras. L'enseignant mortel plaça le manteau, dont il attacha un bouton, pour protéger les petits de l'orage.

\- « Montes sur mon dos la chauve-souris bleue, si je te laisse sous l'averse et que tu tombes malade, Harry va me foutre le feu au cul. Et ça, non merci ! »

Grognassant un « hors de question », Severus s'exécuta cependant après un regard sanglant de la part du vampire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'une fois sur deux le vampire voulait lui faire la peau ou l'assassinait du regard ? Severus en était à se demander si le frère de son vampire n'était pas un peu bipolaire ou schizophrène. Il le demanderait à son Unique la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

À peine fut-il accroché au cou du buveur de sang royal que le potioniste sentit l'air s'échapper de ses poumons et ne plus pouvoir y entrer. La seconde suivante, il s'écrasait au sol, la tête tournant plus que de raison alors qu'un rire moqueur lui parvenait.

S'était décidé, Alucard était bipolaire, instable et dangereux pour sa santé autant physique que mentale. Il sentit cependant que quelqu'un l'attrapait sous les aisselles et l'aidait à se redresser. Ouvrant les yeux, Severus croisa deux yeux familiers.

\- « Eh bien Severus, vous ne savez pas monter les vampires ? » rigola Rumple alors qu'il mit une claque derrière la tête de sa part avant qu'Alucard lui rende ses fils. « Venez voir papa mes trésors, Alucard vous a emmené dehors en plein orage hein ? Quel idiot… » Dès qu'il prit les jumeaux dans ses bras, ces derniers arrêtèrent de pleurer « Voilà, on ne pleure plus… »

Severus eu un léger sourire alors que des voix lui parvinrent, dont l'une qui était en colère, une autre inquiète, une troisième tentait de se faire raisonnable pendant que la dernière était détaché, voir las. Se tournant vers ces dernières, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Dumbledore, Minerva, Pompom et Amaël venir vers eux. L'infirmière courue dans leur direction en voyant les deux enfants au sol, sous la surveillance d'Alucard, suivit de Minerva.

En une seconde, Amaël était aux côtés des enfants et prenait leur pouls.

\- « Comme je vous disais Albus, les enfants vont bien. Nous ne sommes en rien responsable de vos élèves ni de leurs actes. Ces deux jeunes gens ont décidé de sortir en plein orage, en pleine nuit, nous n'en sommes pas fautifs. Si mon maître de potion n'avait pas été là, vos élèves seraient morts, alors je vous pris entre confrère de direction, fermez-là. Arrêtez de nous mettre sur le dos vos caprices et incapacités Albus. »

L'enseignante de métamorphose sursauta au ton cassant et sec de la voix du seigneur vampirique alors que ce dernier fixait le vieux directeur, un air très sérieux sur le visage. Pompom s'accroupi à son tour à côté des jeunes, Alucard lui cédant sa place.

\- « Ils ont sombré dans l'eau et j'ai dû les repêcher. Ils sont en légères hypothermie, rien de bien grave et dont ils ne garderont aucune séquelle. »

L'infirmière hocha la tête, mais elle lança quand même plusieurs sorts de diagnostiques pendant que les deux directeurs se confrontaient mutuellement. Le Voile semblait avoir été retiré du Hall, car Severus vit apparaître soudainement le professeur de sortilège, Filius. Le petit homme à la chevelure blanche, comme sa barbe, arrivait à la course dans son pyjama.

Regardant les deux élèves, à qui Pompom faisait avaler de la pimentine, et remarqua que l'un deux avait la cravate de Serdaigle alors que l'autre celui de Griffondor. Restant aux côtés de l'infirmier et de ses jumeaux, Severus tenta d'ignorer le regard des autres sur sa personne, malgré qu'il sache qu'il devrait répondre à des questions.

Rumple lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui mettre Fred, ou George ?, dans les bras. Une étincelle dans les yeux et qui montrait bien son amusement.

\- « Eh bien quoi, Severus ? Un jour ça sera à ton tour ! »

Légèrement pâle à cette idée, Severus garda cependant le petit dans ses bras. Alucard lui retira sa cape humide pour éviter qu'il ne mouille le bambin sans doute. La petite chose lui souriait, babillait comme s'il lui racontait sa journée. Plutôt en forme pour un nourrisson, la chose dans ses bras… Mais un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'enseignant qui était touché que son ami lui fasse assez confiance pour lui confier l'un de ses enfants qu'il venait juste de retrouver. Sans parler qu'il était en état de faiblesse à cet âge-là !

D'un doigt Severus caressa la petite joue du bébé, mais celui-ci décida de lui attraper le doigt entre ses petites mains roses. Sa prise était étonnement forte, le petit semblait bien décidé à ne pas lui lâcher le doigt. Mais subitement, il sentit quelqu'un tenter d'entrer dans son esprit.

Pur réflexe, il rejeta violemment l'idiot qui s'y tentait, malgré que ses défenses étaient rétablit. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une silhouette vaciller. Braquant son regard sur le responsable, Severus siffla légèrement en voyant Dumbledore se tenir la tête. Amaël retenait son fils de sauter sur le directeur, les deux vampires semblant avoir compris instantanément ce qui venait de se produire.

Naturellement, Severus se recula, imité par Rumple qui braqua un regard noir sur le directeur de jour. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte noire, si noir qu'ils ressemblaient à ceux d'un démon. Ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa tête comme les poils d'un chat en fureur, ce qui amusa légèrement Severus.

\- « Je vous interdis Albus d'essayer de nouveau de pénétrer mon esprit ! » cracha le potioniste en rapportant son regard sur le petit qu'il tenait, l'enfant s'était endormit. Bon sang, comment un bébé pouvait tomber endormit aussi rapidement alors qu'il était si plein d'énergie ?

\- « Ramenez ces enfants de votre côté du voile Dumbledore. Severus est sous ma juridiction, étant _mon_ maître des potions. Il vous est interdit d'user du moindre sortilège sur lui pour cette raison. J'interrogerai moi-même Severus et vous rapporterai ses dires. Je vous laisse le soin d'interroger ces enfants et j'espère pour vous qu'ils diront la vérité. À cet âge-là, ils aiment la masquer pour éviter les ennuis. »

Mais Dumbledore n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Amaël claquait des doigts. Une sorte de courant d'air tiède, frisquet, traversa le potioniste qui frissonna. La seconde suivante, il ne distinguait que les silhouettes des deux autres professeurs, de l'infirmière, du directeur et naturellement, les deux enfants.

Une main froide caressa sa nuque, le faisant frémir alors qu'il croisait les deux orbes d'or de son directeur. Pourquoi les vampires étaient-ils si tactiles ? S'était étrange et un tantinet flippant pour le potioniste qui n'y était pas habitué. Mais le sourire de son directeur le fit se détendre.

\- « Je ne vous pensais pas du genre à sortir en plein orage, mais j'en suis ravi. Si vous vous en sentez la force, nous allons allez parler dans mon bureau. » proposa le seigneur, montrant les marches d'une main.

Hochant simplement la tête, Severus rendit le bambin à son père – ce qui fut inutile puisque Rumple les refila à Alucard en disant qu'il retournait meubler la chambre des petits – avant de suivre l'homme à la chevelure de miel et d'or. Le cœur était lourd, son estomac à l'envers et Severus avait le goût de vomir.

Cela dû ce voir à son visage, car Amaël posa une main sur son épaule, la serrant légèrement, avant de lui offrir un pâle sourire.

\- « Il est souvent dur de faire face à la réalité Severus, surtout quand elle ne cesse de s'imposer à nous de façon frappante et douloureuse. »

\- « Vous saviez… que le Voile ne fonctionnait qu'à l'intérieur ? »

\- « Malheureusement oui. C'est pour cela qu'il est strictement interdit aux élèves d'être dehors durant les heures de cours de l'autre école. Cependant ces jeunes si auront sans doute voulu nous voir ou bien, s'ils sont stupides, capturer l'un de nous pour tenter de nous faire partir. Les humains sont irréfléchis et font des stupidités ridicules quand ils ont peur. Ils ne réfléchissent pas à ce à quoi ils font face ou aux conséquences de leurs gestes. Après, il est trop tard pour les excuses. »

Severus ne fit qu'hocher la tête, priant intérieurement pour disparaître dans la seconde qui suivrait. Son regard ne pouvait quitter les lèvres, non les canines, du vampire à ses côtés, lui rappelant sans cesse les sensations de la morsure d'Harry quelques heures plutôt. Harry allait finir par le tuer avec son monde…

Est-ce qu'Amaël le savait ? Avait-il évité de nourrir Harry pour que cela arrive ? Après tout, le vampire n'avait pas hésité à piéger son propre enfant pour le forcer à révéler ses blessures. Alors, faire en sorte que lui, pauvre mortel, devienne accroc à la morsure de son vampire…. S'était tellement possible !

Amaël était un vampire puissant, ce qui était un euphémisme au vu de sa position dans la société qui était la sienne. Il était donc naturel pour le seigneur qu'il était de faire des coups montés, des coups fourrés et de manipuler même son propre bébé, non ? Pour son bien, naturellement, s'assurer que lui – horrible humain – ne brise pas le cœur d'Harry finalement en le refusant.

Sauf que Severus détestait qu'on le manipule, qu'on se serve de lui… même si s'était pour quelque chose de logique. Il aimait avoir le choix, le contrôle. Qu'on ne le force pas. Prendre les décisions par lui-même dans le fond. Malgré qu'il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait souvent fait de mauvais choix dans sa vie, plutôt que de dire qu'il avait rarement bien agis…

Bien trop rapidement au goût de Severus, ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau directorial. Contrairement à l'extravagance d'Albus, le bureau d'Amaël était une immense armure devant un mur qui s'ouvrait alors qu'on s'approchait avec l'intention de parler au directeur.

Le bureau était immense, lumineux, chaleureux malgré le style un peu gothique qui en ressortait. Du coin de l'œil, Severus reconnu aisément la gargouille prèt de la porte, elle semblait somnoler. Des chauves-souris, si elles l'étaient vraiment…, étaient accrochées au plafond et le regardaient avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'appétit.

Déglutissant, Severus s'installa au bureau après que le Seigneur ait prit place en premier. Sur l'invitation de ce dernier, il commença à lui expliquer la situation, comment il s'était retrouvé devant le lac et toutes ses tentatives pour ramener l'embarcation sur le rivage, mais rien à faire. Le vampire semblait concentré sur ses paroles et lui posa de nombreuses questions sur les dites barques, puis sur les sorts qu'il avait utilisé. Lorsqu'il eut fini son histoire, le regard de son ainé était noir et pensif.

Un frisson d'inquiétude traversa même l'échine du potioniste, ses muscles étaient tendus dans l'attente d'un signe agressif de la part de son homologue, mais rien ne vint. Le buveur de sang ne semblait même plus le voir, le sentir ou se souvenir de sa présence. Ses traits avaient l'ombre de l'inquiétude, de la colère et du déni, comme si dans l'esprit de l'immortel, une multitude de théories se bousculaient.

\- « Cela n'est pas normal que cette embarcation n'ait pas répondu à vos sorts, ni que ces humains ne soient revenu par leur propre volonté. Il ne semble pas être de la nature de ces bateaux d'être stationnaires de cette façon. Dans ce cas, s'il ne s'agit pas d'un accident de la part de ces petits humains, cela signifie un acte prémédité par une tierce personne pour nous en faire porter la faute. Si cela est le cas, je ne crois pas que votre présence au bord du lac était attendue et que cela aura sans doute empêché la volonté de cette tierce personne de s'accomplir. Dans ce cas-ci, une question est à se poser... Qui aurait fait cela ? Les suspects sont à foison ici, contrairement à la raison d'un tel geste. Quelle autre raison, que de nous chasser. »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation. L'homme aux cheveux d'or et de miel le regarda sérieusement. Ses yeux d'or en fusion étaient plongés dans les siens et Severus était tout simplement incapable de détourner le regard. Il se sentait comme un petit adolescent face au vieux directeur à l'air sévère, mais gentil dans le fond, et qui allait le réprimander. Contre toute attente, Severus entendit une voix dans sa tête, la voix d'Amaël plus particulièrement et ce qu'elle lui dit parvint à lui fit froid dans le dos;

\- « _Ne sortez plus seul dans la nuit et ne vous aventurez pas dans la Forêt seul. Après tout, qui sait le genre d'_ ombres _qui s'y cachent…_ »

* * *

 **Alors, sorry de ne pas avoir publié Mercredi, ni Jeudi... dernier. J'ai eu des problèmes de publication, mon ordinateur - ou le site peut-être - refusait de charger quand je venais pour poster un nouveau chapitre. J'ai décidé d'attendre une semaine de plus pour voir si le problème allait se régler et oui il est régler o/**

 **Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira x)**


	10. The Four Champions

**Coucou à tous ! Alors, le chpt 9 aura mit un peu de temps à arrivé puisque j'ai dû reprendre un certain passage plusieurs fois parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas. C'est un chapitre plutôt tranquille, ça commencera à réellement bougé au début de la première épreuve.**

 **Juliana; En effet, des problèmes sont à venir, prévoyez vos parapluies :)**

 **Adenoide; En effet, Voldy et Bubus n'hésitent pas à tassé ceux qui sont sur leur chemin. Pour ma part j'ai toujours trouvé Dumby un peu trop suspect x'D, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils dégusteront en temps voulu ;)**

* * *

Assit dans son fauteuil, Severus fixait sans les voir les flammes du feu de foyer. Un livre entrouvert sur les cuisses, le potioniste réfléchissait en caressant la bordure des pages, ne sentant pas les feuilles couper légèrement la pulpe de se doigts. L'esprit ailleurs, l'enseignant réfléchissait à semaines écoulées depuis l'incident du lac. Un soupir las traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il se frottait le visage d'une main.

Tout avait été tranquille, l'incident avait été enterré et personne n'en avait parlé dans les journaux ou même dans l'école du côté de Poudlard. Sans doute une autre preuve qui renforçait là la théorie d'Amaël, comme quoi une tierce personne était impliquée. Severus n'avait, d'ailleurs, pratiquement pas vu le directeur durant ces dernières semaines. L'être nocturne semblait cependant des plus occupés.

Harry avait été incapable de lui en expliquer la raison, lui-même n'ayant pratiquement plus de contact avec son Amÿel. Alucard s'était montré tendu et montrait rapidement les crocs durant le même laps de temps, signifiant que lui aussi n'avait plus trop de contact avec son géniteur. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, cela inquiétait Severus. N'avait-il pas entendu parler que la guerre était proche entre eux et les sorciers ? Et si Amaël se préparait pour cette dernière ?

Il n'avait pas été aveugle, loin de là. Les protections du château avaient été renforcées de façon inimaginable, l'intérieur aussi était bardé de sort de protections qui en aurait fait blêmir Voldemort. Ce dernier se faisait d'ailleurs discret depuis qu'Harry l'avait secouru au début de l'été. Il était dommage que son Unique n'ait pas tué la _chose_ qu'était devenu le mage noir.

Mais il ne s'en plaindrait aucunement, si Voldemort pouvait disparaître pour de bon et ne jamais revenir, cela serait parfait !

Fermant les yeux et s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil, Severus referma son livre. Il avait lu plusieurs livres ces derniers temps, surtout ceux touchant aux diverses races et potions. Il restait cependant des plus choqué de ce qu'il avait lu quant à la branche raciale de Luna Lovegood. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine alors que ses yeux d'Onyx s'ouvrait, se posant sur le livre sur ses genoux. Lentement, le potioniste rouvrit ce dernier, tombant sur la gravure d'une Banshee. Pour la troisième fois, il commença à lire les passages.

 _BANSHEE;_

 _Les Banshees appartiennent à la famille des_ Esprits _et des_ Clairvoyants _, plus particulièrement à la branche des_ Spectres _– où l'on retrouve les_ Dementors _– et donc des esprits mal intentionnés. Les Banshees vivent habituellement dans le monde des Mortels, habituellement dans les demeures des familles royales, mais l'on peut les retrouver dans les manoirs, les forêts où dans n'importe quel endroit. Les Banshees ont la particularité de voir, ressentir et prédire la mort d'une personne qu'elle annoncera par son célèbre cri. Cependant, quiconque entendant ce cri se réveillera avec les cheveux blancs. En effet, le cri d'une Banshee est terrifiant, indescriptible pour ceux qui en sont victimes. Il peut faire exploser les verreries, fissurer la pierre et rendre sourd n'importe qui. Il est aussi annonciateur d'une menace de mort pour ceux l'entendant mais qui n'en sont pas la cible._

 _Comme tous esprits, les Banshees sont immatériels. Leur particularité est cependant que leur race est exclusivement composée de femelles. Elles se nourrissent de la peur qu'elles inspirent par leur cri, mais aussi de d'autres esprits. Les Banshees peuvent donc être considérées comme étant des cannibales. Elles n'hésiteront jamais à dévorer un fantôme en position de faiblesse, ou même un autre qui serait « blessé » (_ voir page 876 pour connaître les blessures possibles chez les Spectres et les Esprits). _Elles peuvent aussi, dans de rares cas, dévorer l'âme d'un Mortel. Plus particulièrement celle d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière puisqu'elles se nourrissent de la magie de ces derniers, ainsi que de leur force vitale._

 _Contrairement à beaucoup de Spectres, les Banshees peuvent s'accoupler. Hors, comme dans leur nature, elles ne sont pas des modèles de délicatesse. Lorsqu'une Banshee décide d s'accoupler, elle parvient à rendre son corps tangible. D'une beauté renversante, ces créatures sont capables d'attirer à elles n'importe quel mâle comme le ferait le chant d'une sirène. Après l'accouplement, elle se retire en attendant que l'embryon commence à se développer. Lorsque ce dernier est assurément viable, la Banshee revient et implantera l'embryon dans le corps de son mâle qui aura d'ici-là connu des transformations internes pour pouvoir porter le futur bébé. Le procédé est extrêmement douloureux et rares sont ceux qui y survivent, le cœur lâchant souvent sous la douleur. La Banshee ne reviendra plus par la suite, puisqu'elles ne possèdent pas d'instincts maternels. La gestation dure en moyenne trois à six mois, dépendant de la force magique et vitale de l'hôte. Ce dernier survit rarement à la grossesse puisque l'enfant se nourrit littéralement de lui, drainant son énergie vitale, sa magie et même de ce dont il se nourrit. Puisque le porteur est un mâle, l'enfant ne peut naître dans des conditions naturelles et, le plus souvent, ce dernier déchirera l'abdomen pour naître. Cependant, des mesures peuvent être prit pour éviter la mort de l'hôte en effectuant une opération pour retirer l'embryon avant la fin de la gestation, sans que cela n'est d'impact sur lui. Le bébé sera normalement de la race de son hôte et_ vivant _. Ses gènes de Banshee s'éveilleront à sa mort, qu'importe son âge._

 _Il existe cependant un phénomène rarissime où l'embryon meurt durant la gestation, mais son cœur repart. À sa naissance, l'enfant sera donc à la fois Banshee et de la race de son hôte. Ces filles se nourrissent comme leurs hôtes, puisqu'elles sont aussi de sa race. Ces hybrides ne portent pas de nom propre, à défaut d'être aussi appelé Banshee. Très rares, et surtout unique, il est impossible de répertorier leurs particularités. Il est cependant à noter que ces enfants s'imprègnent de leur entourage, ce qui influence directement sur ce qu'elles deviendront une fois adulte. Il est à noter qu'il arrive que la mère revienne, mais ne supporte pas que sa descendance soit un hybride. Dans ce cas, l'enfant sera tuée._

Et cela continuait ainsi sur quelques paragraphes, parlant de la préférence des Banshees pour les Dementors en tant que porteurs.

Severus secoua la tête, dégoûté. Oh, il ne jugeait pas, ne ferait pas de commentaires, mais son estomac n'était pas du même avis. Comment le père de la petite Luna avait-il survécu, autant à la première partie qu'à la seconde ? Pourtant, il ne semblait pas être un sorcier des plus puissants, à moins que sa fille ne l'ait drainée littéralement. Mais cela ne lui disait pas non plus comment l'homme avait… accouché… S'était perturbant que d'imaginé l'homme à la chevelure blanche avec l'abdomen ouvert, en sang, sans doute aux portes de la mort et pourtant… survivant.

Deux mains froides caressèrent ses cheveux, faisant sursauter le potioniste alors qu'un petit rire s'élevait dans le chaud salon. Renversant la tête en arrière alors que les doigts habiles lui massaient le cuir chevelu, Severus croisa deux perles d'émeraudes et d'or.

\- « Bon matin Severus. Tu es déjà debout ? Quoi qu'il fait encore nuit… »

Un bayement força le vampire à se taire avant qu'il ne s'étire.

\- « Je me demandais où tu étais, tu n'étais pas dans le lit quand je me suis réveillé. » murmura le buveur de sang, se penchant pour croiser ses bras sur la poitrine de l'autre homme, puis sa tête contre la sienne. « Tu lis quoi ? »

\- « Je relisais le passage sur les Banshees. Je crois que je vais me passer de déjeuner aujourd'hui… »

\- « Oh, seulement ça ? Les Banshees ne sont pas les pires tu sais ? Les wendigowak dévorent tous ceux qui croisent leur chemin, qu'importe l'âge ou la race. Ils jouent avec leurs proies, les tortures, les dévores vivants et quand la proie rend l'âme… ils ne finissent pas de dévorer le cadavre. Mais il est vrai que les Banshees sont de vrais saloperies » réplica Harry en posant une main sur le cœur du lecteur, caressant doucement la poitrine du pouce. « J'aime sentir ton cœur battre dans ma main, je me sens… vivant… »

\- « Pourquoi les vampires sont-ils aussi tactiles Harry ? » soupira Severus en fermant les yeux, récoltant une moue boudeuse de son autre moitié d'âme.

Depuis qu'ils avaient pu sortir de l'infirmerie, Amaël avait permis à son benjamin de fils de vivre avec lui, l'unique mortel en ces lieux. Naturellement, Severus avait dû donner son accord, qu'il n'avait pu refuser quand il avait regardé Harry dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait si heureux de la proposition, de la possibilité de vivre avec lui. Le pauvre vampire avait déchanté quand Severus l'avait fait dormir dans le salon.

Hors de question qu'ils partagent le même lit immédiatement ! Déjà que s'était arrivé à deux reprises, tout allait trop vite pour Severus. Il fallait mettre un frein, revenir à un rythme normal d'évolution entre eux. Par chance, Harry savait être patient et de bon cœur. Au fil des jours, Severus s'était habitué à voir Harry allongé sur le divan, une fine couverture sur lui. Il n'était pas dur pour l'enseignant de deviner que s'était où Amaël ou Alucard qui la lui mettait sur le corps. Finalement il avait permis au jeune vampire, malgré ses milles ans, de dormir avec lui.

S'était comme ça que Severus, terreur des cachots de Poudlard, s'était retrouvé avec une bouillotte glacée sur le dos…

Puis il avait été question de nourrir la dite bouillotte glacée. Ce qui avait été plus compliqué pour Severus puisque ce dernier refusait de jouer les poches de sang ambulantes ou le garde mangé sur patte. Cependant, il s'était avéré qu'Harry était maintenant incapable de boire un autre sang que le sien, celui de son frère et de son _Amÿel_. Non, Severus n'était surtout pas acculé et forcé ! S'était alors présenté un autre problème; il était un mortel, donc son sang ne se régénérait pas à la vitesse de la lumière.

Depuis la nouvelle, les trois hommes servaient de poche de sang au prince héritier. Or, Severus avait bien interdit à Harry de le remordre. Cela viendrait plus tard lui avait-il dit, lorsque leur relation aurait progressé et qu'il se sentirait prêt pour ce genre d'acte aussi intime. Il avait de la chance d'avoir un vampire comme Harry, compréhensible et patient !

\- « Nous ne sommes pas tactiles… » marmonna le vampire, boudeur, faisant sourire Severus très, mais alors là très légèrement. « Bon, d'accord, on a le contact physique facile, mais pourquoi… parce que ? »

\- « Le terrible prince héritier est en réalité une bouboule d'amour, quelle ironie ! »

Le vampire ne répondit rien, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pâle. Severus soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, sachant qu'il avait sans doute légèrement blessé Harry. Son vampire était affectueux, très, mais lui n'était pas du même ordre affectif et n'était donc pas du tout habitué à tant de démonstration d'affection.

\- « Désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te blessé. Tu le sais, que je n'y suis pas habitué… » deux lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes, lui intiment le silence.

Le baiser dura, léger, chaste, mais tendre. Tout s'était simplement dit durant ces quelques secondes, les excuses, le pardon, la réserve de l'un, l'amour de l'autre. Un front froid se posa sur celui du potioniste qui soupira alors que deux mains glissèrent sur son cou.

\- « Aller, déjeunes pendant que je prends une douche. Il faut être à la coupe dans une quinzaine de minutes »

Severus se retourna lorsque sa moitié s'éloigna et rougis avant de fermer les yeux.

\- « HARRY ! On avait dit que tu ne te promenais pas nu dans _mes_ appartements ! »

Un rire lui répondit alors que l'enseignant grognassait, aussi rouge qu'une potion de récupération sanguine. Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que Harry se promenait ainsi ? Nu… quoi que sa moitié avait un corps de rêve. Même si ce dernier était des plus tentants, cela était douloureux pour l'ancien espion qu'il était. Lui, son corps maigre couvert de cicatrices horribles qu'il cachait sous un amoncellement de robes noires. Comment pourrait-il osé se montrer à son Unique avec ce genre d'apparence ?

Secouant la tête, Severus s'approcha de son bureau où fumait un déjeuner plus que copieux. Il n'y avait pas de doute, s'était signé par le seigneur Amaël. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du potioniste alors qu'il commençait à manger, se rappelant son premier repas aux côtés de la créature nocturne. Un être avec un tel cœur, une telle âme. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait trouvé quand il avait trahi Voldemort ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas à ses pieds qu'il s'était agenouillé, suppliant de lui pardonné ?

Parce que la vie était une bâtarde finie, mais qui finissait toujours par vous rendre les mauvais coups qu'elle vous faisait. Severus redressa la tête, entendant la douche s'arrêter. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que son vampire ne sorte, une serviette autour des hanches et une autre autour de la tête. Le buveur de sang lui offrit un sourire avant de disparaître dans la chambre pour s'habiller. De son côté, Severus acheva son déjeuner. Il était temps d'affronter Poudlard, car il était maintenant temps que les champions soient sélectionnés.

OoO

À la tête du cortège d'élèves avec les autres enseignants, Severus sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Sans savoir pourquoi, il appréhendait leur arrivée dans la salle. Hors de question qu'il laisse Dumbledore pénétrer son esprit, mais une confrontation entre les _mortels_ et sa nouvelle « famille » était des plus probables. Que faire ?

Une présence dans son dos lui fit tourner la tête. Rumple tenait ses fils dans ses bras, les bambins semblaient avoir six mois maintenant et tiraient avec un certain amusement les cheveux de leur géniteur. Cheveux qui étaient maintenant rose bonbon. L'être d'origine inconnu lui sourit et Severus ne put que le lui rendre. Son ami avait beaucoup changé depuis le retour de ses fils, il reprenait en beauté et s'était merveilleux à voir. Autrefois plutôt « hideux », repoussant, Rumple avait vu sa peau redevenir plus ou moins normal dans un magnifique blanc tirant finement sur le gris. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux orbes de jade, ses cheveux tirant sur l'or terne, mais propre. Avant que les petits ne commencent à utiliser leur magie…

Lui aussi, d'ailleurs, avait changé. Il fallait dire que deux semaines alité de force, nourrit par Rumple, lui avait permis de reprendre plus que des forces. Lentement, l'enseignant avait repris du poil de la bête. Son corps, même s'il restait maigre, avait gagné en chair, même si ses côtes restaient saillantes pour son plus grand malheur. Severus se sentait même plus en forme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son sommeil était devenu réparateur, plus de cauchemars, plus d'ombre et ce depuis qu'il avait accepté son vampire dans ses appartements.

Rapportant son regard droit devant lui, le trentenaire pris une profonde respiration avant de tendre la main devant lui. La double porte de cette salle où il avait mangé à la table des enseignants durant tant d'année s'ouvrit. Pleine, les élèves s'étaient installés à des tables, dans des escaliers et fixaient la Coupe, mais lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent ils braquèrent leur regard sur eux. Tête droite, Severus s'avança.

Alucard lui avait annoncé deux jours plutôt qu'Amaël avait fait de lui son _bras droit_ à l'école. En clair, il était le directeur adjoint et donc en l'absence du seigneur vampirique, s'était lui qui gérait l'école. Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de songer que le buveur de sang le préparait pour le futur, pour le jour où il se passerait la corde au cou avec Harry.

Vêtus de somptueux uniformes, ses élèves prirent à leur tour place, ensemble, dans un coin délaissé de la Grande Salle. Seule partie interne du château qui, pour l'heure, n'était plus sous la protection du Voile. Harry, qui s'était vêtue d'un uniforme des plus riches, passa un bras autour de sa taille et lui murmura quelques petits mots à l'oreille, si bas que le mortel qu'il était failli ne rien comprendre.

\- « Le vieux citronné ne te lâche pas des yeux et les aurores qui sont avec le Ministre non… »

Mais Severus le fit taire en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Petit baisé volé qui ne dura que quelques secondes, le temps que tous puissent bien voir que leur relation était vraie, qu'il était réellement le compagnon d'Harry fils d'Amaël et prince héritier de Nobor.

Harry eut un sourire léger et posa une seconde sa tête sur son épaule avant d'aller prendre place à côté de Draco qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Severus regarda un instant son filleul, inquiet, mais ramena rapidement son attention sur la coupe alors que la luminosité de la pièce faiblissait de façon drastique, ne laissant que la flamme de la Coupe pour les éclairés.

D'abord rouge, celle-ci tourna au bleu avant de cracher un morceau de parchemin. Viktor Krum fut le champion de l'école de Durmstrang, suivit de Fleur Delacour pour Beauxbâtons et finalement Cédric Diggory pour Poudlard. Lorsque ce fut au tour du champion de la Night d'être nommé, la flamme changea subitement de couleur. De bleu, la flamme devint d'or et s'embrassa intensément, aveuglant plusieurs personnes. Severus cacha ses yeux au creux de son bras, mais il entendit un bruit sourd, comme un souffle provenant du plus profond d'un être enragé.

\- « Prince héritier Harry fils du Seigneur Amaël, champion de la Night » fit la voix du directeur de Poudlard, vibrante d'une émotion alors qu'une salve d'applaudissements et de cris de joie se firent entendre derrière le potioniste.

Severus se retourna et sourit en voyant Harry soulevé par les élèves qui montraient plus que leur joie. De quelques paroles dans leur langue – parce qu'il tentait de l'apprendre – Severus parvint à les faire poser son Unique. Harry s'approche de lui pour voler un léger baisé.

\- « Aller, va espèce de sangsue » murmura Severus

Harry lui tira la langue avant d'aller rejoindre les autres champions. L'ancien Deatheater regarda les deux autres directeurs des écoles adverses. Ces derniers avaient le regard noir sur sa personne, comme s'ils le considéraient fautif de la situation. Quelque part, s'était le cas, mais pas tout à fait. Severus était cependant soulagé que les yeux ne puissent pas tué. Or, il restait cependant tendu face à Karkaroff. Lui aussi était un ancien partisan de Voldemort, pas le plus gentil surtout. Le nouveau directeur adjoint était même sûr que l'homme n'hésiterait pas à tricher, il devrait avertir sa moitié et lui dire d'être prudent.

Maintenant que les champions avaient quitté la Grande Salle, Severus commença à regarder attentivement ses anciens élèves. Nombreux étaient ceux qui parlaient en les fixant, les montrant du doigt. Le potioniste pinça les lèvres en entendant un Serpentard parler de sa personne comme la catin d'un monstre.

Certes, Harry s'était lui-même qualifié de monstre quelques mois plutôt, cependant Severus ne le considérait pas ainsi. Sans parlé qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble du tout ! Mise à part les caresses lors de leur premier baisé et les effets de la morsure, il n'y avait rien eut entre eux. Severus se surprit à être légèrement tendu à cette pensée. Il ne se souciait pas de ce que les gens pensaient de lui. Ils pouvaient bien croire qu'il écartait les cuisses pour tous ceux qui étaient derrière lui, il s'en fichait. Cependant, qu'est-ce que ses élèves pensaient ? Qu'est-ce qu'Amaël, Rumple, pensaient ? Severus ne se faisait pas d'idée. Ils devaient savoir qu'entre lui et Harry il n'y avait rien et de là, à quoi pensaient-ils ? Était-ce important pour eux les rapports charnels ?

Le potioniste n'était pas une référence pour les relations amoureuses, mais il savait que les rapports intimes étaient un pilier d'un couple. Après tout, il n'était pas étonnant qu'un des conjoints trompe l'autre si celui-ci lui refusait ses étreintes. Voilà ce qui effrayait le sombre enseignant en cette seconde. Est-ce que Harry irait voir ailleurs s'il ne lui ouvrait pas ses bras pour être plus… intime ? Était-ce un sacrifice de sa personne qu'il devait faire pour éviter de perdre son unique ?

Se giflant mentalement, Severus se souvint que le seul livre portant sur les différentes races de la Nuit qu'il n'avait pas lu était justement sur les Vampires et leurs Uniques. Brillant. Surtout quand sa seconde moitié d'âme était justement un vampire… Parfois il se trouvait tellement idiots.

S'approchant de son filleul, Severus s'assit à côté de lui et l'attira dans une douce étreinte. L'adolescent vint se blottir dans ses bras, mais restait tendu. Naturellement, Draco ne lui pardonnait sans doute pas sa relation avec sa Némésis. Pourquoi est-ce que ce gamin devait être si pourri-gâté qu'il se croyait permis de dicter avec qui vous aviez le droit d'être en couple ou non ? Soupirant légèrement, Severus le regarda.

\- « Draco, tu sais que je n'ai pas choisi Harry et qu'Harry ne m'a pas choisi ? Ce sont nos âmes qui sont liées, qui font de nous deux compagnons. Je sais que toi et Harry ne vous entendez pas très bien, ce qui est normal avec ton caractère Drake. » soupira Severus qui sentit le gamin se tendre dans ses bras. « Vous avez grandis dans deux milieux différents, de deux mondes opposés même. Harry est un gamin immature, impulsif et irréfléchi, tactile sans parler qu'il ne sait pas contrôler ses émotions, ton opposé en somme. Cependant, il n'y a pas qu'un coupable dans votre relation de pire ennemi. Je suis sûr que tu l'as apostrophé à la sang-pur en première année n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'Harry est tout ce qu'il y a de plus ouvert d'esprit quant au sang de ceux qui l'entoure. »

Sans surprise, Severus vit Draco baisser la tête. Un léger sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres et il lui caressa la joue avec tendresse.

\- « Écoutes-moi Draco. Harry est le prince héritier du monde dans lequel nous sommes tombés tous les deux. Un jour il remplacera son père et je siégerais à ses côtés. Je ne te cache pas que cela m'effraie au plus haut point, mais je le veux. Parce que, Merlin, laisser Harry diriger seul et il mettra le bordel partout. » rigola l'ancien directeur de la maison des verts et argents. « Et aussi parce que j'ai accepté notre lien, je l'ai accepté comme Unique et que je me refuse à revenir sur ma parole. Harry est le compagnon idéal, pour moi Drake. Je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, comme je serai toujours là pour lui. Je te demande juste de faire un effort et d'apprendre à le connaître, tu veux bien ? Je sais que la situation est effrayante de lui faire face, mais crois-moi, au moins toi tu ne t'aies pas réveillé pour faire directement face à leur roi… Encore une chance où te connaissant nous aurions dû laver le sol »

Un regard noir lui répondit, ainsi que des petits rires autour d'eux. Se taisant, gardant juste son filleul contre lui, Severus réalisa que ses élèves élevaient la voix plus que nécessaire. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour comprendre que les jeunes, et les autres enseignants, parlaient ainsi pour couvrir leur conversation à Draco et lui. Severus sentit une chaleur puissante se répandre en lui, de la gratitude tout simplement.

Une main vint l'ébouriffer avec gentillesse, une autre faisait pareil avec son filleul.

\- « Alors vous deux, ça va ? Harry va faire des étincelles durant les épreuves, j'en suis sûr ! »

\- « Bon matin Alucard. Harry ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde, naturellement qu'il va faire des étincelles. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il arrive en serviette de bain à la première épreuve parce qu'il aura oublié… » rigola Severus, s'attendant cependant à ce que l'autre vampire perde patience comme il n'arrêtait pas de le faire depuis quelques semaines. « Au fait, y a-t-il quelque chose de prévu pour Halloween ? Après tout, le 31 arrive rapidement… »

En fait, la fête de Samain était à quelques jours et s'il fallait organiser quelque chose, Severus refusait de s'y prendre la veille. Alucard lui offrit un grand sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit de nouveau dans un profond grincement.

Tête haute et habillé d'une robe noire aux bordures d'or et de perle. Le vêtement épousait le corps du vampire, révélant ses courbes et surtout sa fine musculature. Les manches évincées étaient larges, s'ouvraient sur deux mains blanches où se trouvaient des bagues somptueuses. Une fine couronne était posée sur la tête du directeur et un collier d'argent, de cristal et de diamant pendait à son cou, brillant à la lueur des torches.

Lorsque le directeur nocturne avait fait son entrée, tous s'étaient tus. Severus pouvait voir les regards d'admiration, l'émerveillement des autres, la consternation, la fascination, la jalousie aussi. Sans un regard pour les élèves mortels, Amaël s'approcha d'eux et offrit un sourire au potioniste.

Severus se redressa et s'inclina légèrement devant le Lord. Ce dernier posa sa main douce sur sa joue, la lassant glisser sur l'épaule du trentenaire. Plongeant son regard noir dans celui d'or du vampire, Severus se sentit faiblir sous l'intensité de celui du suceur de sang.

\- « Merci beaucoup Severus de vous être chargé de nos élèves pendant mon absence. Je suis heureux de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a causé de problème. N'est-ce pas messieurs Blaise, Théodore et Longbottom ?»

Les concernés détournèrent le regard en faisant un légère mou amusante qui fit rire légèrement l'immortel qui rapporta son attention sur le directeur adjoint.

\- « Je dois vous laisser, je suis déjà largement en retard. Il faut bien que j'aille voir nos champions. »

Après un petit sourire, une salutation à ses élèves, l'homme partit vers la salle où les nominés, les directeurs, le Ministre et Crouch Sr s'étaient réunis. Durant tout ce temps, les autres élèves étaient restés silencieux, les fixant avec de grands yeux. Ils suivirent Amaël des yeux quand celui-ci repartit, noble et puissant. Dès qu'il fut disparu, ses anciens élèves et ceux des autres écoles se mirent à parler. Il fallait croire que l'être vampirique avait fait son impression.

Alucard se pencha sur son épaule et posa son menton sur celle-ci avant de susurrer;

\- « Non, mais vous y croyez, vous ? Les repas sur pattes qui bavent sur ma mère. Je crois que je vais être malade… »

\- « Si tu es pour être malade, Alucard, dégage de mon épaule » siffla Severus en le regardant du coin de l'œil. « Il est hors de question que tu me vomisses dessus. »

Un grand éclat de rire de la part de l'immortel aux yeux de sang lui répondit. Au moins celui-ci semblait avoir regagné de la bonne humeur.

OoO

Assis à son bureau, Severus regardait ses élèves travailler leur potion. L'homme réalisait encore difficilement que tous ses élèves étaient sérieux et qu'aucun n'avait encore fait exploser ou fondre son chaudron. Severus gardait aussi l'œil sur son Unique. Harry était des plus concentré sur sa tâche – soit extraire la sève d'une Lys Aqueuse – et ne semblait même pas se douter qu'il l'observait.

D'un mouvement félin, Severus se leva et commença à se promener entre les rangées. Depuis les semaines écoulées, il avait lu bon nombre d'ouvrages sur les potions qu'il devrait apprendre à ses élèves, mais pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne se sentait pas aussi Maître qu'il aurait dû. Malgré tout, il prodiguait des conseils à ceux dont la potion n'était pas de la bonne couleur.

La Lyre de Neptune était une potion simple qui permettait à celui qui la buvait d'obtenir une voix des plus magnifiques, une véritable voix de sirène même hors de l'eau. Pratique pour attirer une proie, hypnotisée ou tout simplement pour un spectacle. Mais la plupart de ceux qui la buvaient s'en servaient pour chanter des berceuses à leurs enfants. S'était d'ailleurs la principale utilisation de cette dernière. Après tout, on ne peut pas tous avoir une voix magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

\- « Monsieur Härentel, puis-je savoir depuis quand la Lyre de Neptune doit prendre une couleur sang ? » demanda Severus de sa voix froide, le regard d'onyx posé sur ladite potion qui était de la même couleur que le liquide vital.

\- « Heu, jamais ? »

\- « En effet. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi elle est de cette couleur puisque, comme vous venez de nous le dire, elle ne devrait pas l'être ? »

\- « Je n'aie pas suivis les instruction ? »

\- « En effet. Recommencez depuis le début Härentel et ne vous trompez plus ou faites arrangez vos yeux. »

Un léger soupir franchis ses lèvres alors qu'il reprit sa marche entre les tables, observant chaque potion. Certaines n'étaient que passable alors que d'autres étaient magnifiques et parfaites. Passant derrière son Unique il observa la potion de ce dernier. D'une couleur parfaite, d'un magnifique bleu saphir tirant sur le bleu topaze, il s'en dégageait une odeur de lotus.

Harry lui sourit et Severus lui accorda qu'un regard avant de repartir. Une aile lui frôla le bas du dos lorsqu'un ange étira les siennes. Un doux frémissement lui parcouru l'échine. Un coup d'œil sur le responsable lui apprit que l'être ailé n'avait rien remarqué, mais que son vampire d'Unique semblait avoir des envies de meurtres sur l'être angélique. Une petite voix disait à Severus qu'il allait y avoir du poulet grillé pour dîner.

La fin du cours arriva rapidement et les fioles de potions furent sur son bureau en un rien de temps comme le devoir titanesque qu'il donna fit grommeler ses élèves. Sa classe se vida aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était emplie, ne laissant comme dernier élève qu'Harry hésitant à l'embrassure de la porte. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Severus eut l'impression que son prince vampirique ne voulait pas aller à son prochain cours, qui était d'ailleurs avec son aîné, pour rester ici.

Décidant de s'approcher, Severus posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui s'approcha à son tour, achevant de briser l'écart qui les séparait pour plonger son visage dans le cou du potioniste. Ce dernier sentit le buveur de sang respirer son odeur, son cou épousant la courbe du nez lorsque le vampire posa sa tête contre le creux de son cou. Un silence léger pris place lorsque les bras du millénaire entourèrent la taille du trentenaire.

\- « L'épreuve aura lieu le 24 novembre prochain à la tombée du jour, aux derniers rayons du soleil. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas, qu'il va se produire quelque chose qui ne devrait pas arriver… » murmura le vampire. « Finalement, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû y mettre mon nom. Nos ennemis voudront peut-être profiter du Tournoi pour nous attaquer et je ne me pardonnerais pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose… »

\- « Harry, tout ira bien. Tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde et ce n'est certainement pas parce que tu es un Vampire. » l'enseignant ignora la reprise du nommé qui ajouta _Haut_. « C'est dans pratiquement un mois, nous avons le temps de nous préparer à toutes les éventualités. J'assisterai à l'épreuve, mais je resterai avec les autres enseignants. Je suis peut-être le plus faible dans cette école au vu de ma mortalité, de mon simple statue de sorcier, mais je suis sûr que personne n'aura la stupidité maladive de m'attaquer alors que je suis encadré par les enseignants de la Night. Amaël ne laissera jamais personne tenter de profiter du Tournoi pour te blessé, quitte à intervenir lui-même dans l'épreuve. Alors tout ira bien, d'accord ? » murmura Severus en frottant doucement le dos du vampire qui vint se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

L'ex-espion connaissait bien ce sentiment, ce mauvais pressentiment que quelque chose de mauvais allait arrivé et qu'importe ce qu'il ferait, cela arriverait. Impossible à éviter, comme un Avada, inévitable comme le Destin et percutant comme un mur. Fermant les yeux, Severus serra délicatement l'impulsif immortel dans ses bras. Ce dernier garda le silence, semblant peser les mots qu'il lui avait chuchoté délicatement. Jugeant sans doute le pour et le contre, la véracité de sa parole. Après tout, qui d'autre que lui connaissait aussi bien cette impression de danger ?

\- « Aller, va en cours Harry. Je refuse que tu arrives en retard à cause de cette discussion. Nous la reprendrons se soir dans mes appartements veux-tu ? Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à ton frère parce que je t'ai retardé. »

Un rire contre sa gorge lui apprit que le vampire ne s'était pas endormit et qu'il l'écoutait bel et bien. À contre cœur, Severus l'éloigna de lui avant de le lâcher. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une dernière fois avant qu'Harry ne disparaisse dans le couloir. Un doux soupir franchi les lèvres du sombre homme. Qu'est-ce que le Destin leur réservait maintenant ? Harry avait raison, le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers serait le moment parfait pour les attaquer puisqu'ils seraient en position de faiblesse. D'une certaine façon bien entendu.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux, Severus s'engagea à son tour dans le long couloir des cachots, saluant les armures sur le bord des murs par politesse. Il voulait simplement profiter des quelques heures avant la prochaine classe. Par chance, elle ne serait qu'après le repas du midi et serait avec les dernières années. Qu'allait-il leur faire faire ? Sans doute une potion de soin, Rumple voulait tripler son stock pour la première épreuve du Tournoi.

Au détour d'un couloir, Severus s'arrêta un instant. Un éclat argenté avait attiré son attention, comme un foulard volant au vent et disparaissant. Ou des cheveux… Fronçant les sourcils, l'enseignant accéléra le pas et chaque fois qu'il tournait dans un couloir, il voyait ces cheveux nattés d'un ruban vert.

 _Lucius_ …

Et ils se dirigeaient vers la Tour d'Astronomie ! Qu'avait l'Oracle déjà ? Ne laissez pas votre ami s'approcher de la Tour d'Astronomie ? Et Aegnor lui avait dit que les Hauteurs étaient attirantes…

\- « Oh Merlin, non… » souffla Severus, ouvrant les yeux dans l'horreur de la situation, comprenant enfin les sens des paroles qu'on lui avait dite. « LUCIUS ! »

Ne marchant plus, mais courant, l'enseignant connaissait des raccourcis, des passages secrets qui lui permettraient d'arriver avant son ami. Avec de la chance naturellement. Devant lui, des portes apparaissaient en s'ouvrant, des murs disparaissaient pour laisser place à des escaliers, de simples passages. Son cœur bouillait dans sa poitrine à force de pomper le sang rapidement, son corps était en ébullition, ses veines transportaient de la lave et son estomac se tordait de peur.

Foutu Malfoy, crétin de blond, imbécile qu'il était lui-même de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec l'ancien Deatheater. Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé le voir plus souvent ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas forcé à se confier à lui ? Severus ne cessait de se poser des questions, de se demander s'il serait dans cette position s'il avait passé plus de temps avec le Lord. Mais Rumple, ou Aegnor, n'avait-il pas dit que l'Oracle ne se trompait jamais ? Alors qu'importe ce qu'il aurait pu faire, cette situation se serait produite ?

Le potioniste déboucha dans un couloir, juste en face de la trappe pour monter à la Tour. Elle était close et ne semblait pas avoir été ouverte, par chance. Haletant, Severus regarda autour de lui. Où était Lucius ? Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent, lents, mesurés, presque fragiles comme ceux d'un enfant attristé qui veut seulement disparaître, ne plus souffrir.

Silencieusement, Severus partit à la rencontre du marcheur. Son cœur tambourinant sourdement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, douloureusement. Il devait se faire pression pour ne pas se précipiter vers la personne qui venait dans sa direction. Il devait se faire violence pour afficher son masque de neutralité habituel, ne pas montrer sa peur et son inquiétude. Il devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas appeler son ami, s'assurer que s'était bel et bien lui qui marchait, qui était ce marcheur à la chevelure d'argent.

Et enfin, il lui fit face et son cœur se comprima à l'intérieur de lui.

Des yeux gris rougies par les larmes, d'immenses cernes qui montraient la fatigue et l'insomnie, la peau qui collait plus aux os depuis le début des cours, depuis que Severus l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes. La peur, la honte et cette douleur innommable qui étaient visibles dans ses yeux, tant de souffrance que le potioniste aurait aimé faire disparaître de chez son ami.

L'incube s'arrêta, surpris en le voyant lui faire face. Sa bouche aux lèvres pâles et gercés s'ouvrit, mais aucun mot ne sortit, comme si le Lord ne savait pas quoi dire, tel un enfant pris en faute. Severus soupira, plus fort que nécessaire. Lucius baissa le regard, la tête suivant le mouvement. Un véritable enfant prit la main dans le sac.

\- « Lucius, suit moi. La Tour n'est pas un endroit pour la discussion que je veux avoir avec toi. Allons dans mes appartement, nous y seront bien et nous pourrons y diner. »

Ce n'était pas une simple demande, mais un ordre. D'un mouvement ample du bras, montrant le chemin, Severus fit ainsi savoir à l'être luxurieux qu'il devait avancer le premier. Lucius le regarda quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons. Soulagé de ne pas avoir à tirer l'incube par les cheveux ou une oreille jusque chez lui, Severus lui emboîta le pas.

\- « Ne me demandes pas comment j'ai fait pour te devancer, n'oublie pas que je suis enseignant ici depuis plus de dix ans, que j'étais directeur de Serpentard et qu'aujourd'hui je suis directeur adjoint. Oui, Lucius, directeur adjoint. Je suis même sûr qu'Amaël fait cela pour me préparer à ce que je devrai faire une fois qu'Harry sera sur le trône. Mais pour l'heure, mes inquiétudes ne seront pas notre sujet de conversation. »

Sans un mot de plus de sa part, l'ancienne terreur des cachots conduisit son meilleur ami à ses appartements. Une fois passé la porte, le feu de foyer s'alluma lui-même et un plateau de thé et de biscuits étaient sur la table de salon. Un léger sourire étira les traits du potioniste. Naturellement, Amaël les avait entendus pas une façon qui lui échappait. Il n'y avait que le directeur pour faire apparaître du thé et des biscuits de toute façon.

Prenant place dans son fauteuil habituel, l'enseignant regarda son ami s'asseoir à même le sol face au feu qu'il fixa sans réellement le voir. Severus ne savait pas quoi dire, après tout Lucius n'avait jamais été un livre ouvert. Maintenant qu'il savait que son ami lui avait caché la vérité sur qui il était, l'ex-espion se disait qu'il avait bien des choses à apprendre pour le comprendre. Severus savait qu'Harry connaissait bien l'incube, mais il était hors de question qu'il lui demande de parler du passé de son meilleur ami.

\- « Lucius, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi ces dernières semaines. Je sais que les temps sont durs pour toi, émotionnellement et dans tes relations. Je ne me comparerai pas avec toi, je n'ai pas perdu grand-chose en arrivant dans ce monde, contrairement à toi. J'ai été trahi par une personne à qui je tenais certes, mais je n'ai pas perdu ma famille ni tout ce que j'avais construit. Je ne te ferais l'affront de dire que je te comprends, mais je peux cependant te dire que je suis là pour toi et que je veux t'écouter. Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler de ton passé, tu n'y seras jamais forcé, cependant j'aimerais beaucoup que tu crois en moi, que tu me fasses confiance autant que j'ai confiance en toi. »

Severus se tue, regardant son ami qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Après de longues minutes sans réaction, Severus se leva simplement, s'approchant avant de s'asseoir aux côtés du blond. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur l'épaule du potioniste. Il devrait attendre, être patient. Fermant les yeux, Severus appuya sa tête sur celle de son ami. Si Harry les surprenait, que penserait-il ?

\- « Tu sais, j'ai commencé à lire un livre sur les incubes. Je sais vers quoi tu te diriges Lucius, mais ce n'est pas bon. J'ignore pourquoi tu es dans un tel état, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a blessé au point où tu te laisses dépérir alors que tu as ton fils pour qui te battre, mais je sais qu'agir ainsi ne réglera rien. Tu ne trouveras pas le bonheur en te laissant ainsi faner. »

L'autre homme resta silencieux et Severus soupira, passa un bras autour des maigres épaules pour attirés à lui un peu plus l'incube. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une interminable attente que le blond ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- « Tu as de la chance, tu sais ? Toi tu sais qui est ton Unique, depuis ta naissance. Mais moi, j'ai tout perdu à cause de cela, de l' _Appel de l'âme_. J'ai perdu le seul être pour qui je n'ai jamais compté, le seul qui ne m'ait jamais aimé. J'ai refait ma vie après son départ, je me suis arrangé pour que Draco soit un simple sorcier et maintenant je l'ai aussi perdu pour avoir voulu le protéger. Je n'ai plus rien pour quoi me battre Severus. Mon fils, ma chair, mon sang, me rejette. Il me déteste au plus profond de son être. »

Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, mais serra un peu plus l'incube dans ses bras.

\- « Tu m'as moi, et Harry. Je sais que vous êtes proches. Draco est aussi affecté que toi, il est dévasté. Je sais que l'on dit qu'il faut du temps, mais je crois que vous avez besoin de vous confrontez sans que l'un parte. Des choses doivent être dites, même si elles font mal. »

L'ex-espion baissa le regard vers son ami, sentant quelque chose d'humide imbiber ses habits. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup pour comprendre que son ami pleurait. Un Malfoy ne pleurait jamais, mais les incubes étaient émotionnels lorsque leur famille était impliquée. Lucius était plus que bouleversé, il était normal que la pression lâche. D'une main douce, Severus essuya une larme avant de simplement murmurer;

\- « Lâches tout, laisses tes larmes couler et ne retient rien. Personne ne sera au courant, je te le promets… »

Et c'est ce que fit Lucius. L'incube pleura silencieusement, murmurant si bas que Severus ne comprit pas. Il ne comprit qu'une phrase qui le fit frissonner et se tendre.

\- « _Je suis tellement désolé pour tout. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, pas à toi. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir trahi alors que ça ne me le rendrait pas…_ »

* * *

 **Et voilà chpt 9 fini :) J'espère que vous aurez apprécié. Une petite review rend toujours heureuse, après tout c'est comme ça que ça nous permets à nous les auteurs de savoir si vous appréciez nos histoires :3**

 **Merci aux 98 personnes qui me suivent et aux 49 qui ont mit mon histoire en favoris :) et un immense câlin pour ces 84 reviews déjà postées.**

 **On se revoit au prochain chapitre ;)**


	11. Touch me with your soul

**Joyeux Noël à tous, encore o/ Même si c'est passé. J'espère que vous avez eu les cadeaux que vous vouliez, que vous avez passé du bon temps en famille et que votre chat n'a pas tenter de grimper dans le sapin (parce que le mien aurait bien aimé je suis sûr...).**

 **Petite mininini pub pour le prologue d'une grande fic en cours, Who let's the Dark Lord Out, disponible sur mon profil. C'est un avant goût de ce qu'elle sera 8)**

 **Alors, ce chapitre devait sortir le 24 ou le 25, cependant je lui ai fait pas mal de modifications et je n'ai aussi pas eut top le temps de le poster, mais le voici o/ Vous verrez plus bas pourquoi j'ai fait tant de modification :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes;**

 **Juliana; Oui, plein de mystère cette phrase o/**

 **Kerwiden; Eh bien, voici la suite o/**

* * *

Il allait s'arracher les cheveux de la tête et devenir chauve !

\- « Draco Malfoy, depuis quand mélangent-on une racine d'asphodèle à du sang d'Hydre ?! Voulez-vous tous nous empoisonner avec les émanations de votre potion ? »

Milieu de la « journée » et il avait son filleul – seul – comme élève pour l'aider en potion. Nom de Merlin, il allait virer dingue ! Le jeune incube baissa la tête, honteux. Depuis deux heures, le fils de Lucius n'était absolument pas concentré et faisait erreur sur erreur. Severus ne parvenait pourtant pas à se calmer, malgré qu'il sache qu'il blessait le jeune adolescent.

Un soupir sourd traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il se pinçait l'arrêt du nez. Même un Orque saurait mieux faire cette potion de soin que l'ancien vert et argent, qui pourtant était doué dans le domaine. C'est avec exaspération que l'enseignant fit disparaître le contenu du chaudron, plus celui-ci, avant de s'appuyer sur la table pour regarder le jeune homme.

\- « Draco… Pourquoi es-tu si déconcentré ? » demanda doucement Severus en s'adoucissant, ne voulant pas se faire sentir encore plus mal le pauvre ado aux cheveux presque blancs. « Tu sais que je suis là pour t'écouter ? »

Oui, écouter comme il l'avait fait avec Lucius, même s'il n'avait rien comprit aux propos de l'incube au-travers ses sanglots. Il fallait dire que Lucius ne savait plus articuler quand il pleurait, mais le voir verser des larmes avait aussi choqué Severus. Pas qu'il n'avait pas essayé de comprendre ce que son ami disait, juste que cela n'avait ni queue ni tête.

Alors l'enseignant avait fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire; il l'avait bercé en lui disant des mots doux pour l'apaiser, ce qui n'avait pas du tout fonctionné. Plutôt que de rassurer et réconforter son ami, Severus n'avait fait que redoubler les larmes de celui-ci.

Merlin bénisse celui qui, un jour, comprendrait Lucius Malfoy ! Ce qui n'était sans doute pas pour arriver rapidement.

Le fils de son meilleur ami le regarda dans les yeux. La fatigue et la tristesse étaient si présentes que Severus sentit son cœur se serrer de peine pour l'adolescent. Il oubliait par moment que son filleul avait perdu sa fausse mère. Le potioniste avait oublié Narcissa, ayant pris l'habitude de voir Lucius comme la mère de l'adolescent en face de lui. Il espérait cependant qu'il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet qui aurait pu blesser émotionnellement Draco.

Posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune incube, Severus garda le silence. Que pouvait-il faire si le gamin gardait le silence ? Bon, au moins il n'avait pas à tenter de comprendre des paroles sans queue ni tête – ce qui était logique puisque les mots n'en avaient pas – malgré qu'il n'aimait absolument pas ce silence.

Ça lui rappelait le silence qu'il y avait eu entre lui et Harry quand ce dernier était rentré dans ses appartements, trouvant l'incube finalement endormit dans ses bras. Il avait deviné une lueur de colère et de haine dans les yeux de son vampire. Durant quelques secondes, Severus avait même été sûr que le buveur de sang sauterait sur l'homme dans ses bras pour le mettre en pièce.

S'il avait des doutes sur le fait qu'Harry puisse être jaloux et possessif, ils s'en étaient allés rapidement. Par chance, il avait pu expliquer la situation à son Unique et celui-ci avait compris, mais était partit. La scène ne lui avait clairement pas plus. Severus n'avait pas compris, car il se rappelait qu'Harry n'avait pas bronché au début de l'école quand il avait réconforté son ami.

À moins, bien sûr, que l'adolescent millénaire commence à craindre de le perdre maintenant que leur relation évoluait et devenait sérieuse ? Surtout que le vampire dépendait maintenant de lui pour boire.

Sortant de ses pensées, dans lesquelles il n'avait pas eu conscience de tomber, il vit les larmes couler sur les joues de Draco. Las, Severus se tira une chaise pour s'installer aux côtés du jeune homme pour le serrer contre lui. Mais l'adolescent le rejeta brutalement en se levant, tremblant de ce qui ressemblait à de la colère. L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour crier sur son parrain, mais aucun son ne sortit. Juste un gros sanglot pendant que les larmes roulèrent sur les joues pâles.

L'homme au regard d'onyx ne quitta pas des yeux son protéger, qu'il ne protégeait pas si bien ces derniers temps, attendant que celui-ci se calme. Décidément, Draco faisait des caprices et avait été trop gâté. Si Lucius venait à avoir de nouveau des enfants, Severus priait Merlin qu'il ne les gâterait pas comme avec son premier fils. Non, mais ! Il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer.

L'enseignant soupira en voyant l'adolescent fermer les poings et sans réellement le vouloir, éleva la voix.

\- « Maintenant cela suffit Draco Malfoy ! Arrêtes de faire ton gamin capricieux. Narcissa est morte, oui et si Lucius ne l'avait pas tué c'est elle qui vous aurait fait la peau ! N'as-tu pas comprit que les sorciers détestaient les peuples qui sont réunis ici ? Ta mère était une sang-pure hautaine qui vivait avec l'éducation qu'on lui a inculquée, dont le méprit pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas de son rang. Je veux bien croire que cela est douloureux, mais bon sang Draco ! Arrêtes d'en vouloir à ta _vraie_ mère pour t'avoir sauvé la vie. Au nom de Merlin, Draco, ne comprends-tu pas que tu es en train de vous faire souffrir tous les deux ? »

Le professeur s'était levé et avait attrapé le jeune incube par le bras, le forçant à s'asseoir. Il pointa un doigt entre les deux yeux de son élève, sentant la colère le gagner.

\- « Tu n'as, de toute façon, aucune raison d'agir ainsi avec Lucius ! Sais-tu que tu as de la chance que ta mère soit en vie ? Lucius n'était même pas mature physiquement quand il te portait ! Cela aurait pu le tuer et toi aussi au passage. Ou tu aurais pu le tuer en venant au monde, comme la majorité des cas semblables ! Alors, Draco Malfoy, tu vas arrêter tes caprices de gamin pourris-gâté et aller parler avec ta mère ! »

Le jeune Malfoy le regardait, choqué et scandalisé par son comportement et ses paroles. Oui, il venait d'avoir les nerfs qui craquaient, mais sa patience avait ses limites que Draco était en train de franchir avec son comportement.

Plongent ses obsidiennes dans les deux perles grises de son filleul, Severus se pencha lentement vers lui. La colère devait se lire dans son regard, parce que l'adolescent baissa la tête, coupable avant de la relever d'un coup.

\- « Et ça vient de celui qui arrêtait pas de s'acharner sur Saint-Potter à cause de sa ressemblance avec son père ! »

Il y eut un bruit sourd lorsque la main du potioniste s'abattit sur la joue de l'héritier Malfoy. Ce dernier resta surprit, choqué, la tête figée et tournée, suivant le geste de la gifle. Sa joue commença à rougir et on devinait déjà quelques traces de doigts.

\- « Je t'interdis, Draco Malfoy, de prendre ce ton avec mois. Je ne suis pas Lucius et je ne te permettrais pas ce comportement à mon encontre. Je ne nie pas mon comportement, cependant j'ai appris à connaître Harry, j'ai mis ma rancune de côté et je regrette amèrement tout ce que je lui ai fait, Draco. Au plus profond de moi je culpabilise comme pour rien d'autre. Ce comportement est ma honte, la pire chose que j'ai pu faire. Juger un enfant pour sa ressemblance avec son patriarche mort, sans chercher à savoir qui il était, comment il avait grandi alors que son corps parlait pour lui. Malgré que cela ait été faux, une mascarade, j'aurais dû ouvrir les yeux avant. J'ai la chance qu'Harry me pardonne, pour tout. Lucius te pardonnera toi aussi, si tu vas lui parler. »

Draco Malfoy détourna le regard et fit comme s'il n'existait pas. Par tous les caleçons troués de Merlin, ce gosse allait le rendre dingue ! Soupirant profondément, et se retenant de s'éclater le crâne contre le bureau, Severus entreprit de se calmer autant qu'il le pouvait. S'était normal, ils se confrontaient. Un Malfoy n'avouait jamais qu'il avait tort, parce qu'un Malfoy n'avait jamais tort. Un Malfoy ne s'excusait jamais, parce qu'il ne faisait jamais rien de mal. Ce qu'il voulait, il le prenait tout simplement.

Foutu Malfoy !

Dans un grognement, Severus dégaina sa baguette et lança un stupéfix sur l'adolescent. Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! D'un second mouvement de baguette, l'enseignant fit léviter son élève avant de quitter la pièce avec lui. S'était décidé, aujourd'hui mère et fils allaient s'expliquer, se crier par-dessus la tête, s'envoyer des roses et des flammes, mais pour l'amour de Merlin ils allaient se réconcilier !

Bon, le seul problème était que Severus ignorait complètement où était le fichu blond platine. De ce fait, il allait devoir fouiller l'école en prenant le risque de le manquer un nombre de fois incalculable. Réfléchissant tout en parcourant les couloirs, Severus se dit qu'il pouvait bien enfermer son filleul dans un placard à balais puis chercher Lucius. Une fois ce dernier sous la main, il reviendrait chercher le gamin.

Ça sonnait parfaitement bien à ses oreilles, et surtout digne de sa maison, cependant cela serait un peu trop cruel. Draco avait beau l'avoir provoqué, cherché et mérité cette punition, cela serait malgré tout exagéré. Et surtout Draco ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

De nouveau, l'enseignant soupira. Eh bien, il n'avait plus le choix de se trimbaler son neveux en lévitation jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Lucius !

Pendant qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent bon nombre d'élèves qui les dévisagèrent ou les regardèrent avec surprise. Il était devenu coutume de voir l'enseignant de potion perdre patience face à ceux qui rataient leurs potions, cependant jamais ils n'avaient vu celui-ci agir ainsi envers un élève.

Surtout son filleul.

Ils croisèrent même Aegnor qui revenait des serres. L'elfe s'arrêta, les regarda avec de grands yeux avant de rattraper le potioniste.

\- « Severus, puis-je savoir pourquoi cet enfant est figé et lévite en te suivant ? Avec une trace de gifle sur la joue ? »

\- « Pour être franc, Seigneur Aegnor, Draco dépasse les bornes et il est temps qu'il parle avec sa mère ! Sinon mes nerfs ne tiendront pas plus longtemps » siffla l'ancien partisan de Voldemort en encrant son regard noir dans les yeux étranges de son vis-à-vis qui ne fit pas attention au ton lacérant.

\- « Très bien et tu cherches Lucius ? »

\- « Je regrette même de ne pas lui avoir mi un sort de traçage ! »

Un léger rire traversa les lèvres du Seigneur Elfe et un franc sourire orna ses lèvres. Le potioniste était loin de se douter de l'imagination de l'être ancien qui imaginait Lucius Malfoy avec un collier duquel partait un fil s'allongeant et terminant dans la main du potioniste.

Mais si Severus avait vu cette image mentale, aucun doute qu'il aurait éclaté de rire. Ou pleurer. Ou crier… dépendant de l'humeur de ses nerfs qui étaient toujours à vif.

\- « J'ignore où est Malfoy Senior, mais il devait aller voir Rumplestiltskin il y a peu. Peut-être est-il toujours à l'infirmerie ? Sinon Oracle pourra sans doute te donner une meilleure réponse, si tu aimes les devinettes. »

\- « Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une devinette de sphinx ! »

\- « Une chance qu'elle n'en soit pas un alors… »

Il eut le droit à un regard meurtrier de la part de l'ancien espion, qui lui-même eut le droit à un sourire amusé. Le Seigneur à ses côtés était millénaire, avait sans nul doute combattu en ligne de front des sorciers puissants, des mages noirs peut-être même et sans aucun doute, fait la guerre. Severus savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'effrayer, de l'intimider ou de le rabaisser d'un regard comme il lui était possible avec ses élèves.

De toute façon s'était un elfe, les elfes étaient imperturbables. Mais d'une fleur bleue ! Quoi qu'il n'était lui-même pas mieux par moment. Quoi qu'il en fut, Severus savait qu'importe la situation, Aegnor ne perdrait ni son sang-froid, ni son éternel calme.

Et de toute façon, pourquoi devrait-il s'acharner sur le professeur de botanique ? Celui-ci ne lui avait rien fait. Soupirant, Severus s'excusa dans sa barbe et l'elfe lui offrit un sourire compréhensif. De toute façon, qui ignorait ses liens avec les Malfoy ? Personne. La tension dans la famille l'affectait et il ne supportait plus cette situation.

\- « Je vais aller voir les autres professeurs, sachant où ils sont, je vous tiens au courant Severus » susurra l'elfe, amusé, avant de partir d'une démarche gracile.

Severus, lui, bifurqua vers l'infirmerie. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que les jumeaux seraient avec leur géniteur et Alucard. Étonnement, le sombre vampire restait le plus souvent possible avec les petits bouts de chou de six mois. Les gamins grandissaient étrangement vite, mais l'infirmier lui avait affirmé que s'était naturel, un effet secondaire de la réaction entre la ligne d'âge et la potion de ses fils.

Au moins son ami pouvait-il reprendre son rôle de père et vivre, même pour un temps court, des moments qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qui lui avaient été volés. Cependant, cela n'expliquait pas le comportement d'Alucard. Ce dernier grognait souvent sur ceux qui faisaient mine de s'approcher des bébés, sauf Amaël, Rumple, Harry et lui. Les membres de sa famille, dans le fond.

Un léger sourire étira les minces lèvres de Severus. Au moins, maintenant, il avait de quoi se moquer à son tour ! Il subissait assez les moqueries du prince, des moqueries pas toujours gentilles. Voir jamais gentilles. Et soudain il devenait gentil, justement.

Ce. Vampire. Était. Schizo.

Voilà ce qu'en avait conclu Severus et laissait souvent couler les insultes. De toute façon, il n'était pas en état de se battre contre lui. Et quelles chances, de toute façon, avait-il contre le professeur de combat et de défense ? Aucune. Il se souvenait, dans le bureau d'Albus, d'Harry disant à Alucard qu'il avait le temps de tous les égorger avant qu'un seul sorcier ne le touche avec un sort.

En connaissant ses forces et faiblesses, Severus savait qu'il n'avait pas le niveau d'Albus et donc, aucune chance face au buveur de sang.

Même s'il rêvait de se le farcir à la broche ! Mais Harry ne lui pardonnerait sans doute pas de blesser son frère, comme il ne supportait pas les moqueries incessantes de son aîné. Parfois, Severus se demandait si Alucard n'était pas _jaloux_ d'Harry. Severus savait qu'ils avaient quelques millénaires de différence, cinq s'il se souvenait bien, et il ne lui serait pas impensable que l'aîné agisse ainsi parce qu'il n'avait pas sa moitié.

Secouant la tête, cherchant par-là à ne plus songer au vampire au manteau en peau de loup-garou, le potioniste arriva enfin à l'infirmerie. La double porte massive s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne fasse un geste et il pénétra dans l'endroit tout en blanc. Par les immenses fenêtres, il apercevait la lune. Elle serait pleine pour la Samain ! Du coup, il faudra surveiller les gamins pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent courser par des loups garous. S'il y en avait, bien sûr. Ce dont était sûr le potioniste.

Son regard d'onyx se posa sur Rumple en train de tisser de l'or. Un grand coffin à ses côtés contenait ses deux fils en train de dormir. S'était perturbant, encore aujourd'hui, de voir les deux plus grands farceurs dans une telle situation de faiblesse. Et en train de porter des couches.

Il croisa les yeux jade de son ami, passablement amusé

\- « Tu promènes ton filleul, Severus ? Tu ne préférerais pas une laisse ? »

\- « Très franchement, si tu as une muselière ou une potion pour le réconcilier avec sa mère je suis preneur ! » soupira Severus en se penchant sur le Coffin. « Ils sont adorables, je m'étonnerais toujours de les voir si calme. Ces sales gosses qui me posaient des centaines de questions par cours sans quitter le domaine abordé. Le pire c'est qu'ils étaient talentueux… »

Rumple sourit en s'approchant.

\- « Tenté d'un prendre un dans tes bras ? »

Severus rigola doucement en secouant la tête

\- « Je n'ai pas l'instinct paternel, je ne suis pas sûr qu'un jour je sois capable d'être père. Je n'ai pas de modèle du genre dans ma vie pour tout dire. » soupira le potioniste en caressant la joue d'un des petits. « Harry n'a pas de chance de ce côté avec moi… »

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, le jour venu tu verras, ça viendra seul. » souris Rumple. « Quelque chose à me demander ou tu veux que j'examine ton filleul ? »

\- « Saurais-tu où se cache Lucius, que je le confronte à son fils pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'éviter et de se faire souffrir ? Aegnor m'a dit que tu devais le voir. Il n'a rien de grave ? » demanda Severus, légèrement inquiet.

\- « Oh non, il mange peu il est donc en malnutrition. Je lui ai donné quelques potions pour lui donner plus d'appétit et le forcer à manger, ainsi que quelques antidépresseurs. Sinon, il va bien. » Rumple sembla réfléchir durant quelques minutes. « Je l'ai laissé partir il y a dix minutes à peine, il ne doit pas être loin. Peut-être à la Grande Salle en train de manger, ou dans sa chambre. Très sincèrement, Severus, je m'inquiète pour lui. Clairement, Lucius a le cœur brisé depuis plusieurs années et avec l'annonce de sa nature d'incube, ça ne l'aide pas. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en sortira ou s'il se laissera faner. Disons qu'avec son état, je lui donne au plus deux ans pour s'en sortir, au-delà de cela, il ne s'en relèvera pas… » soupira l'infirmier en tirant une toute petite couverture sur ses deux fils. « Les incubes et succubes se remettent vite d'une rupture, sauf lorsqu'ils sont profondément en amour. C'est un peu comme tuer l'Unique d'un autre dans ces cas-là. Un incube ou une succube ne tombe pas facilement amoureux, Severus. Avoir le cœur de l'un d'entre eux est un exploit pour tout dire. »

Severus soupira. S'était ce qu'il avait lu dans l'un des nombreux livres traitant des incubes. Un cœur brisé et souvent l'incube se laissait mourir. Le potioniste n'osait pas imaginer qui avait pu faire cela à Lucius, se demandant même s'il y avait un lien avec ce qu'il lui avait dit plutôt. Peut-être, ou pas ?

\- « Imaginons que… Qu'un incube ait le cœur brisé par son partenaire et que celui-ci le quitte pour un autre. Est-ce que l'incube voudrait se venger ? » demanda Severus, plus que sérieux.

\- « À qui le dis-tu ! Severus, dans un tel cas, l'incube cherchera à tuer, par n'importe quel moyen, celui qui lui fait de l'ombre ou qui lui a volé son amour. Je n'ose pas imaginer les souffrances que l'incube pourrait infliger ! » rigola l'infirmer avant de le regarder, plus sérieux. « Pourquoi tu tires une telle tête? »

En effet, Severus venait de perdre toutes ses couleurs et se sentait faible. Lucius lui avait clairement fait des excuses par rapport à quelque chose qu'il lui a fait à cause de quelqu'un qu'il avait perdu et qu'il ne pouvait récupérer…

\- « Lucius… Lucius m'a fait des excuses plutôt. Il disait être désolé de m'avoir trahi et qu'il ne récupérerait pas quelqu'un malgré ça… »

Il y eu un lourd silence pendant lequel les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, une atmosphère de malaise planant autour d'eux.

\- « Tu sais que tu as de la chance d'être vivant, si tu lui as piqué son amour ? »

\- « Bon sang, Rumple ! Je n'ai jamais eu personne dans ma vie… Ne me demandes surtout pas si je suis vierge ou je t'étouffe ! » grogna Severus, rougissant légèrement alors que l'infirmier ouvrait la bouche, mais la refermait rapidement. « Regardes-moi, sérieusement, jamais personne ne m'a désiré ou fait de compliment, Rumple. Il n'y a qu'Harry dans ma vie et même-là nous ne sommes pas allé plus loin que le baisé. » soupira Severus, oubliant son filleul derrière lui. « Alors si quelqu'un a quitté Lucius pour moi, je crois que je le saurais. Ou alors il s'est foutu de Lucius… » soupira Severus en fermant les yeux, qu'il rouvrit rapidement aux babillements d'un des jumeaux. Rumple sourit en le regardant prendre le petit qui venait de se réveiller. « Je ne me sens absolument pas prêt à fonder une famille Rumple, j'ignore même si j'y serais jamais prêt… »

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, doux et léger, compréhensif. Severus berçait doucement le petit dans ces bras. Le bambin le regardait avec de grands yeux curieux, suçant son pouce. Malgré que Fred, ou George, soit des plus adorable, Severus ne se voyait pas parent. Tout ce qu'il revoyait, s'était sa mère battue par son alcoolique de père. Il n'avait pas de modèle parental, alors comment pourrait-il être sûr de faire les bons choix ?

D'un léger soupir, il rendit le petit à son père qui n'avait pas arrêté de sourire, amusé au plus haut point.

\- « Amaël devrait, lui, savoir où il se trouve. Après tout, il est le directeur » susurra l'infirmier en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Je te rappel que d'une certaine façon je suis fiancé à Harry… » râla le potioniste en levant les yeux au ciel avant de sortir, entendant le rire de Rumple.

Coulant un regard vers Draco, toujours figé, Severus soupira, de nouveau. L'enseignant avait l'impression de faire que ça, lâcher des soupirs. Severus savait que son filleul avait entendu l'entièreté de leur conversation, mais il s'en fichait. Il était fatigué de cette situation, de voir mère et fils se faire la tête.

\- « Nous allons voir le directeur, tu le connais il me semble. Tu ne seras donc pas effrayé. » rigola-t-il avant de prendre le chemin vers le bureau directorial, chemin qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur.

Au détour d'un couloir, Severus entraperçu Harry parlant avec le père de Luna. L'homme résidait à l'école depuis trois jours, après que sa maison est prise feu sans aucune raison. Par chance, l'homme avait été absent et n'avait donc eut aucune blessure. Ayant eu vent de l'incident, Amaël avait offert l'hospitalité au père d'une de ses élèves. Un acte bon en somme.

Deux perles d'émeraude et d'or se posèrent sur lui durant une fraction de seconde, mais cela leur fut amplement suffisamment pour échanger un sourire. Severus réalisait qu'il était plus complexe qu'il ne le croyait, que de garder une relation élève/enseignant avec son Unique, mais jusqu'à maintenant ils y parvenaient. Severus gardait son autorité en classe, à l'extérieur de celle-ci la relation était neutre et une fois dans les appartements, ils gardaient celui d'âme sœur. S'était devenu leur routine, qu'ils garderaient encore trois autres années.

Et étrangement, Severus avait hâte d'arrêter cette parodie de relation d'enseignant et d'élève. Malgré qu'il appréhendait la fin des études de sa moitié. Serait-ce à ce moment qu'Harry prendrait la couronne ? Qu'attendrait-on de lui ? Décidément, malgré qu'il n'ose pas poser ses paroles à Amaël, Severus n'arrêtait de se les poser. Peut-être finirait-il par demander à l'Immortel des réponses.

Arrivant devant la porte du bureau de son beau-père, Severus prit une grande respiration. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'arriver sans s'annoncer au préalable et d'avertir d'avance de sa venue. Tout du moins, quand il était encore à Poudlard. Mais ici, l'homme se doutait que le Seigneur savait très bien qu'il était en train de s'approcher et cela lui fut confirmer par une voix s'élevant au-delà de la porte.

\- « Entrez, Severus et Draco. »

Severus n'eut qu'à s'avancer de quelques pas que la porte s'ouvrit. Pénétrant dans l'immense bureau lumineux, malgré la nuit, Severus se stoppa soudainement. Son regard d'obsidienne posé sur Lucius Malfoy.

\- « Alors tu étais là, toi ! » siffla-t-il en s'approchant pour attraper l'incube par l'oreille. « Navré Directeur, mais j'aimerais vous emprunté cette canaille pour quelques heures, le temps de régler quelques petits trucs de familles voyez-vous ! »

Un sourire désolé se peint sur les traits d'Amaël qui regardait l'homme à la chevelure d'argent, ce dernier grimaçant légèrement de douleur.

\- « Doucement Severus, ce pauvre Lucius ne vous a rien fait, contrairement à son fils j'ose espérer… Eh bien, nous étions en discussion, mais cette dernière peut bien être ajournée de quelques heures. Les affaires familiales sont plus importantes, en mon sens, que parler de cœur brisé. Puis-je savoir où vous serez, Professeur ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire plus amusé

\- « Dans mes appartements, nous y seront plus en privé. »

\- « Naturellement, je préviendrai mon fils de cette… visite. » répondit le Seigneur en haussant un sourcil au regard noir que lança le potioniste aux deux Malfoy. « Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps, Lucius. Je vous promets de prolonger cette discussion dès que vos problèmes familiaux seront réglés. »

D'un salut de la tête, Severus tourna les talons en entraînant les deux Malfoy dans son sillage Lâchant l'oreille de Lucius, Severus lui mit cependant la main à la nuque pour l'empêcher de tenter de se sauver. Après tout, le blond platine était un serpent, il en serait très bien capable. Malgré qu'il en soit capable, Severus ne connaissait pas Lucius comme était le plus courageux des hommes.

Après tout, l'aîné d'eux trois s'écrasait face à l'une de ses colères et l'évitait le temps qu'il s'apaise.

Sur le chemin vers ses appartements, Severus ne recroisa pas son vampire. Le gamin devait être à son prochain cours. La pensée fugace d'assister à l'un de ces cours donnés par ses collègues traversa l'esprit du potioniste. Ça pourrait être amusant et informatif. Après tout, il ne savait pas grand-chose de ce monde, autant suivre quelques cours discrètement non ?

La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit seule et Severus fit entrer Lucius d'abord, juste pour être sûr qu'il ne lui fil pas entre les doigts, puis fit entrer le benjamin à sa suite. Encore sans son intervention, la porte se referma derrière eux alors qu'une odeur de biscuits chauds aux brisures de chocolat lui montait au nez.

Levant un sourcil en entrant dans son salon, le potioniste regarda l'immense assiette emplis des dits biscuits qui devaient sortir du four. Eh bien, son beau-père avait la dent sucré comme Albus, mais au moins ne lui proposait-il pas d'horribles bonbons au citron. Malgré que l'enseignant y voie une légère moquerie, les biscuits rappelant vaguement des enfants s'empiffrant de ceux-ci en parlant entre eux.

Décidément, l'Amÿel de son vampire avait un étrange sens de l'humeur, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. D'un mouvement de baguette, Severus leva son sort sur Draco et fit signe à l'adolescent et son parent de s'asseoir, ce que lui-même fit en prenant place dans son fauteuil.

\- « Assit, l'un à côté de l'autre » susurra froidement Severus alors que Lucius s'assoyait mais que son fils restait obstinément debout. L'enseignant se permit de prendre un biscuit quand son filleul fut assis à côté de sa mère malgré qu'il l'ignora foutrement. « Et maintenant, vous vous dites ce que vous avez sur le cœur et vous vous réconciliez. Ne me forcez pas à faire venir Alucard, lui je suis sûr qu'il prendra plaisir à utiliser des moyens douteux pour vous réconcilier… »

En effet, Severus avait eu vent que son beau-frère avait enfermé deux élèves dans un microscopique placard à balais – ou une seule personne tenait déjà difficilement – pendant toute la journée et une nuit pour qu'ils se réconcilient. Et ce n'était qu'une dispute légère entre amis, alors dans un cas comme ici, Merlin seul savait ce que ferait le vampire au sang bleu.

Cela paru inquiéter les deux Malfoy qui échangèrent un regard d'insécurité.

\- « Lucius, tu me connais, tu sais que j'en suis capable… »

Le nommé déglutit sous le sourire franchement flippant de Severus. L'enseignant savait prendre un visage inquiétant quand il le voulait. Il n'avait pas été le directeur de sa propre maison pour rien après tout. À son étonnement, se fut Draco qui commença les hostilités.

\- « Tu as tué ma mère ! » cria l'adolescent en serrant les poings, plongeant son regard gris dans celui de… et bah de sa mère qui le regardait avec consternation.

Severus soupira et fit ce que l'on appelait couramment le facepalm, soupirant avec désespoir. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge, pour sûr. Mais l'adolescent ne s'arrêta pas à cette accusation quelque peu erronée, continuant d'accuser sa mère de diverses choses, comme de lui avoir mentit, de ne pas avoir réellement été un parent, plusieurs paroles blessantes et bien choisies pour l'être, justement.

Cependant Severus ne pouvait pas intervenir, parce que Draco faisait exactement ce qu'il avait dit de faire; il se vidait le cœur. Lucius regardait son unique enfant le rabaisser plus bas que terre, le teint livide, mais ne flanchait pas. Severus se dit qu'à la fin de tout ça, l'ancien partisan de Voldemort allait réellement avoir besoin de parler au directeur. La pensée fugace que ce dernier était multitâche faillit faire rire l'ancien espion. Mère, directeur, roi, guerrier, terreur bipède d'un temps révolu et psychologue à ses heures perdues.

Décidément, son beau-père ne devait pas s'ennuyer.

Mais Severus ne pus s'empêcher de penser que les incubes étaient réellement rancunier. Monstrueusement rancunier. Il se surprenait d'être vivant, surtout si Lucius avait fait ce qu'il avait dit, soit s'être venger. Parce que Severus n'en doutait pas, si Lucius l'avait voulu mort, il serait en train de dévorer les pissenlits par la racine en cet instant.

\- « Draco, changes de ton maintenant ! » cria presque le potioniste quand l'adolescent lâcha qu'il aurait préféré que Lucius meurt en le mettant au monde, parce qu'au moins il ne serait pas dans une telle situation en cet instant. « Qu'importe comment tu es en colère, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Ce genre de chose ne se dit pas, Draco Malfoy, et tu le sais très bien ! »

L'adolescent croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en détournant le regard, toujours furibond. Le potioniste dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas mettre une claque à son filleul. Il était sans conteste la raison qui lui faisait refuser d'avoir un gamin…

Un énième soupir traversa ses lèvres quand Lucius ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans rien dire.

\- « Bon sang… On est là jusqu'à la fin de l'année » murmura Severus en rejetant sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux en désespoir de cause, incapable de les faire parler convenablement.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans le silence avant que Lucius ne prenne la parole.

\- « Draco, je sais que c'est douloureux, la mort de Narcissa. Je sais que cela t'a beaucoup marqué, tu n'aurais jamais dû voir cela. Cette situation n'aurait jamais dû se produire d'ailleurs, mais tu n'étais pas là au début de notre dispute. Tu ignores ce qui m'a conduit à la tuer… »

\- « La tuer ? Tu l'as massacré à main nue ! » s'exclama Draco, choqué. « Tu lui as arraché un bras, l'a passé à tabac avant de lui briser la nuque ! »

Je levais un sourcil, pas du tout impressionné.

\- « Si tu appelles ça massacrer quelqu'un, Draco, tu ne sais pas du tout ce à quoi une personne ressemble une fois qu'on l'a massacré. Crois-moi, Voldemort fait cela bien pire… et il laisse vivante ses victimes. »

L'adolescent frémi, mais ne dit plus rien.

\- « Ta _mère_ est en train de parler, tu as eu ton tour, maintenant laisses-là finir. Lucius ne t'a pas interrompu, fait preuve du même respect. »

Son filleul le foudroya du regard, mais le détourna en croisant le sien plein de colère. Ce gamin ne ferait pas son enfant roi avec lui !

\- « Narcissa était en colère en apprenant que nous n'étions pas Sorciers. Elle sait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu et elle voulait l'aviser de notre situation. Je ne te cacherais pas que s'il avait été mis au courant, nous serions encore en train d'être torturé et pire encore. Il ne porte pas les né-moldus dans son cœur, Draco, alors imagines les nôtres. J'ai seulement voulu te protéger, malgré qu'il soit vrai que j'aurais pu m'y prendre autrement. Cependant tu n'es pas encore parent, tu ne sais pas à quel point notre instinct est puissant. Elle a menacée ta vie Draco, je ne me suis pas contrôlé, parce que contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu es l'être le plus important à mes yeux. Je t'ai élevé dans le monde Sorcier pour te préserver de celui-ci, parce que je ne pouvais plus y vivre après avoir eu le cœur brisé. Je ne te dirais pas qui me l'a brisé, mais j'ai commis de graves erreurs après cela et je ne pouvais plus revenir là où aurait dû être notre place. Par honte, certes, mais aussi parce que j'en étais incapable. Je ne croyais pas que mon secret se saurait et encore moins de cette façon. »

Naturellement, malgré ses belles paroles, Draco ne lui pardonnait pas et cela se voyait au fait qu'il continuait d'ignorer sa mère.

\- « Je sais que tu m'as toujours considéré comme ton père et non ta mère, ce que je suis réellement. Cela fait mal que tu me rejettes et agisses ainsi. Je ne peux pas être en colère contre toi parce que la tienne a le mérite d'avoir raison d'être, cependant j'aimerais que tu me comprennes et que tu te mettes à ma place quelques instants Drake… Que ne ferais-tu pas pour protéger ton enfant ? Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Je sais que tu sais dans quelle… circonstance tu as été conçu, tu es intelligent, mais malgré cela je t'ai aimé au moment où j'ai su que je t'attendais et encore plus quand je t'ai tenu dans mes bras. Tu souhaites ma mort, mais sache que ce jour-là j'ai réellement failli y passé et que j'ai survécu grâce à Harry. C'est lui qui t'a mis au monde, en catastrophe soit disant passant, et qui m'a sauvé la vie. »

Les épaules de Draco se détendirent malgré que le gosse restait en colère, mais malgré tout s'était un bon début. Lucius mettait sur le plateau des choses douloureuses pour lui, encaissant les paroles acerbes de son enfant, Severus ne pouvait que le soutenir du regard. L'incube était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait à la prime à bord.

\- « Je sais que cela sera long avant que tu me pardonnes, que cela prendra du temps pour que tu comprennes mes agissements, mais je saurais être patient Draco. Je te demande juste de ne plus agir comme tu le fais, me rejeter ainsi et m'empêcher de te parler. Je préfère réellement mourir si tu es pour continuer à agir ainsi, parce que tu me tues à petit feu, littéralement, Drake… »

La bombe était lâchée, même si Severus le savait déjà, l'entendre faisait mal. Pourtant, malgré la larme qui coula sur la joue de l'incube, Severus ravala son envie d'aller prendre son ami dans ses bras. Il n'était que le médiateur, le correcteur de son filleul stupide et Griffondor en cet instant. Mais cela eut un effet bénéfique sur Draco, car l'adolescent regarda sa mère avec de grands yeux surprit.

\- « Ne me dis pas que tu as agis en stupide Griffondor, Draco, sans t'informer sur ta propre race ? » rigola Severus, amèrement. « Les Incubes, comme les succubes, se laissent mourir quand leur enfant meurt ou les rejette. Ils ne vivent que pour leur chair et leur sang et leur compagnon quand ils en ont un. Retirer ces liens à un démon de la luxure et il se laissera mourir comme Lucius est en train de faire. » un regard sur son ami lui apprit que s'était vrai. « Rumplestiltskin m'a d'ailleurs dit qu'il ne te restait que deux ans à ce train-là… » lâcha simplement Severus comme si s'était la chose la plus normale du monde, simplement pour blessé son filleul et lui faire prendre conscience qu'il allait réellement perdre son seul parent.

L'adolescent les regarda à tour de rôle pendant qu'eux même se regardaient dans les yeux. Severus ne voulait pas perdre son ami, ça s'était hors de question. Il ignorait encore pourquoi et comment son ami s'était vengé sur sa personne, savait qu'il se mettrait en colère contre lui, exigerait des explications, mais surtout, Severus savait qu'il lui pardonnerait.

Il était rancunier, mais savait pardonner.

\- « Je suis désolé… » murmura Draco, finalement au bout de longues minutes de silences. « Je voulais te faire payer la mort de ma mère… de Narcissa, mais je ne croyais pas que ça te ferais ça… » souffla-t-il, faisant rire Severus.

\- « Tu as dit plutôt que tu voulais que ta mère meurt en te mettant au monde, Draco ! »

\- « J'étais en colère ! Je le suis toujours, mais moins… Je ne veux pas que tu meurs… même si je ne pourrais pas t'appeler maman de sitôt… »

Un sourire naquis sur les lèvres de Lucius qui serra son fils dans ses bras, lentement de peur que celui-ci se soustrait à son étreinte, mais Draco posa finalement sa tête au creux de l'épaule de sa mère en fermant les yeux. Souriant, Severus se leva pour les laisser seuls dans cette réconciliation.

Sortant de ses appartements, Severus s'appuya à sa porte, fermant les yeux. Les paroles de Draco faisaient remonter en lui de sombres souvenirs. La mort de sa mère à cause de son père, le meurtre de celui-ci par sa propre main alors qu'il lui disait « J'aurais dû le faire bien avant, c'est toi qui aurait dû crever le premier et non ma mère ». Des mots qu'il regrettait, même si l'homme l'avait mérité.

Aucun parent, aussi indigne soit-il, ne mérite de tels propos.

Severus sursauta lorsqu'une main froide se posa sur sa joue puis qu'un corps se pressa contre le sien. Deux lèvres vinrent chercher les siennes dans un doux baisé. Naturellement, l'enseignant entoura la taille du responsable, le serrant plus contre lui alors qu'une main allait se perdre dans les cheveux en bataille de son vampire. S'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, sentir Harry contre lui.

Le potioniste ne se demandait pas ce que sa sangsue personnelle faisait ici, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était le réconfort que lui apportait cette présence contre son corps.

De doux, le baisé se fit plus enflammé et une langue taquine vint demander la permission d'aller chercher sa jumelle, ce que lui accorda l'ancien espion. Un ballet s'engagea entre celles-ci pendant que les mains glissaient sous les vêtements, cherchaient d'avantages de contact, cherchaient la chaleur de l'autre corps comme si celui-ci pouvait réchauffer leur cœur froid et mort.

Severus en oubliait où il était, s'en foutait en réalité. Tout ce qui comptait, s'était Harry dans ses bras, Harry qui venait de faire disparaitre sa robe et qui avait ouvert sa chemise en l'arrachant presque. Le bruit des boutons tombant au sol lui fit légèrement prendre conscience qu'ils étaient dans le couloir à la vue de tous, mais les lèvres de son vampire migrèrent à son cou et deux canines caressèrent sa peau avant que deux lèvres n'embrasent celle-ci.

Et puis soudainement ils tombèrent au sol.

Le choc de son dos contre le sol froid de ses appartements coupa le souffle à Severus, le choc de son occipital contre le plancher lui fit voir des points noirs, le sonnant légèrement. Une voix bien connue fit des excuses, un grognement dont il sentit les vibrations lui parvint de son vampire en réponse. Une plainte légère franchie ses lèvres alors que l'air entrait de nouveau dans ses poumons. Le bruit de sa porte se refermant lui parvint distinctement alors que le corps sur lui se pressait entre ses jambes et son torse.

Un front frai se posa sur le sien un instant avant qu'un doux souffle ne caresse ses lèvres rougies.

\- « Ça va, tu n'as pas mal ? »

\- « Je vais bien, juste quelques points noirs dansant devant mes yeux. »

\- « Alors on peut reprendre ? » ronronna le vampire qui n'attendit pas pour dévorer son cou de baisers.

Les mains fraîches du suceur de sang descendirent sur son torse, écartèrent les pans de sa chemise, caressèrent ses flancs et remontèrent sur ses pectoraux, puis glissèrent sur ses hanches. La bouche migra plus bas, les dents mordillèrent le creux de l'épaule, la langue lécha la clavicule droite puis buta contre son mamelon durci. Un gémissement traversa ses lèvres sans que Severus ne puisse le retenir.

Contre sa peau, l'enseignant devina le sourire de son unique qui continua de descendre sur son corps, embrasant chaque parcelle de peau, léchant, mordillant aussi jusqu'à arriver à la barrière de son pantalon qui commençait à se faire étroit.

Severus se tendit lorsque les doigts agiles d'Harry glissèrent sur le bord, faignant de glisser sous le vêtement avant de détacher la boucle de la ceinture noir.

\- « Harry… »

Deux yeux de la couleur du sang croisèrent ses obsidiennes. Au lieu de l'effrayer, Severus sentit une chaleur étrange se propager dans son cœur. Les deux orbes sanglants étaient emplis de désir, d'une excitation brute. Severus ne savait pratiquement rien sur les vampires dont faisait partit le sien, cependant il était sûr que ces deux yeux couleur écarlate était signe d'une profonde envie de… sexe.

Il était fichu, cette fois il allait passer à la casserole.

Tel un fauve, Harry remonta jusqu'à son visage, glissant contre son corps, le pressant contre le sien, laissant sa bouche enflammer encore plus son corps. Une main vint main glisser sous l'une de ses cuisses, la remontant contre l'autre corps pendant que la main caressait sa fesse par-dessus le tissu de son vêtement.

\- « Oui, Severus » roucoula Harry dont les lèvres frôlèrent les siennes telles les ailes d'un papillon.

\- « Pas sur le plancher, s'il te plait… »

Était-ce l'instinct de survie ou simplement l'envie de franchir le capte, mais Severus savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien refuser en cet instant. À peine Severus avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il se sentit soulevé de sol, dans les bras d'Harry, et la suivante il était allongé sur son lit, les bras au-dessus de sa tête et complètement offert à la vue du vampire.

Un doux frisson lui parcouru l'échine sous le regard affamé d'Harry qui regardait son torse avec une envie non-voilée. Un sentiment de malaise pris cependant l'ex-espion qui referma comme il put sa veste, faisant gronder le vampire. Ce dernier s'allongea sur lui et d'une main, plaqua les siennes au-dessus de sa tête en les tenant par les poignets.

\- « Ne te caches pas à mon regard, Severus, tu es magnifique… » susurra Harry en l'embrassant tendrement pendant que sa main libre lui caressait le ventre, qui se contracta au contact froid du membre contre sa peau chaude. « N'ait aucune honte de tes cicatrices »

Plus tendre, Harry le relâcha avant de lui retirer son vêtement bon pour la poubelle. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils restèrent un moment ainsi, silencieux, pendant qu'Harry le caressait sans arrière-pensée cette fois.

\- « Nous ne sommes pas obligé d'avoir une relation sexuelle complète, Severus. Nous n'irons pas au-delà de ta limite, je te le promets » murmura Harry avant de l'embrasser. « J'ai très envie de toi, je t'attends depuis plus de trente ans, je peux très bien attendre encore avant de te savourer entier… mais je t'ai surprit avec un Incube dans les bras, puis deux dans tes appartements. Je veux te faire l'amour, là, maintenant. Mon corps entier réclame le tien, Severus. _Je_ te réclame. »

Les caresses s'étaient faites plus poussées, les lèvres lui embrassaient le visage, le cou, lui volaient quelques baisés avec tendresses et cette _voix_ , si sensuelle ! Severus sentait son cœur battre à la folie dans sa poitrine, son souffle se fit plus rapide et désordonné alors que le vampire emprisonnait entre ses dents son mamelon délaissé.

Au moins Harry lui laissait le choix et malgré sa crainte, Severus avait envie de faire le grand saut. Plus il repousserait le moment, plus il l'anticiperait, ça il le savait. Pour toute réponse, le potioniste échangea leur position d'un coup de rein. Le mouvement surprit Harry qui le regarda avec les yeux emplit d'incompréhension.

Il faut croire que sa sangsue personnelle n'avait pas prévu qu'il agirait ainsi. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du trentenaire alors qu'il mordilla l'une des lèvres de son futur amant pendant que ses mains tâchaient de les mettre à égalité au niveau du nombre de vêtements qu'ils portaient.

Harry sourit contre ses lèvres, répondant au baiser et le laissant faire. Il se souleva, permettant à Severus de lui retirer robe et puis chemise, mais dès que les vêtements furent au sol, Harry les fit rouler sur le matelas, plaquant contre celui-ci le professeur de potion.

\- « Severus, je sais que tu es vierge, je veux que tu me dises si quelque chose te déplais. Ne te force pas pour moi… » murmura le vampire, mais l'ancien espion le fit taire en l'embrassant

\- « Je te fais confiance, Harry. »

Ses mots firent sourire le vampire qui prit possession de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Leurs mains se cherchèrent, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, même lorsque Harry migra à sa gorge, puis son torse imberbe, laissant une douce traînée de baisés. Détachant leurs mains, Harry caressa ses bras, laissant ses doigts redessiner chacun de ses muscles, imité sur ses flancs par ses lèvres rougies.

Les yeux clos, Severus s'enivrait de chaque sensation, de la chaleur qui se propageait dans le creux de ses reins, se propageant dans son sang. S'était meilleur que l'adrénaline, mille fois meilleure. Son souffle se coupa quand une langue inquisitrice joua avec son nombril pendant qu'une main caressait la bosse déformant son pantalon, trahissant son excitation.

Un gémissement franchit de nouveau ses lèvres lorsque celles de son âme sœur remplacèrent sa main qui se perdit sur ses cicatrices, les retraçant. Severus se cambra lorsqu'Harry fit mine de le prendre en bouche, même par-dessus ses vêtements. Une plainte de frustration lui échappa lorsque son vampire se redressa, se détachant de lui.

Rouvrant les yeux, Severus ne put qu'admirer le corps qui s'offrait à lui. Harry était tout simplement magnifique. Ses muscles saillaient sous sa peau blanche. Une fine ligne de poils noirs remontait sur le bas ventre, s'arrêtant sous le nombril. Le corps était vierge de cicatrices, ou presque. Il y en avait quelques-unes en forme de griffures, mais qui semblaient anciennes.

Ne pouvant résister, Severus se redressa, assit sur le lit et attira Harry à lui, caressant la peau offerte avant de détacher lui-même la ceinture puis d'ouvrir le pantalon de son amant. Harry le regarda, caressant sa joue et laissant ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Le vêtement tomba rapidement au sol et Severus rougis violemment, tombant nez à nez avec l'érection d'Harry. Merlin qu'il aurait dû se douter que le fils d'Amaël ne porterait aucun caleçon.

Timidement, du bout d'un doigt, Severus redessina la ligne de poils du ventre, puis descendit à la base de l'érection. Un frisson peu discret parcouru le corps en face de lui, mais il ne dit rien.

Harry se laissait faire, se laissait découvrir par ses soins.

Un gémissement appréciateur lui parvint quand il laissa ses doigts parcourir le sexe tendu de son unique. D'un doigt, il retraça une veine, laissa un autre glisser sous le membre puis remonter jusqu'au gland rougis, caressa la fente et cueillit une goutte de la semence de son amant. Sa main libre attrapa celle d'Harry et Severus s'allongea sur le dos, attirant le premier contre lui.

Harry vint enfouir son visage dans son cou, embrassant la peau déjà plus que réceptive alors qu'il entreprenait de débarrasser l'homme se son pantalon à son tour. Severus regarda son amant faire, le souffle court à chaque fois qu'Harry s'amusait à frôler de son corps son érection cachée, le provoquant à tous les coups. Rapidement, son boxer rejoignit le pantalon, les chaussures, puis ses chaussettes connurent le même sort.

Les yeux fermés, plus que durement, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir encore honte d'être aussi nu devant Harry, Contrairement au vampire, il n'était pas musclé. Il était maigre et couvert des traces de ses erreurs, des marques de son enfance dû à son géniteur et à l'incapacité de sa mère de le protéger.

Une main douce caressa sa joue pendant qu'un corps aussi nu que le sien se pressait contre lui, lui arrachant une plainte de plaisir lorsque l'autre pénis éveillé frôla le sien. Harry en profita pour l'embrasser, ondulant ses hanches contre les siens, les faisant doucement gémir au travers leur baisé.

La main libre d'Harry attrapa l'une des siennes, liants leurs doigts. De la sienne, Severus caressa le dos du vampire puis la nuque. La chaleur dans ses reins se faisait de plus en plus brûlante et Harry ne faisait rien pour calmer ce brasier interne. Severus hoqueta, cambra le dos lorsqu'une main froide glissa entre leurs corps pour se saisir de leurs érections, les serrant l'une contre l'autre tout en les caressants dans un doux va et viens lent, presque douloureux.

\- « Harry… »

Le nom gémis se répéta dans la bouche de Severus qui avait fermé les yeux, cherchant à maîtriser son corps qui échappait à son contrôle. Ses hanches bougeaient seules, cherchant le plus de contact possible avec cet autre corps, avec cette main qui provoquait tant de sensation dans chaque parcelle de son propre corps.

Severus sentit Harry s'éloigner de lui et entrouvrit les yeux justes à temps avant de voir le vampire prendre en bouche son sexe plus qu'excité.

Son souffle se coupa, ses yeux se fermèrent et Severus rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que son corps se cambrait favorablement à cette caresse buccale. Naturellement, ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux d'Harry alors que des bruits de plaisir sortaient de sa gorge, le genre de sons que Severus ignorait être capable de produire.

Ses hanches furent immobilisées par une main douce, mais ferme alors que son vampire jouait de sa langue et de ses lèvres. La première s'amusait sur son gland, s'enroulait autour de la hampe de chair alors que les deuxièmes se pressaient un peu plus fortement à sa base. Une main vint se saisir de ses testicules, les faisant rouler entre les doigts agiles qui les massèrent doucement.

Severus n'était plus que gémissements et supplications. Ses jambes s'étaient naturellement écartées et pliées, laissant l'entier accès à son amant qui en profitait. L'intérieur de ses cuisses était tendrement caressé, embrassé par moment et puis un peu plus écarté quand il les refermait sans réel contrôle sur son corps.

\- « Harry… je vais… » gémis Severus, incapable de finir sa phrase alors que se cambrait, sentait son ventre se contracter alors qu'une profonde chaleur faisait bouillir ses reins.

Un cri de plaisir traversa ses lèvres alors que son corps s'arquait douloureusement et qu'il se déversait dans la bouche du vampire, happé par un orgasme qui l'assomma. Une langue caressa son sexe sensible, le nettoya, puis une bouche se posa sur son ventre et remonta doucement jusqu'à s'emparer de ses lèvres pendant que les mains fraîches d'Harry le câlinaient, il n'y avait pas d'autres termes pour décrire leurs caresses.

Haletant, à demi-conscient, Severus se laissait faire. Ses jambes se croisèrent naturellement à celles d'Harry lorsque celui-ci s'allongea sur sa personne, pressant son corps de nouveau contre le sien pendant qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.

\- « Respires profondément, lentement » murmurait-il contre sa peau et Severus devinait aussi clairement le sourire d'Harry qu'il sentait son érection pressée entre leurs deux ventres.

Lentement, l'enseigna émergea de son orgasme et sa respiration se calma. À son tour il caressa ce corps qui n'avait pas été comblé et qui ne demandait que cela, mais Harry ne se laissait pas repoussé, restant simplement là, poids plus que bienvenu dans les bras délaissé de Severus. Abdiquant, Severus lui caressa la nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux et dessinant des arabesques sur les omoplates de son amant.

\- « Harry, laisses-moi te le rendre… » mais Severus se tue en sentant le sourire d'Harry s'élargir dans son cou.

\- « Severus, tu te sentirais prêt à franchir le pas ? »

Le nommé se figea dans ses gestes, comme sa respiration, durant quelques secondes durant lesquels il se posa lui-même la question. Pendant ce temps, Harry lui caressait le flanc gauche, retraçant sa cicatrice. Ce qui fit réalisé à Severus que la blessure d'Harry n'était plus visible, même si guérie depuis longtemps. Encore un sort de dissimulation ?

\- « Je me sens prêt, Harry » murmura Severus en fermant les yeux. « Je ne te cacherai pas mon appréhension… »

Parce qu'il n'ignorait pas qu'il ressentirait de la douleur, mais devinait qu'elle serait moindre qu'un doloris de Voldemort. Harry l'embrassa tendrement et son nez se frotta contre le sien, incitant l'enseignant à rouvrir ses obsidiennes, retombant dans le regard cramoisie d'Harry qui souriait.

\- « Ça va aller, il faut juste que tu te détendes d'accord ? » lès lèvres d'Harry se posèrent sur son front. « Alors glissons-nous sous la couette, parce que je ne crois pas que nous aurons la force de le faire après. Je refuse que tu prennes froid parce que nous serons épuisés par le sexe… »

Rougissant furieusement, alors que s'était la vérité pure, Severus imita son amant et se glissa sous les draps qui furent cependant repousser à leurs pieds sous le regard amusé d'Harry et légèrement confus de Severus. Non mais ce sale gosse ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait ?

\- « Severus, nous nous cacherons sous les draps après, sinon nous allons mourir de chaud… » l'amusement dans la voix d'Harry le renfrogna légèrement, mais son vampire se fit pardonner d'une douce caresse sur son membre qui commençait à s'éveiller de nouveau. « Je t'aime »

Severus le regarda et sourit avant d'attirer son vampire contre lui, frémissant en sentant le sexe plus qu'éveillé de celui-ci contre sa cuisse et la sensation humide qui l'accompagna lui déclencha un autre frisson. Doucement, Harry se détacha de lui avant de prendre un oreiller. Une main sur sa hanche fit savoir à Severus qu'il devait soulever son bassin, ce qu'il fit sans poser de question, malgré qu'Harry lui offre la réponse.

\- « Ça sera plus confortable pour toi »

À genoux entre ses jambes, Harry lui embrassa l'intérieur du genou, caressa de nouveau l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Severus était tiraillé entre deux pensées. « Est-ce qu'il me fait languir » ou « Est-ce qu'il prend son temps pour me laisser à moi du temps ? ». Mais son esprit se perdit quand Harry se saisit d'une main de son pénis, caressant son sexe délicatement.

Naturellement, Severus ferma les yeux, appréciant le geste, mais son corps se tendit lorsqu'un doigt caressa son… et bien son anus. Pourtant Harry ne le pénétra pas, faisant que masser son entrée de son pouce tout en le caressant pour le détendre. Puis tout s'arrêta.

Grognant légèrement, Severus entrouvrit un œil, juste assez pour voir Harry penché vers la commode, ouvrir le tiroir et en sortir une fiole avec un étrange liquide bleu royal.

\- « C'est du lubrifiant Severus, je ne vais tout de même pas de pénétrer à sec… »

\- « Je sais reconnaître du lubrifiant, Harry, même si personnellement je n'en ai jamais eu besoin jusqu'à maintenant » siffla presque Severus en rougissant. « Je te rappelle juste que je suis un maître de potion… »

Mais sa phrase mourra dans sa gorge lorsque son amant le pénétra d'un doigt, jusqu'à la première phalange après avoir versé sur ceux-ci une couche généreuse dudit lubrifiant.

\- « Détends-toi, sinon ça sera douloureux… »

Refermant les yeux, Severus respira profondément pour se calmé, aidé par cette main qui jouait avec une certaine partie – bien réveillée maintenant – de son anatomie. Il sentit le doigt glisser entièrement en lui, puis bouger, alternant le pliage et la simple pénétration. Un second doigt le rejoignit, déclenchant une sensation désagréable, mais rien d'insurmontable.

Cependant il ne put retenir une légère grimace quand le troisième doigt rejoignit ses deux compères. Hors, le souffle de Severus se coupa une seconde lorsque son amant le reprit en bouche, chassant immédiatement la légère douleur qui se noya dans le plaisir.

Et puis Severus cria, de plaisir.

Son corps entier s'embrasa, sa vision tourna au noir complet et ses hanches échappèrent à son contrôle, rapidement retenue par la main ferme et libre d'Harry.

\- « Je viens de toucher ta prostate, tout simplement. C'est elle qui te fait voir toutes ces étoiles » susurra Harry qui l'embrassa au creux d'une hanche avant de lui mordiller l'aine. « Lorsque je vais te pénétrer, je te mordrai. Tu te souviens de la sensation ? Ça occultera la douleur de ta première fois. Je refuse que tu souffres cette nuit, mais demain matin attends-toi à quelques douleurs lorsque tu voudras t'asseoir »

Malgré qu'il ait entendu, Severus était trop occupé à rester concentré sur ces trois doigts qui bougeaient délicieusement en lui, stimulant cette petite glande nommée plutôt. Mais il grogna de frustration lorsque ces derniers sortir de son corps alors qu'il était si prêt de la délivrance. Cependant, cela eut le mérite de le faire doucement redescendre sur terre. Il ne vit cependant pas son vampire verser du lubrifiant sur son sexe tendu.

Severus sentit Harry attraper ses mollets et les lever sur ses flancs. Severus entoura la taille de son amant de ses jambes alors que les mains d'Harry migraient sur ses hanches, les soulevant à son tour. Le trentenaire ne put s'empêcher de se tendre lorsqu'il sentit la pointe de l'érection lubrifiée d'Harry contre son entrée.

Rouvrant les yeux, Severus regarda Harry se pencher sur lui. D'une main, il attrapa la nuque du vampire et l'embrassa avant de lui offrir son cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de répéter pour la troisième fois « Je te fais confiance » avant que les canines ne se plantent dans l'importante veine de son cou.

Les effets ne se firent pas attendre et son corps se cambra alors qu'un gémissement traversait ses lèvres. Il ne rêvait pas ! La sensation était plus intense que dans l'infirmerie. Une petite douleur aiguë le fit grogner d'inconfort alors qu'il sentait Harry le pénétrer, lentement. Ce dernier s'arrêta en l'entendant et lécha la peau dans sa bouche, mordant un peu plus fort son cou avant de finir de le pénétrer lorsqu'il sentit Severus complètement détendu.

Harry lui lâcha le cou moins d'une minute plus tard, léchant la peau délicieusement meurtrie, récupérant encore un peu de sang alors que Severus s'habituait à ce corps étranger en lui et, surtout, _là_. S'était étrange, légèrement inconfortable et à la fois tellement bon. Le potioniste se sentait complet, et curieux. Doucement, il contracta son ventre et ses muscles internes, s'attirant un regard tout aussi curieux de son amant qui sourit.

\- « Comment tu te sens ? »

\- « Bien… »

Severus sourit lorsqu'Harry posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

\- « Ne me demandes pas de bouger, laisses-toi encore une minute pour que ton corps s'habitue et évites de te contracter comme ça autour de moi ou tu vas me faire jouir » susurra Harry contre ses lèvres, faisant rougir les pommettes de Severus.

Severus tenta de rester détendu et de ne pas bouger durant cette _minute_ , cependant l'envie que son amant bouge était de plus en plus forte. Il ne put résister à bouger légèrement des hanches, tentant de rapprocher encore plus son corps brûlant de celui frai de son amant. Durant une seconde, Severus se demanda comment Harry pouvait être aussi _froid_ dans un tel moment, mais cette question disparu alors que le vampire sortait de son corps avant de le reprendre d'un seul coup.

Les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrir d'un seul coup et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux pendant que son amant bougeait lentement en lui et que ses mains caressaient son corps avec une sensualité plus que délicieuse, glissant sur chaque zone qui lui avait arrachée un gémissement plutôt.

Les lèvres dévorèrent son cou alors que ses ongles se plantèrent dans la chair tendre des épaules d'Harry, griffèrent au sang en descendant sur les omoplates alors que ses jambes se nouèrent à la taille du vampire, tentant de l'attirer plus profondément en lui. Ses hanches allèrent à la rencontre de celles de son amant, arrachant un grognement approbateur à celui-ci.

De doux soupirs et gémissements emplirent la pièce, puis Severus ne pus retenir quelques supplications qu'Harry ignora, gardant un rythme douloureusement lent et langoureux. Le trentenaire se prenait quelques grognements amusés quand il tentait d'échanger leurs places ou bougeait un peu plus vite son propre bassin. Diable qu'Harry le faisant languir ! Il l'empêchait même de se toucher lui-même et évitait sa prostate en connaissance de cause.

Mais leur danse changea doucement de rythme, surtout lorsqu'Harry toucha enfin cette glande qui arracha un nouveau cri à Severus. Celui-ci arqua son corps, tenta de nouveau de l'approcher le plus possible de celui du vampire comme pour s'y fondre. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, accéléra sa pénétration, allant se perdre de plus en plus profondément dans ses chairs, de plus en plus vite.

Severus ne pouvait que gémir, crier de plaisir quand le sexe dur en lui touchait sa prostate, griffait le dos à sang, mêlait ses doigts aux cheveux sombres et désordonnés de son amant qui perdait de plus en plus le contrôle sur ses mouvements.

Deux mains emprisonnèrent presque douloureusement ses hanches quand Harry se redressa pour attirer son corps vers le siens, se fondant encore plus loin dans son corps si cela se pouvait, alors que son bassin claquait déjà contre les fesses d'un potioniste perdu dans le plaisir.

La tête rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux noirs formant une sombre auréole autour de celle-ci et son corps arqué, couvert de sueur, Severus ignorait l'image de luxure qu'il offrait à Harry qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Ce dernier ce saisit finalement du sexe gonflé de sang de son amant qui cria encore plus de plaisir, imprimant la même vitesse de mouvement que ses hanches, sentant couler entre ses doigts le liquide pré-éjaculatoire de Severus.

Ce dernier gémissait, criait, suppliait Harry de le laisser venir. L'enseignant sentait l'orgasme monter en lui, mais alors qu'il arrivait à sa délivrance, Harry ralentit drastiquement le rythme, revenant à de lents et langoureux mouvements en lui, malgré qu'ils furent profonds sans jamais rater cette petite zone de plaisir en lui. Severus en échappa des larmes de frustration, mais Harry sourit en s'allongeant de nouveau sur lui, la tête enfouisse dans son cou.

\- « Nous avons toute la journée et toute la nuit devant nous Severus, je veux éterniser notre première fois, mémoriser chaque gémissement, chaque moment où tu perdras le contrôle… »

Severus, de son côté redescendait doucement de son nuage, reprenait le contrôle de son corps sans perdre le plaisir et l'excitation.

\- « Embrasses-moi ! » gémi-t-il alors qu'une bouche avide prenait d'assaut ses lèvres dans un baisé brûlant, contrastant avec leurs mouvements de bassins.

Une main tendre caressa sa hanche droite, remonta sur le flanc puis un bras qu'il força à s'étirer au-dessus de sa tête. Les doigts s'entremêlèrent, comme leurs langues.

\- « Je te promet que tu seras en sécurité avec moi, pour l'éternité » murmura le vampire d'une voix grave, contre ses lèvres alors que de nouveau il changeait le rythme de leur danse. « Je t'offre tout de moi, je suis à toi… »

Harry lui arracha un cri entre le plaisir et la surprise alors qu'il se redressait sur ses genoux, serrant son corps contre le sien. Severus resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant alors qu'Harry le reprenait en main, son autre bras dans son dos l'empêchait de tomber sur le lit.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, alternant la cadence, la force et les positions. Tantôt passionnés et vigoureux, puis tendres et langoureux, caressant l'autre corps comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fragile du monde. Severus ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre les douces paroles d'Harry qui lui promettait milles choses, en anglais et puis dans cette langue où il ne comprenait un seul traître mot, et puis les siens qui étaient désordonnés, suppliants puis répondants aux paroles de son amant avec du retard. Le temps qu'elles lui montent au cerveau.

Soudainement, Severus sentit Harry rouler dans le lit et la seconde suivante il était assis sur les hanches de son vampire qui n'avait cessé de le prendre. Les mains sur le torse réchauffé d'Harry, Severus bougea lui aussi. Se soulevant et s'empalant lui-même sur ce sexe épais en lui qui lui faisait voir les étoiles. Les mains sur ses hanches l'abaissaient au rythme qu'il choisissait et qui se faisait de plus en plus irrégulier.

Son regard obsidienne perdu dans les deux grena d'Harry, enivré de leurs gémissements, du plaisir brut qu'ils partageaient. Mais un coup de hanche plus fort d'Harry lui arracha un nouveau cri. Rejetant la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, Severus fini par entièrement s'abandonner aux mains d'Harry dont l'une venait de s'emparer de nouveau de son érection, mais cette fois Severus savait qu'Harry ne ralentirait plus.

Le plaisir monta douloureusement en lui et Severus se libéra au creux de la main de son amant, criant son nom alors qu'il se tendait et que tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent. Il entendit Harry crier son nom alors qu'il le sentait se libérer profondément en lui.

Severus s'écroula sur le corps du vampire, vaincu par ce second orgasme qui l'avait vidé de ses forces.

Les yeux clos, haletant, Severus sentit Harry se retirer avec précaution avant que ses mains ne caressent son corps. De ses fesses jusqu'à sa nuque, des omoplates aux flancs. Le nez de son amant était enfouit dans ses cheveux et Severus le devinait en train d'humer leurs odeurs mélangées.

Il sentit une couverture être tirée sur son corps et deux bras l'entourer tendrement pendant qu'une main se perdait dans ses cheveux. Lentement, sa respiration retomba et Severus réalisa qu'Harry lui parlait.

\- « … doucement Severus, là, respires profondément. Je serais toujours là pour toi, partout où tu seras, n'importe quand. Je t'embrasserai sous la pluie, chasserai tes cauchemars, tuerai ceux qui te menaceront... »

Trouvant la force il ne sait où, Severus se redressa sur ses coudes et fit taire son vampire d'un baisé.

\- « Je t'aime » murmura Severus avant de poser sa tête au creux du cou frais d'Harry, qui le gardait dans ses bras.

Il devina plus qu'il n'entendit la réponse de son amant, sombrant dans le sommeil alors qu'une main tendre caressait sa nuque et que les doigts de cette dernière s'enroulaient à ses cheveux humides de sueurs. Il était comblé et vidé de toute énergie, mais plus que tout, Severus se sentait enfin complet.

* * *

 **Eh oui, le premier lemon de l'histoire o/ Après 10 chapitres + 1 prologue, je me suis dit que l'attente avait assez durée. Et va savoir pourquoi, je l'ai écrit sur One more time de Really slow motion (Beautiful Emotional Vocal), c'est d'ailleurs de cette chanson qu'est tiré le titre "Touch me with your soul". En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus ;). Et c'est moi où je l'ai fait long cette scène de sexe x'D?**

 **C'est mon premier lemon pour être franche, dans une fiction...**

 **À la semaine prochaine ;)**


	12. Absence

Bonjour, ou bonsoir, il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre de la fiction malheureusement.

Je vous rassure néanmoins, je n'abandonne aucune de mes fictions. Il se trouve cependant que je suis actuellement en plein préparatif de déménagement et que cela me bouffe du temps. Faire le ménage dans les papiers, dans les possessions en plus de faire les boîtes et chercher un new appartement ce n'est pas aisé. Surtout que j'ai un chat et que ce n'est pas partout qu'ils sont acceptés. C'est arrivé un peu en coup de tête je dois l'avouer, mais je serais de retour d'ici quelques mois, le temps de finir les préparatifs, de déménager et puis de rebrancher internet naturellement. Je devrais être là pour l'été.

Je tâcherais tout de même de passer pour tenter de poster un chapitre où de Welcome in the Night ou de Who let's the Dark Lord Out.


End file.
